Digimon Tamers: Rika's Story
by Ruki44
Summary: The the Tamers story told through Rika's eyes. Accept drastic changes to the plot line and hilarious OOC on all accounts.
1. Chapter 1

Ruki44: Hey people! This will be a Rukato story.

Ruki: Again? Why are you making another one?

Ruki44: Because for A Day in the Life, I'm totally out of ideas...

Tetra: Smooth.

Ruki44: Oh shut it. Then I remeber a story I had written for Fullmetal Alchemist that was based off a manga chapter that recieved over quite well so I was like "Why not do the same thing for Digimon?" so i started with the episode "Now You See It, Now You Don't" or episode 7.

Hinata: Hm, I see.

Ruki44: Yup! So anyways, I don't own Digimon, Legend of Zelda, or Naruto! On with the story!

* * *

Tamers: Rika's Story

_Chapter 1_

My name is Rika Nonaka, or the Digimon Ice Queen as everyone called me. If they weren't busy hating me, they were worshiping the ground I walked on…it was very annoying. Right now I was walking down the street, Renamon was following me, out of sight to the normal eye. Even though I constantly told myself Renamon was just data, I was secretly relived to have her around…even if I wouldn't admit it. Just then Renamon appeared.

"The goggleheaded tamer is near by." Renamon stated. I nodded. The boy…Takato I believe that is what he said his name was…wasn't a bad kid, I didn't have anything against him, but he was an opponent that I had to take down.

"Shall we go greet them?" I asked. Renamon nodded an headed off, I following right behind her. Pretty soon I heard Takato's voice.

"Renamon!" he cried.

"Who did you think it was? Your mommies?" Renamon replied icily.

"Very funny." she heard Takato say.

"I don't think I have a mommy, do I? Wait! Takato's my mommy!" she heard Guilmon say. I had to sweatdrop. Goggles digimon was like a child…poor kid.

"Aw geez Guilmon, don't call me that!" Takato said, she saw the boy hanging his head. A quick smirk flashed across my face. It **was** funny, in its own way…

"Why not? You'd make a better mother then a tamer the way you baby your digimon." Renamon said emotionless.

"Hey!" Takato started to protest. But Renamon cut him off.

"Now are we going to fight or are we going to flab our gums all day?" Renamon asked, getting to the point.

"Why do you want to pound on Guilmon all the time huh? It doesn't make any sense!" Takato asked confused. I found this time to enter the conversation.

"It would if you weren't such a coward…" she trailed off. Both Takato and Guilmon turned around at the same time.

"Huh?" they both asked confused. Takato's eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Rika…" Takato trailed off. No feelings of hatred or awe…just surprise. If I weren't such a cold person, I would have smiled. It was nice not to be hated or worshiped for once. That's why I didn't mind Takato.

"Why do you keep following me around? You in love with me, lover boy?" I taunted in my icy way, but in her own way, I was just teasing the boy.

"I'm not following you around ok?" Takato retorted back. Wow, this kid had no sense of humor at all…

"Are you guys going to fight?" Guilmon asked, interrupting their staring contest.

"Who?" Takato pointed to me then himself in question Guilmon nodded his head vigorously. Takato raised his hands in front of him in self self-defense. "Ah! No way, she's a girl…" he started off. I narrowed my eyes. He just wasn't going to fight me because I was a girl?! I was about to put him in his place until I heard the rest of his sentence "And she kick my butt…" he said softly. I allowed my self to smirk. Never mind…he did know his place. "You know fighting always isn't the answer!" Takato said softly.

"The coward's credo." I taunted. Takato turned to me.

"Look, maybe the two of us got off onto a wrong foot. I'm Takato and your Rika, right?" Takato tried to reason.

"Yea, so what? What? Are you writing a book about me? Or are you in love?" I retorted. Takato hung his head. I sweatdropped again. He still had no sense of humor, or maybe he couldn't tell when somebody was yanking his chain. I sighed.

"You wanna get off on a better start? Fine, come on." I said turning around and started to walk away.

"Huh, where are we going?" Takato asked. I smiled, briefly, because I knew nobody would see it.

"My house, come on, or are you just going to stand there all day?" I challenged him. Takato looked shocked for a moment and then smiled.

"Lead the way!" he said saluting me. I smirked again. This boy was an endless stream of amusement purposes. Renamon remained stoic, but I could tell she was surprised. She had to grab Guilmon, Takato's digimon, and drag him after the two of us. Takato sighed. I giggled at first, but quickly turned it into a coughing fit to hide it when Takato looked at me. Soon we where there.

"I'll admit I saw you in a dream awhile back and that what's really been bugging me because I don't know what it means…" Takato admitted right off the bat. "But don't get the wrong idea, I'm not fallowing you around because of that or anything, I just wanted to ask you a few questions about Digimon ok?" It made me feel special that even though he knew I was the Digimon Ice Queen, he didn't treat me any different. He respected me and my talents and just wanted to do better. Plus I could tell there was a deeper meaning to it. Call it woman's intuition…

"Alright kid, don't get your underwear all bunched up." I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye. Takato seemed to take offense to the kid statement.

"What do you mean 'kid'? We're the same age!" he defended. Ugh, why do I bother…

"I'm calling you kid because you don't know anything about anything, you show up talking about how you see me in a dream, do you know how weird that is?" she asked. It was creepy, not just weird, flattering though…

"I'm…I'm sorry. I just thought…we maybe we could work together." Takato said, truly seeming sorry. I groaned inside of my head. He was too literal for his own good.

"Well we can't…" she started to say until…

"Rika! You home?" she heard her grandma call. Oh crap…5...4...3...2...1... "Oh hi! Sorry I'm not used to Rika bringing boys home! What's your name?" her grandma asked, looking at Takato surprised. Well it could be worse…it could have been her mother…

"I'm Takato…" he started off before I interrupted him.

"He's not going to be here long…" I said to her grandma. "Your not…" I said to Takato. Heaven forbid if mom came home….

"Why don't I make you some snacks for the two of you? It will only take a second to pop some cookies in the oven, how would you like that Takato?" her grandma continued on as if she didn't here me. Old woman probably playing matchmaker…ugh so frustrating.

"Thanks…" Takato said surprised.

"That's ok grandma, he's not staying!" I quickly intervened. "Your not!" I hissed in an undertone to Takato. Her grandma gave me a knowing smile. Yup, she is defiantly playing matchmaker.

"While bye, hope you come and see us again." her grandma said warmly.

"Sure!" Takato said happily.

"Your not." I said in a final type a tone. Oh heaven forbid if mom found out…

"Let go!" Guilmon's cry came from the side of the house. Just then Guilmon and Renamon came tumbling into sight. I sweatdropped, as did Takato. Poor Renamon had to keep Guilmon out of sight…

"Um…so listen…" Takato started off, catching my attention. "What I wanted to ask you was whether or not digimon turned back into data…I mean do they ever just disappear and go back to their own world?" Takato asked. Apparently he had never saw a digimon deleted before…

"Of course!" I said promptly.

"Not like when you defeated Builmon, but like for good no reason?" he asked. Where is this coming from?

"Digimon are just data anyway, so probably." I said slightly confused as to why he was asking this. Takato's eyes started to water up.

"Doesn't that…make you …sad at all?" he asked softly.

"Hm…" I said, then my eyes lingered to Renamon. "Mmmm" I didn't know how to answer that question… The sky started to turn dark. Takato looked alarmed.

"Aw man, I gotta go! Well thanks for everything Rika!" he said looking at me smiling.

"Yea sure, I'll see you out." I said emotionless.

"Ow! Stop pushing so hard!" Guilmon complained. As Renamon literally pushed him out, Takato sighed.

"Sorry about that." he muttered under his breath to me. He grinned. "Poor Renamon…" A smile flickered on my face for a tenth of a second.

"Move faster then." was Renamon's reply, she apparently didn't catch our…conversation…if you want to call it that.

"Well thanks again Rika, its not everyday you get to meet your dream girl. Heh, heh. Sorry, I just couldn't resist." he said chuckling.

"Ugh." I said. He just had to bring that up…boys.

"Bye!" he said giving me a small wave.

"Renamon…bye, bye!" Guilmon mimicked Takato's actions.

"Hm." Renamon said turning her head away. Oh, I'm going to utilize full teasing rights…But first…

"Hey!" I called out after them.

"Huh?" Takato and Guilmon both turned around. "Yea?" Takato asked.

"You mention that dream again and I'll send you to dream land for good!" I threatened. God, if that got out…if my mom heard about that….if the press heard about it…. I walked back in to my yard, shutting the door behind me.

"Man, she can't take a joke…" I heard Takato's voice from the other side of the gate. I was about to lunge and kick his sorry Tamer butt, but Renamon held me back.

"Let it slide Rika." she stated calmly. Oh the irony…it kills me…

-----------------------------------Later in the day----------------------------------------------------------------

"So I said, girlfriend, as if! Don't go there!" I heard my grandma talking from the other room. Opening the door, I walked in an saw she was typing on the computer.

"Granny chat?" I asked in question looking at my grandma. The one sane human in this house who understands me. "Hmmm…humph." I muttered looking at my grandma and back at the computer.

"You know, I bet your mom would get you a computer if you wanted one." My grandma remarked smiling at me.

"Computers are boring." I stated. 'Goggles is much more entertainment, even if he is a bit of a pain…' I thought, recalling earlier this afternoon. There was a knock on the door.

"Maybe that's your mother now, would you get that honey?" she remarked, her eyes flicking toward the door. I sighed and walked over toward the door and opened. And who was standing there but goggles and a blue-haired boy I vaguely remember as Henry.

"Ugh….great." I remarked.

"Guilmon's gone, disappeared out of thin air." Takato said quickly, almost out of breath. Realization hit me, so that's why he had been asking those questions!

"Renamon, we got a problem." I stated. Renamon appeared out of nowhere right behind me.

"So I've heard." she stated.

"Lead the way." I commanded. Takato nodded and ran off, Henry, Terrimon, Renamon, and me following right behind him. Soon we came to this random place near the tunnel that had been built.

"This is it you guys, this is where he disappeared." Takato stated. He was handling this pretty well I thought. Just then Renamon stopped.

"Rika!" Renamon said quickly. We turned around.

"Ah!" I said surprised. So this what happened to Guilmon!

"She's disappearing too!" Takato panicked.

"Don't move!" I commanded her.

"Terrimon?" I heard Henry ask.

"Check it out!" Terrimon said perkily as he put his ear out a bit and it started to disappear too.

"It's happening to Terrimon!" Takato said surprised.

"Whatever it is that's causing this, it seems only to affect the digimon…Renamon, you better leave before you start to disappear too!" Henry said calmly. Renamon turned to me.

"Rika?" she asked.

"It's ok, you can go." I said calmly. No way in hell I was gonna let her get deleted, not like Guilmon.

"I suppose you want me to go too huh? Fine." Terrimon said lifting his ear up as a wave and walked away. I turned to Henry.

"Don't order my digimon around, got it? She's mine." I stated. I knew how to take care of my digimon. Henry turned to me.

"I'm just trying to keep them out of danger!" he retorted back.

"Why bother? Digimon are just data, who cares if they disappear?" I stated coolly. Though a little voice in the back of my mind was nagging me. 'You care, you don't act it, but you care all too well.' I ignored the stupid voice. What did it know?

"Be quiet! I don't care what you say, Guilmon was my friend and I'll do everything I can to find him, with or without you." Takato said a bit depressed. So much for taking it well. Henry took out his D-arc.

"I'm getting a signal. Come on, let's go and find Guilmon!" Henry said encouraging him.

"Let's go and find Guilmon, waste of time…" I said, though my conscious was nagging me a bit…ok a lot. I felt sorry for making Takato feel bad. I sighed and followed them.

"Rika! You decided to come! That's awesome!" Takato said excitedly. I narrowed my eyes at him. He sweatdropped and coughed. "You know, whatever…" he said nervously.

"A tamer doesn't walk away from danger." I state. 'Plus you could never forgive yourself if you just let them go…' the voice said, which was quickly wanting to get on my to kill list.

"Yea right…" Henry muttered. Person 36 to my must kill list.

"Enough talking, let's go!" Takato said, chasing after Henry who started to walk away. I chased after them. After a moments of silence, Takato spoke up again. "Um, it is kinda scary down here though, right guys?" he said nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh brother…" I said. We walked forever in silence. I hate the silence, so I decided to break it. "How long is this stupid tunnel anyway?" I asked. This was so annoying.

"My teacher says it goes all the way to the next town." Takato replied looking around. Great…

"That's so stupid!" I stated.

"Yea, so you say." Henry said calmly. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"It's to bad that they don't have one of those people movers, you know like at the airport? That would come in handy right about now, don't you think?" Takato said, probably trying to break the tension.

"It's not funny you know! I don't want to walk all the way to the next town just to find your little friend." I stated a bit annoyed. I was not in a laughing mood.

"Well…if it makes you feel any better, we could have a tunnel flood and we all can swim there." Henry retorted back.

"Just my luck, stuck down here with a couple of comedians." I said turning my head the other way. Though, it could be worse, I could be stuck down here with one of those pricks I have to go to school with. At least Henry and Takato were civil…

"Will you guys can it!" Takato said exasperated. He had his D-arc out. When did he take that out…He turned to us in question and was about to ask one before Henry interrupted him, surprised.

"Look! Forget the D-arc, take a look at that!" he said pointing behind Takato. There was the huge ball of light, it was totally freaky, like something out of a sci-fi film or something.

"What is that?!" Takato asked the question I was wondering, and no doubt Henry was thinking the same thing. "Guilmon must be inside of that thing! I know he is! Guilmon!" Takato said frantically.

"Don't be stupid, how can you possibly know that!" I exclaimed. No way I was about to let him do something stupid.

"I don't know how, I just do! I just feel that he is there!" he said determinedly. I was shocked. Did Takato have like a mind link with Guilmon or something?! It was like those bizarre cases with twins being able to feel each other's pain and what not… Just then, Takato's D-arc started to glow. Henry took out his D-arc, as I did mine. Both of ours were glowing like Takato's. It was so creepy! "What's going on?!" Takato asked in wonderment.

"D-arcs connect us to our Digimon, maybe we can use them…" he trailed off pointing his shining D-arc to the sci-fi ball, Takato and I followed suit.

"Look! Something's happening!" Takato exclaimed in awe.

"It opened!" Henry said amazed. I was amazed as well. What the hell did I get myself into!

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted, pulling down his goggles over his eyes and walked right into the sci-fi ball. "Hold on! I'm coming!" What the hell was he doing?!

"Hey, wait!" Henry shouted frantically, running after him while putting his sunglasses on. "Wait!"

"Stupid…" I said, but all the while I put my sunglasses on and run after them. When we got in there, it was like floating in space, and I didn't like it one bit, and apparently neither did Takato.

"Maybe the digital world from the TV show is real! And we're in it!" Henry suggested amazed.

"Guilmon! I think I see him!" Takato said, removing his goggles. Then he started to 'swim', more or less. "Cool! This is how I fly in my dreams!" Takato yelled ecstatically 'swimming' away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Henry called after him frantically as he too began to 'swim'.

"You and your dreams…" I remarked as I swam after the two Tamer comedians. At least he was constant…

"There he is! Guilmon, wake up!" Takato said ecstatically. Guilmon was tied in these ropes, like he was being held prisoner or something. Guilmon slowly opened his eyes.

"Right now? 5 minutes…" Guilmon said sleepily. A quick smile flashed across my face. I was glad that the stupid dinosaur was alright. Takato smiled happily.

"Don't worry boy, I'll get you out of there, somehow…" Takato said, his eyes watering. Just then there was this…something. Something was going down and that some was big.

"What was that?" Henry, Captain Obvious, asked scared. Just then this…this thing came. I don't know how to describe it at all. "What is that thing?" Henry being Captain Obvious once again asked scared out of his mind. I then turned to where Guilmon was being held captive.

"Look! It's being erased!" I said in a panicked tone. The ropes that were holding Guilmon were slowly being deleted. Takato looked scared.

"I can't reach him in time!" He turned to us. "Help!" he pleaded. Henry turned to me.

"Hey!" he snapped at me, snapping me out of my stupor.

"Huh?" I said confused. Then it dawned on me. "Oh…" Henry and I reached for Takato's hands and sent him flying toward Guilmon. Guilmon reached out and broke the ropes and he and Takato embraced in a hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you for sure!" Takato cried happily in Guilmon's arms. Aw…it was so sweet, but I wasn't going to say anything. Just then Guilmon glowed red and a this path opened. It was so cool!

"He created a road for us!" Henry said amazed.

"Yea, well Renamon could have done the same thing." I retorted quickly. We both started running down the Guilmon road.

"You ok?" I heard Takato ask Guilmon.

"Skating on sausages." Guilmon replied. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Have your reunion later! We gotta get out of here before we are erased!" Henry shouted back to the Tamer and his digimon. Both nodded and all four of us ran like hell to get out of there. We soon where out of there and were back in the park.

"I would have never got Guilmon back without your help. I don't know how to thank you guys." Takato said smiling happily at Henry and me.

"That's easy! Just say thank you!" Guilmon said perkily.

"Momentai…" Terrimon said in his laid back manner.

"The little one didn't even do anything…" Renamon said turning her head.

"Well neither did you…" Terrimon retorted back.

"Look at you, blubbering over data." I stated coldly as I walked away, Renamon doing her disappearing thing behind me. I heard Takato laugh and I couldn't help but smile. Still I was glad that Guilmon and Takato were together. I arrived home to a worried grandma.

"Where were you Rika? I was worried sick about you!" my grandma said sprining up from where she was sitting. I just smiled and shrugged.

"Out making new friends." I said mysteriously going to my room.

* * *

Ruki44: Yup. Anyways, Review people! And oh, I can't update really quickly because I got punished for three weeks for not studying for my Spanish Regents and junk...

Hinata: You should have tried harder.

Tetra and Ruki: Yup!

Ruki44: You know I hate being told what to do!

Hinata, Tetra, and Ruki: True...


	2. Chapter 2

Ruki44: Alright! This chapter is based off episode 9, the second part.

Ruki: What about 8?

Hinata: Yea, why did you skip it.

Tetra: Out with it!

Ruki44: I didn't like the episode ok? Sheesh, anywho, I dont own Digimon Tamers, Naruto, or Legend of Zelda. Enjoy! And if you have any questions, review.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

I was walking down the park when I heard woman voices.

"He wears a toupee on his chest!" Ok that was wrong on so many levels, I really didn't need to hear that… "Aw look, a little boy is playing with dolls…" the women's voice said. Hm, could it be? Well one way to find out. Sure enough it was Takato and Henry with Growlmon and Terrimon. Interested to see what the hell they were scheming, I watched from the bushes. I started to snicker what they did next. They started to paint Growlmon in camouflage to keep him out of trouble. A high light of this is when a bucket of paint fell on that annoying rabbits head. Finally they were done.

"All done Growlmon!" Henry announced, studying their handiwork.

"Man you look great!" Takato exclaimed. I agreed silently in my head, I mean they did ok, for amateurs.

"Man, that must be one ugly store." Terrimon wisecracked. Store? It seems one of them owns a store, I betting Takato. Wonder what kind…

"Ok now! Let's test this out! Go hide Growlmon!" Takato exclaimed as the three of them turned around. The kid gets excited easily.

"Ok…" Growlmon agreed as he went off to hide.

"Ready or not, here we come!" Takato said perkily. What was this? Hide and go seek? "You ready? Growlmon? Hm, wow, he takes this hiding thing seriously…" he trailed off. I smiled since I knew they couldn't see, heck they didn't even know I was even there! "Where are you Growlmon?" he called out. Right like the dinosaur was gonna answer…

"I can just tell you, you have to find me!" came Growlmon's voice. I sweatdropped. Ok so I was wrong, sue me.

"Well if I had to look for him, you have to look for him too!" Terrimon exclaimed, tailing after both boys. Wonder what that was about…

"Hm…" Takato mused, looking around. "Is that him?" he asked pointing to an object.

"That's a stick…" Terrimon trailed off. I sweatdropped. Poor Takato.

"Oh yea…But you see that knot? If you look at it from a certain angle…" he tried to defend himself, but to just get knocked down by Terrimon again.

"It still looks like a stick…" Terrimon looked thoughtful. "Maybe he just left?" the rabbit digimon suggested.

"No one will be able to find him!" Henry exclaimed. I smiled, but then frowned as a thought occurred to me. No person wouldn't, but what about a digimon? I heard Takato sigh with relief.

"Great!" I had to intervene then and there. I mean, I couldn't let Takato's digimon get deleted. Especially since I took a liking to Takato, I mean I saw him as a fellow tamer that need a lot of help…

"Pathetic." I said icily, appearing from behind them. "A person may not be able to see him, but any Digimon who wanted to could find him in a heartbeat." I said coldly. Henry narrowed his eyes.

"Prove it." he challenged me. Aw man, time for some tough love…wait did I say love, I mean I don't love Takato, I don't even like him! Ack! Why am I getting so flabbergasted? Good thing my face stayed the same. Years of practice paid off I suppose.

"Renamon." I called out. She appeared at my side. Takato looked around wildly.

"Where do you come from all the time? Do you just wait around to scare us?" he asked. I was going to do a smart remark, but thought better of it. But I gave a half second smile, well more like smirk. Takato just blinked in confusion.

"Renamon." I stated slowly. She turned to me.

"Yes Rika?" she asked.

"Find him and teach him a lesson." I stated but I gave her a look that told her not to hurt him.

"My pleasure." she said grinning, I think creeping the two boys and the rabbit digimon out. I gave Takato a quick glance which he caught. I gave another quick smile and he seemed to relax a bit knowing that Renamon wouldn't hurt Growlmon. "I'll find him." she said, her blue eyes turning bluer and Takato gaped in awe. "There." after a few seconds, pointing a bit behind Henry.

"Where?" Takato cried out, more to me then to Renamon. I looked down for a split second avoiding eye contact.

"You guys aren't Tamers, you're a joke. Digimon aren't supposed to hide, their supposed to fight!" didn't Takato understand that Growlmon would be in more danger if he looked like a coward. I didn't want Takato to lose Growlmon! That one time was bad enough. Henry ran up a bit behind Takato.

"You better just back off Rika!" he threatened. What? I wasn't going to hurt Growlmon! No way…I just need to get through Takato's thick skull that hiding Growlmon wasn't the best thing to do!

"Or what? You'll run off and hide on me? Ohh, I'm so scared." I retorted. Just then a staring contest between me and Henry started. Takato looked between the both of us worried.

"Come on you guys! There really is no reason for us to fight over Growlmon, is there? Can't we be friends." he pleaded, trying to quell the fight that begging to be happen. I froze up on the friends part. Friends? I can't remember the last time somebody wanted to be friends with me…Rika. Luckily nobody noticed because it started to rain then and there. "Hey! It wasn't supposed to rain today!" Takato exclaimed. Since when was the weatherman ever right?

"Since when has the weatherman ever been right?" the damn rabbit stole the words from my mouth. He was number 37 on my to kill list, right after Henry. "Hello? Someone want to answer me?" he asked, obviously disgruntled he didn't get a comment. Ha, stupid annoying bunny. "Fine…" he muttered in defeat. Rika, 1, annoying bunny, zip!

"Um, Takato, I think we are going to have a problem." Growlmon's voice came from the thicket. They turned and they finally saw poor Growlmon.

"Problem? Why?" he asked. I wanted to hit him on the head, but I didn't because I'm civil, or trying to be.

"The rain is making the paint run!" Henry explained exasperated. Hey! I was going to explain! Him and his damn bunny was taking the words from my mouth!

"Aw so he'll be brown instead of gray and green. What's the big deal?" Terrimon asked.

"No, its making the pain run off!" Henry explained once again. Takato looked like he was going to cry. I was about to put a hand on his shoulder before I stopped myself.

"Ohhh…" Terrimon muttered as the paint ran off Growlmon, showing his red skin. Wait a minute…

"You guys used water-based paint? Your even more pathetic then I thought." I said turning around and walking away. I couldn't stand there and watch Takato cry. "See you later losers…" my voice softened at the end, but I don't think any of them noticed. "Renamon." I said as I passed her. She nodded and vanished.

When I was halfway through the park it stopped raining and a rainbow appeared. I smiled and glanced back.

"Don't worry Takato, everything is going to be just fine…I promise." I said softly.

* * *

Ruki: What the hell? You made me a bit more like you!

Ruki44: What's wrong with that?

Tetra: Besides the fact you don't act your age.

Hinata: Which would be.

Tetra: whispers in ear

Hinata: No way! I though she was 13, maybe 14! Wow...

Ruki: See what I mean!

Ruki44: Hmph, there is nothing wrong with my personality!

Tetra: Besides the fact sometimes you are too annoying for your own good? I guess not.

Ruki44: What is this? Gang up on me day.

Hinata: Yea, its on the calender.

Ruki44: Really? Let me see that? Oh...HEY THIS IS SELF PROCLAIMED!

Ruki: And your point is?

Ruki44: It's not a real holiday!

get into a huge fight

Tetra: Well this is going to last awhile...

Hinata: What the hell is with the purple hamsters.

Tetra: Oh no! Poor Ruki! Ruki44 is using her over active imignation on her! Don't worry Ruki! I'll save you!

Teams up with Ruki against Ruki44

Hinata: Well this is intresting! Review people, now where is that popcorn...


	3. Chapter 3

Ruki44: I didn't change anything about this chapter, just the beginning. I decided I am now awake enough to introduce my special guest!

Ruki: Joy, well, at least you didn't wake us up at 4 in the morning just to be your damn co-hosts.

Hinata: It wouldn't have mattered to me.

Tetra: Well, not all of us can be ninja and wake up at the crack of dawn!

Ruki44: Ugh, just shut up, all of you! Now, if you read this earlier, you know that Rika now has an inner voice.

Ruki: Which is pure evil.

Ruki44: So to make her feel better, I'm going to introduce my inner voice!

**Ruki44: Yo, I'm Ruki44's inner self, since Ruki44 is too lazy to keep putting 'inner' in front, I'm just gonna be in bold.**

Ruki44: My inner self is more sarcastic then I am, and a hell lot less blonde. She's always making smart remarks, its quite annoying.

**Ruki44: Mostly when you're not talking to anybody!**

Ruki: grumbles It's not fair! Your inner self has a sense of when to shut up!

Ruki44: I'm just on terms with my inner self. You arn't.

Hinata: You would think they're crazy.

Tetra: I know! But thier acting perfectly sane! For once! It must be that the Inner Ruki44 is the sane one!

Ruki44: Hey! I can hear you know!

**Ruki44: But I am the sane one!**

Ruki44: No you arn't!

**Ruki44: More sane then you!**

Hinata: This is going to take awhile.

Ruki: Let's just get this over with! Ruki44 doesn't own anything! There I said it!

Tetra: Oh! And don't forget to vote a new co-hosts. Check out Ruki44's profile for more info!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

I walked down the street, listening to music, as usual. My mind however, was on a total different matter, not even hearing my favorite song, Rewrite, blasting full volume in my ears. (Ruki: What the hell? That's your favorite song! Ruki44: Now its your too! I'm so evil! Hinata and Tetra: Cheez-its…does wonders to already insane people.)

'Digivolving…I don't understand it!' I thought to myself as I had a flashback of the time Guilmon digivolved to Growlmon.

Flashback

"Guilmon!" Takato cried out in panic. Just then Guilmon's body glowed red and he digivolved then and there, to Growlmon.

End Flashback

"I've seen hamsters with more battle experience then Guilmon, but still he could Digivolve. I said out loud. Did it have something to do with Takato, I mean Gogglehead? "And so could that weenie little rabbit." Damn rabbit, its so annoying! It is now #36 on my must kill list, Henry now being #37. The rabbit should be scared…it was very hard to move up my must kill list…very hard indeed.

"Flashback

"No!" Henry cried out, just then his pocket started to glow. Just then Terrimon digivolved into Gargomon and proceed to almost kill me if it wasn't for Takato and Guilmon.

End Flashback

"And when it happened to Renamon…" I trailed off.

"Flashback

"Please…go…" she gasped, badly injured from her fight.

"RENAMON!" I cried out. She couldn't leave me! I would be all alone again…I couldn't stand being alone again…please never again! Just then my D-arc started to glow and Renamon digivolved into Kyuubimon and kicked that spiders sorry butt. Though after that I always did have a bit of arachnophobia …not that I would ever tell anybody.

End Flashback

"It's what I wanted for the longest time, I should be satisfied!" I argued against myself. I stopped in my tracks. "Still…"

Flashback

It was raining and the paint on Growlmon started to run off. They used water-based paints? I turned around and walked away. I couldn't stand to see Takato's tears…

End Flashback

"I feel like there is something I'm missing…" I mused. What could it be.

'**Friends**?' Came a voice from my inner self. My eyebrow twitched in my mind. Not again…

'You again! How many times do I have to kill you before you die!' I silently screamed in my head. My inner voice…#1 on my must kill list. So far, it's not going so well.

'**You can't kill me! I'm your inner voice, your inner self! Until I start showing out there a little more, you will have to put up with me in your head, driving to you completely and utterly insane!**' my inner voice declared. I gritted my teeth.

'And ruin my rep? Fat chance!' I yelled back at myself. My inner self smirked.

'**You might have a better chance with Takato…**' oh it was playing low and dirty. Not that I had any feelings for Takato, I didn't!

'I was thinking of Digivolving, not Takato! If you were my inner me, you would know that!' I yelled back at myself. The inner me just pouted.

'**Well excuse me! I couldn't hear your thoughts because you had me tied to a safe at the bottom an ocean remember?**' it snapped back. I just ignored it. So frustrating. I would have to think up of another way to try to kill my inner self…

Just then I felt a darkness from behind me. I gasped out loud and turned around, but nothing was there. It was way too creepy for my tastes.

"What was that?" I wondered out loud, not really wanting to know.

'That's weird, I could have sword I felt something…' I thought narrowing my eyes.

'**Go talk to Takato about it!**' Came my very persistent inner voice. I sighed. Do I ever give up?

'And why would I do that? You know how stupid I would sound? "Hey Takato, I just felt something really creepy behind me and when I turned around, nothing was there!" Yea like that's going to happen anytime too soon.' I shot back.

'**Didn't he tell you about how he saw you in a dream?**' I persisted. I frowned.

'Yea, your point?' I asked. My inner self sighed like it was explaining something very difficult to a little child, and quite frankly, it was pissing me off.

'**Takato wouldn't laugh at you, plus maybe the both of you plus Henry can figure out what's wrong. Worth a shot…**' I reasoned with me. I sighed. Might as well…yea this isn't gonna go well, Hi Takato, I think there is something stalking me, can you help me figure out what?

'Ugh…fine…' I started to walk toward the park, where I was sure Takato and the rest of the gang was hanging out. Just then I almost ran into something. I gasped and looked down. It was Calumon, I got frightened over nothing…

"Hi!" It laughed gleefully. Oh great…I started to walk away slowly. I was on a mission. Unfortunately for me, Calumon had other ideas.

"I don't have any food, so why are you following me?" I asked a bit annoyed. Calumon's answer was a bit unexpected.

"Wanna play?" It asked me. "Huh…" it was pulling the cute act on me! No! "Here I come!" It then ran and jumped into my arms. Aw man…

"What are you doing?" I groaned.

"Eskimo kisses!" It cried delightfully rubbing its nose against mine.

"Rika!" came a voice. Oh no…the voice of doom…I turned around. Yup, it was my mother running towards me. I was doomed, it was too late to run away now.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying hard not let the panic show in my voice.

"What a day! We had a photo shoot, but before we could start, all these people showed up wanting my autograph asking me the secret to my youthful good looks, they just wouldn't leave me alone! We couldn't get anything done all day, being famous and popular can be a pain…" while she was ranting I was inching away slowly. "in the neck! You are so lucky you don't know how that feels!" she ranted.

"Yea, lucky me." I said nervously. Why me? "Well gotta go!" I turned around. Must escape annoying famous mother…

"Wait!" my mother cried out. Crap.

"Huh?" I turned around, whatever it was, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

"Rika, I think your toy is just adorable!" she said gleefully pointing at Calumon. Damn it! I looked down at Calumon.

"You just had to be cute, didn't you?" I said to Calumon in a defeated tone. Just my luck that the cutest thing on earth had to take a liking to me…Calumon just looked cutely back up at me. I was going to take that as a yes. I sighed and walked home with Calumon, leaving my mother behind me muttering happily to herself on how her little Rika was growing up.

"Listen you, I'm immune to your cutesy wutsy act, so scram." I said coldly when we got home to Calumon. I really didn't need any more of that kind of junk from my mother. Calumon's ears went down and walked away sadly. Crap, I'm not immune to people being sad though…but it was for his own good. Then he cried and ran away. "Keep going shorty." I called after the little guy. Just then that dark feeling came back again.

"Renamon?" I questioned nervously. I then whipped around, and yet again there was nothing there.

"You called?" Renamon's voice said from behind me. I turned around, feeling a little safer.

"Where have you been?" I cried out a bit annoyed. I was scared out of my mind here!

'**The great Digimon Ice Queen scared? That's a sight to see!**' came my inner voice. Ok, so I have to cross off attempting to feed myself to blood thirsty sharks didn't work either.

'Shut up! I don't have time for you right now!' I cried back and tuned myself out.

"Watching you from over there." she replied coolly referring to a nearby tree. I hung my head.

"Oh." I said, feeling a bit bad I snapped at her. She was watching over me, she wouldn't let anything happen to me!

"You don't look well. Rika, is there something troubling you?" Renamon asked, obviously concerned for my well being.

'Besides the fact I think I'm getting stalked by some creepy dark evil thing? Just dandy.' I thought to myself bitterly.

"N…Nothing. I'm fine." I said, my pride getting the best of me. Why couldn't I just tell Renamon? She wouldn't laugh at me! I walked away, my head hanging down.

-----------------------------------------------------

"What do you think about this dress, with the lacy sleeves! Or this one! Try it, it will make you look more like a girl!" My mom said ecstatically holding a pair of dresses. My eye twitched. They were ugly, creepy, and evil! And why would I want to look more like a girl?

"Am I being punished for something? I told you before, I can't stand cute things like this!" I cried out looking away.

"Well, what about that stuffed toy I saw you holding?" She questioned me. Damn that Calumon!

"That was for a science project. We…had to measure the effects of gravity on small objects, so I threw it off a bridge!" I lied quickly. She cocked her head at me. She bought it? Wow that was the lamest excuse ever! "I'm outta here!" I muttered, walking away.

As I walked down the hall, felt this cold chill and I could have sword I saw something. Panicking, I quickly darted into my room and slammed the door shut behind me, panting heavily.

"Renamon?" I cried out. Renamon phased in beside me. If I wasn't so scared, I would usually be thinking how the hell she did that.

'**Ok what was that thing? I even saw it, so you're not going crazy!' **my inner voice said, just as scared as I was, which for the record, was scared shitless.

'What? Did you think I was going senile?! You're me, aren't you? Some inner me you are…jeez my sanity questioned by my inner self…I must be going crazy…'

"Yes Rika?" Renamon's cool voice interrupted my inner argument. Ok deep breaths. Try not to sound stupid.

"Go and see what is out there ok?" I said breathlessly, plopping down at the table.

'**That sounded stupider then all get out…**' my inner voice helpfully supplied. I ignored myself. I really didn't have time for me right now.

"As you wish…" Renamon said solemnly. At least she didn't say anything on how stupid it sounded…she quickly peeked out the door and into the hall.

"Well who was it?" I asked, not turning to face her. If it Gogglehead or somebody playing a joke, I was so going to beat the shit out of them…but somehow I didn't think it was them.

"No one." Renamon said calmly. No one? But somebody was there.

'**Stalking us…defiantly a stalker…oh god hope its not a rapist…or something…'** my inner voice fretted.

'Renamon would have been able to sense it if it was a stalker…something's not right here…' I snapped back. I was so aggravating! I whipped around.

"Don't lie to me! I know something's out there!" I cried out.

'**Well if she didn't think you were crazy before, that sure as hell did it…**' my inner voice felt so helpful to pipe in.

"What's that look for?" I asked looking down as Renamon held her gaze.

"Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to protect you." Renamon said solemnly. This hurt my pride. Wow I was scared shitless but my pride came first…funny how things worked.

'**No…wait…DON'T SAY ANYTHING!'** my inner me called out. Too late.

"I don't need you to protect me! I don't even know why you say stuff like that!" I cried out.

'**You and your freaking pride…'** my inner me groaned.

"Because Rika, I'm your partner." Renamon said calmly. Wow I'm totally blowing up in her face and she is totally taking me calmly. I wonder how she does it…

"Let's get this straight! I don't buy all this stuff about partners and feelings!" I cried out.

'**Sure you do, but you're too bull headed to admit it!**' my inner self shot at me.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE! I'M NOT GONNA CAVE YOU HEAR ME!" I screamed out load. Opps. That wasn't supposed to happen. Awkward. I coughed.

"Pretend that didn't happen…" I muttered and walked out the door.

"I don't need anybody…" I said softly to myself. "Especially a stupid inner person who will not die…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking down the street downtown when that evil weird creepy feeling came over me again. Like I was being stalked. I stopped suddenly. Since when did it get so damn cold in here? I shivered. Something wasn't right here. I whipped around.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I snapped, but all behind me were a couple of guys.

'**Hm, they don't look like they could be rapists…so this is really awkward…again…**' my inner self mused.

"Uh…" Said one guy.

"Nothing…" said the other. They looked at each other confused. It was then I saw something float up the stairs. It was creepy beyond all get out! It had to be a Digimon!

'**Can Digimon rape?**' asked my all ever so helpful self. I ignored me. Instead I was focused on hunting down that Digimon, which in hindsight, wasn't a great idea.

"Get out of my way!" I cried out, pushing between the two guys, and chasing the Digimon up the stairs. "Hey! I saw you, you creep! Now come out!" I cried out.

'**What the hell are you doing chasing after it?! Run the freaking other way if your gonna run!**' my inner self berated me, scared shitless. Later I learned that would be the smarter side of me. I looked around, but yet nobody there. I sighed, putting one hand on a wall behind me and panted heavily.

'**Looks like your stupidity didn't cost us…thank kami…**' my inner self breathed a sigh of relief. I ignored the jibe, and relaxed all the way on the way. Then these two hands from the freaking wall totally grabbed me and covered my mouth.

'**Forget I said anything. I totally blame you!**' my ever so helpful self cried out in panic, but taking enough time to be sarcastic. I ignored me for the time being, instead consternating my efforts into calling out. But to no avail. Nobody heard me…not that I expected they would I suppose. I was then teleported to this weird place, screaming, though you couldn't hear it, with the thing's hands covering my mouth. I should have bit it now that I think back on it…especially when it started to do that evil laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold, colder then anywhere then I've been in my whole life. I was scared and cold…and I had an annoying inner voice that was blaming me for my stupidity and I could do nothing to stop it because it was right…

Then these two wings enveloped me.

"Huh?" I cried out in surprise and looked up. There was this totally evil looking dude I had ever seen.

'**THAT TOTALLY LOOKS LIKE A RAPIST! OR AT LEAST TAKE OVER THE WORLD GUY!**' my inner voice cried, and I had to agree, on the later anyways.

"Welcome to my humble abode." It said evilly, its voice ringing out with this creepy echo. Oh yea, defiantly take over the world guy.

"Are you…a Digimon?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes…" it said simply, its voice echoing off the walls.

'**Ask if its gonna rape us…**' my inner self hissed. I ignored it.

"So this is a Digital Field?" I asked once again.

"Exactly. Beautiful, isn't it? It suits you perfectly." it said its voice like a spell.

'**Play along till you get enough information, then kick him where the sun don't shine and run like hell!'** my inner self suggested. Sounded good to me for the time being. I sure as hell didn't have a plan.

"It suits me?" I asked. Ok this was getting tedious.

"The way you treat people, how you think, you're as cold as ice! You have no time for weak relationships!" it explained evilly.

'**That's not true, right?'** my inner voice asked tentatively.

"Yes." I assured my inner voice. It wasn't true. However, icy thought I was talking to him. Apparently he didn't know about my annoying inner self.

"How you always expect perfection from yourself and others, you demand it!" it continued.

'**Totally not true! I mean look at Takato and Guilmon! We don't demand perfection from them! Kind of hard to…**' my inner self mused.

'Their fine the way they are…' I thought. Wow the cold must be affecting my brain. I looked down then jerked up, almost in a nod. Must not pass out from the cold…so cold… Unfortunately frosty took it as a nod.

"I am the only one who understands you Rika, that is why we are destined to become partners!" it said a bit gleefully.

'**Partners? With him! This is as bad as rape!**' my inner self cried. I had to agree.

"Partners? Us?" I said with disgust, but it was cold and I was so numb, he mistook it for an actual question instead of a statement.

"Yes…" it said evilly. Time to set icy straight.

"No! I cant! I…I…I…already have a partner…Renamon…" I cried out softly, weakly. "What have I done?" I asked. Why wasn't she coming. I put my hand on my D-Arc. Renamon, please help me. The Digimon put his hand over mine.

'**This could be taken as sexually harassment!**' my inner self cried.

"I wanna show you something." it gloated.

'**NEVER MIND TAKEN, THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT!' **my inner self cried out. I had to agree. It was touching me! Must kick…so damn cold….can't move leg…

"What is it?" I snapped, but I was so weak it didn't sound that menacing. Damn…must try harder…

"To prove to you I am worthy to be your partner, I set up a little show and tell, so you can see my power for yourself." It gloated. Before I could protest, it moved its wings and everything around us turned to ice. I moved my toe! Yes! Now to move kneecap…

'**Holy shit!'** my inner self cried out.

'We are so screwed…damn leg move!' I thought frantically.

"For years I have hunted hundreds of Digimon and absorbed their data. They were the friends of some, maybe even partners…" it began. A flashback of Takato occurred. Shit! Freaking hormones! I really didn't need this right now! My efforts doubled…must move leg…

"Uh…" I said still attempting to move my leg, which still wasn't working by the way…

"Like you once said, they are merely stepping stones…" it said gleefully.

"I never said that…" I muttered.

"Ahh, but you did. I fight to Digivolve! You make your Digimon do the exact same thing!" it gloated. Ok, so I may have said it, but I sure as hell didn't mean it! This guy is taking my mask too seriously!

"No! I couldn't see it before, but there is more to Digimon then fighting! I would eat dirt before I'd ever let Renamon become what you are!" I declared.

'**What do you mean, you couldn't see before? You knew that were more to Digimon to fighting!'** my inner self declared.

'Well he didn't know that! And if I can convince him we're nothing alike, I can probably make him let us go!' I snapped back.

'**Oh…good idea…**'

"You are a monster…" I muttered.

"Better a powerful monster then a weak nobody. Is that what you really want? To be a nobody?" it gloated. My eye twitched angrily.

'**YES! NEVER BEFORE HAVE I LOVED YOUR STUBBORN PRIDE THEN I DO NOW!'** my inner self yelled in glee as I suddenly gained the strength to worm out of the psychopath's grasp.

"I'll tell you what I don't want to be, the partner of some freak show Digimon!" I declared bursting out of its grasp and spinning around pissed of as hell, my violet eyes blazing. Cold was I? Feel the flames of my wrath!

"You think you know everything about who I really am? Well you don't! So just spit it out teme! What do you want?" I cried out defiantly.

"Ah, you have no idea how beautiful you are when you are angry. I have been searching so long for someone like you, with a heart of ice, turned to stone, and now my search is over! I want you to be my Tamer!" It declared.

'**Sexual Harasser, dude, does he even know that half the stuff he says is perverted?**' my inner self cried out in disgust.

"In your dreams pal!" I cried out. Its arm reached out toward me. I caught it.

"Don't play hard to get, you want to be the strongest Digimon Tamer, I want to be the strongest Digimon! We're perfect for each other!" it tried to reason. Oh I was so over reasoning the by the first step in the place.

"Never!" I cried out.

"Hn, are you thinking of that pitiful excuse of a Digimon of yours? Renamon is it?" it mocked me. Insulting Renamon? It was so totally going down now! I reached for my D-Arc. Two words were running continually through my head, and that was 'must destroy'.

"You've never settled for settled for second-best before, why start now? Why waste your time with beauty when you can take the beast?" it pressed. Ok what should I go for first…no wait what would be the most painful…

"Go ahead, summon her. Perhaps you prefer a live demonstration of who the superior Digimon is." It mocked me, mocked Renamon.

"No way." I retorted.

"Then I'll just have to call her myself." It said smugly. It then put a icy finger to this thing on its forehead and that started to light up and then a line shot up into the sky.

"It's IceDevimon, a champion level Fallen Angel Digimon!" came Henry's voice. I never felt so relieved to see his face. Takato was with him as well.

'**Goody, so we know what the molester's name is.**' Came the wise remark of my inner self.

"And I thought you didn't have any friends." it stated.

"Let her go now!" Takato cried out.

"But my Tamer and I were just getting acquainted!" IceDevimon crooned.

"She's not your Tamer, Rika has Renamon!" Takato called out defiantly.

"I tried that already! He's just to much of a teme to listen! Now help me kick this guy's sorry ass!" I called out to Takato. IceDevimon ignored my outburst.

"I think its time for a little upgrade, don't you?" It said evilly.

"Let me go, you frozen freak!" and with that I finally landed a hit on its shins. Bout time. It let go of me and I sprinted to where Takato and Henry were standing and skidded to a halt, or attempted to, running into Takato.

"Ice on the floor, no good traction." I offered as I hoisted Takato up. I looked to Henry. "What do we do?"

"This is not going to be easy. He's much stronger then any Digimon we ever defeated before!" he said thoughtfully. He then turned to Guilmon. "What we really need is an effective strategy to deal with him!" he concluded. Both Digimon nodded.

"Like a kick in a pants!" Terrimon said helpfully.

"Or shins." Takato said laughing, looking at me. I ignored him. Henry ignored us both.

"I wish it were that easy…hm…" he replied, then started to think.

"Ready Guilmon?" Takato asked all of a sudden. Guilmon just nodded. "Go get him!"

"Ready, set, and go!" Guilmon cried out, charging right at him.

"What happened to strategy?" I asked, a bit sarcastic.

"Here's your chance Terrimon!" Henry declared, looking at the annoying rabbit. Terrimon nodded.

"It's about time!" he said, running after Guilmon.

"Fine, just ignore me…" I huffed and turned away…and lost my footing, again. Takato caught me.

"Maybe you shouldn't move around as much?" he suggested.

"They are…" I muttered, jerking my head toward Terrimon and Guilmon sprinting towards IceDevimon.

"Goody, goody, time to fight!" IceDevimon said sadistically and then his eyes turned this creepy blue and ice shot out of his eyes, freezing both Guilmon and Terrimon.

"Well that sure as hell wasn't good." I said worriedly. IceDevimon did his evil laugh…again…

Then all of a sudden Takato and Henry picked up these like hammers and bricks, making me fall to the floor, seeing as I was using Takato as a support.

"Huh?" I said dumbfounded.

"Just stay there!" Takato said running towards Guilmon. When he reached his partner, he and Henry both started hitting the frozen Digimon with their tools.

"Got to get them out of there!" Takato grunted as he worked to free his friend.

"I hear one becomes quite warm, just before freezing." IceDevimon said sadistically.

"You're so twisted, its scary!" Henry cried, throwing his hammer aside.

"I could have told you that!" I called out.

"Digi-Modify, Heat activate!" Henry called out, swiping his card. Terrimon became orange, but that's about it. "I don't get it! Where's Renamon?" he cried out to me. IceDevimon smirked and started that evil laugh again.

"Renamon's gone…even if I called her, she wouldn't come…" I said looking down toward the ground. Takato now had his attention me as well.

"But Rika, why not?" he asked.

"Come on Rika, fess up, did you guys have a fight? That just proves she's too weak to have a special Tamer like you! You need a partner who understands you, who appreciates you, and craves your gold strength! Embrace the future I offer you!" he cried out in his mental, twisted way. I am so screwed.

"Renamon!" I cried out. Then all of a sudden, diamonds came flying down from the ceiling and Renamon appeared in the whole that they created. It was so kick ass.

"I don't believe it…Renamon!" I cried out delightedly.

"Ah, the infamous Renamon, I'd love to sit and chat, but I have to destroy you!" he cried out.

"No!" I cried, running towards Renamon, but Takato grabbed me, keeping me from doing yet another thing I would have regretted probably.

Renamon leaped up and was about to execute an attack, but IceDevimon just punched her in the stomach.

"Frozen Claw!" he cried out, knocking her to the floor. He then divided toward her. She leapt to her feet.

"Diamond Storm!"

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon knocked Renamon to the floor, she didn't get back up…

"Rika, she has to Digivolve now!" Takato said quickly to me. I looked up at him. I wonder if he could see it, the fear in my eyes.

'I can't let her Digivolve, she might end up like IceDevimon!' I thought, shuddering just thinking about it. Renamon looked up at me. 'Forgive me…' as I looked away.

"Why do you look at her like that? A Digimon is only useful if it can fight, tell me, why do you care for this pathetic creature?" IceDevimon taunted.

"She's my friend…I care because Renamon's my friend!" I cried out. My D-Arc then started to glow and Renamon evolved into Kyuubimon. That in its self threw me for a loop. "Why did you Digivolve?" I muttered. More like it, why didn't you end up like icy over there?

"Foxtail Inferno!" IceDevimon flinched and jumped out of the way. "Where are you going frosty? Dragon wheel!"

"Frost Freeze!" it froze Kyuubimon's attack! "Avalanche!"

"Kyuubimon!" I muttered.

"We got to do something!" Takato cried out, while working right back at freeing Guilmon.

"I have an idea!" Henry said, just as I was about pick up something and help. "Digi-Modify! Expansion activate!" Terrimon then grew really fat really quick and broke the ice.

"It worked…" I said awestruck, holding a wrench in my hands.

"Alright you guys, now its our turn!" Takato cried out.

"I don't think so boy!" IceDevimon gloated. Kyuubimon raised her head and lifted on tail up.

"Foxtail Inferno…" IceDevimon easily, dodged, and it his some ice behind him.

"Are you ready Guilmon?" Takato asked his partner. "Let's get em!" he said smiling.

"Okey dokey" Guilmon said childishly.

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Takato cried out, swiping a card. Guilmon the became a hell lot faster.

"Ha! Back for more already?" IceDevimon asked in his conceited way.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon launched his arm out toward Guilmon , which dino-boy caught.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper wing activate!" Takato cried out.

"That's it!" Henry cried out gleefully. I watched in amazement as Guilmon grew wings and flew IceDevimon right into the ceiling and finished him off and absorb his data.

------------------------------------------

"Rika, are you ok? Henry asked." as we were on the rooftop.

"I hate em." I muttered. No more…

"Well he's gone now!" Takato said laughing.

"I hate all Digimon!" I declared. Unbeknown to me, Kyuubimon heard this and totally up and left as Takato and Henry stared at me.

"Come on, you really don't mean that!" Takato asked nervously.

"I hate all evil Digimon!" I cried out whipping toward him. Then something occurred to me.

"Where's Kyuubimon?" Both boys stared at me.

"Uh…." Oh damn, I'm screwed again.

* * *

Tetra: Smooth genius.

Ruki: Shut the hell up! starts fighting

Hinata: Eh, since Ruki44 and her inner self are fighting, and Tetra and Ruki are now too, vote and and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ruki44: I'm back! Haven't updated for awile have I? Well the polls are finally in and _drum rolls_ hey what the heck! Tetra!

Tetra: What?!

Ruki44: Why is that drum rolling all around the place?!

Tetra: That's what you do for suspense right? A drum roll!

Ruki: Not a drum actually rolling around, dumbass!

Tetra: What do you mean?!

Hinata: A drumroll is a very fast tempo on a drum, ack I don't know how to explain.

Ruki: You shouldn't have to!

Rukia: Hello!

Ruki44: Ack, we didn't even introduce you yet, damn it all. Well as you all know now, Rukia is the new co-host.

Rukia: I like bunnies.

Ruki, Tetra, Hinata, Ruki44: ...

Hinata: um thats nice.

Ruki: that was random.

Tetra: I like wolves.

Ruki44: oh don't you start too...we have to start to chapter!

Hinata: I like foxes.

Ruki: Yea, me too.

Rukia: How about you?

Ruki44: _sighs_ I like foxes and wolves. Dogs too. Anyways, on to the story, its episode 11 and 12 in one, so it took awhie. I don't own nothing.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

I was alone in my room. Alone…that word made my insides shiver. I could hear the cars roar on the street, I knew my mother and my grandmother were somewhere in the house, but without Renamon here, what was the point really? I chucked my D-arc and my cards into the garbage.

"I hate Digimon." I said softly, my voice cracking. Why did she leave? I didn't hate her! I could never hate her, not in a gazillion years!

"**You really need to learn to say what you mean in one sentence instead a bunch of little ones really…"** my inner voice said ever so helpfully.

'You don't think I don't know that!' I snapped back at myself. I so wasn't in the mood. Luckily, for me, my inner voice had some decency and shut up right there and then.

-----------------------------------------------------

I lay in bed starring at ceiling.

'Guess I didn't make any friends yesterday…' I thought glumly.

**Flashback**

Takato was laughing sheepishly, scratching his head.

"I hate them. I hate Digimon, all of them!" I said angrily. Damn IceDevimon…damn all evil Digimon!

"Huh?" everyone said. Kyuubimon up and left at that point.

"I hate all evil Digimon!" I cried out toward Takato. Then that's when I realized Kyuubimon was gone.

**End Flashback**

"Who needs them anyways?" I muttered.

"**If anybody needs them, you sure as hell do.**" my inner voice scoffed.

'Oh be quiet…who'd want to be my friend anyways?' I argued back. My inner voice was about to say something, but a sudden rustle interrupted it-her…crap now I'm getting myself confused.

"Huh?" I muttered, sitting up. My wastepaper basket was moving all on its own.

"**Phantom wastepaper basket, run!"** my annoying inner voice yelled in my head.

"Renamon?" I asked, all to hopefully.

"No, just me." Calumon said, standing on top of my fallen waste-paper basket, holding my D-arc and cards in its paws. "How come you threw this away huh? How come?" it asked holding out my D-arc and cards. My dreams were shot down.

"**At least it's a Digimon."** my inner voice said optimistically.

'Stop being so damn optimistic!' I snapped at myself. Now to take care of Calumon, I so wasn't in the mood.

"Get out of my room, you over-grown rat." I snapped. Calumon's ears deflated then inflated again.

"Let's play, that'll make you happy!" it said perkily, jumping onto my bed.

"Leave me alone!" I cried out frustrated, pulling the covers over my head.

"Maybe later this will make you happy!" it said perkily, placing my D-arc and cards near my bed. "Happy, happy, happy, happy!" it chanted, doing a flip over my bed. "How about now, huh?" it asked me. I smiled and laid back down after watching Calumon's antics.

"Just a little bit." I replied. Calumon smiled.

"That's good." Calumon said.

"Yea, I'm gonna go asleep now." I said turning over.

"Think happy thoughts!" it said ever so happily.

"Yea…sure." I muttered. After that Calumon left. I stared at my D-arc and cards that Calumon had laid on the floor.

----------------------------------------------------

It was the next day and I had just arrived at my house after being in school all day. All of a sudden I had a feeling that somewhere was there.

"Hm, is she really gone? I knew all that partner stuff was nonsense…" I said softly after looking around, seeing nobody there. Truth to be told, I didn't know what to do. I was to afraid to look for her, what would I say, would she even listen? What was I supposed to do? I turned back towards the right a bit, looking over there. "She never really cared about me, no matter what she says…" I said softly, making myself feel worse by the minute. It was happening all over again, just like when Dad left and never returned. But yet I still checked the yard. Even though I said all this stuff, I really wanted her to be there, to prove me wrong. I sighed, nothing. "If she cared, she'd be here. She was just using me…" I said softly, wrapped up in my own loneliness.

'**It's your own fault really, saying you hated all Digimon.**' my inner voice nagged me.

'I said I hated all evil Digimon, there's a difference. Renamon wasn't evil.' I muttered back.

'**I know that! But Renamon only heard "I hate all Digimon!" so she naturally assumed that you were talking about her too, even though you weren't. Listen, just go look for her and explain. She's your friend, no matter what you think. She'll listen, I promise.**' my inner voice tried to reason. I stayed silent. What could I say?

----------------------------------------------------------

I bit into a Taco darkly. I was hungry, though this food, if you wanted to call it that, wasn't really tasting all that good.

"This thing is nasty." I muttered, looking at thing called 'food' in disdain.

'**Then chuck it! Man, I'm gonna puke…please, just chuck it…**' my inner voice groaned. Just then a flashing light caught my eye. A Digimon had appeared, and I would bet all my money that Renamon would be there! I immediately threw out any thoughts of the nasty taco out of my mind and picked up my D-arc and ran to the place that Digimon had appeared. It was in this fenced in area and it was filled with smoke. All of a sudden I started to feel light headed. It had to be taco, great, I just had to get food poisoning didn't I? I stood there, staring at the field, willing for the stars to go away.

"Rika! Why are you outside? You're missing a fight, that's not like you. Where's Renamon, is she in there?" I heard Henry's voice, asking me a million questions a minute. So sick…I should sue the restaurant, seriously.

"She needs you!" Calumon agreed. Wait, since when was the puffball here? Man, I'm really out of it.

"**Hurl factor approaching 6 and rising…**" my inner voice groaned. I could feel it too. I was going to be sick. Stupid taco. I turned around and ran for the nearest outhouse, garbage can, whatever. I was about to lose my lunch.

"Hey where are you going?" Calumon asked me, chasing after me.

"Rika!" Henry called after me in exasperation.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have eaten that taco…' I thought to myself as I sprinted toward an outhouse. When I got there, I relived myself.

"Ugh…" I moaned, wobbling out of the outhouse. The stench of the place didn't make anything any better.

"Rika? You ok? You look sick." I heard Takato's voice ask me in a worried tone. I groaned.

"Peachy." I muttered back as I stumbled forward. Luckily Takato caught me and helped me back up.

"Yea right, what happened to you?" he asked, obviously not believing me. Ah well, at least I tried.

"Taco…" I muttered. Takato was confused for a moment before it dawned on him.

"Don't tell me you ate a taco at the Mexican Palace…" he said sighing. I looked up at him.

"I did, why?" I asked him. Takato sighed.

"Look at you, your sick as hell Rika. That's why. The only reason that place isn't closed down is because the government isn't on to them yet." Takato explained.

"That explains a lot." I sighed.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." he offered smiling.

"You don't have to, really." I protested feebly. He smiled at me.

"And leave you alone sick like this? I don't think so. Come on, that's what friends are for, right?" he asked, grinning at me. I just stared at him. He considered us friends, but why?

"**Who cares?**" my inner voice asked shrugging. I smiled softly, yea who cares?

"Yea…" I agreed softly.

------------------------------------------

Takato and me were walking down the street, getting odd looks from people, more then half of them being my classmates. Hm, wasn't there cheerleader tryouts today? Not that it mattered really.

"So what's the deal between you and Renamon? I thought by now, you two would have made up." Takato asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Renamon just wanted me to help her Digivolve, I'm not falling for it anymore. I don't need her." I said darkly.

"Oooo, humans can be so silly, sometimes their up and sometimes their down. I gotta learn to go with the flow." We heard Calumon's voice from behind us. I turned around.

"When did you get here?!" I asked surprised.

"Since before." came Calumon's reply. I just stared at him. Takato sighed.

"Hey Calumon, why don't you go find Guilmon or Terrimon or somebody to play with. Rika isn't feeling so well. She ate at the Mexican Palace." Takato said smiling at the little bundle of joy. Calumon tilted its head.

"The one you said that gives you food poisoning?" it asked. Aw come on, was I the only who didn't know that? Takato laughed. I gave him a death glare, he sobered up real fast.

"The very same." he said coughing. Calumon nodded.

"Ok, bye, bye, and be happy!!!!!!!!" it cried out as it flew, or glided, or whatever, away.

--------------------------------------------

I finally arrived home, and after much convincing, Takato left.

"Wow, your home late today, where have you been?" my grandmother asked from the kitchen. "Hey, would you mind running out and getting me some potatoes, I need them for a special recipe I'm making." my grandmother asked me cheerfully.

"Why?" I muttered.

"Well, because, it wouldn't be potato soup with them. Aren't you hungry dear?" my grandma asked worried.

'After that taco incident, not so much.' I thought to myself, the thought of that so called 'food' made me shudder.

"I hate potatoes, and I don't want any food." I replied darkly. Ok, so I was being a bit mean, but I wasn't in the mood. I walked to my room and re-chucked my D-arc back into my wastepaper basket. I groaned and lay my head down on my table. I heard my door open.

"Would you like to talk about it?" my grandmother asked. I stayed silent. How was I supposed to explain this? "You barely ever speak to me, how am I supposed to know what you want. I'm trying to understand you, but you always treat me like I'm the enemy. I was your age once you know, if you just give me a chance, I might be able to help. Please Rika, tell me what's wrong." my grandmother begged. I sighed.

"Just forgot it, you wouldn't understand." I muttered. She couldn't unless she was a Tamer back in the day, which I highly doubt. My grandmother sighed

"Maybe your not old enough to understand this but, nobody in this world can make it through on their own. People are meant to be together. You're expecting way to much of yourself Rika." my grandmother said softly. I said nothing, I had nothing to say.

---------------------------------

"**The wastepaper basket is glowing.**" my inner voice said idly. I looked over to where it was, and sure enough it was. Probably because of the D-arc. I held my head. What should I do?

"Oooo, I better see what it wants…" I heard Calumon say. What the? Does he honestly follow me home every single time? Seriously. Calumon then proceed to jump into the wastepaper basket, tipping it over. He-Calumon is a he right?-proceed to pull my D-arc out of the thing. "It's not saying much, light sure is pretty." Calumon said studying it.

"Give it here!" I said all of a sudden, taking the D-arc out of Calumon's hands. I looked at it, then placed it face-down on the floor. What's the point?

"But Rika…" Calumon started. He picked up my D-arc again. "Whatever it said, it didn't work very well." He said staring at the thing. I glanced back at the D-arc.

**Flashback**

"Well Rika, I hardly believe that Renamon was just using you to Digivolve. I personally believe that she misses you just as much as you miss her. Face it Rika, you two are perfect for each other." Takato said, looking back at me just before he was about to leave.

**End Flashback**

Just then I knew what I had to do.

"Come on Calumon, were going." I said, grabbing the D-arc and my sunglasses.

-----------------------------------

We arrived at the park to see Henry, Terrimon, Takato, and Guilmon.

"Rika! Just in time!" Takato said delighted.

"Renamon, look who finally made an entrance!" Terrimon called out to Renamon. Renamon looked at me. Just then proceed to beat the crap out of the Digimon.

'Renamon was powerful without my help, I knew she didn't want me…' I thought to myself as I watched in amazement. She then stared at me as the Digimon lay on the ground.

"What is she doing, she's just standing there like a stone!" Takato stated, rather confused.

"Isn't she going to destroy Harpymon and load her data?" Henry asked.

"I could load the data of every opponent I fight, and then take them apart one by one. But what's the point after its over?" Renamon said, closing her eyes. Just then Harpymon, that's what Henry called it any rate, started to move. We all cried out in surprise as Harpymon started to get back up. She then attacked Renamon, a direct attack at that. Renamon! Harpymon flew up into the sky and started to stamp Renamon into data, Renamon tried to dodge by rolling out of the way, but she couldn't get up from underneath Harpymon. I reached for my cards, I had to help her!

"Oh no!" I had left them back at home.

"**Smooth move smart one!"** my inner voice belittled me. I ignored myself, I had to save Renamon! Speaking of which, who was still dodging Harpymon's blows. Gotta think, gotta think…I looked around wildly for something, anything. I spotted a twig, it was sharp at the end. I picked it up and sprinted toward Harpymon and Renamon.

"Rika come back!" Henry called out as I passed him and Takato. I ignored him however. I had to save Renamon! I stabbed the sharp end in Harpymon's back. Take that, you Digimon bitch! This allowed Renamon to get up. However, now Harpymon's attention was on me. That sure wasn't good…

"Rika!" Takato called out.

"No!" Henry finished for him. Despite being in serious danger, I had to wonder, how did they do that. Seriously. Funny how my mind works right before a certain death. All of a sudden Kyuubimon jumped in front of me. Wait Kyuubimon? Renamon Digivolved?

"Fox-tail Inferno!" Kyuubimon cried out, her attack totally obliterating the hag.

"Your not loading her data?" I asked tentatively.

"No." She said simply.

"But…why not?" I asked again. I didn't get it.

"Because I don't need it anymore." she replied. I however was still lost.

"I still don't understand." I informed her.

"I don't need an opponent's data, because I have you." She explained, looking back at me. This threw me for a loop.

"Because of me?" I repeated. Kyuubimon walked toward me.

"Rika, you saved my life. Why did you do it?" she asked all of a sudden. I looked away.

"Someone had to do it, you saved my life once." I replied.

"You were just repaying a debt?" she asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. You're my partner." I said quickly.

"And that's what partners do, we protect each other. Is that what you're saying?" Renamon questioned deeper. I chuckled. Finally, we are on the same page.

"Yea, something like that. We'll watch each other's back." I said. Kyuubimon smiled, well I could tell she did. I looked thoughtful. "Speaking of which, never eat the Mexican Palace." I said thoughtfully.

"You didn't eat there didn't you?" Kyuubimon asked worriedly. I laughed sheepishly. She sighed. "No wonder you where looking white according to Henry. That would explain a lot." she sighed. I sweatdropped.

"Aw come on, don't tell me that I was the only one that didn't know that place gave you food poisoning." I whined.

"If I told you that, I would be lying." Kyuubimon sighed, shaking her head.

"Aw man…"

* * *

Ruki: Hm that was actually pretty long.

Ruki44: I know!

Rukia: Hm, there was no bunnies.

Tetra: Shut up about the bunnies already!

Hinata: Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ruki44: Yo! I'm back and I would like to clear some things up real quick. First things off, I have nothing against Mexian food, I just needed a reason for Rika to run away the first time, a valid one. And food poisoning was it. And tacos was the first thing to get food poisoned...no actually cheese was but that would't make much sense, now would it? So to clear that up because some jackass decided to comment on it. Listen people, if I make a politcally innocorrect statment or whatever, I mean nothing by it. And if you would like to comment on something, please leave something so I can get back to you. If your gonna flame me, fine. But I would like a way to flame you back. If this continues, I will put only members being able to review and I don't want to do that. Second, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Digi-writer for being there for me and giving me really evil Rukato ideas which I will use in later chapters. Now Ruki, Rukia, Tetra, and Hinata are sitting out this chapter because I'm supposed to be in bed but I decided to give you guys the next chappie. I dont own nothing.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

It was dusk and I was sitting out by the hall, the room to my door open.

"When you were fighting Harpymon, you didn't load her data. That's the first time I saw you do that. Why?" I questioned all of a sudden. Renamon appeared beside me.

"I didn't need to." Renamon answered.

"But how will you Digivolve?" I questioned, still not understanding.

"I think Digimon with human partners don't need to absorb data, something special about their relationship with their tamers makes them Digivolve." came Renamon's reply. I was quiet for a minute.

"I guess the two of us are like that, huh?" I said softly.

"I guess so." came Renamon's reply. I looked at my feet.

"I never thought I would feel this way. It's kind of weird." I admitted out of the blue.

"What?" came Renamon's reply, I could tell she was interested.

"It's like I can't remember…what I used to be so angry about. I don't even feel like poking fun at Takato and Henry's silly Digimon anymore." I clarified, looking up into the sky smiling a bit.

"Huh. Your right, that is weird." Renamon agreed with me. I turned around to face her.

"You feel the same way right?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Yea, guess we share our feelings too." she said chuckling. Just then the voice of doom reared its ugly head.

"Rika?" came my mother's voice.

"Ack, quick, quick, hide!" I yelped softly, bouncing up waving my arms about like I was trying to fly. I don't see why that was necessary now that I think back, she just disappeared.

"Rika…what the hell are you doing?" I heard my mother ask. Oh no, busted. Only one out of this. Lie my ass off.

"Ah, just doing stretches, you know, help me keep fit…yea….I'm gonna go to bed now, yup!" I said hurriedly and sprinted into the room and slammed my door shut. But my mother opened it again.

"But Rika, it's only 7:30..." she trailed off. I sweatdropped. Well damn. And there was no way I was going to bed now.

"Oh really, hm I guess I can't tell time…well if that's the case I'm gonna go for a walk, get some fresh air!" I said hurriedly and then sprinted out of that house as fast as the wind.

------------------------------------------------------

I looked up at the sky in awe. It was beet red, no that couldn't describe it well enough. It was like it was on fire. It looked really cool, but it was terrifying. I narrowed my eyes. Whatever was going on, it sure wasn't good.

------------------------------------------------------

I rushed to the park just in time to see Henry being strangled by some guy.

"Leave him alone!" Terrimon cried out in protest. The guy glared at him and threw him down and stomped off. I ran up to Henry.

"You're not worth it." the man muttered.

"Who's the thug?" I questioned eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Trouble." Henry replied giving the man an evil glare.

"You…idiot…Digimon loving…FREAKS! You and your disgusting pets! Now look what you've done!" he cried, swaggering like a drunken man.

"**Who woke him up on the wrong side of the bed?" **my inner voice scoffed.

'I think he was born on the wrong side.' I replied, sweatdropping.

"Yup, that was defiantly rude. Even Rika wasn't like that when she was all cold." Terrimon said nodding his head.

"Hey! Don't compare me to him!" I protested, hurt.

"Sorry." Terrimon quickly apologized.

"Anyways, you ready?" Henry asked me, shaking his head. I nodded my head.

"Of course." I replied smirking. We all ran into the fog after putting our sunglasses on.

"I'll go on ahead." Renamon said. I nodded my head.

"Alright, be careful though." I said. She ran off ahead and pretty soon I could see Takato and Guilmon standing on the bridge.

"That's the way up!" Guilmon said. Apparently they too were trying to figure a way out to get up there.

"Right!" Takato said.

"Wait, don't go yet!" Henry stopped them before they even moved an inch.

"Ok, why not? What's up?" Takato asked.

"Not you." I replied quickly. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. He was too fun too tease. I took out my D-arc.

"I meant up there!" he said exasperated. I smirked.

"So did I. Now be quiet. Hm…" I said starring intently into my D-arc. Takato quickly obeyed without a second thought. Wow, impressive. I furrowed my eyebrows. What's the deal? "I don't get it, there' nothing there!" I said confused.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Henry started.

"This a digital field, there must be something there." Takato finished. Once again, how the hell did they do it. I saw something in my D-arc. Aha.

"Hold on. There you are. But why…am I not receiving any data? What kind of Digimon is this?" I asked myself aloud I said starring at the Digimon. I slightly shook the D-arc, maybe it was busted or something.

"Who cares? What's he going to do, bite me? We can take him! You ready?" Terrimon declared, jumping off Henry's shoulder.

"Yup." Henry agreed.

"Wait! Renamon will handle this! I'll make her Digivolve!" I said, running down the bridge and taking a right. No offense to Terrimon, but he doesn't have that much experience in fighting, not as much as Renamon anyways. She would have a much better chance.

"Rika! You can use this card!" I heard Takato call out. He then tossed me a card. I caught it and without a second thought swiped it.

"Digi-Modify! Digi-evolution activate!" I cried out. Renamon then evolved to Kyuubimon.

"Oh yea! Now we're talking!" I cried out delightedly. This Digimon has no chance in hell now! I looked into my D-arc confidently. Holy crap, this thing was a lot bigger then I thought it would be.

"This thing is huge!" I informed Takato and Henry. I looked up to the roof of the building where Kyuubimon and the rouge Digimon were fighting. I then glanced back down at my D-arc. Nothing.

"Come on!" I cried out frustrated, looking back up at the building. Just then I saw a horrible sight. It was Kyuubimon, hurt.

"Kyuubimon!" Takato cried out worriedly. I would have to thank him later, my mouth was frozen in fear to say anything. She then started to like fizzle, like a TV did when it was having crappy reception. Kyuubimon, no! Kyuubimon then de-Digivolved back into Renamon. Renamon! Crap!

"That's it, I'm going Henry!" Terrimon declared, running off toward the building. "That tiger is toast!" Henry then too swiped a card.

"Digi-Modify! Digi-evolution activate!" he cried out. Terrimon then Digivolved into Gargomon.

"Gargo lasers!" Gargomon cried out, using the laser blasts to propel himself up the side of the building.

"Go get him!" Henry called out encouragingly. Then Renamon crashed onto the ground. I ran to where she impacted, fearing for the worst.

"Renamon…" I breathed. She was badly hurt. "Renamon…" I reached my hand out but pulled back quickly. But I reached out again, this time actually touching her shoulder lightly. "Renamon are you…"

"So…strong…ultimate…possibly even mega." she breathed, obviously in pain.

"Don't try to talk." I said, my voice cracking.

"Is she ok? Is Renamon alright?" I heard Takato's worried voice from behind me.

"Can't…move…" she wheezed out again.

"Nothing." I heard Henry's voice. He obviously had taken out his D-arc and was inspecting the area. "Aw man, there is just no data on this guy at all! We're fighting completely blind here!" Henry cried out frustrated. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was to busy making sure Renamon was ok. She had to be…she just had to be!

"If Kyuubimon was defeated that easily…then we don't stand a chance!" Takato said in despair. I heard laser blasts. Obviously Gargomon has encountered the damn monster that hurt Renamon. I looked up.

"Gargomon!" Henry called out, running off. Then Gargomon along with what looked like a tail. Gargomon then de-Digivolved into Terrimon.

"That's enough! My turn!" Guilmon cried out, charging forward.

"Hey!" Takato cried out.

"I'm going to need a lot of peanut butter after this." Guilmon cried out.

"Here goes nothing." I heard Takato say softly. "Come on boy…Digi Modify!" Guilmon then Digivolved into Growlmon. "Good luck boy." Takato said softly, his voice cracking. I looked down. I knew how Takato was scared of Guilmon Digivolving into Growlmon, he felt he lost a part of Guilmon each time he did so. Growlmon, using hyper wing, flew up the side of the building, while Terrimon fell down. Henry ran underneath his falling rookie.

"I got him!" he called out, catching Terrimon in his arms. "Are you ok?" Henry asked the hurt Digimon in his arms.

"It's all up to Growlmon." Takato said scared. I mean who wouldn't be. Life and death was in a hands of a bread loving Digimon. Oh yes, we were so doomed.

"**Don't go thinking that way! They might actually come though for us!" **my inner voice said a bit too optimistically.

'…' I said nothing.

"**Your right, we're doomed." **my inner voice sighed.

"Henry…" Terrimon said softly.

"Yea, what is it?" Henry asked. Terrimon then whispered something in Henry's ear. Henry then looked surprised.

"We still might have a chance!" Henry called out to Takato.

"Huh?" came Takato's intelligent reply.

"He always circles around like a shark, just before he attacks! That's when Growlmon can get him!" Henry called out excitedly.

"Ok, thanks!" Takato said, looking relieved for some bit of information that might help him win. He took out his D-arc and looked into it. "There he is! NOW GROWLMON! DO IT!" he called up to Growlmon. Takato then dropped his cards and D-arc and dropped to his knees, clutching his shoulder. "I can feel it…" he breathed. "It's over." and then he collapsed.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked worriedly. What perfectly healthy person suddenly faints?

"Takato!" Henry called out. We both ran over to where he was.

"Is this a dream? Why am I feeling pain when Growlmon was the one who got hurt? And while we're at it, where am I?" Takato muttered. Both me and Henry sweatdropped. What the hell? "Huh? Hey! Growlmon, you're alive! Oh wait, you don't even recognize me, do you?" Takato muttered. I made little circles around my head. Henry just nodded. "Yea, it was…but don't do it again ok?" Takato said a bit relieved.

"Is this normal?" I hissed. Henry just shrugged.

"Do I look like a doctor?" he replied.

"But I'm not worthy. It's all my fault! You wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me! I've been a coward Growlmon and I'm so sorry, but if you're really willing to give me one more chance, then I have no choice to take it! Growlmon! We will fight, one more time! Together!" and with that he grabbed my hands. I blinked a couple of times, as did Henry. Takato opened his eyes and blushed bright red.

"Ah…Rika…" he stammered.

"Did anyone tell you that you talk in your sleep?" Calumon asked. We all looked at the little Digimon in awe. Seriously, when did he get here.

"Welcome back Takato!" Henry laughed.

"You can let go of my hands now." I stated bluntly, looking away blushing.

"Ah, sorry." Takato said quickly let going of my hands.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"**Admit it, you like it!"** my inner self gloated.

"Did not!" I cried back, but my words stammered. Damn, what was happening to me? Luckily this embarrassing conversation between my inner voice and the awkward moment between Takato and me was interrupted by gunfire. Wait, did I say luckily? We looked up to the top of the tower. Three helicopters were up there, filling the place with bullets.

"Guns won't stop him! It will take something a lot stronger then that!" Henry said, standing up.

"Brilliant Einstein, what do you suggest? Even Growlmon crumpled, liked a stupid rag doll." I snapped. I was so not in the mood.

"I haven't finished yet!" Takato cried out. "We haven't finished yet! Growlmon is still willing to fight and as long as I'm still breathing, I'll be right there by his side! It's time to use the power that brought us here in the first place!" he cried out. His hand waved over to his cards. One of them started to glow, the blue card! No way! "Are you ready guys, because we're going to do this, even if your not!" he declared.

"He's got the card!" Henry said amazed.

"All right, I'm with ya." I quickly agreed, looking on in awe.

"All right, that's more like it! This battle has only just begun!" he declared holding up the blue card like a trophy. He then swiped the blue card through his D-arc. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digi-evolution!" he cried out.

"Our little boy has grown up." Henry remarked.

"I'll give you that one." I said whistling. Dino-boy was huge.

"Yea! WarGrowlmon, Cyborg type, Ultimate level!" Takato cried out proudly. Takato then seemed to be trashed around. Me and Henry just looked at each other.

"Dude, what gives with him?" I asked pointing towards Takato. "It's like he's having a seizure."

"WarGrowlmon and Takato must have a really close bond, Takato must feel the blow WarGrowlmon is receiving." Henry said thoughtfully.

"Weird…" I breathed, a bit in awe though.

"Right, time to take the Tiger by the tail. Let's do this together." Takato seemed to catch something. Both me and Henry raised our eyebrows. "As your Tamer…I say finish it. BLASTER!" Takato cried out. A big red beam entered the atmosphere.

"There goes the kitty." I said impressed. Takato went up and hugged, well as best he could, WarGrowlmon. Really all he did was wrap his body around one of WarGrowlmon's claws.

"Takatomon. You are worthy…Tamer. Thank you for fighting by my side." WarGrowlmon said. Takato started to tear up.

"I didn't do anything…but trust you…and myself. It looks like we're going to need a lot more peanut butter." Takato started to cry.

* * *

Ruki44: So comment, and if your gonna flame, leave me something so I can flame you back. I also have the next chapter written up already, but I don't have enough time to post it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ruki44: Yo! Since I had the time, I though I might post the next chapter I had written up. Laughs sheepishly I would like to thank you guys for all the nice reveiws and stuff, no flames, yea!

Ruki: That's because they're partly afraid of you now.

Ruki44: You think so? COOL!

Tetra: Not that kind of afraid dim wit!

Ruki44: ...aw...Go ruin my hopes and dreams why don't you?

Rukia: Those arn't your hopes and dreams.

Hinata: Just ignore her when she says that. She doesn't mean it...most of the time.

Ruki44: Well whatever. Anyways, I don't own nothing.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

We all were in the park, talking.

"Well guys, it looks like its going to be up to the six of us to save the world from any evil Digimon from now on." Henry said, totally ignoring Terrimon who was doing a handstand behind him.

"And that suits me just fine. I can't wait to mix it up again. Renamon and I are ready." I said confidently, smirking a bit.

"Yea! Oh, wait! Guilmon and I have a surprise!" Takato said excitedly. He then turned around. "Ah Guilmon…that was your cue." Takato whispered. He sucks at whispering.

"Okay." Guilmon said, digging in one of the little playground things. "Let's see here, that's not it. Oh here it is!" he cried out, pulling out something. It turned out to be a banner. On the bottom it said Digimon Tamers and it had mine, Takato, Henry, Renamon, Terrimon, Calumon, and Guilmon's face on it.

"Well what do you think huh? Pretty cool if you ask me. See there is Calumon, me, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Henry, and Terrimon. It's our official Digimon Tamer flag!" Takato said smiling proudly.

"**Wow, and I thought we had no life…**" my inner voice said, raising an eyebrow.

'Shut up Ruki, be nice.' I thought back. For the record, I decided to call my inner voice Ruki because it was getting a pain calling her my inner self. It really was a pain. I was insane anyways, so what the hell.

"Ah, what are we supposed to do with it?" Henry asked sweatdropping.

"Ah come on! All teams have a flag or a banner to let everyone know who they are!" Takato protested.

"They do?" Terrimon asked in awe.

'Ok, you win. He has no life.' I thought back to Ruki.

"Ok Takato, this might be the lamest thing I have ever seen." I said bluntly. Ah, the kid needed tough love. Takato looked confused and hurt.

"Huh?" he and Guilmon said simultaneously. Just then Guilmon stumbled and the flag broke in two.

"Ah Guilmon, you broke it!" Takato cried out, a bit upset.

"I owe you won Guilmon." I said smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------

The phone was ringing. I groaned and looked at the clock. What the frig, it was 6:30 in the morning. I sighed and answered it.

"Hey, Rika?" came Takato's voice, a bit to cheerful on the other side of the phone.

"Takato?" I questioned, a bit sleepily.

"Hey, Rika, I was thinking, we should patrol around the city, you know, to get a jump start on any Digimon that might biomerge!" Takato said. Oh god, did he have sugar or something?

"Sorry, I can't. I'm supposed to go to the theatre with my grandmother." I said, a bit gloomily. Everytime I went with her, it was like the play was written by some primate. Oh god, the last time was Cats…that play should be burned! IT WAS HORRIBLE!

"Oh yikes. Well good luck." Takato said.

"Takato! Wait!" I said hurriedly into the phone.

"Yea?" Takato asked confused.

"How much sugar did you have this morning?" I asked.

"Ah, none why?" Takato asked, even more confused it seemed like. I sweatdropped.

"No reason. Well see you later. NEVER SEE CATS!" I yelled into the phone.

"…Ok…Bad memories of previous play experiences?" Takato asked.

"Hell yes." I confirmed. I heard Takato laugh over the phone.

"Ok. I shall learn from your suffering. Well see you later Rika." Takato said still chuckling.

"Right. See you Takato. If I can sneak out…I mean if it ends early I'll see you ok?" I said, eyeing my grandma as she walked into the room. Takato laughed.

"Right then. Bye." and with that he hung up.

"Who was that Rika dear?" my grandmother asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just Takato." I said shrugging. My grandmother smirked. Oh no.

"Isn't that the boy you brought home that one day?" she questioned me. I avoided eye contact.

"That's beside the point." I said frowning a bit.

"Right…" she said smirking.

"Are we gonna go to the play or not?" I asked frowning.

---------------------------------------

"I have seam have lost my puppy." cried the actor up on the stage.

"Uh, did a chimpanzee write this stupid play?" I thought frowning.

"**Who knows. Hey, hey, try killing me! That way I won't have to suffer as well!**" Ruki said eagerly.

'Nope, if I'm gonna suffer, so are you!' I thought back victorious.

"**Damn you.**"

"You saved my life, I must find him!" cried the actor.

-----------------------------------------------

"I, the puppy, have returned! Ouch!" the actor dressed up in a dog suit cried out, doing a forward roll and hurting himself in the process. The actor…I mean dog started to bark…badly. I was lost on other things however.

'She came back…" I thought.

**Flashback**

I was in the cave with IceDevimon, Takato, Henry, and the others. Renamon was standing in the wall she had just busted open.

'Renamon came back for me.'

I saw IceDevimon hit Renamon, hard.

'She risked her life, to save mine, even after everything I said to her.'

Renamon fell to the ground and IceDevimon turned his attention to me.

'All she cared about was protecting me from that frozen freak, and I still didn't get it until Harpymon almost stomped her out of existence.'

Harpymon was trying to stomp Renamon and I saw myself running with a twig to go save her.

'I don't think I ever felt that strongly about anything in my life. I even surprised myself. It was amazing working together for the first time, as a team.' I thought, watching myself stab Harpymon and Renamon Digivolving and owning Harpymon's ass. I then saw Renamon falling down, almost going out of existence.

"When that tiger Digimon attacked, I thought she left me for good. But she didn't, she came back.'

**End Flashback**

'How could I ever think she was just data?' Pretty soon the play was over.

"We would like to thank Chip, the chimpanzee for writing this play. He is a master monkey mind." said the announcer.

"**Well…wow…oh my god…we were right…**" said Ruki.

'I know…I have to get a program. They aren't gonna believe me if I told them.' I thought.

"**Takato and Henry?"** asked Ruki.

'Yea, who else would I tell besides Renamon? Anyways, she would believe me!' I said frowning.

"**True."**

--------------------------------------------------

We were waiting at the station and my grandma was talking to my mother on the cellphone. I was just waiting with a big smile on my face.

"Oh the play, it was interesting I think. Rika and I are taking the subway. We'll be home soon." My grandmother said to my mother. Just then my D-arc went off.

"My D-arc is going crazy, there must be a Digimon around here somewhere." I muttered softly. "Hm?" I looked to my right to see Calumon being surrounded by a group of children. I smiled. "Oh its just Calumon." I said relieved. I looked back at my D-arc. "Huh, wait a second, it's picking up another signal and its big. There's another Digimon here." I muttered. Just then heavy fog came through the tunnel.

"Hey, who's smoking?" my grandmother complained. I put my sunglasses on quickly as my grandmother started to cough.

"Get out of here!" I said to her. I then saw a pair of red eyes. It must be the Digimon. "Renamon!" I called out. I then proceeded to push my grandmother out of the subway. The Digimon was a huge snake like thing it appeared. One word…ugly.

"Alright, I'm going!" my grandma said as she was pushed along.

"Hurry!" I said, I then dropped my cellphone and I went to get it.

"We have to evacuate!" came a man's voice.

"But my granddaughter!" came my grandmother's voice.

"Let's go, let's go!" came the man's voice. I looked behind me. Good, they were gone.

"Everyone is out of the subway! Now let's get to work." I said starring down the snake Digimon. "Time to make us a new pair of cowboy boots." I said smugly.

"And a purse to match." Renamon said smoothly.

"**Cowboy boots are made out of leather…not snakeskin…especially not Digimon snakeskin…**" Ruki stated.

'Shut up, what do you know? Anyways, what about those snakeskin boots huh? What about that?' I taunted.

"**It's a pattern…**" Ruki said exasperated.

'Shut up.' I thought, taking out my cards and D-arc.

"Walk all over him." I told her. Renamon leaped up into the air.

"Diamond Storm!" The snake Digimon just flicked its tail. It wasn't even affected! The snake just chuckled evilly.

"It didn't even faze him! Who is this guy?" I asked frustrated staring into my D-arc, hoping the dumb thing would be nice and tell me what the deal is with this guy. "Ah, why won't this piece of junk tell me anything?" I looked up. "Renamon, the D-arc isn't giving me and data on him!" I cried out.

"Whatever we are going to do, we better do it fast." Renamon said a bit worried. I then looked back at my D-arc. Thank kami, it's a miracle!

"Wait, I got something! Sandiramon, a virus type, an ultimate Digimon. I've got to make Renamon Digivolve, otherwise we don't stand a chance!" I said worriedly. Sandiramon then lunged for us, making us dodge out of the way. We hid behind a pillar.

"Come on Rika, it's time to charm this snake." Renamon said confidently.

"Let's do it then!" I replied. Just then I saw Calumon. What was he…oh yea, he was here earlier. "Digi-Modify!" I cried out, swiping a card. "Digi-evolution activate!" Renamon then Digivolved into Kyuubimon. I then got on Kyuubimon's back and we gave chase to scaly. "He's heading toward that train! We've got to stop him!" I cried out to Kyuubimon. The train came to a stop and people started to get off…slowly…painfully slowly. Sandiramon opened its ugly mug and the train started to become data, evaporating into the atmosphere. Oh that got people moving. Finally the train was gone and Sandiramon left.

"Coming through! Watch your toes" Kyuubimon cried out as we passed Henry and some lady hugging a little boy…wait a minute! Henry!

"Rika!" he called out in surprise. I tossed him my cell phone.

"Call Gogglehead! We're gonna need his help!" I told him as I passed him.

"He's getting away!" Kyuubimon informed me.

"Not for long!" I assured her. I pulled out my D-arc and a card. "Digi-Modify! Hyper speed activate!" I cried out, slashing my card.

"Now that's more like it!" Kyuubimon cried out as we started going faster.

"Yea! Woo hoo!" I cried out in delight. Roller coasters had nothing on this. Finally after chasing him through the whole damn subway system it seemed like, Sandiramon stopped to face us.

"Now that you have no more innocent people to terrorize, maybe you would like to pick on me!" Kyuubimon taunted. She then raised her nine tails. "Foxtail Inferno!" she cried out, shooting blue flames at Sandiramon…which didn't affect it what-so-ever.

"**Well damn, that isn't good.** **That blast didn't affect ugly what-so-ever!" **Ruki said nervously.

'No shit Sherlock. I can see that.' I thought back, rolling my eyes at my Captain Obvious inner voice.

Sandiramon then grabbed Kyuubimon with its tail and started to squeeze her. Oh shit, things were turning ugly.

"Kyuubimon!" I cried out worriedly. I then saw Gargomon run down the stairs. Oh was I ever to see that stupid little rabbit! "Gargomon, stop him!" I pleaded.

"God, bunnies hate snakes! Gargo Laser! Put her down now!" cried out Gargomon. Sandiramon knocked Kyuubimon into Gargomon while he still was holding her with his tail.

"Where's Takato?!" I called out frustrated to Henry.

"I couldn't find him!" Henry informed me. Well damn, we were so screwed now.

"**Nothing to do now but fight…"**sighed Ruki.

"Nothing new." I replied sighing.

"Dragon Wheel!" cried Kyuubimon, once again attacking Sandiramon, and once again not affecting the stupid snake. The snake just laughed sadistically. Damn that sadistically laughter!

"Bunny Pummel!" cried out Gargomon, leaping up and landing on Sandiramon's ugly mug. "Funny, that didn't have quite the affect I thought it would." Gargomon stated worriedly. Sandiramon once again laughed, kami, won't he shut up?

"What are we going to do guys?" Henry asked worriedly. Oh yes, what are we going to do…without Takato, we were so doomed. Kyuubimon turned to Gargomon.

"Gargomon, do you have any bright ideas?" Kyuubimon asked.

"Just one, let's not do that again." Gargomon replied. Well no duh.

"Come on, we got to do something! He's powering up!" Henry cried out, pointing to snake butt, whose mouth by the way was glowing green. Just then the ceiling collapsed and Takato and Guilmon came tumbling out. Well, that was unexpected, not gonna lie there. Both of them landed a few feet in front of me.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized. I was relieved, so Gogglehead showed up after all.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." I teased. Takato laughed sheepishly.

"Better late then never." Gargomon stated.

"We don't have much time Guilmon! We need you to Digivolve!" Kyuubimon cried out to dino-boy.

"Whatever you say! I'm ready!" Guilmon said in his childish way.

"Digi-Modify! Digi-Evolution active!" Takato cried out, slashing a card. Guilmon then Digivolved into Growlmon. Takato looked at a card in his hand. "Well for once, Kazu didn't give me a useless card." he said. He then proceed to slash the card that this Kazu person gave him. "Digi-Modify! Power activate!" he called out. Well he was right, that wasn't a useless card.

"Ok! Here come the fireworks!" cried out Henry as he witnessed Growlmon's power surge.

"Bunny Pummel!" cried Gargomon once again striking Sandiramon in the face.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyuubimon then hit Sandiramon moments after Gargomon did.

"Pyro Blaster!" cried Growlmon, firing a sphere of fire right at snake boy, knocking him down. Once again, Sandiramon started to laugh. That laugh! Why won't he shut the hell up? It's annoying!

"Wait a minute, he's still laughing at us!" Kyuubimon stated surprised. She narrowed her eyes. "Who are you ?" she demanded.

"I am one of the twelve devas. I am sent by the Sovereign one, you may have defeated me, but my brethren will avenge me." Sandiramon answered.

"Huh? Are you telling me that there are ten more of you ugly wackos coming our way?" Gargomon asked.

"Prepare yourselves to be conquered! We are the Digimon who refused to be tamed by mere humans! We will rule your realm and there is nothing you can do to stop us! The twelve devas will destroy you all!" and with that Sandiramon was deleted.

"Hey guys, what's a deva?" I asked, hoping somebody would know.

"I have no idea, but all I know is that creature was different from any Digimon we ever fought before. We're lucky we're not street pizza!" Henry said.

"Why don't we talk about this later? What do you say we take the elevator out of here?" Takato said, pointing to the hole in the ceiling he and Guilmon created.

"Very subtle Takato." I said shaking my head.

"So is that a yes or no." he asked, smirking.

"I don't see the harm Rika. Takato obviously has his reasons." Henry reasoned.

"Ugh, fine, whatever." I gave in, sighing. Takato jumped up in the air in delight.

"All right, come on!"

----------------------------------------------

At the top of the tunnel, we were met by a bunch of kids our age, staring at awe at us.

"I must be dreaming!" said one girl with brown hair and a ponytail on the side of her head.

"Amazing, you guys are all real!" cried out a boy with a visor. Takato chuckled.

"Yup, that's Gargomon, and Kyuubimon." Takato said, gesturing to both Digimon.

"And you already know Gogglehead and Dino-boy." I said smirking, gesturing to them.

"Real Digimon Tamers, this is so cool!" cried the boy with visor. Just then a phone started to ring. Henry looked confused and dug in his pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I forgot I gave that to him. I watched as he answered it.

"Uh, hello?" he said.

"This isn't Rika! You're a kidnapper aren't you? I'll give you whatever you want!" I heard my grandmother's voice over the phone. I sweatdropped as Henry handed me the phone eyeing it warily.

"Grandma, it's really me! Calm down okay." I said chucking.

"Hey, I don't think we should be out here in the open with the Digimon like this. What do you think Takato?" said a boy with glasses. Takato looked alarmed.

"Come on, we better get back to the hideout!" he said worriedly.

"Are you for real?" I asked exasperated.

"Last one there has to hang out with Impmon!" cried out the visor boy. Ack, there is no way I was hanging around a midget Digimon with attitude problems! I dashed with the others to Guilmon's hideout.

* * *

Ruki44: Yes, I know, I know, Ruki is the Japanese name for Rika. I couldn't think of anything better all right! Anyways, review people!

Ruki: DO NOT BE AFRAID OF HER, ALTHOUGH HER PEN NAME IS MY NAME, WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!

Rukia: So she isn't violance orniated?

Tetra: No, she is, in video games. Not in real life though.

Ruki44: Hey! What the hell, shut up!

Hinata: They do have a point. And you can't have your reviews scared of you.

Ruki44: THE WORLD IS AGAINST ME!


	7. Chapter 7

Ruki44: Yo, I'm back, sorry for the delay, but as you can see this chapter is freaking long, longest I ever typed in fact.

Ruki: I'll say **_whistles_**

Tetra: Wow, this is long, holy shit, how did you have the patience and persivance to type this?

Ruki44: I don't know...anyways this chapter is dedicated to Dark Magicianmon for the extremely evil idea in the chapter.

Rukia: What is it?

Hinata: She can't tell, it would ruin it...

Rukia: Damn...

Ruki44: Anyways, I don't own anything so on with the story!

* * *

_Chapter 7_

I was standing by the lake, watching the ducks. It was a beautiful day and I was going to school.

"Uh Renamon?" I called out hesitantly. Renamon appeared on a limb on a tree.

"You're up awfully early today Rika." she stated.

"Yea…well…you know. I just thought that you've been fighting a lot lately and you might be tired, so…um….here." I stammered, tossing up an energy drink to my partner. I was never good at this kind of stuff.

"An energy drink?" she questioned surprised.

"Yea. So, see ya." I stammered walking away to the torture chamber called school.

------------------------------------------------

I was getting changed from my uniform to my usual attire when my mom poked her nose into my room.

"Rika, phone. It's some boy named Takato." she said confused. I stopped what I was doing (that being looking under my bed for my cards if you were wondering) and looked at my mom.

"Takato?" I questioned surprised. My mother nodded.

"You know him?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"He's a friend. His parents run that bakery." I explained, running to the kitchen. I picked up the phone from the counter.

"Takato?" I asked.

"Rika, hey! I have an important question to ask you." he said brightly. I blinked a couple of times.

"An important question?" I repeated slowly.

"Yea, are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked. I blushed a bright red, he wasn't asking me out on a date was he?

"Not that I know of." I said calmly, though my heart was racing.

"Awesome! Do want to come on a school trip with us?" Takato asked. I blinked a couple of times.

"**What the hell? When somebody asks those questions, you think their asking you out on a date!**" Ruki said annoyed. I ignored her.

"On a school trip with you?" I repeated slowly.

"Yea, you can bring Renamon too if you'd like. I'm bring Guilmon and Henry is brining Terrimon. Think it as a vacation!" Takato exclaimed.

"Are you sure its ok with your school?" I asked sweatdropping.

"Yea, we were one short person from some deal and the school was all depressed and stuff when I said if I got another person to go from a different school would that be ok and they said yes, if the person wanted to come. So that's why I'm calling you. You wanna go?" Takato asked.

"Just a sec, I'll ask my mom." I said, putting the phone on the counter and ran to the living room where my mom and grandma were.

"Mom, Takato's school is having a field trip but they need one more person to have some deal and Takato called me up wondering if I wanted to go because the his school already said it was ok that a person from another school could go. Can I go? It's this weekend." I said hurriedly in one breath. My mother blinked a couple of times before frowning.

"I don't even know this Takato person…" she started off.

"I do. He was over here once. Rika brought him home. He was real polite and nice. Such a sweetie. I think she would be fine if the boy was there. Let her go." my grandma said smiling. My mom looked surprised.

"Rika brought a boy home?!" she exclaimed. Then she beamed. "My little Rika is growing up! Ok dear, you can go." my mother said smiling. I beamed.

"Thanks mom, thanks grandma!" I said happily, sprinting back to kitchen.

"I can go." I said out of breath.

"That's great! You know where my school is?" he asked. I thought for a minute.

"Nope." I answered.

"Ah, ok then. I'll just come and get you at 7. It's tomorrow by the way. Oh! Bring a stuffed animal." Takato said on an afterthought. I sweatdropped.

"Ok, but why do I need to bring a stuffed animal?" I asked confused.

"So Henry can sneak Terrimon on the bus. Renamon will be easy to hide." Takato said.

"What about Guilmon?" I asked. For some reason I felt him smirk at me over the phone.

"You'll see. Don't worry." he said laughing.

"Right then. I'll look forward to it. Well see you later Takato, and thanks for inviting me." I said.

"No problem. I'll just call the school to let them know you said yes. Bye." and with that the phone went dead. I hung up the phone and just stood there.

"**Shouldn't you start to pack? It's tomorrow…**" Ruki said.

'Damn your right!' I cried out and ran for my room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was late and I was almost done packing. Then my mother entered my room with this bikini. I eyed it warily.

"No way mom." I said flatly. My mom smiled at me.

"But Rika, you would look so cute in it." she cooed.

"No mom." I said a bit more forcibly. My mom smirked.

"If you wear this I won't bring you to a photo shoot for a month." she bargained. I grabbed the bikini.

"Give me that." I muttered. My mother smirked triumphantly. I ignored her as I put the bikini in my bag.

"So how are you going to get this boy's school Rika?" she asked me curiously.

"He's coming over tomorrow to pick me up at 7." I replied, double checking if I had everything. I heard my mom do a fan girl squeal.

"How cute! Now I'll get to meet this mysterious boy!" she cooed. I groaned. That can't be good.

---------------------------------------------------

I was waiting on my porch 6:55 when Takato walked through the gates. I stood up and waved. Takato waved back.

"Hey Rika, looks like your ready." he said smiling.

"Of course." I said smirking at him. Just then my mother appeared.

"Oh Rika, oh! You must be Takato! Nice to meet you, I'm Rika's mother." My mother said walking up and shaking Takato's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Where did you and Rika meet?" she asked him.

"At the park." Takato replied confused. My mother smiled.

"Would have to do with anything with that card game Digimon?" she asked. Takato nodded his head. "Thought so. It's nice that you both share a similar interest. Well take care of my daughter Takato, ok?" she said smiling sweetly.

"I don't think your daughter needs taken care of ma'am. She's plenty strong on her own." Takato said smiling. My mother laughed.

"Now I see why my daughter became friends with you. Well both of you go and have a good time." My mother said warmly.

"Bye mom." I said walking towards the gate.

"Bye Mrs. Nonaka." Takato said, bowing a little bit before he followed me out the gate. When I got there I saw a cardboard box.

"Come on Guilmon. Let's go." Takato said, addressing the card board box.

"Guilmon's in there?" I asked curiously, staring at the box. Takato nodded.

"Yup. Pretty cleaver right?" he said grinning.

"Depends." I said shrugging.

"Anyways, where's Renamon?" Takato asked looking around.

"Right here." came Renamon's voice from right behind Takato. Takato let out a yelp and jumped like six feet in the air. I couldn't help myself as I started to laugh.

"Do you just do that to scare me death?" Takato whimpered, pouting childishly. This brought on a new set of hysterics.

"No." Renamon said confused, looking at me, clearly worried. I waved my hands, motioning for her not to worry about me. She just shook her head and disappeared. Takato watched me worriedly as I rolled around on the pavement, still laughing. I managed to compose myself in a minute or so.

"Sorry bout that." I said, coughing a bit. Takato just shook his head.

"Don't worry bout it. C'mon. This way." He said motioning for me to follow.

---------------------------------------

"You got your stuffed animal?" he whispered as we approached a building.

"Yea, in my bag." I whispered back.

"Get it out real quick." He said. I shrugged and pulled out a fox. He stared at it.

"What?!" I demanded. Takato just smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing. It's cute." he said watching one of the teachers board the kids.

"No pushing, there is plenty of room for everyone." said one of the teachers.

"But sir…" started one of the kids.

"And plenty of room for your stuffed animals. At least I think there is, did all of you bring stuffed animals?" the teacher asked.

"There's Henry. Board with him, I'll be with you in a moment." Takato said, pointing Henry and Terrimon out. I nodded my head and walked up to Henry.

"Yo." I said. Henry turned around and smiled.

"Rika, you could make it. That's awesome." he said grinning at me. I shrugged. He looked at the bus.

"Come on, let's board quickly." he said motioning for me to follow him.

"Ah! Get it off of me!" came a yelp of one of the teachers. We sweatdropped. Apparently one of the animals was real. We walked up to a female teacher.

"Hello Ms. Asagi. This is Rika." Henry said introducing me. The teacher looked up.

"The girl from a different school?" she asked. I nodded.

"That's me." I said smiling. One of the girl's boarding the bus gave me a wave and I waved back.

"Well at least the kids like you." she said sighing.

"Yea, Rika's real popular. Anyways Ms. Asagi, I think my camera is broken." Henry said holding out a camera.

"Really, what's wrong with it?" she asked looking at it.

"I can't get the shutter open." Henry said calmly.

"Oh all right, let me take a look at it." she said, taking the camera from Henry. Henry made a motion like he was hitchhiking or something. The teacher began to mutter stuff trying to figure out how to fix the camera. Takato quickly came from behind and took off the box and Guilmon hopped onto the bus. Henry breathed a sigh of relief. "What's that for Henry?" Ms. Asagi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh just, like to keep breathing." Henry replied laughing nervously. Ms. Asagi laughed.

"You're a weird kid Henry. Well you guys have fun. Nice meeting you Rika." she said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Nice meeting you too Ms. Asagi." I said. She turned to Henry.

"Sorry I couldn't figure that out." she apologized. Henry shrugged.

"It's ok. I didn't have any film anyways." he said, hopping on board. Ms. Asagi groaned. I laughed and followed him on.

"Hey, it looks like Calumon is coming with us!" Terrimon said pointing to a group of stuffed animals.

"Huh, Calumon's here?" I asked, squinting. Sure enough, the little puffball was there among other stuffed animals.

"Hope he doesn't cause any trouble." Henry said shaking his head.

"Momentai." Terrimon said, using his favorite quote..

"Hey Rika, there's a seat right here. Want to sit next to me?" came a girl's voice. I looked and it was the girl with sock puppet. I shrugged and sat down.

"Sure, I guess." I said smiling. She smiled at me.

"I'm glad you could come. My name is Jeri by the way." she said, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you Jeri." I said politely.

"Yo Rika, Jeri! Looks like you two are getting acquainted. Renamon can appear as soon as Ms. Asagi falls asleep." Takato said, coming up from the isle. I nodded and he sat in the long seat at the end of the bus behind us.

"Ms. Asagi always falls asleep on long bus rides. Not only that, but nothing wakes her up." Jeri explained.

"Really, that's weird." I said looking at Ms. Asagi.

"Ok, settle down. Now everyone's put their bags away and went to the bathroom right? Good." she said relieved.

"How much longer? I'm turning into a pancake." I heard Guilmon complain.

"Sorry about this Guilmon. Once Ms. Asagi goes to sleep, you won't have to hide anymore I promise." Both me and Jeri peeped up over the seat.

"Is everything ok? You sure this was a good idea?" Jeri asked Takato. Takato looked thoughtful.

"Hm, most of them looked good at the planning stage." He replied. "All we wanted to do was give them a kind of vacation." he explained.

"What a nice idea. You know you're a really nice guy Takato." Jeri complemented him.

"Well, thank you." he said, blushing a bit.

"Ok everyone, we're finally ready." Ms. Asagi said, attracting all our attention.

"Hooray!" cheered the whole bus.

"Awesome, where are we going?" I asked Takato or Jeri, whatever one would answer.

"Some place in the woods that the school goes every year." Takato replied.

"It's really nice there. Quiet and peaceful too." Jeri said smiling.

"That's cool." I said grinning. Man, I can't wait for this trip now.

"You two might want to duck." Takato said calmly.

"Huh?" was all I was able to muster out before Jeri pulled me down. Something went flying over our heads.

"Stop throwing things!" came Ms. Asagi's rebuke.

"You might want to stay down for the earlier part of the trip." Jeri advised. I nodded.

"Ok then."

------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Asagi was finally asleep and Guilmon was allowed up and Renamon appeared.

"It sure took that teacher lady long enough to go to sleep." Guilmon complained.

"Aw Guilmon, just because you don't have to hide any more doesn't mean you have to sit on me." came Takato's muffled voice. Both me and Jeri looked over the seat and then each other before breaking out in tears of laughter. Takato looked squashed under the weight of Guilmon.

"Hey where's that microphone, nothing more like making a trip more pleasant." said a boy with glasses. After finding it, he sprinted up front and proceed to sing…badly.

"**Argh, my ears!**" complained Ruki.

'Your ears? My are the one taking the full brunt!' I snapped back.

"Ugh." I said covering my ears. Jeri was also covering her ears.

"Note to self: Never allow Kenta to hold a microphone…ever." Jeri muttered.

"Guilmon seems to be enjoying it." Renamon stated nodding toward the red dinosaur. Both Jeri and I peered over the seat to see Guilmon waving his arms happily.

"Yo Goggles! Did you make Guilmon tune-deaf or something?" I yelled at him. Takato moaned.

"Guess so."

------------------------------------------------------

We were finally at the campsite and they had set up little blankets to eat on for a little picnic. Henry, Takato, Jeri, Kenta (the boy who couldn't sing for the life of him), Kazu (he was the one wearing a visor, Takato said he was kind of annoying sometimes), me, and some other kids. Terrimon and Guilmon were sitting underneath a fallen tree log and Terrimon was stuffing his face on a rice ball.

"Terrimon, better slow down, if you get sick, I'll have to call Nurse Suzy." Henry said lightly to his Digimon. Terrimon then proceed to choke. Henry's eyes widened. "Hey I was just kidding!" he said quickly. Renamon jumped down from the tree and smacked Terrimon on the back, dislodging the rice ball. Terrimon then was able to swallow.

"Thanks Renamon. And never do that again Henry, that was just mean!" Terrimon said pouting at Henry. Henry just laughed sheepishly.

"It was a joke Terrimon, lighten up." he said defensively. I chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Jeri asked me confused.

"Terrimon is usually the one to say that to Henry, not vice versa." I explained. Jeri chuckled.

"Oh I see. That is pretty funny." she agreed. Then Ms. Asagi came around, somehow missing the Digimon.

"Listen up kids, and set up your tents, if you have any questions, just ask Mr. Moory." she said walking by. As she walked past and out of earshot I sweatdropped.

"How could she not see the Digimon?" I wondered aloud.

"Who knows and who cares. You know, we don't need everybody to set up the tent, so why don't you go out and play with the Digimon you guys?" Kazu said smiling. Henry, Takato, and I grinned.

"That would be awesome!" Takato said smiling.

"Yea, but would it really be ok?" I asked. Jeri grinned at me.

"Ah, you guys have been fighting to keep our world safe from evil Digimon. It's the least we can do." she said smiling. I smiled back at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting and we were walking across a bridge.

"You know, that was really nice of Kazu." Henry said suddenly.

"I know! Isn't that weird, Kazu being nice?" Takato said laughing. I looked at them both.

"You mean he's usually not like that?" I asked. Takato shrugged.

"Not like this." he said.

"Look at the view!" Terrimon cried out in delight. Calumon, Renamon, Terrimon, and Guilmon were all goofing off in front of us, well Renamon wasn't really goofing off, per see…We smiled at the sight. Just then, Henry's D-arc beeped. He leaned over in confusion.

"Uh oh." he said.

"What's up?" Takato asked as we both turned toward Henry.

"There's a Digimon nearby." Henry explained.

"What? Hey Guilmon…" Takato started to call out before I covered his mouth as Henry made movements for him to shut up.

"Wait, from the signal, the Digimon looks small. And you really don't want to break up that happy little totem poll do you." Henry said, gesturing to the totem poll that Guilmon, Terrimon, and Calumon had created and were unsuccessfully trying to get Renamon to join. Takato removed my hand from his mouth.

"I guess not." he said, looking at them.

"So think twice before you act, ok Gogglehead." I said sighing.

"Anyway, I think we can investigate this new Digimon without their help, what do you say?" Henry said looking back at Takato.

"Yea, ok." Takato said. Henry chuckled a bit.

"You know what Takato, it's funny that you were the one who immediately called out for your Digimon instead of Rika for a fight." he said laughing a bit.

"Hey!" Both me and Takato said indignantly. Henry sweatdropped.

"It was a joke, jeez…" he said rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, I can't help but have a bad feeling about this." I said sighing, leaning up against the side.

"Aw come on, how dangerous can one little tiny Digimon be?" Takato argued.

"Exactly." Henry agreed. I turned around and sighed.

"I know, I know…but still…" I mused looking toward the sunset.

---------------------------------------------------

We had walked back and all of us were sitting around a campfire listening to really bad scary stories told by Mr. Moory.

"And they say that the evil scientist still live in these woods, planning his evil spoon related deeds. Hoping to capture kid who need to use a tool to eat their pudding."

"**Dude this is so lame…"** Ruki groaned.

'Your telling me…' I replied sighing.

"Give me a break." I heard Ms. Asagi mutter from the back.

"**At least we aren't alone in thinking so…**" Ruki said sighing. I glanced over to Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta who were buying every word it seemed like.

'Tell me about it…' I thought back, sweatdropping.

"In fact, just a few years ago, a couple of campers disappeared. They left their tent because they heard a horrible high pitch squealing from the woods." Mr. Moory continued on.

"Just like we heard." I hear Kazu whimpered.

"Oh boy." Kenta moaned. You had to be kidding me…

"And when the camp counselors looked inside the tent they found…" Just then Mr. Moory stopped and his eyes went wide. Calls of 'What' and 'What did they find?' came from the other kids, I looked back to see what he was starring at. Turned out to be Takato, Kazu, and Kenta's tent. Just then Guilmon and Terrimon popped up. My eyes widened and Mr. Moory screamed resulting for the rest of the campers to scream, except for me.

"There's that headache again." Ms. Asagi said sighing as Renamon pulled Terrimon and Guilmon back inside the tent. Mr. Moory then fainted on the spot. Ms. Asagi sighed again. "Ok kids, bed time."

--------------------------------------------

It was dark out and I looked outside the tent. Well, both Jeri and my other roommate sorta pushed me out.

"Go have fun Rika." said the other girl, her name was Erin, or so Jeri said.

"Yea, Erin's right, stop being such a party pooper, you and Renamon go have fun." Jeri said encouragingly.

"But…" I started before I was pushed again.

"Go on!" They both said with playful smiles on their face. Renamon picked me up.

"Looks like there no use arguing with them Rika, let's go." Renamon stated before running off. We soon caught up with Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terrimon, and Calumon. They all just stared at me.

"I was forced to come out and have fun." I explained. Henry and Takato just shook their head and sighed.

"What are we gonna do with you Rika?" Takato asked.

"Come on, we all came out to have some fun…" Henry started before I coughed. "Or in Rika's case forced to come out and have fun, so let's go!" he said turning up the trail. I looked up at Renamon.

"You can let go now, I won't run off, I promise." I said. Renamon nodded and lowered me to the ground. Just then Guilmon took off, with Terrimon and Calumon on his head. We all just stared for a sec before we ran after them.

"Guilmon slow down!" Takato called out after the red dinosaur.

"You think with those two on his head would slow him down wouldn't you?" I grumbled as we chased after the hyperactive rookie.

"Their having so much fun, that they forgot about wanting to eat." Henry said laughing.

"Well the food storages are safe for a bit." Renamon stated. I just stared at her.

"Couldn't you just run up easily and stop them?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes, but you need the exercise." Renamon said with a straight face.

"Renamon!" I cried out, chasing her instead of Guilmon. We finally arrived at a summit of a hill, giving us a good view of the town.

"Pretty…" Guilmon said.

"Wow, look." Terrimon agreed with him.

"When do we get the eat?" Calumon asked.

"Is that all your able to think about? Look at how pretty the lights are." Terrimon said, still looking at the town.

"Yea, but when do we get to eat?" Guilmon and Calumon said simultaneously. Henry and Takato laughed.

"Oh well, no amount of happiness comes between a Digimon and its stomach." Henry said chuckling.

"Yea…" Takato said, then looked at me. "Though I have to say, Renamon doesn't seem that way." He said. I grinned.

"Anti-social has its benefits." I said grinning.

"What do you mean by that?" Takato asked confused.

"It means that she brings Renamon food since she eats in her room usually. She just gets more then usual." Henry explained.

"Oh…Hey let's take a look around." Takato said motioning for us to follow. We both silently followed his lead. Renamon stayed behind to make sure that the other Digimon didn't do anything stupid. We moved a couple hundred feet away from them. "Sure is quiet here." Takato remarked looking around. Then something, like crowed, or something.

"Or not." I muttered, as we looked behind us, to find where the noise had came from.

"I bet its that Digimon, come on let's go find it before these guys sense it." Henry whispered. We then ran in the woods, looking for the Digimon. Henry gasped and both me and Takato turned to see what he was looking at.

"Is that it?" Takato asked in wonderment.

"Well its sure not the first robin of spring." I said sarcastically.

"I hope its friendly." Takato said, whimpering a bit.

"Me too, but they never seem to be." Henry agreed, looking at the Digimon. It was a butt ugly bird that looked like a turkey more than anything else with armor on it.

"Man, for a small Digimon, he sure looks menacing. Like some freaked out vulture." Takato commented.

"Really, I think its more like a turkey." I said, starring at it. Takato shook his head.

"Nah, it's a vulture." he said disagreeing with me.

"Turkey."

"Vulture."

"Turkey."

"Vulture."

"Turkey."

"Vulture."

"Who care what type of bird it is!" Henry snapped at the two of us. I leaned in close to Takato so Henry couldn't hear me.

"Turkey." I whispered in his ear before leaning back grinning, knowing that I had won. Takato stuck his tongue out at me. Ah, so nice to be immature.

"So what she would we do, if the Guilmon, Terrimon, and Renamon meet up with this thing, there is bound to be a fight." Takato said. I looked at him.

"So?" I asked.

"We're supposed to be on vacation! Anyways, let's get out of here." Henry said. We then ran, well Takato dragged me, back toward the Digimon.

"Let's go back." Henry blurted.

"What, why?" came the volley of protests. Renamon just raised an eyebrow, even more so when she saw that Takato's hand was still on my wrist. I gave her a glare that told her not to say a word. She looked away, but she was laughing at me! I knew it!

"**Aw, Takato is holding our hand!**" Ruki cooed.

'First off, its not our, its mine. Second, its my wrist. Third, its because he dragged me away since I refused to leave on my own free will.' I decided to clarify for my annoying inner voice.

------------------------------------------

"Just a little longer guys." Henry said encouragingly.

"But…I'm tired now." Guilmon complained.

"It's a good thing we avoided that Digimon back there." Takato said good naturally.

"Yea, not much of a vacation if you fight all the time." Henry agreed.

"That's how my family defines vacation." Takato mused. Me and Henry just stared at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole class was at the river swimming. We (Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terrimon, Renamon, and I) were farther upstream away from everybody so that it wouldn't be discovered we brought Digimon on the school trip.

"Hey! Do we still have to be quiet?" Guilmon cried out.

"Nope, you can be loud as you want out here." Henry replied laughing.

"Yea, even as loud as you just were." Takato agreed. With a yell of delight, Guilmon, Terrimon, and Calumon jumped into the water, splashing Henry, Takato, and Renamon. Takato laughed and looked at the tree I was hiding behind. "Come on out, your missing the fun Rika!" he called to me. I was sitting behind a tree, wearing the bikini my mom forced me to bring. I only agreed to bring it because I didn't think I would actually wear it.

"Not on your life Gogglehead." I muttered. I heard rustling.

"Come on Rika, your gonna have fun, even if I have to make you!" he called out playfully.

"Like to see you try." I challenged. I heard more rustling and Takato's head peeked out of the bushes. I stared at him as he stared back. He quickly broke my gaze blushing and walked up and grabbed my wrist and pulled me to where the rest of the gang was, wiping his hand hurriedly across his face, I saw some red from his nose….was he having a nosebleed? But from what? I shrugged, he must have hurt himself while prowling the bushes trying to find me.

"This is fun Takato, can we come here every year?" came Guilmon's voice as we came into a clearing. Henry raised an eyebrow as he saw Takato, even more so when he saw me.

"Can we come here every year? Look at you begging like a dog, you don't need permission to do anything!" came a rude voice. I knew that voice, though I rather I didn't.

"Hey its Impmon." said all the Digimon, though only Calumon and Guilmon seemed happy to see the imp. I sighed as Takato and Henry looked at each other. "You Tamers keep them on a real short leash don't you? Telling them what they can do and who they can do it with, its enough to make me puke." Impmon drawled on.

"That's not true, they can do anything as long as they don't get into trouble." Takato defended us.

"Too bad trouble always comes knocking at our door." I muttered.

"We don't tell them who to play with." Henry continued on as Takato sighed in agreement. Impmon leaped up from the branch he was laying on.

"Oh yea! Then why didn't you invite me to play?" Impmon cried out.

"**Oh you've got to be kidding me…"** Ruki said sweatdropping.

"Why don't you play with us now?" Takato offered. Impmon turned away.

"Forget it, I don't want to play with you now. Ridiculous, where did you even get the idea from that I wanted to play with you…" Impmon rambled on until a splash of water stopped him mid-rant.

"Play with us, come on, your already wet, so come on in!" Guilmon, along with Terrimon and Calumon chanted, splashing happily.

"Well, I guess if I have to." Impmon said slowly jumping into the water. I smirked as I pushed Renamon into the water, thoroughly surprising her. I guess she didn't think I wouldn't even think of such a thing, especially when I was sulking. She stared at me as I smiled sweetly at her.

"Go on, you're already wet, go and play with them. You know you want to." I said waving my hand, motioning for her to have some fun.

"If he wanted to play, why didn't he just say so." I asked, watching as Renamon grudgingly went after the rest of the Digimon.

"Some people, even Digimon I guess, can't be honest about their feelings." Henry guessed.

"**Like a certain somebody I know.**" Ruki said, grinning at me. I ignored her. Just then, the Digimon flew out of the water.

"Renamon!" I cried out worriedly.

"What happened?" Takato called out confused.

"What was it Terrimon?" Henry asked the little rabbit.

"Careful you guys, there's a Digimon over there." Terrimon called out in response. We all looked at each other in shock, the unspoken question in our eyes. Was is the Digimon we saw last night? We looked across the bank and there it was, the turkey Digimon. Except now it was a lot bigger.

"It's that Digimon we saw last night!" Takato exclaimed, taking the duty of Captain Obvious upon himself.

"How did it get so big?" Henry asked in wonderment.

"Let's find out who this guy is." I said, taking out my D-arc. After a few seconds of beeping and nothing on the screen I frowned. "What's the matter? I'm not getting any data! Man, what if it's broken, I mean there isn't anyway to fix it…." I said frustrated. Then something finally appeared. "Oh wait, here we go. Sinduramon, man, he's an ultimate." I said sighing. Takato looked over my shoulder.

"So is it a turkey or a vulture?" he asked.

"Takato, this isn't the time!" Henry rebuked him. Takato laughed nervously.

"Sorry." He apologized. Terrimon and Guilmon growled at the Turkey and Renamon eyed it warily.

"Guilmon, wait!" Takato called out to his Digimon.

"You too Terrimon!" Henry said.

"Fight if he does anything suspicious!" I told Renamon. Takato and Henry stared at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"The Deva has arrived." The turkey said.

"Huh?" We all said, our attention now on a talking owl, wait a minute, an owl! "Oh yea, hail to the Deva, he who drinks of the light of man and expands himself and looks like a right big chicken!"

"Wait what, it's a chicken?" I asked confused.

"No, no, the talking owl said it looks like a chicken doesn't mean it is one." Takato argued.

"But really, think about…" I started before Henry cut me off.

"You guys!" He rebuked us. The owl continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, the great and mighty vengeance chicken shall rule all of us." The owl said.

"Vengeance chicken? Is that like kow-pow chicken?" Takato asked.

"I was thinking sweet and sour myself…" I mused thoughtfully.

"Why would you want to be ruled by a Digital Chicken?" Henry asked, being Mr. Logical and just bring himself to make a smart remark.

"Because he is the Deva!" The owl argued, obviously annoyed.

"Well, can't argue with that." I muttered. Just then the turkey, I mean chicken crowed and floated in the air. Terrimon, Guilmon, and Renamon all ran after it.

"Wait you guys!" Takato called out to them.

"Your on vacation!" Henry tried to reason.

"Make sure you don't get hurt!" I called out to Renamon. They stared at me.

"What!" I said defensively.

"It's typical, the chicken ruins my fun." Impmon said. I looked over at him.

"Are you speaking from experience?" I cross examined him. Takato grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the camp.

"Rika, you can do that CSI stuff later! We have to take care of this now!" he declared, running after Henry who had a head start.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"See you guys later!" I called out to Jeri and Erin, waving my arm, running toward Takato's tent. We were going to stop that stupid chicken from….from…crap, from whatever it was going to do! I ran up to Takato and Henry, who seemed excited.

"Yo!" I greeted them. Takato saw me and smiled.

"Hey Rika!" he said cheerfully. Henry just shook his head.

"Enough of the pleasantries, we have to go now!" he demanded.

--------------------------------------------------------------

We entered a roadway and fallowing Henry to a sign.

"Let's see…" he muttered, checking the sign.

"But Henry, how do you know where Guilmon, Terrimon, and Renamon went?" Takato asked confused. He straightened up and looked down the road. Both of us looked at where Henry was looking to see a green bus coming toward us.

"Elementary my dear Takato, just fallow the sign." Henry said pointing at the green bus, doing a very bad impression of Sherlock Holmes. After flagging the bus down, we all boarded. Once on, I turned my attention toward Henry.

"Ok Brainack, spill." I demanded, knowing what exactly Mr. Einstein was thinking.

"My guess is that their heading toward the dam, and you know what's there right?" he asked looking at both of us. I looked at Takato questioningly and did a double take. Calumon! What the hell…when did he…

"**You know, we should really stop being surprised by Calumon, it will save us the heart attacks.**" Ruki said sighing. She had a point, not that I was going to tell her.

"Yea, the Hydroelectric power plant, so?" he said. It just then occurred to me what Henry was getting at, the light of man! It was so obvious, how could I not see it?

"Sinduramon feeds on electricity, so if he eats all the electricity there, he will be a right big turkey." I explained to Takato.

"Chicken, but I see your point." Takato corrected me. I shrugged, they were both birds, what's the big deal?

"Not only that, but it could cause some serious damage." Henry told us both.

"Oh no." Takato moaned. Henry looked down, his eyes narrowing.

"I can't believe I just ignored it, now if it goes through a big rampage through Tokyo, the damage will be entirely my fault." Henry said angrily.

"Oh no." Takato butted in. Henry looked up in surprise. "It's just as my fault as it yours, we're all in this together, good or bad." Takato said. I grinned.

"Well, this is my cue, I told you guys so. Man I love being right." I said laughing. Henry swatted at me playfully, which I dodged.

"Way to ruin the moment." he said laughing. I grinned. Just then there was an explosion.

"That sure looks like Guilmon's work." Takato said worriedly.

"Well that sure as hell doesn't look good." I commented worriedly.

"Tell me about it." Henry agreed. We all waited in silence as our stop came in a few minutes. We sprinted toward where our Digimon were, seeing them laying hurt on the ground.

"Terrimon!"

"Guilmon"

"You freaking bird I'm going to kill you!" I yelled shaking my fist. Takato and Henry stared at me. "That chicken just deep fried them!" I yelled out angrily.

"They've got to stop Sinduramon. Terrimon, get up!" Henry called out worriedly.

"Guilmon, up and at 'em." Takato encouraged Guilmon.

"Come on Renamon, do you really want to get beaten by a chicken?" I called out to my partner. All the Digimon opened their eyes.

"Takato!" Guilmon said with childish glee.

"Bout time you got here." Terrimon commented.

"Are you ready Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Yup." Guilmon verified.

"You Terrimon?" Henry asked his partner.

"Just waiting on you." Terrimon replied in his smart aleck way.

"Ready to rock and roll Renamon?" I asked my partner with a grin. A grin of her own matched Renamon's face.

"You know it Rika." she said, looking determined. We all pulled out a single card and slashed it through our D-arcs.

"Digi-Modify!" we cried out simultaneously. "Digi-Evolution active!" Terrimon Digivolved into Gargomon, Guilmon Digivolved into Growlmon, and Renamon Digivolved into Kyuubimon. The chicken, seeing its prey much stronger, swooped down at our partners.

"Take this! Gargo Laser!" Gargomon cried out, showering Sinduramon with a hail of bullets. This however had no effect on the stupid chicken. "Aw come on!" Gargomon cried out frustrated. Growlmon then jumped in and grabbed Sinduramon, stopping it in its tracks.

"Paratron Pulse!" Sinduramon cried out, electrifying Growlmon.

"Oh no! Growlmon!" Takato cried out worriedly. Then Growlmon fell to his knees and Sinduramon flew back, laughing manically. Kyuubimon growled and lifted up her tails.

"Foxtail Inferno!" Little blue flames came flying and Sinduramon, but like Gargomon's bullets, had no affect. Well crap…Totally ignoring Kyuubimon, Sinduramon lunged at Growlmon.

"Paratron Pulse" Chicken butt cried out, its…claws sparking with electricity.

"Growlmon look out!" Takato called out worriedly.

"You didn't go and forget about me did you?" came Gargomon's voice. I stared to see where he was at, what the, right in front of chicken butt? "Gargo Laser!" Gargomon cried out, giving Sinduramon a face full of bullets.

"All right Gargomon!" Henry called out, very relieved.

"Get 'em Growlmon!" Takato told his Digimon.

"Help him Kyuubimon!" I told my own. Growlmon growled at the stupid chicken and lunged, flying up into the air and moving behind it somehow.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon cried out, sending Sinduramon flying toward the ground.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyuubimon cried out, giving Sinduramon yet another bruise to add to his collection.

"Hot, hot, hot!" The chicken clucked, landing into the water.

"Nice teamwork." Henry commented.

"I'll say." Takato agreed as we watched Sinduramon get electrocuted itself. Ha, stupid chicken. And with one final screech, it disappeared in red data.

"All right!" I cried out pumping my arm.

"Hey that fight was shocking!" Henry said to Takato. I sighed, seriously couldn't we go through this with a bad pun?"

--------------------------------------------------

We were back at the park and I was sitting on Kyuubimon's back watching Growlmon and Gargomon stand on their head, attempting to De-Digivolve.

"Takato, the blood is rushing to my head." Growlmon complained.

"Maybe it will help you a way to De-Digivolve." Takato said calmly. Growlmon sighed in defeat.

"Why is thinking so painful?" he cried out unhappily. We all burst out laughing at that one.

* * *

Ruki44: Ok Dark Magicianmon idea was the bikini. So we're clear on things, yes Takato did get a nosebleed b/c of Ruki in the bikini.

Ruki: **_blushes_** SAY WHAT!

Rukia: It was obvious! Come on!

Hinata: Your worry me.

Tetra: Yea, your just as naive as Hinata's boyfriend.

Hinata: I don't have one...

Tetra: Sure, right...

Ruki44: Anyways, review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ruki44: ...I'm totally screwed arn't I?

Terta, Ruki, Rukia, and Hinata: Yup.

Ruki44: **moans** Thought so. In a lame attempt not to get killed as much, I've actually had most of this chapter done for awhile...I was just to lazy to go to youtube and finish watching the episode.

Ruki: That is a lame attempt. And even the readers forgive you, I sure as hell won't.

Tetra: You better watch it, she's getting the baseball bat out.

Ruki44: ...Oh no...

Rukia: I suggest you run...now.

Ruki44: Yea...**runs away**

Ruki: YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! **chases after Ruki44**

Hinata: Why didn't Ruki44 use her authoress powers to simply make the bat disappear?

Rukia: Because she's an idiot?

Tetra: Crap, we should have told her that, now we're stuck doing the disclaimer!

Rukia: ...Oh a Hollow, I think I need to leave. **Runs off**

Hinata: Oh I totally forgot, I have a mission! **Runs off as well**

Tetra: DAMN YOU! Argh, Ruki44 does not own Digimon Tamers, Legend of Zelda, Naruto, or Bleach.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

I was sitting in the park watching Henry and Takato integrate Kenta.

"Come on Kenta, think! Who did Jeremy get the card from?" Apparently Kenta gave Henry a card that turned that was given to him by some kid named 'Jeremy'. When Henry sliced it through his D-ark, it turned to the blue card.

"We just traded cards, I…never asked." Kenta said thoughtfully. Henry and Takato looked at each other. I sighed. Another wild-goose hunt was on its way, as it was always with those two idiots. Why was I friends with them?

"**Because they were the first ones nice to you.**" Ruki piped up.

'That is true…' I replied thoughtfully.

"**And you like Takato!**" I growled and grabbed the first thing I could think up, which for some reason was a rabid monkey (I blame science/health, the two subjects I didn't sleep through today.) and chucked it at her.

"**Dude! That's so not cool, argh, you're completely mental man! Completely mental!!**" Ruki yelped, running away from the monkey. I grinned.

'Blame that on yourself man.' I told her laughing.

"**You sadistically evil… when this monkey stops chasing me, I'm gonna…**" I tuned her out. It was going to be awhile.

We were near some apartments and Henry and Takato were interrogating another kid.

"Yea, he wore the number 7, I met him on the other side of town." One of the kids replied to Henry's questions. He pointed off somewhere. "That way."

'Follow the yellow brick road.'…I thought sighing…kami I hate that movie…

We were on the train now, heading into the city. Lucky me, Takato had an active imagination.

"**Like you don't! Damn monkey!**" Ruki complained. I smirked.

'You asked for it.'

"And the young detectives set off on their perilous journey…" Takato stated as he stared happily out the window. He looked over at me. "…in hopes to solve the blue card mystery." Since Henry wasn't in a good mood, he decided to bug me apparently. Don't know why, I wasn't in that great of a mood either.

"This isn't a game." Henry told Takato coolly. Ok, so I get why, because I didn't have the heart to ruin his fun.

"Huh?" Takato asked, looking at Henry. Then he inched over toward me.

"Jeez, can't a guy have a little fun, it's getting boring interrogating all these people…" he whined softly so that only I could hear. I sighed. This was going to be a lonnnnnnnng day.

We were underneath some bridge and Henry was interrogating some more kids.

"So he always hangs out by the big steps huh?" Henry clarified.

"Uh huh" some little kid whimpered. Poor kid, Henry had scared him shitless with all his questioning.

We were sitting on the train again. Henry at the end with Terrimon on his lap, Takato next to him, and me next to Takato…I was determined to stay away from Henry. I decided that a hyper Takato was easier to put up with then a determined Henry out on a mission. I sighed.

'This is stupid.' I thought as the train rolled along.

We were at some playground thing and I was on the steps, waiting to go on our next leg of our journey, or perilous adventure if you went by Takato said.

"Actually I found that card in Akiabara." The boy said, earning Henry a surprised look.

"Where in Akiabara!" Henry demanded. The kids looked a bit put off, not that I can blame them. I closed my eyes and sighed. Here we go again.

"By the electronics, why?" The kid replied immediately, curious.

"Thanks a lot." Henry replied. I opened my eyes and glanced back as Henry and Takato came walking down the steps.

"Wait." The kid demanded. "What's so important about that card? I wasn't even sure if it was a real one." The kid pressed, looking for answers. Great, he and Henry were kindred spirits.

"I was thinking the same thing, 'til I had it checked out. It's actually very rare." Henry told the boy. I walked up the steps to where Takato and Henry were, something was fishy and I wanted to know what.

"Man I knew it." The boy grumbled.

"You're hiding something, spill it." I told him, well ok, demanded him. The boy took a step back, clearly intimated.

"Well…I didn't think it was important, but the way I found the card was kinda weird. This man bumped into me, and then all of a sudden, it was there." The boy told us.

"What did he look like?" Takato asked him.

"Well…um." The boy started.

"Was he skinny, fat, short, tall, or something in between?" Takato pressed him.

"Well I remember one thing about him. He was wearing a yellow jacket." Way to build up the suspense man. Now I really feel like I'm in a detective movie Takato keeps pretending we're in. As we walked down the stairs, Takato gave me a friendly pat on the back.

"Good job Rika. You should be a detective when you grow up." He said smiling. I sighed.

"Doesn't sound interesting to me." I muttered.

"Why?" I heard Takato whine. I blinked and took a step back as Takato's face was literally inches away from mine. "You're good at it though." I blinked again as Takato was dragged down the stairs by Henry.

"Come on Takato, annoy Rika later, we got a case to solve." Henry said calmly.

"Help me Rika, I'm getting kidnapped!" he cried out dramatically. I sighed as I ran after them. It was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

We walked out the store. Takato had explained to me that Henry's dad had found out Digimon were real. 

"Momentai Henry, Momentai." Terrimon said soothingly.

"I know." He said sighing.

"Rika, what are we supposed to say at a time like this to help him." He whispered to me.

"Maybe you should try something different Takato, like keeping your nose out of where it doesn't belong." I replied coolly. He meant well, but he should learn to keep quiet. Takato sighed.

"I have to do something." He replied as we walked along. They soon reached to where they were heading and they leaned on the rail that separated the sidewalk from the road.

"I wonder if our man's going to show up." Takato remarked, more to me then to anyone else. He seems to enjoy bothering me with his nonsense.

"Maybe he'll introduce himself, keep dreaming Sherlock." I made my sarcastic remark.

"It could happen." He muttered. I glanced over at him.

"Could not." I argued back. Just then, our argument was cut short. The TV's fizzed out and people all around us were confused, not that we weren't as well…

"That can't be good for business." Takato stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh oh." Terrimon gasped, pointed up in the sky. Startled, we all looked up in the sky. It was like someone had thrown a rock into a lake and the ripples were moving out. Then this lamb and ox Digimon came out of the sky and landed on the ground.

"Who ordered the steak?" Takato asked, looking up at the ox Digimon.

"I thought that was an ox, not a cow." I said pointing toward the ox Digimon. Henry ignored us both, he seems to do that a lot.

"**Anybody that hangs around with you does to when you get into your stupid arguments. It's a reflex thing.**" Ruki piped up. I proceed to ignore her.

"Get him Terrimon." Henry commanded. Terrimon just grunted in reply. The ox jumped to the sidewalk (he had been on the bridge before) and laughed sadistically while the lamb, after crushing a few cars (I highly doubt that insurance was going to cover for that…I feel sorry for the owners of the cars) and rushed toward each other. Terrimon looked at boy of them in confusion. I however watched with interest.

"**Are they going to fight each other? Sure hope so, it would be so much easier for us.**" Ruki asked me curiously.

'50 yen on the ox if they do.' I replied.

"I don't think Terrimon can handle them alone." Henry exclaimed as they ran past each other. Damn, guess they weren't gonna fight after all. "Pajiramon, data based Digimon, ultimate level. Vajromon, same nasty type, same nasty level." Henry informed us. Great, this wasn't going well at all. People were running all over the place, not that I blame them or anything.

"It begins here." Vajromon said holding his arms out, turning toward the lamb.

"And ends here." Pajiramon finished for him. From the hole in the sky, a digital field erupted, filling the area with smoke. CD's and other electronic equipment started to float in the air. Vajromon made a grab for them and then started to eat them. Pajiramon did this weird cry, causing people to fall asleep and blackouts to happen all over the area.

"Wow, and I thought my singing was bad." Takato remarked after we uncovered our ears when Pajiramon stopped.

"I bet their unstable, because they just Bioemerged." Henry observed as Pajiramon ran down the street like a drunkard and ran into an electronic store and eating all the CD's.

"Their eating all the digital equipment, that must be what they need to stabilize their bodies before attacking." Takato made the second observation.

"Then we better clear the table before they finish their meal." I remarked coolly.

"I'll send them home." Terrimon promised. Renamon appeared behind me.

"We'll do it together." Renamon told Terrimon. Henry turned to me.

"Which one do you want?" He asked me, I looked to my right toward Vajromon.

"I'll take the glutton with the horns." I told him, my eyes narrowing watching him fill himself on electronic equipment.

"Deal, let's go." Henry affirmed.

"Digi-Modify!" We both cried, swiping a card.

"Thor's Hammer activate!" Henry cried.

"Crystal fire activate!" I cried out the name.

"Ya!" Terrimon yelled excitedly, running down the street with this huge hammer.

"Taste this bullhead!" Renamon remarked calmly as blue fire appeared on her hands…or paws…or whatever and feet and lunged toward Vajromon. Terrimon came up from behind Pajiramon and whacking it with his hammer on its head, hard. Renamon did like this flying kick thing and hit Vajromon in the head as well. Both Digimon looked up calmly from their meals. What the hell.

"No way!" Takato cried out, clearly surprised. I tuned out on Henry's battle and concentrated on mine.

"And you?" Vajromon asked Renamon cockily. I'm assuming that bullhead was asking Renamon her name.

"You won't remember it anyway, once I load your data." Renamon replied smoothly.

"We're wasting time here, our orders were to vanquish them and load their data. Or have you forgotten our duties?" Vajromon said, turning toward Pajiramon. I turned back toward where Terrimon was fighting. Terrimon was in Pajiramon's grasp.

"I have forgotten nothing." It replied, a bit angrily. Pajiramon then threw Terrimon in the air and took out a crossbow and fired. "You should be honored to be absorbed by me, little plague."

"No! Look out!" Henry called out in the air. Just then, Henry's D-ark started to glow and from the clouds in all his rabbit glory, Gargomon came out raining bullets down on Pajiramon.

"Still hungry? I brought desert!" Gargomon taunted, landing on his feet. Vajromon turned toward Renamon.

"Aren't you going to Digivolve?" he asked her. "I'd hate to just take your data without seeing that." He remarked, pulling out one of his two swords.

"Pig." Renamon told him bluntly.

"What did you say?" he roared, swinging down his sword. Renamon jumped in the air.

"Diamond Storm!" she cried out. He spun his sword, deflecting her attack.

"Surely you can do better than that." He taunted her.

"Diamond Storm!" Bullhead just continued to block her attack.

"Vajromon, stop fooling around, we have to destroy them!" Pajiramon cried out, frustrated as Gargomon made her dance by shooting the ground where she stood with bullets. Vajromon just laughed.

"Speak for yourself, this is fun." Vajromon retorted

"He's toying with her!" I declared angrily.

"Here, try this, it might just give Gargomon an edge." I heard Takato tell Henry. I didn't need to look behind me to see that Takato was giving Henry a card.

"Digi-Modify! Hyper speed Activate!" Henry cried.

"Take some of this woolly bully!" Gargomon cried out, running toward lamb chops.

"Thunder stomp!" Pajiramon cried, knocking Gargomon to the ground. Pajiramon pulled this crossbow out of nowhere and loaded an arrow of…energy. I don't know how to explain it!

"Relax, stay awhile." She mocked and fired, arrows nailing Gargomon to the ground.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon was still battling Vajromon. Pajiramon loaded another arrow.

"No! Don't!" Henry called out dismayed.

"It's my job." Pajiramon stated coldly. Gargomon struggled against the bonds…arrows…whatever.

"It's never too late to change your career, I mean just look at Rika!" Gargomon whimpered fearfully.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" I argued back. Ok, maybe not the best of times, but bunny boy started it.

"Henry do something!" Gargomon pleaded. This has to be sucking right now major time for Henry.

"Gargomon!" He cried out. Vajromon swung his stupid sword at Renamon, which she coolly landed on. But unfortunately for Henry, I had my own problems. A thought occurred to me just then and there.

"Gogglehead, next time you create a Digimon, please keep in mind ways to transport him around easily." I growled. Takato sweatdropped.

"When I created Guilmon, I wasn't thinking of this." He argued back.

"Obviously not." I barked back.

"Anyways shouldn't you be paying attention the battle at hand?" he asked me, pointing to where Renamon and Vajromon seemingly finished their exchange of "pleasantries" and Pajiramon was rushing up on poor Gargomon.

"Leave him alone!" Henry cried out as Pajiramon began kicking the annoy…I mean the poor little bunny. Takato began searching his pockets.

"This is shooting at me you nasty little rabbit!" She cried out.

"They started it though…" I muttered to no one in particular.

"I don't think they care about that Rika…" Takato replied still searching for his pockets. Finally he pulled out his cards.

"Try this!" Takato offered, giving Henry a card.

"The last one almost killed him!" Henry accused him.

"I'm just trying to help…" Takato muttered, looking through his cards. Henry reached in his pocket and pulled out his own card.

"Got one! Digi-Modify! Rock Armor activate!" Henry called, slashing a card. Gargomon then turned into a rock.

"Thunder Stomp!" Pajiramon cried out, not at least phased. I couldn't help but sweatdrop. That worked fairly nicely. Henry just stared with an "oh crap" expression on his face, and hurriedly looked through his cards again.

"What about this?" Takato offered, shoving another card in his face.

"K…" Henry relented. "Digi-Modify! Program's Paws activate!" He cried out. No effect what-so-ever. Pajiramon continued in her torture. "Gargomon…" Henry moaned.

"None of my other cards even look useful, how about the blue card, we haven't tried that!" Takato cried. Wait, what?! I looked over to Henry's cards, and sure enough, the blue card was there.

"You idiot! Go for it!" I cried out, shaking his shoulders.

"I can't do that! I have no idea what will happen!" Henry argued back.

"We're about to lose him!" Takato oh so helpfully pointed out, joining my side of the argument in a heartbeat. We all turned to where a stony Gargomon lay with an ominous Pajiramon stood over him with her gay crossbow of doom.

"Well it was fun, say good-bye." Pajiramon said sadistically.

"Here goes nothing." Henry relented. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digi-evolution!" His D-Arc began to glow, shooting a beam into the sky, blinding me. Hello, being able to see would be nice. Then it disappeared. Nothing.

"Well it sounded like a really great idea at the time…" Takato offered sheepishly. Henry looked at the blue card helplessly.

"Hmph, pathetic humans." She snarled, returning to her work of finishing Gargomon off.

"Please! Don't do it!" Henry cried. Oh right, like that's going to do anything. Just then the light from earlier shot down from the sky and hit Gargomon. I raised my eyebrow. Ok, so something did happen. After the light dimmed down and for the second time in a minute I was able to see again, Gargomon was no longer there.

"He disappeared…" Pajiramon remarked surprised. No shit, thank you for clarifying that for us. Just then, this Digimon appeared behind Pajiramon.

"He shoots!" The Digimon kicks Pajiramon hard in the face. I laughed. Takato and Henry gave me queer looks. I stopped laughing. "He scores!" I take out my D-Arc.

"That's Rapidmon, a Warrior Digimon, Ultimate level. His special attacks are Rapid Fire, Miracle Missile, and Tri Beam. I'm glad he's on our side." I remarked, reading the data that appeared on my D-Arc. I then turned to Takato and whispered. "Now if only the data for your Digimon would appear." Takato just whistled innocently.

"Stop!" Pajiramon growled, firing a few rounds at Rapidmon.

"I'm right here! Sorry here! No this way!" Rapidmon mocked dodging the bullets at like super high speeds. It was needless to say Pajiramon was getting a bit…frustrated.

"We're back in the game Rapidmon!" Henry cried out delightedly. Rapidmon flew around.

"Pretty cool huh? Like the new look? Check this out! Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon declared, shooting missiles at Pajiramon.

Vajramon meanwhile was charging at the battle.

"Let's see how he handles this." Renamon remarked.

"Pajiramon!" he cried out worriedly.

"You foul insect, let's see how much you can do when I have a human shield!" she declared, running right toward us. Uh oh. "Which one of you would like to go first?" she asked sadistically.

"Oh me!" I cried out sarcastically. Takato and Henry covered my mouth.

"This is hardly the time for sarcasm Rika!" Takato whispered to me harshly.

"Must you always make a sarcastic comment?" Henry asked.

"Not an option you big quitter! Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon cried out, successfully deleting both Digimon in one go. That was convenient.

"We did it!" Takato cried out letting me go.

"Yea!" Henry agreed, also letting me go. I just nodded in confirmation. Rapidmon landed coolly in front of us.

"Yeah!" he replied quite delightedly. I rolled my eyes at Rapidmon's antics.

* * *

It was dark out and I was walking home. Takato insisted on dragging us 'out to eat' to celebrate. Turned out to be McDonalds and we ordered take out. Oh well, it was nice hanging around with them, relishing in the fact that we beat down another strong Digimon. Ok, technically it was Rapidmon who did the beating up, but still.

I blinked. Hooves…what the hell. My eyes trailed upwards and Vajromon was standing there.

"You're still alive…" I remarked amazed.

"**Aw come on…**" Ruki moaned. "**You think their down and they rear their ugly head and bother you again. Couldn't he just have deleted by Rapidmon?**"

"You." He declared, pointing at Renamon, completely disregarding me. Renamon narrowed her eyes.

"I understand." She walked forward. Hey, wait, what was going on!

"Wait, what's happening? Renamon where are you going?" I questioned her.

"He wants to talk." She explained.

"That's correct." He confirmed.

"She can talk about whatever it is here!" I told him flat out.

"Silence you ignorant human!" he snapped at me. Oh this guy deserves to be deleted, the sooner the better. And then I'm call Henry and tell him to make sure he properly deletes the Digimon next time so they won't come and bother me.

"She's not going." I told him flat out. Renamon was my partner, my friend. I don't trust him.

"I need you to let me do this Rika." Renamon spoke up, taking me by surprise.

"How can you possibly trust him? Renamon!" I pleaded with her. She just closed her eyes.

"I have questions only he can answer. Don't worry, I won't be long." She tried assuring me.

"What kind of questions?" I asked her, cocking me head. She looked at me and a small smile graced her features.

"I'll explain everything when I return." She told me and walked off with Vajramon into the darkness.

"Looks like I'm going to trust Renamon this time." I said to myself. I sighed and walked home. I have some calls to a certain two dorky friends I need to make.

* * *

Tetra: ...Rukia and Hinata still arn't back from their "Hollow killing" and "missions" and Ruki is still trying to kill Ruki44. So leave any comments you may have. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule and see you later. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to watch my soap opera. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ruki44: Hell ya for copy and paste!

Tetra: What the hell are you talking about?

Ruki: What took you so long? You had this chapter done for a week or so now!

Ruki44:_ whines_ It didn't load. Why do you have to be so mean!

Rukia: Why do you have so lazy?

Hinata: Rukia-chan...

Rukia: What! She is!

Ruki44: I perfer laid back thank you very much. Anyways guys, I have now reached 50 reviews thanks to you guys! Since you all are such good reviewers and readers, you know what this calls for?

Ruki: Cookies?

Tetra: Muffins?

Rukia: Bunnies?

Hinata: Cinnamon buns?

Ruki44: Overated, meh, what the hell, and no, it calls for CUPCAKES! YAY!

Ruki, Tetra, Rukia, Hinata: ...

Hinata: No cinnamon buns?

Rukia: Somebody has an obsession.

Hinata: Right you should be talking! Bunny lover!

Rukia: So what! At least I'm not so pathetically shy that everybody but the guy I like knows that I like him.

Hinata: o Take that back!

**Huge fight breaks out**

Ruki: ...0.o

Tetra: 0.o

Ruki44: Hm I'm hungry, what the hell! Rukia and Hinata fighting?! Holy shit! 0.o

Ruki: Um, Ruki44, maybe you should say the disclaimer.

Ruki44: Good idea. I don't own nothing! ENJOY!

**Ruki44, Ruki, and Tetra leaves scence of fight faster then you can say puffernickel**

* * *

Chapter 9

"If it isn't my favorite supermodel!"

"Hello Sugai, thanks for setting up this camera test."

"For you, Rukimo, anything."

"I'm sure that my little Rika has what it takes to be a world class model, with a little guidance of course."

"A little guidance please, you are the best role model there is. Isn't she?" Sugai looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

'Give me a break.' Dear old mum decided to bring me to a photo shoot, again. It's been exactly a month since that school trip. So here I am, in a dress, because unlike having to be watching my mother being taking pictures of, I'm going be the one that the camera's are going to be focused on. Joy.

"Now that what everyone says…Koko will love her looks, she's the girl next door." My mother gushed.

'I'd rather be next door.' I thought gloomily to myself.

"That is if you live next to a gas station." My mother frowned, looking at me. Rather be at a gas station then here, that's for sure. "Aren't you exited pumpkin?" My mother asked me. I looked at her.

"I'm ecstatic." I said sarcastically. My mother laughed.

"Oh don't mind her," Mum addressed Sugai, as she walked behind me. "Right honey bunch?" She addressed me. "Sugai and Koko are very important contacts, so don't do anything strange like ask why models always look hungry, ok baby?" My mother pleaded with me.

'Rika, dude, you seriously asked that?' Ruki asked laughing.

'…Yea. Mum never did give me a good answer though.' I replied, sending Ruki into a set of hysterics. I sighed and gritted my teeth.

"I never said I wanted to be a model." I told her, I then leaped to my feet. "And frankly, I'd rather be eaten by snakes, and this dress itches!" I complained, snapping at my mother. What in the world did I do to deserve this living hell?!

"That is a designer dress young lady, it's all the rage now and your acting like a big baby." My mother scolded me, her hands on her hips. I looked away.

"That's quite alright." Sugai said, walking toward me and peered at me. "Fact is, your gorgeous! With those looks, I bet you're the most popular girl in your class, if not, their jealous. I mean just look at ya. Am I right?" Sugai gushed, handing me a hat to go with the dress. Most popular girl in my class? Ha! What a riot. I was avoided like the plague. Takato was the first one to even approach me. I smiled at the thought.

"Of course you are, you're always right." Mum gushed.

"There's that smile!" Sugai smiled at me, "Now try on the hat." He coaxed me.

"K." I caved in, putting the stupid thing on.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Mum tried reasoning with me. Ya, since putting on a hat was so tough.

"Now on to the camera test!" Sugai said excitedly, as he and my mother smiled at each other. I had a sudden feeling that I was walking to the gallows.

I was ushered into a room and was told to stand in front of a white background, like something they use to take school pictures.

"Time for Koko to work his magic, just look at those eyes, when I'm done with you baby, you're going to be a star!" the camera man exclaimed.

'Rika, seems camera man is off his MEDs or something, why is he addressing himself in the third person?' Ruki asked me.

'Dunno, I would ask, but that falls under the category of "strange questions".' I replied. This sent Ruki into another sets of hysterias, leaving me to deal with the flashing lights and the crazy camera guy by myself.

"Wouldn't that be fun, to be famous, like your mother?" Sugai asked me.

"Not really." I told him honestly.

"Rika!" My mother rebuked me.

"It's magic time baby!" Koko said, as he snapped more pictures of me, the stupid flashes blinding me. He placed this object in front of me, I looked at it curiously. "Light check! Don't move!" he told me good naturally. "Ok Rika baby, show me what you got! I wanna see glamour, I wanna see class!" He exclaimed, running off that stupid camera of his.

"Rika, don't be shy, go on." Mum said, trying to get me to move I guess. Too bad I wasn't gonna.

"You make other girls look like dirt! Great! Work it baby!" Koko exclaimed, getting up in my grill. "Don't move…You are a natural darling! Now lose the hat…" Koko ran off his mouth. I reluctantly took the stupid thing off.

"Terrific! Now, look right into the camera…that's it. See you like the camera, you love the camera, the camera is your new boyfriend!" He exclaimed, entering my little personal bubble which immediately made me shy away, I mean hello, there is a limit on how close a person can get.

"Love that look, you're afraid, you're a bunny in the woods!" He exclaimed. Wow, this guy had issues. "You're going to be famous baby! Just like your mum!"

"Huh." I whispered inaudible. Just like…my mum? "You're going to be a star!" The hat dropped from my hands as Koko's words ran through my head.

"You make other girls look like dirt! You're going to be so famous baby! Just like your mum! Just like your mum!" The camera approached me and I panicked and pushed Koko away from me, camera and all and dashed away, ignoring my mother who was calling after me to stop.

* * *

I stomped down the street angrily.

'Camera is your boyfriend, what a freak! I should make him eat his camera…right after I get out of this ridiculous outfit." I thought to myself angrily. I didn't get fifteen feet when I bumped into somebody.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

"Rika?" I froze. I knew that voice…my eyes trailed upwards to see the surprised face of Takato. Takato beamed at me. "Rika! It is you!" He said happily. He cocked his head. "What are you doing here…" his eyes swept my outfit real quickly, leaving the question hanging.

"Photo shoot." I muttered angrily. Takato smiled at me.

"Didn't know you wanted to be a model." He said good naturally. I growled at him, making him take a step backwards.

"I don't. I was dragged there against my will by my mother." I growled at him. "What about you, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Delivery, you know, for the bakery?" Takato told me shrugging his shoulders.

"Didn't know your bakery did deliveries." I replied, starting to walk toward my home. Takato fell in line with me.

"Usually we don't, but there is this old lady who really can't get out so we bring the bread to her. You know, community service I guess." Takato said shrugging. We reached my house.

"I see. Come on." I told him, looking behind me. Takato seemed surprised, but followed me none the less. I led him to the door to my room. "Stay here and don't look in you hear me? I'm gonna change out of this god awful outfit and I'll be right back, ok?" I told him. Takato nodded.

"Ok." He sat down, his back facing my door. Nodding my head, I walked into my room, and quickly changed. I didn't worry about Takato, he wasn't that kind of guy. I walked back out to see Takato watching the clouds. I sat down next to him and took my D-arc out, checking it.

"Thanks for waiting." I said. Takato looked at me and smiled.

"No problem." He stood up and offered me his hand. "Let's go." He told me. I looked at him.

"Go?" I questioned him. His smile widened.

"Look for Renamon, I know you want to." He said kindly. I blushed and looked down before looking up determinedly and took his hand.

* * *

We were some place in town and I had my D-arc out, fruitlessly scanning the area.

"Still nothing, I can't believe I let you go with him." I muttered. Takato leaned over the railing next to me.

"Don't you trust Renamon?" he asked me, watching the cars go on below us.

"It's not that I don't trust her, but how can I be sure that Vajramon will keep his promise?" I told Takato as I walked down the steps, him following behind me.

"Renamon will come back to you." Takato told me, stopping next to me. I looked off into the sky.

"Renamon, please be alright." I prayed softly. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"She will be." He said, smiling kindly at me.

* * *

I walked through the door, even with Takato's and mine's efforts combined we just couldn't find Renamon.

"I'm home." I announced quietly. I looked up to see my mother standing in the doorway, great, just what I needed…

"Young lady, where have you been, I've been worried sick about you!" My mother demanded. I closed the door behind me.

"Nowhere, just walking around with Takato…" I told her truthfully.

"Never mind, I hope you were pleased how you acted today, I want to talk to you about that camera test." My mother said, getting right to the point. Saw that one coming. I however pointed a finger at myself.

"I don't. All those flashing lights must have given me a headache." I told her, slipping off my shoes and walked toward my room.

* * *

I was in my room sitting when the phone rang. Probably for mom or grandma, who was going to call me really, besides Takato or Henry?

"Rika, it's for you!" Well that was a surprise, now who was it, Gogglehead or Brainack?

"Hm…Gogglehead I bet." Ruki put her unwelcome two cents in. Ignoring her, I picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Rika? It's Henry" Henry's voice came from the other end.

"Henry?" I asked in surprise, seeing my mother peeking around the doorway, I turned so I could attempt to talk to him in private.

"Rika, thank goodness your home, I think we found Vajramon and there's a good chance of Renamon being there too!" Henry told me urgently. Renamon!

"Ok, I'll be right there." I told him.

"Ok, I'm gonna call Takato too. See you in a bit." Henry informed me before hanging up.

I ran outside and hopped on my bike, turning on my light, it being dark and all. I peddled outside.

"Rika Nonaka, you get back here this minute!" My mom's voice yelled at me as I got to the street. I ignored her. My friend needed me and I was going to be there if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

I peddled down the sidewalk as fast I could. I was fallowing Henry, according to Terrimon, Renamon was in the baseball stadium.

'Please be alright…' I prayed in my head. I didn't know what I would do otherwise.

"Argh, so suspenseful!" Ruki groaned, but I could tell she was worried as well.

"Takato!" Henry called out, spotting the Gogglehead tamer.

"Yo Rika!" Takato greeted me. He had Guilmon with him. That had to be hard, lunging Guilmon around like that, but he seemed to be doing pretty well…

* * *

"Takato are we there yet?" Guilmon whined for like the 15th time as we passed a sign.

"No!" Takato groaned. After a few second's silence…

"How about now?" Henry looked like he wanted to kill something, and I just wanted duck tape.

"No!" All three of us yelled in frustration. Soon we approached a fog. A digital zone.

"We should have a plan if we are going to beat Vajramon, anyone notices his weak spots?" Takato asked as we peddled into the fog. I put my sunglasses on.

"Weak spots? He's a tank with horns!" Terrimon declared. We pulled to a stop outside the stadium. Takato looked over to me.

"You think Renamon is in there?" He asked me tentatively. I looked down.

"Don't know." I admitted.

"One way to find out! Let's go you lovebirds!" Henry said, starting to sprint down the tunnel that lead to the stadium, leaving me and Takato in shocked silence. Hey wait a minute!

"Henry, get back her so I can beat the living daylights out of you!" I cried, sprinting after him.

"Please don't kill me!" Henry yelled, running faster. He all of a sudden stopped, Takato, Guilmon, and I right behind him.

"Bingo!" Henry declared.

"He's a lot bigger then I remembered." Takato said nervously.

"Are you gonna chicken out on us Gogglehead?" I asked him, snapping his goggles.

"No!" He whined, rubbing his sore spot on his forehead. Terrimon then made chicken sounds along with the whole chicken dance.

"Terrimon!" Henry rebuked the rabbit Digimon.

"Sorry, geez!" Terrimon whined, sulking in his fun being ruined. I took of my sunglasses. Vajramon and Renamon were standing there, looked like they were talking.

"Renamon." I said softly. Guilmon jumped onto the field, along with Terrimon.

"Looks like their talking." Terrimon said, oh so unhelpfully.

"This Digimon Sovereign you keep telling me about, I never heard of him, who is he?" Renamon asked Vajramon. Digimon Sovereign, now can I have a group 'what the hell?'

"What the hell?" Ruki asked, no doubt trying to amuse me and failing horribly.

'Shut up, trying to listen.' I muttered back to Ruki.

"Digimon were created by humans, but now we have surpassed them all! It's fitting that we have a Digimon master, who unlike the humans, will never desert us." Vajramon told Renamon. What the hell is going on? I looked to Takato, who was just as confused as I was, even more probably.

"But humans have not deserted us." Renamon told bull face, narrowing her eyes. Tell him Renamon!

"Surely you are not talking about those puny children who treat you like pets, that hardly befits magnificent creatures such as ourselves. We were made to rule this world and the humans, and with the guidance of our master, we will soon take what is rightfully ours! This will usher in a golden age where Digimon will reign supreme!" Vajramon finally finished his monologue, and Henry and Takato, who were holding me back after that 'puny children' part, let go of me.

"So that's what they are up to!" Henry muttered.

"Man I knew it, it's a conspiracy to take over the world!" Takato declared. Wow, his overactive imagination was actually right for once. Impressive.

"What's a Sovereign?" Guilmon looked back at us, confused. Just then Calumon appeared. All three of our mouths dropped open. Where the hell does he come from?!

"Whatcha doing, can I watch?" Calumon asked, bounding down the steps toward Renamon before stopping next to her.

"You shouldn't be here." Renamon told the little creampuff worriedly.

"Aw…Why not?" Calumon asked, his ears deflating.

"Another pet Digimon who performs for the enjoyment of humans?" Vajromon asked, not bothering to hide the malice in his voice.

"A new friend!" Calumon declared happily as he jumped down to the field. "Can I ride on your back, can I?" He asked. Once again all our mouths dropped open, what the hell is wrong with that little guy?

"Argh!" Vajromon roared, trying to stomp on poor Calumon. Calumon dodged out of the way and began to run as Vajramon began to chase the little guy.

"Calumon!" Henry called out worriedly.

"What do we do?" Takato asked nobody in particular.

"You could have just said no!" Calumon cried out as he ran for his little creampuff life. He then tripped and fell. Crap.

"Do something!" I cried to the two boy tamers.

"Guilmon." Takato simply said.

"Okey dokey!" Guilmon said childishly before running in. "Don't worry Calumon, I'm coming!"

"Digi-Modify! Digi-evolution activate!" Takato cried out, swiping a card. Guilmon then Digivolved into Growlmon.

"Calumon!" Renamon cried out worriedly. I began to walk slowly toward the battle. "Rika! Stay there!" Renamon commanded me.

"Dragon slash!" Growlmon cried, attacking bull face from behind, however Vajromon blocked it and proceeded to flip Growlmon over into the pit.

"Growlmon!" Takato called out as Calumon came running over to where we were and stopped in front of me.

"Terrimon!" Henry said simply.

"About time!" the little bunny said good naturally.

"Digi-Modify! Digi-evolution activate!" Henry called, swiping his own card. Terrimon then Digivolved into Gargomon.

"Be careful!" Renamon called out as Vajramon charged Gargomon.

"So we meet again! Gargo lasers!" Gargomon taunted as he fired a few hundred rounds at Vajromon, who just blocked it as well.

"Uh oh." Gargomon said worriedly as his lasers didn't affect bull face at all.

"You pathetic pests!" Vajromon cried out, rather pissed I might say.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon cried out, attacking him from behind. Hell yea Renamon, show him whose boss!

"What is this?" Vajramon demanded.

"Your Digimon Sovereign sounds dreamy, but I won't be signing up any time too soon." Renamon said coolly.

"Renamon!" I cried out to my partner. Renamon looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"Now!" she commanded me. Alright, here we go!

"Digi-Modify! Digi-evolution activate!" I cried, finally swiping my own card. Renamon then Digivolved into Kyuubimon.

"So you Digivolved, you'd make even a worthier servant for our master! Join us Kyuubimon, be part of the new world order, or face the wrath of the divas!" Vajramon declared, sheathing his swords.

"Never! Foxtail Inferno!" Kyuubimon cried out, surrounding Vajramon with a blue flames, which he shrugged off, but then Kyuubimon lunged at him. The Foxtail Inferno must have been a distraction! Hell yea, go Kyuubimon! However Vajramon caught her.

"So beautiful, yet so lost!" He cried out, throwing her back. I was not gonna stand for this.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" I cried out, swiping another card.

"Dragon wheel!" Once again, Kyuubimon attacked Vajramon.

"Mega blade!" Vajramon simply countered, stopping Kyuubimon in her tracks.

"Kyuubimon, you could be so much stronger! Why do you depend on such a feeble human partner?" Oh no he just didn't! I was about to lunge for bull face and beat the crap out of him before Takato and Henry held me back again.

"You know, Kyuubimon is lucky we're here. She would have a whole lot time harder time protecting you with your temper." Henry teased me good naturally.

"He sure is a big bully." Calumon stated, hiding behind my leg.

"Anyways, it like we're fighting a wall, what are we going to do?" Henry asked worriedly. Takato let go of me and sprinted forward.

"Hey Takato, I don't think I can restrain Rika on my own!" Henry called after him.

"Growlmon you gotta get back in there! Digi-Modify! Hyper speed activate!" Takato called out, swiping another card.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon cried out attacking Vajramon who simply canceled out the attack with his swords and then started chasing Growlmon around the field. Henry then let go of me, starting to shift through his own cards.

"Digi-Modify! Energy activate!" Henry cried, swiping his card as well, finally.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon cried out, charging Vajramon, only to be knocked back like a fly into Growlmon.

"He's too strong! Gargomon you got to get up!" Henry called out worriedly.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't get your butt whooped." Gargomon whined from the ground.

"Growlmon, come on we gotta keep trying!" Takato cried out, ever the optimistic.

"Okey dokey." Growlmon agreed.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" Takato cried, once again swiping a card. Growlmon however was still on the ground. Henry looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"Growlmon, up, up!" Takato pleaded with dino-boy.

"Growlmon down, down." Growlmon whined before collapsing. All of sighed. Just then Kyuubimon charged into Vajramon and again was knocked back.

"Too bad, I thought you would be a worthier opponent, but you're all pretty and no punch." Vajramon snarled. Kyuubimon then lunged for him again and managed to hit him with one of her tails and hit him down from the behind. That's the way Kyuubimon, hit him while he's down!

"I will convince you to join us, even if I have to destroy you to do it!" Vajramon cried out, attacking her as she nimbly dodged.

"Kyuubimon!" I cried out, still worried, and for a good reason. Psycho maniac anybody?

"I don't understand, you could have unlimited power in this world, yet you continue to be a lapdog to that worthless little girl! Deva Blade!" Vajramon cried out, attacking her. I was not gonna stand for this. I reached into my pouch and pulled out a blue card.

"A blue card…" I said quietly. Takato then appeared over my shoulder.

"Alright! Way to go Rika!" He grinned at me.

"Personal bubble." I muttered, making him back off a bit. "Now it's our turn." I declared. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digi-evolution activate!" I cried out, swiping the card that could be our only hope. Kyuubimon then Digivolved again into what looked like a shaman, it was so kick ass!

"How interesting…" Vajramon muttered.

"Cool." Takato breathed.

"Kick ass." I corrected him.

"Taomon, ultimate data type Digimon. Her graceful appearance masks her thousands spells and her talisman of light attacks! Whoa…" Henry read off his D-arc. I looked over my shoulder at Takato and grinned.

"See? Kick ass, and she appears on the D-arc." I gloated smiling. Takato just grinned and shrugged.

"Our master would not be pleased to look so human, why would you Digivolve to resemble such weak and inefficient creatures?" Vajramon asked Taomon.

"I really don't care what your master thinks, and besides, looks can be deceiving." Taomon said coolly jumping into the air. I sense awesome kick ass scene.

"Thousand spell!" Taomon called out, shooting sutras at Vajramon. He tried cutting them, but some of them hit, making some good damage.

"You stubborn creature! If you defy my master, then I have no choice, but to destroy you!" Vajramon cried out, swinging his swords wildly at Taomon who dodged them all. "You must want more then this! Why are you here?" He cried out frustrated.

"I only wanted information from you and now that I got my answers, you can go." Taomon said coolly.

"You deceptive wretch! Once I finish with you, I'll take care of your pathetic humans." He cried shooting what looked like lighting at Taomon. Taomon however simply dodged it as if it was a walk in the park.

"No one threatens Rika!" Taomon cried out angrily. Vajramon threw his swords at Taomon as she jumped out of the way. She then pulled this paintbrush out of her kimono. "Talisman of Light!" she cried out.

"What's happening? This cannot be!" he cried as he was deleted, leaving Taomon victorious. After a shocked silence…

"Yay!" Calumon cried out happily, running toward Taomon.

* * *

We watched Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terrimon go home. I got on my own bike and looked up at Renamon.

"So your back, I'm quite pleased with your latest Digivolution." I said smiling up at her.

"Thank you Rika, it just may be the key to defeating the divas." Renamon replied, looking up into the starry sky.

"Yea, I hope your right…and good job finding about the Digimon Sovereign. But you know what impresses me the most?" I asked her. Renamon looked back at me.

"No. Tell me." She asked, obviously curious.

"How heroic you look standing there in the moonlight." I told her, peddling away. "See you tomorrow Renamon!" I called over my shoulder.

"Good night Rika." I heard Renamon's reply and I smiled. Renamon was back safe and sound and that's all that mattered.

"Such a happy ending…" Ruki sniffed.

'Oh shut up." I told her, but I was smiling all the same.

* * *

Asuka: Hey guys! Some random girl named "Ruki" payed me to finish up this chapter. Something about a bitch fight...

Lethe: Oh you got payed too huh? Tetra payed me...

Riza: ...I wasn't payed...

Asuka: ...

Lethe: Oh, you were forcibly sent here huh?

Riza: Yes.

Asuka: Sucks for you. Well whatever.

Riza: Ruki44 would like to say that she has 99 pages all together. One page short of 100, damn. I think that what it says, her handwriting is horrendous.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruki44: Hm, I actually finished the chapter and here I am posting it. Wow.

Ruki: ...**Hit's Ruki44 on the back of the head**

Ruki44: What was that for!

Ruki: Apologize now. To all the readers that wondered if this story would actually update, apologize.

Ruki44: Ack! I'm sorry everyone! Please don't kill me!

Tetra: They should.

Rukia: True.

Ruki44: Hey! You guys! ...Wait a minute where's Hinata.

Neji: Hinata-sama is currently stalk...I mean selectively following Naruto-kun.

Ruki: ...Girly man

Tetra: It's ok to use stalk. We do.

Neji: But...

Rukia: We say it to her face too so don't worry about that either.

Ruki44: I don't think that's why he's worried. But damn, why did you get sent as Hinata's replacment.

Neji: Is there something wrong with me.

Ruki44: Itachi would have been nice.

Neji: WHY CAN'T I GET MY HAIR JUST RIGHT LIKE HE DOES, IT'S NOT FAIR!

Rukia: ...

Tetra: My point proven. Girly man.

Ruki44: Righty ho then. I don't own anything and I'm sorry for the wait. Please find it in your heart not to kill me...or seriously maim me!

* * *

Chapter 10

I sat under a tree in the shade as Guilmon played with Kenta, Kazu, and Juri, splashing them in the water.

"Doesn't it seem that the deva's are coming after us specifically?" Henry mused out of the blue.

"Don't they have anything better to do with their time then to fight us?" Terrimon complained.

"But their evil right? So it's our duty, it's our duty as Digimon Tamers to defeat them isn't it?" Takato cried out. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. Oh he is so in hero mode right now.

"Hey it's not our responsibility to fight them, let someone else do it." I frowned turning my head.

"Somebody is having their time of the month." Takato muttered. I lunged at him.

"Argh! I'm just calling them how I see it!" Takato whimpered as he fought to protect himself as we struggled on the ground.

"If they want to fight us, we can't just walk away Rika." Renamon phased in next to me crouching down as Henry backed off from the fight.

"Hey Rika, if you want to fight Takato, get him wet over here!" Kazu called out obnoxiously.

"Want me to kill you too?!" I yelled over there.

"Sorry, didn't know it was that time!" Kazu called back. I growled and started sprinting toward Kazu when Renamon grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Ok time to go." She informed me dragging me off as Takato watched me get kidnapped by my partner from the ground and Henry looked like he escaped the death sentence.

"See you later Rika! Maybe later then!" Kazu waved merrily. I struggled against Renamon's grip.

"Let me kill him!" I whined.

"No. You would never hurt Takato but you might hurt him. So I can't allow you do anything dangerous." Renamon said calmly as she dragged me away from the others. Damn it!

I was being dragged through the backstreets seeing as a fox carrying a struggling girl might attract…attention. Renamon suddenly stopped and unceremoniously dropped me.

"Ow." I muttered darkly as I sat up. What the hell? I frowned at Renamon, giving her my best evil stare. "Renamon, what the hell!" I complained standing up and brushing myself off.

"Another Digimon. Quite possibly a deva…" she informed me. I smirked.

"All right, I'm pissed off and I need to blow some steam. Time to kick some ass! Woo hoo!" I yelled excitedly, running off to the left.

"Other way!" Renamon called out, running to the right. I groaned and did a sharp u-turn following my partner. Soon we approached a parking lot that was covered in a Digital Fog. Jackpot Jingo baby!

I followed Renamon in there to see this…horse thing that could be confused with a freaking unicorn. It was freaking huge with this large horn that you see in American Thanksgiving drawings. But what surprised me the most was Impmon at the scene. What was he doing here? He couldn't defeat this unicorn Digimon. I mean unless he's suicidal or something…

"Well Rika?" Renamon asked me. I took out my D-arc and looked at it.

"Come on, come on." I muttered darkly as nothing showed up. Finally a picture appeared. "Indramon, he's a deva, his Horn of Desolation is something you don't wanna hear." I informed Renamon. I looked at the horn again. "I still say it looks like one of those Thanksgiving food thingies." I muttered.

"Why does everybody keep saying that! Anyways what a foolish little Digimon, you shouldn't be Digivolving at all, you don't even belong on this plane of existence. Remember that." Indramon said coldly before disappearing. Weirdo.

"Grrr..why did you wrap the show up, I don't need your help, I could have defeated him by myself." Impmon growled at Renamon. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding right?" I scoffed.

"Impmon you're not strong enough to battle a deva, you can't even Digivolve. You wouldn't stand a chance." Renamon informed the little guy.

"That's not true! I don't need to Digivolve, I don't even want to Digivolve! I am so strong I don't even have to hang around humans like you weaklings! I'm the strongest around, I'm the lynderburger cheese of Digimon! And I don't need any help from anyone, anytime, anywhere!" Impmon ran off, throwing a fit.

"He's going to get the tar beaten out of him then put back in and then beaten out again." I concluded walking away. "Come on, let's go." I said sighing. "Renamon." I called out, looking over my shoulder as Renamon watched the place where Impmon ran away too. Renamon sighed before following me.

I ran through the streets, passing people going the opposite way.

"That's right people, just keep panicking this way." The cop called, directing a mass hysteria of people.

"Man there is never a dull day around here." I muttered darkly as my D-arc kept going off. I arrived into the digital field to see the unicorn deva standing there along with Impmon and Renamon.

"This is perfect! Watch this furball, I'll prove to you I'm strong even without Digivolving! That is unless you're too chicken to fight me you dorky donkey!" Impmon yelled.

"Funny, I thought he looked more like a unicorn." I mused. Indramon stared at me.

"You're having that time of the month that all female humans have. I read about this." Indramon mused at me.

"Go to hell." I snarled. Indramon sweatdropped.

"Just calling things how I see them." He muttered.

"Well you better stop paying attention to flames and better pay attention to me! You're in for a world of hurt, and you better stay out of my way you neon hairball, this is between me and the purple pony." Impmon cried out. Didn't he just call him a donkey?

"Impmon, you don't stand a chance." Renamon tried to reason with the dolt but Captain Idiot would have none of it.

"Batta Boom!" He cried out, shooting a flame at Renamon and totally missing. Nice shot Leoglas.

"Do want to be destroyed, is that it?" Renamon asked Impmon. Obviously, this is why he's doing this. Might as well die a warrior's death I suppose…

"Go away, I don't need your help or your pity. Now get out of here before I blast you. Now beat it!" Impmon snarled at Renamon. Touchy much? If anybody's got that time of the month, it has to be Impmon, not me.

"I'll be glad to fight you both." Indramon offered.

"Wait a minute! She's got nothing to do with it, it's between you and me!" Impmon yelled. He sprinted forward. "Right let's do this! Hmmm" He made a face that seriously made me wonder if he was constipated or not. "Infernal Funnel…FIRE!" He summoned this…fireball and fired it at Indramon. No effect. Shocking.

"Ha, oh that tickles." Indramon laughed. And with a kick he knocked Impmon back.

"I so called it Renamon." I told her nodding my head.

"Your lack of concern worries me sometimes Rika." Renamon admitted. I just grinned and shrugged.

'Unless it's Takato, then it's bitch city.' Ruki happily supplied.

'Go to hell.' I told her darkly.

'See, see! This is what I mean. And you wonder why everybody thinks it's your time of the month!' Ruki shot back. Impmon struggled back to his feet.

"Is that the best you got? A little old lady with a handful of marshmallows could hit harder. I'm gonna teach you a little thing I like to call humility!" Impmon cried out, charging him once again.

"Great now I'm hungry for S'mores." I muttered looking around the surrounding areas.

"No!" Renamon scolded me.

"Damn." I muttered kicking the ground.

Another kick sent Impmon flying. Calumon then appeared next to my leg as Takato, Guilmon, Henry, and Terrimon showed up right behind him.

"What happened?" Takato asked.

"I'm really hungry and Renamon won't let me get s'mores." I informed them frowning. Takato and Henry stared at me.

"I meant in the battle." Takato replied sweatdropping.

"Oh. Indramon is kicking the crap out of Impmon." I told them good naturally.

"Your lack of concern is frightening. Let's go Terrimon!" Henry informed me.

"Wait." Renamon told Henry coolly. Henry looked at her like she grew an extra head.

"Wait?! Why wait!" He asked totally confused.

"He wants to do it himself. We should respect his wishes." Renamon told Henry.

"I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Takato remarked sweatdropping.

"Hm, I would." I admitted. Takato looked at me curiously.

"Really, who?" He asked me, cocking his head.

"Ryo." I told him.

"And who exactly is Ryo?" Henry asked joining the conversation.

"A jackass." I informed them just as Impmon was sent flying again.

"This really is a valuable lesson you're teaching me." Indramon mocked.

"Hm, he looks like a unicorn." Takato mused.

"That's what I said too." I told him excitedly.

"Will you two idiots shut up! Anyways, it's better than your stupid sovereign could teach you!" Impmon shot back. "Your sovereign's dumber then flames is violent." Impmon shot back.

'Burn…' Ruki whistled.

"UP YOURS!" I called out to Impmon.

"You're just proving a point." Takato helpfully supplied.

"I will not let you insult my master!" Indramon sneered as he punched Impmon, hard.

"Oo…" Everybody but me winced.

"He had it coming to him." I huffed. I received a slight whack on the head from Takato for that one.

"Pretend to be compassionate." He reprimanded me.

"I am being compassionate. I could have laughed." I told him outright. I was rewarded with another whack.

"I said pretend." Takato told me sighing.

"Pretend, don't you mean be?" Henry asked in disbelief. Both Takato and I stared at him as if he grew an extra head. "Yea you're right, pretend." Henry nodded.

"…So little fool, had enough." Indramon seemed to be doing his best to ignore us and concentrate on Impmon.

"Not a chance, I'm just getting my second wind. And flames, as soon as I'm done here, I'm gonna make you have compassion." Impmon called out to me.

"Fat chance." I called out as Indramon snorted holding back laughter.

'Wow, he hasn't known you more than 5 minutes and he already knows that you have a hard time being compassionate. You should hide these kind of things better.' Ruki mused.

'Bah like I care.' I replied.

"Henry, normally I wouldn't complain but isn't this going a bit too far?" Terrimon asked nervously tugging on Henry's shirt.

"Your right Terrimon. Coming on Impmon, you can do it!" Henry called out.

"Yea, give him the old one, two!" Takato cried, joining in.

"Hey stick a sock in it, if I wanted help I would have…" Impmon cried out annoyed as he once again hit. Ouch. Ok even Impmon didn't deserve that. But Ryo still does. Jackass. Just then Impmon began to like fizzing in and out.

"You have a lot of heart for a weakling, but your fate was set when you stood against me." Indramon said coldly.

"Ok Renamon, I really don't like Impmon but even this is going too far." I pleaded with her.

"Not just yet." Renamon told me. What in the name of all that is great and good was she waiting for!

"And the world won't miss another weakling." Indramon snarled raising his hoof. Ok even Ryo didn't deserve that…yet. He's still a jackass though. Just establishing the fact.

"No don't do it!" Takato cried out.

"I can't watch anymore, c'mon!" Guilmon growled charging forward with Takato in tow.

"Hurry before it's too late to save him!" Takato cried out as the hoof descended. I felt I was like watching a really bad scary movie that has too much suspense. Kami knows I hate suspense.

"Soon…" Renamon muttered. I started to bite my nails. "Take your fingers out of your mouth…" Renamon told me without even turning around. Takato and Guilmon kept charging. "Soon."

"How about now Renamon!" I snapped at her. In a flash she was gone and she grabbed Impmon before the hoof of doom could take a prisoner. Thank god.

"Thanks, I had him right where I wanted." Impmon growled.

"Right." Renamon replied rolling her eyes.

"You have sealed your doom, and your fate as well." Indramon told Renamon coldly. Renamon started to do her Diamond Storm but was hit before she had the chance. Oh shit…

"Renamon!" I cried out worriedly.

"Digivolve Rika!" Henry cried out. Thank you brainac, couldn't have thought of anything else better myself.

"Guilmon Digivolve!" Takato cried out.

"You too Terriermon!" Henry told the little rabbit dog.

"All right captain." Terriermon replied jumping off Henry's shoulder.

"Renamon." I called out.

"Right!"

"Digi-Modify! Digievolution activate!" We all cried out as our Digimon Digivolved into their champion forms.

"I hope you feel you increased your odds" Indramon sneered as his horn detached from his back and rose in the air. Well that can't be good.

"Foxtail Inferno!" Kyuubimon simply answered him.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon joined in on the attack.

"How about Gargo Laser? Ya!" Gargomon cried out, joining in on the fun. Indramon however blew in the horn and this laser beam thingy shot out, knocking all our Digimon back. Damn I knew it was nothing good.

"I was chosen by the sovereign, did you really think you could defeat me with poultry tricks such as these? Now let me show you what a Digimon of true power can do." Indramon gloated. Sure just because he has a Thanksgiving horn unicorn butt thinks he's all powerful. "Horn of Desolation!" He cried out, blowing into the horn again and once again knocking our Digimon back.

"What are you afraid to fight me? Afraid I'll Digivolve?" Impmon cried out standing up.

"Fine, come and meet your doom!" Indramon sneered. Impmon yelled and rushed the unicorn. Well things aren't gonna end well, I'll tell you all that much for sure.

* * *

Ruki44: Ok then guys, please read and review

Ruki: And if you haven't already, check out Dusk, the latest from Ruki44's no life imagination

Ruki44: Hey!

Tetra: See you soon, and sorry if Dusk sucks in anyway. Hopefully it'll get better soon.

Ruki44: If you'r gonna advertise at least do it well!

Rukia: READ OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!

Ruki44: ARGH YOU GUYS ARE IMPOSSIBLE! I am truly sorry everyone, just ignore them. See you later!


	11. Chapter 11

Ruki44: Ok I'll be the first to admit it...I hated writing this chapter. This battle to me seemed the most boring. I dunno. That's why it took me forever (again) to update.

Ruki: Reasonable excuse this time.

Tetra: She probably spent ten minutes thinking it up.

Rukia: But it's the truth.

Hinata: To make it sound less stupid then it actually is.

Ruki44: Shut up you guys. Anyways I had a cold...I possibly still have one. I won't stop coughing.

Ruki: KEEP AWAY FROM ME!

Tetra: QUARTINE!

Rukia: What's a cold?

Hinata: Just avoid her and you'll be fine.

Ruki44: You guys are low for my self esteem...I don't own anything...hm I'm hungry. _Wanders off to find cheez its_

Chapter 11

"I'm going to kick your giant hiney and use your data to Digivolve!" Impmon yelled as he jumped in front of the thanksgiving horn.

"Impmon stop!" Kyuubimon yelled out as everyone watched transfixed.

"You're about to be batta boom you big bone head! Don't you feel anything?" Impmon yelled as he punched relentlessly at Indramon. I reached into my pocket and pulled out 500 yen and showed it to Takato with a grin.

"He's going to get the tar beaten out of him then put back in and then beaten out again." I told him flashing the bill in his face. Takato pulled 500 yen out of his own pocket.

"I'll take you up on that." He said. Henry stared at us.

"Want to join?" I offered. A vein throbbed in his head.

"I'M NOT GOING TO BET ON IMPMON'S DESMISE!" He yelled at us. We shrank back. Spoil sport. Luckily Impmon couldn't hear us because he was too busy falling and crashing into the ground…we should probably pay attention to the battle. There's money riding on it.

"Why won't you fight me?" Impmon yelled out frustrated.

"Very well traitor." Indramon told him coldly before proceeding to kick him. If he wasn't out to smite us all, he would do very well in American football.

"This is gonna hurt!" Impmon yelled as he was sent flying.

"Wow, he hit that one out of the park." Gargomon commented.

"We have to help him!" I cried out. Henry looked at me.

"Weren't you just betting on his demise." Henry asked me. I grinned.

"Well he only got the tar beat out of him, he has to get it again." I told him. Henry just shook his head.

"I like to think under that rather hard and kind of mean exterior that you are actually nice underneath." Henry admitted to me. I shrugged and grinned.

"Aw, you know you love me anyways." I laughed. Henry looked like he wanted to say something, but bit it back after looking between Takato and I. I looked at Takato confused, who just shrugged. He then turned around to see the Thanksgiving horn descending to the ground.

"Well we better do something!" He told us. Oh Impmon was so getting blasted to tiny little pieces.

"I am a servant of the sovereign willing to upload your data. You should be grateful." Indramon said coldly. Just then this huge beam of light started to shine from this shifty building. Just then Indramon started glowing the same shade of blue before fizzing in and out. "What's going on?" He cried out in surprise.

"What now?" I asked, what was going on? This is a good thing in a very bad way. Then is stopped, don't know if that's good or bad. Then all of a sudden Indramon just up and left.

"He…disappeared." Takato stated surprised.

"He was probably put off by Rika's bad attitude." Gargomon stated. I looked for any projectile weapons I could chuck at the bunny.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Henry and I walked down the tunnel after looking for Impmon. Growlmon, Kyuubimon, and Gargomon were all cuddling next to each other.

"Since you will never say this in a million years, I'll say it for you. THEY ARE SO CUTE! You're welcome." Ruki cooed cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Well you guys look cozy." Henry said cheerfully.

"Where is Impmon?" Kyuubimon asked us.

"I dunno." Henry admitted.

"We couldn't find him anywhere." I added on.

"Well it's getting late, we're going to try again tomorrow." Henry told us, being the voice of reason when Takato and I really didn't feel like it…which is more than half the time.

XxXxXxXxXx

I was outside a construction zone with Henry. Kami only knows where Takato was.

"I don't get it, where could he have gone." I asked him, very frustrated. I would like to earn some money off the bet.

"Surprise you care. Though not far I imagine, he was hurt pretty bad." Henry replied. I rolled my eyes.

"It's his own fault, it wouldn't have been so bad if he had a partner." I told Henry. Henry grinned at me.

"Rika, why I was right, you do have a heart." He chuckled. I gave him an evil glare and all I got in return was Henry's chuckling. Damn him. Why do I hang out with him and Takato again?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I sat in Guilmon's hideout, waiting for Takato with Henry and Jeri who had caught up with us.

"There you are." Jeri remarked happily. I didn't have to look up to see who she was talking about.

"Henry!" Terriermon bear tackled him, knocking him to the ground.

"Any luck?" Takato asked me. I shook my head. I felt Takato pat my head and I looked up at him like he was insane. What was I, a dog?

"Don't worry, we'll find him." He said cheerfully. I frowned.

"I'm not a dog." I told him, referring to the head pat. Takato shrugged.

"But you're not depressed anymore are you?" He told me as it was something obvious. I growled.

"I was never depressed to begin with." I argued back. Takato just kept smiling.

"Sure, ok." I growled and lunged at him and began to chase him around Guilmon's shed. I'll show him depressed. Just then Renamon grabbed the back of my shirt.

"A Digimon." She explained as she began to drag me outside. Great I was being kidnapped again.

"There's the Digital Field." Takato supplied unhelpfully. Renamon nodded and proceed to drag me toward the next battle with Takato and Henry tailing behind.

XxXxXxXxXx

Somehow Renamon managed to drag me all the way to the scene of the Digital Field. As we pushed through fields of panicking people running the other way, I saw unicorn butt on top of a bridge. Damn I thought he was gone.

"It's Indramon." Takato declared. Thank you Takato, couldn't figure that out for myself.

"Rika!" Renamon commanded me. I rolled my eyes, didn't need to tell me twice.

"Henry!" Terriermon joined in the one word talk as well.

"Takato!" Guilmon of course couldn't be left out.

"Alright let's do it." Takato said, instantly taking up the leadership role as the goggles ordained. Whatever, I don't want to be in charge of people. Too much responsibility.

"Digi-Modify! Digievolution activate!" We all yelled, slashing our cards. Our Digimon Digivolved to their champion forms and began charging at Indramon.

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon yelled firing a rain of bullets at Indramon.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyuubimon yelled, continuing the attack. No effect. Shit.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon attacked without missing a beat. It's amazing how we have this teamwork thing down pat. But like the other guys, Dinoboy's attack was no effect whatsoever. I'm beginning to wish I stuck to the card game…

"Your efforts are futile!" Indramon sneered unnecessarily. We can see that Captain Unicorn.

"You going to take that Henry? He's stealing your thunder…he's being Captain Obvious." I grinned at him. Henry grinned back.

"Course not." He smirked flashing me a modify card. "Digimodify! Power Activate!" He yelled swiping the card. Gargomon attacked Indramon with a powered up attack, but to no avail…in fact it seemed to piss pony boy off.

"You fool!" Pony boy yelled slamming Gargomon to the ground. Yup, defiantly pissed off. Somebody needs anger control management classes, and no it's not me before anybody…Ruki…get's any bright ideas.

"Psh yea right. If anybody needs anger control it's you. But pony boy does need a shrink. I sense a lot of pint up rage in there…" Ruki helpfully supplied. I ignored her.

"You should show…some respect." Indramon growled. To what? The horn? The straps disappeared and the turkey horn raised into the air. Gargomon whimpered and pointed his gun at Indramon, only for it to be empty.

"Gargomon!" Kyuubimon yelled out in worry.

"Hold on!" Growlmon agreed.

"This is defiantly not good…" Can't bunny boy be serious in these serious situations? Well at least he would die to his nature…a smart ass.

"You'd better do something." Kazu told Henry. No shit Sherlock.

"Yea and you'd better hurry." Did Kenta have to repeat everything Kazu said? Really. Henry sighed. Putting up with the dimwit twins is tiring business.

"Digi Modify, recharge activate." Henry swiped a card calmly. Gargomon, ready to fight again, started shooting off rounds.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon yelled as he attacked the Thanksgiving horn. Well destroy the weapon, seems like a good idea.

"Digi Modify! Strength activate." I smirked. Unicorn is in for it know. Like Growlmon wasn't powerful enough as it was.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon joined in on the assault. Well if it's a gang assault, I'm in.

"Digi Modify! Hyper speed activate!" Heh, this is going to be fun.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyuubimon joined in. Now this is the best gang assault on a 'stronger' Digimon I've had up to date. I wondered why I used to want to fight alone. Stupidest idea ever…then a huge explosion happened. Well THAT could have went better.

"You're persistent, admirable quality." Indramon said mockingly.

"We're just getting started! Right guys?" Gargomon yelled back at Indramon.

"We can continue fighting if you wish, but you are no match for me. Behold the Power of Desolation!" I snorted. Inappropriate I know, but I couldn't help myself. Takato burst out laughing.

"He said behold…" He snickered. Henry and I stared at him. Another blast. Oh shit…

"Keep fighting!" Kazu yelled out helpfully. No shit Sherlock. Who's going to stop this freak if we don't?

"That's right! You guys are Tamers right?" Kenta yelled. I whipped around and shook my fist at him.

"YOU'RE LUCKY THERE ARE NO PROJECTILES IN MY IMMEDIATE VINCINTY! SHUT UP, WE'RE WORKING ON IT!" I yelled at thing one and thing two angrily. They shrunk back in fear. I smirked and turned back around.

"See! This is the exact reason people are afraid of you!" Takato sighed.

"The time of reckoning is neigh!" Indramon roared, stomping over to where our Digimon lay. I'm really surprised the bridge hasn't collapsed yet…

"Growlmon!" Takato yelled out worriedly. All of a sudden, Indramon was fired on by a helicopter. Oh boy, the pilot is going about to become part of the collateral damage.

"Now's our chance!" Takato told us, reaching for something. Leave it up to Takato to assume the leadership role. Wait a minute…

"We can't! It's not working!" They were using freaking missiles for kami's sake!

"Maybe Rika's right, maybe the military should handle this one…" Actually I was referring to we couldn't because of the helicopters being right there, but that works too…

"Insolence" Indramon muttered, turning his huge horn toward the helicopters. Well shit…

"No!" Takato yelled.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon followed Takato's unspoken command. The attack hit its target and the helicopters scattered. Excellent.

"This bunny bows down to nobody!" Gargomon yelled out as he charged forward.

"I believe that my purpose in this world is to destroy evil apparitions like you!" Way to tell him Kyuubimon. Next time use smaller words…

"I won't let you, or your Sovereign, or anybody else mess up my friendship with Takato!" Only Growlmon would say that.

"You're wrong weak one." Indramon said simply. Uh oh…this can't be good. A bright light appeared…defiantly not good. The Digimon were knocked back, how they can take this much damage…it's quite impressive. Takato flew back as well. I wonder if he knows only he has this happen to him…

"You ok?" Jeri asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine." Takato answered coolly.

"What's going on?" Kenta asked. First time he said something without Kazu saying something first…but I ignored him. Where was she? Where was Kyuubimon?

"Where are they?" Henry asked worriedly.

"What if they're gone…" I finished his unfinished question. Kyuubimon couldn't be gone…she just couldn't be!

"And now the final blow!" Indramon yelled hitting a bunch of rocks, making the Digimon fly out. Now I didn't know whether to be relieved or worried again. That thought however was knocked out of my mind when pain washed over my body. Ok so Takato wasn't the only one…

"Aw nuts." Takato muttered. I looked back at him, he had dropped his cards. Kazu, Kenta, and Juri ran up.

"Here use mine!" Kazu offered.

"Me too!" Kenta agreed.

"Thanks." Takato said gratefully, picking a card. He looked at it before turning to me and Henry with this wide grin on his face. I cocked my head to the side. What did he have?

"Hey guys, look at this!" He told us excitedly. We looked at the card and then at each other. We'd better give it a try. Another blast went off from the gun ho unicorn over there…we'd better hurry.

"Digi Modify! Power activate!" Henry yelled, swiping another card.

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon resumed his attack on Indramon.

"Digi Modify! Matrix speed activate!" What can I say, I just can't sit still…

"Dragon Wheel!" Alright we have another gang assault going on. That's what I'm talking about. One more to the mix…

"Digi Modify! Energy activate!" Also another thing Growlmon didn't need. But despite this, nothing seemed to be working.

"I'm all out of cards, do you guys have something?" Kenta sighed.

"This one is useless!" I cried out in frustration.

"If only I had a blue card!" Takato muttered darkly. That would be helpful, that's for sure.

"Duh. Takato I'm such a dork!" Kazu groaned.

"Why?" Takato asked confused. I smirked.

"Besides the obvious reasons you mean." I taunted. Kazu ignored me however. People tend to do that a lot…

"Why didn't I think of this before? Use my blue card on Growlmon." He told Takato, and if he didn't look so serious, I swear to kami I would have burst a gut laughing.

"Kazu…dude…you drew that. It's not real." Kenta told Kazu much more nicely then I would of, that's for sure.

"Hey Takato created Guilmon with a drawing, and he's a crummy artist." Kazu argued. He had a point…except I think that Takato is a better artist then Kazu.

"Jee, thanks a lot." Takato grumbled.

"Come on Takato." Kazu declared taking his hands. I looked at Henry and raised my eyebrow. Henry just made little circles by his head in reply. "Concentrate! Concentrate! You concentrating? Hey Chumley, I'm not holding your hands because I like you because I like you, pay attention." I leaned over to Henry.

"Well that's good." I whispered. Henry smirked at me.

"Why? Would you be jealous" I promptly kicked him in the shins. "I'll take that as a yes." Another kick.

"What's happening?" Jeri asked worriedly.

"I am." Takato told her confidently. I stopped my assault on Henry.

"You are?" Kazu and I asked at the same time.

"Yup. Let's do it. Digi Modify! Matrix Digievolution activate!" He yelled out. I turned back to where Growlmon was and watched, waited, to see what happened, if anything did. Shockingly enough, Growlmon evolved to War Growlmon.

"Ya!" Takato started to scream. I covered my ears and sure enough so did War Growlmon. Still surprised the bridge hasn't collapsed yet…

"You dare challenge me?" Indramon asked snottily. Hope he gets blown up to pieces.

"Radiation attack!" Takato yelled.

"Sounds good to me!" War Growlmon replied, holding his claws out as the horn descended onto towards the earth. When it got level with him, he rammed it, destroying it and rammed into Indramon, pushing him down the bridge. Heh, heh, now it's getting good.

"Say uncle!" War Growlmon taunted.

"Never!" Wow, prideful jerk.

"Atomic Blaster!" Takato yelled out. Well I knew what was coming next…

Point blank, Indramon got that point blank. I couldn't help but smirk as he was defeated. Take that you unicorn man. That's what you get for messing with us. War Growlmon roared. It was like a Godzilla movie or something I swear.

"So does this make me a Tamer or what?" Kazu asked hopefully.

"No." I told him, watching his face fall. He pouted at me.

"You're not very good for my self esteem." He whined.

"I know." I replied with a smirk.

"That's why she's here, to take us all down a notch. So our egos don't get too high." Henry said with a straight face. He must really liked getting kicked to the shins.

* * *

Ruki: Alright, I would like you all to know that gang assult is a federal offense.

Tetra: Really?

Hinata: Oh shit...

Rukia: Um...is that bad?

Ruki: It mean's you go to jail...

Rukia: And that's bad...?

Tetra: Yes very.

Rukia: ...Shit...to the bunker?

Hinata: Lets.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruki44: o.o Omg you guys. 10 reviews, you guys have any idea how much you guys rock?!

Ruki: You should tell them.

Ruki44: I am. A HELL OF A LOT, THATS HOW MUCH!

Tetra: And since you guys rocks so much.

Hinata: Ruki44 wrote and updated this chapter.

Rukia: In record time. You don't get this everyday let me tell you right now.

Ruki44: Anyways, for this chapter I was orginally going to do an ova, but it seemed you guys were excited for Leomon's cameo. I could totally be wrong, but that's what it seemed to me. I can do it for chapter 14, or if the battle ends halfway in episode 23 ill do the rest of the chapter of just Rika and Takato in Chapter 13.

* * *

Chapter 12

We were all in Guilmon's hideout hanging out. Henry was giving us his theory on the Deva's.

"So that's my theory. What do you think guys?" Henry asked us.

"Hm…" Henry had a good theory I hate to admit it.

"I still don't get it." Takato said finally. I rolled my eyes and turned my head.

"Isn't it obvious Gogglehead? The sovereigns are behind all these deva's stalking us and trying to kill us." I told him a bit frustrated. Sometimes he's so slow.

"Aw, you know you love him." Ruki cooed. I kicked her in the face. Stupid Ruki.

"I think he's responsible for all the deva's appearing." Didn't I just say that?! Stupid Henry, stupid Ruki, both of them suck.

"What makes you so sure it's a he huh? It could be a she!" I snapped at Henry. Henry just rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"So anyways, the sovereign is a Digimon." Takato stated, ignoring Henry and I's glaring contest. Henry blinked. I smirked, I won. Henry frowned and turned his attention back to Takato.

"Yea, but not a regular one." Henry told Gogglehead. Guilmon turned to Takato confused.

"Am I regular one?" He asked. Regular wasn't a word I would use to describe Guilmon…

"You're a regular goofball." Terriermon stated. That's one way of putting it…

"Well then is he…" Renamon asked then spotting my frown quickly amended herself. "…or she is controlling all the Digimon." She coughed. We all just stared at each other.

"Maybe a sandwich will help us think." Terriermon suggested.

"I want a hamburger." I mused. I put my hands behind my head. "Let's go to Wendy's." I suggested.

"You have an obsession with square hamburgers I swear." Takato laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with square hamburgers." I huffed.

XxXxXxXx

I was at home when the phone rang. I sighed and picked it up, hoping to god it wasn't some call about modeling or something like that.

"Hey Rika." I was immediately relieved, it was Takato. Nothing to do with dresses, thank god.

"Hey Gogglehead, how's it going?" I asked him.

"Jeri's a tamer." If I was drinking something I would of spit it out and I started to laugh. After I calmed down I was able to talk again.

"Jeri? That just isn't possible." I said finally.

"Wait, I'll ask." Takato said. I raised my eyebrows and waited to hear what the answer was. "That's a negative." I knew it!

"No Digivice, she's obviously not a Tamer, she's delusional. Oh what ever, I'm coming right down, and I'll bring some numbers for a shrink with me." I sighed hanging up. I knew that girl was going to lose it one of these days.

XxXxXxXx

As I ran up to where Takato and the others were, this creepy kid was laughing insanely and this lion Digimon…Leomon was fighting a bunch of rat things…I think. Little freaks.

"I'll go after him." Renamon informed me. I turned toward her.

"Not without me your not." I told her. I'm not going to leave Renamon by herself…plus it looked like Jeri was having a mental breakdown. I don't want to be there that's for sure. Takato will fill me in later.

XxXxXxXxXx

I walked down the street with Grandma and saw Henry looking at poster. Interesting…when I got closer it was a poster of the zodiac.

"I thought guys only liked pictures of girl's in bikini's." I remarked amused. Henry turned toward us.

"It just reminded me of something. What are you two doing here?" Interesting he didn't deny the girl in bikini statement…

"Silence speaks the loudest." Ruki chuckled. I smirked.

'Amen.'

"Going shopping again." I scowled. I hated shopping. Despise it really.

"All she owns is jeans." My grandmother chuckled. And what exactly was wrong with jeans I ask you?

"You can't wear jeans for everything." Ruki sighed. I scoffed.

'Sure I can. Just watch me.' I challenged her.

"What about school?" Urk…I turned away.

'Uniforms doesn't count.' I told her out right.

"Right." Henry said chuckling and bowing. "Hey I was going to go meet Takato and the others at the park, want to come with me Rika?" He asked me. Thank you Henry! Thank you escape route! I turned to Grandma hopefully.

"I'll cover for you." She said with a smile. Best Grandma in the world.

"Thank you Grandma." I thanked her gratefully. Just then the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Grandma answered it. Please not be mom, please not be mom.

"So?" That was defiantly my mom. Crap.

"She only wanted more jeans." My grandmother told her. Why would I want any skirts or dresses? Really…

"Put her on." I heard my mom tell grandma. Well this is going to be fun…

"Your mom." Grandma informed me while handing me the phone. I knew that already…

"I don't like dresses." I told her outright. Why won't she get it through her thick skull? I only said it like a million times…

"How about some post shopping, shopping." My mom suggested. I sighed. "It's a great way relax." For her, not every female is shopping crazy…

"Sorry but I'm going to the park." I told her outright. Double thanks to Henry…

"But…but…the park…but honey you can't do any shopping there, I…" I rolled my eyes. Of course you can't do any shopping there, that's why I like it so much.

"Look mother, I got plans with my friends ok?" I told her firmly.

"But…I…" I handed the phone back to Grandma before running off with Henry following me.

"Bye." Henry told my Grandma politely.

XxXxXxXxXx

We walked up to Guilmon's hideout and it appeared that Kazu and Kenta were trying to get Jeri to trade her cards in exchange for lessons…well she wouldn't learn anything from those two idiots.

"Since when did Jeri have Digimon cards?" Ruki freaked.

'Dunno…she stops surprising me anymore.' I admitted.

"Learn from someone who can really play." I suggested.

"Hey I rock!" Kazu declared.

"Yea, right." Kenta snorted.

"Really?" She took her cards back from the idiot twins. "Thanks Rika, I don't know what to say!" She said excitedly, following me down the steps.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something." I told her amused. I took my own cards out and showed her. "Ok you got attack cards, defense cards, and upgrade cards. Get familiar with the attack cards, we'll use them a lot." I started off. Oh yes, I was totally in my zone, this is what I do best.

"It's always a good idea to keep a strong card in reserve…" Then I noticed her downcast face. "Hm?" I asked her, confused why she was so downcast.

"Rika, do you think Leomon will ever come back?" She asked me. So she's still thinking about that…

"I dunno…but if he doesn't, I'm sure you'll find a better Digimon." I told her smiling.

"Well, I didn't know you could be nice…and give good advice. I'm impressed." Ruki commented with a whistle.

'Just because I'm a jerk half the time doesn't mean I don't know how to be nice." I whined.

"Yea…" Jeri said smiling. My good deed for the day. Calumon then jumped on Jeri's head. I wonder if he had any type of sugar today…he certainly didn't need it…

"Like Calumon." I said chuckling.

"Don't think I didn't ask." She said laughing.

"The devas." I heard Henry say. Devas? What now? Jeri and I turned our heads to listen into the conversation.

"I've noticed that all the devas have been in animal forms." Henry said slovenly. Aren't a lot of Digimon animals? Like Renamon, she's a fox, and Guilmon is a dinosaur, and Terriermon is a rabbit…dog…thing…

"Yea, I've noticed that too." Takato said nodding his head.

"But there is a connection. Tiger, Snake, Rooster, Sheep, Ox, Rat, Horse." He said naming off the Digimon and their connections, but I was zoning out on the Digimon names part.

"So we got to deal with a rabbit, a dragon, a monkey, a dog, and a pig." I said listing off the remaining five. A bunny…I was going to laugh my butt off when I saw that one probably.

"So there are five more of those things, how are you guys going to beat them all?" Kenta asked us. Did he doubt our gang assault abilities?

"Yea! It's too bad that we all have Digimon that can fight." Kazu declared. So the roles are reversed, instead of Kenta saying the same thing Kazu, Kazu said the same thing as Kenta.

"Well ok, I'm making myself depressed, and it's getting late. I'm outta here." Kazu stated as we walked down the stairs.

"Yea, we'll figure out how you can beat those devas tomorrow." Kenta agreed. Back to the status quo I see…hey what was wrong with our previous strategy?! Wasn't beating them up not good enough anymore?!

"Wait a minute…" I looked at Kenta at the corner of my eye. Now what four eyes?

"Why, what's the matter Kenta?" Kazu asked a bit annoyed. Yes, what is the matter?

"I dunno…it's just…doesn't it seem like there is something really weird going around here? Something that's just not quite right?" Kenta asked. Isn't there something always wacked up going around here? Really, think about it. We haven't had a normal day since…oh kami I lost track now.

"You mean the way you're point at everyone?" Kazu asked. That also wasn't normal…

"I was counting, duh." Kenta replied rolling his eyes.

"You have to use your finger to read too?" I asked with a smirk as Kazu snickered.

"No! Well yes, but that's not what I meant." Kazu and I burst out laughing.

"Does this count as weird?" Calumon's question caught me by surprise. There was this wack job kid staring at the little guy. Yes, that defiantly counted as something weird.

"Hey, it's that kid again." Takato stated surprised.

"That kid is the definition of weird." Kazu declared outright. Jeri took a step back.

"Why is he staring at me?" She asked, obviously a bit scared. I would be too, if you could be arrested for being creepy (which you can't by the way or Ruki would have put me away long time ago), this kid would get a first degree charge.

"Jeri's got a boyfriend." Kazu sang laughing.

"What are you doing here anyways, what do you want?" Takato demanded of the creeper.

"Besides raising the level of strange in the park." Kazu stated. "Rika is doing that already by being nice." I kicked him. Whoever said that violence wasn't the answer to everything is obviously wrong. Just then the brat yelled, my ears, it's worse than Kenta's singing and that made mine (and Ruki's) ears bleed!

"That hurt's more than Kenta's singing!" I complained, holding my ears.

"What, Kenta is singing!" Ruki freaked. Did I mention that she has a paranoia of Kenta's supposed singing.

"Hey!" Kenta argued in protest. He was widely ignored. The kid jumped on the road.

"That kid is a freak with a capital F!" Kazu declared. Then the kid turned his head back 180 degrees, ew…

"I thought only owls could do that…" Ruki mused. I thought about it. She had a point. Humans can't do that…so that must mean the kid is half owl!

"You are a retard." Ruki sighed. I ignored her.

"Ugh, my neck hurts just looking at that." Kenta remarked with a wince. I rubbed my own, it did hurt looking at it.

"Maybe he's really a robot." Takato mused.

"I think he is half owl." I told him nodding my head.

"A robot half owl." He declared excitedly. 

"Yea!" I replied jumping up and down. Henry sighed.

"I don't know why I hang out with the two of you…" He groaned in his hands.

"Come on, let's try talking to him guys, he probably just wants to be friends." Jeri said excitedly. We all stared at her. Did she forgot to take her anti-insane pills…again?! Then she ran after freakazoid

"Wait a minute Jeri!" Takato called after her.

"Don't we have enough friends already?!" Kazu called out after her as well. "I mean Rika already has the dysfunctional scary friend down pat, we really don't need an insane one!" Another kick. They all should learn by now that I'm violent…

"We should probably go after her." Henry mused. I sighed. Here comes trouble…

XxXxXxXxXx

Why doesn't she just sign up for the track team?! Freak boy paused and looked back at us before running off again.

"Wait!" Jeri called after him.

"I think he was staring at Calumon." Takato told us as we chased Jeri and the little freak…mostly Jeri. We stared at him. Say what now?

"I think that's why Jeri was attacked before, because of Calumon. We really don't know anything about the little guy, but I have a feeling that kid does." Takato told us.

"Maybe he could be dangerous." I mused.

"Yea!" Henry agreed. We all looked at the little Digimon.

"Faster Jeri, faster!" Well, for one thing, I don't think Calumon himself is dangerous.

"Henry!" Terriermon said suddenly. Now what was it?! Like we needed any more trouble…

"What's wrong Terriermon?" Henry asked the little rabbit…dog…thing. What was Terriermon I wonder…a rabbit or a dog…

"What is it boy?" I turned around and saw Guilmon sniffing around. Wait, Guilmon?! Well it's a miracle we haven't had a panic. "A Digimon?" Just then the ground started to shake. An earthquake, great.

"Hey it's an earthquake." Kenta stated surprised. No shit Sherlock.

"Hey Jeri you ok?" Takato called out to crazy girl.

"Yea I'm ok, but that boy got away." She called back. Oh thank god.

"Who knows where he was leading us…" Takato said softly. He turned to me.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"I can't say, it's inappropriate." I told him with a straight face. We looked at each other before cracking up. I noticed that Henry was making little circles around his head. I decided to let him go this time.

"Hm, maybe the earthquakes are tied to all the devas too." Henry said suddenly. Here comes another theory… Guilmon growled and started running forward. Oh boy, that is never a good sign.

"What's wrong Guilmon?" Takato asked as he ran by. Terriermon jumped on the back of the rampage bread eating dinosaur. Bread stores everywhere where in danger.

"It's a Digimon!" He yelled out to us. Well that explains things…not a quiet day ever…

"Wait up!" Henry called after the already disappearing Digimon. Then Renamon appeared on a car. I'm surprised there isn't any screaming right about now.

"If we wait for you, we'll be too old to fight it." She told us. I pouted at her.

"Hey…" I whined.

"Come on let's go." Henry told us. Way ahead of you brainac, I was not about to be insulted by my best friend, come back here Renamon!

We chased them through a bunch of trees and what not, finally stopping at some bush…trees…things…

"Where's the Digimon?" Henry asked, looking around confused. Yes, where.

"Please, give it a second." Terriermon shot back, obviously annoyed. Then a Digital field appeared. Here we go. "How's that for timing?" He asked as we all closed our eyes.

"It's going to be big." Terriermon told us.

"How can you tell?" Henry asked the rabbit Digimon. (I decided it was more like a rabbit then a dog.)

"We're looking up aren't we?" Renamon shot back, ever full with the smart remarks today. Then this thing appeared. Well I'll be, it is big. Huge in fact.

"Is that a mountain?" Kazu asked in scared awe.

"With teeth?" Kenta finished the question for visor boy.

"No, that is one seriously big pig." Takato told them. I laughed.

"Big pig, that rhymed." I chuckled.

"I'm a poet and didn't know it." Takato laughed back. Henry gave us a both a whack on the back of the head. Takato coughed and took out his D-Arc. "Well there is your pig deva." He told me. "Vikaralamon, he's ultimate level!" Why do all the devas have insanely long names that are hard to pronounce?

"Hey guys look at the sky!" Kenta told us scared. We all looked up.

"What are those sparkles?" Takato asked in awe.

"Maybe some kind of Digital energy, it looks like the bits that Growlmon threw off the first time he turned back to Guilmon." Henry informed us. Well that sure wasn't good…

"It's on the move!" Kenta informed us. Thank you, like we couldn't see a giant mountain of a Digimon move.

"No really, but where is it heading?" I asked.

"We got to stop it!" Takato declared. Right, I was thinking we let it on its rampage.

"Well at least it won't be hard to spot." Henry said optimistically.

"And I thought Takato needed a haircut." Kazu said whistling as a mass of hair with horns shuffled out of the area.

"Hey, I've been trying to get one for weeks but we've been busy." Takato defended himself.

"Yea, that thing would make one heck of a street sweeper." Kazu remarked as it ran over cars and we watched as people panicked. Well at least we have the panicking now…

"Yea, great. All the streets would be clean, but all the buildings be knocked down." Kenta argued back. I wonder how the city is going to pay for the damages. What are they going to write down 'A huge pig Digimon just rampaged through the city and destroyed everything.' If I didn't know it was true, I know I would laugh my ass off.

"Takato!" Guilmon commanded.

"Yea." Takato replied nodding his head.

"Rika!" Renamon told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I know." I muttered.

"Me two!" Terriermon told Henry. Henry just nodded. Takato turned to Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu.

"Now Kazu and Kenta, you have a job to do too. It's up to you to make sure Jeri and Calumon stay safe." He told the dimwit twins. Ever the knight huh Takato?

"Go run and hide? You got it!" Kazu declared. I snorted, holding back my laughter.

"Stop on that oinker." Kenta told us with a smile. Jeri just nodded.

"Digi Modify! Digievolution activate!" We all yelled, slashing our cards. All our Digimon evolved to their champion level…again.

"That thing is worse than an earthquake." Takato noted as it mowed down some street lamps. "It's an earthquake with attitude."

"The whole city will be rubble if we don't stop it!" Henry told us unnecessarily as street lamps fell into buildings. It was like a Godzilla movie, except this wasn't Tokyo and this was real.

"What are you two, the obvious brothers?!" I asked in frustration.

"Where are they, we have no idea what we're up against!" Takato complained. A blue flame. There were the little guys. Bullets and a flame soon joined. I watched as it hit…and did nothing. This is starting to shock me less and less…

Guilmon jumped on its back and was hitting it with his Dragon Claw and Gargomon was using his Gargo Laser while punching the pork while Renamon was firing off Foxtail Inferno's at it. I don't think it even realized it was being attacked…oh there went a bridge…

"It's no use, nothing's working, not even insults. And I even tried Rika's." Gargomon informed us. I ignored bunny boy.

"There has to be something…" I mused.

"Maybe, if we could Digivolve to ultimate too…" Kyuubimon stated. Now that would be nice…

"But we need blue cards and they just don't grow on trees." Takato stated sighing while turning around and looked at the wreckage. "And everyone is depending on us to save what's left of the city. We're the last hope." Well way to put pressure on us… "I bet she's worried about me…" That took me by surprise until I realized he was probably talking about his mom. "…or yelling about me."

"We got to prove we care." Henry announced. "She probably thinks I hate her." Ok I have absolutely no idea who he could be talking about…

Flashback

"Look mother I have plans with my friends."

End Flashback

Well that's nice, those two got me off on a guilt trip.

"I guess she really does care." I mused as I recalled our…conversation. Well we must be about to die to have our life flashing before I eyes…

"I wish I had some kind of idea what to do." Takato said frustrated, stomping his foot on the destroyed ground.

"Actually wishing is not a bad idea…" Henry mused. I stared at him. What now? It wasn't? I closed my eyes. I wish Ruki was gone…I was Ruki was gone…I wish Ruki was gone…

"You are a jerk." Ruki growled at me. Well apparently wishing didn't work… Henry closed his eyes and held up a card.

"I want to protect my sister." He declared and the card turned blue. Oh so it has to be a wish about family…I see… I closed my eyes and held up my card.

"I want to protect my family." I said solemnly. My card turned blue as well. Well that was nice.

"I want to protect the whole darn city." Takato declared as his card turned blue. Overachiever. "Hey it actually worked." We see that…

"Let's do it." We declared. We are so in business now. "Digi Modify! Matrix Digievolution activate!" We all yelled. Then all our Digimon devolved to their ultimate. Hell yea.

"Get him!" Takato yelled.

"Ok! You don't have to yell, shesh." Rapidmon grumbled. All our Digimon flew in front of the porker, making him stop

"Not so confident now are you Mr. Big Pig?" He called that an insult?! He needs to work on those…

* * *

Ruki44: Well yup, two episodes. And a crappy cliffy I know.

Ruki: Have you ever written a good cliffy?

Tetra: Yea, in Hylian Phoniex.

Rukia: Wasn't that after countless chapters of suckiness?

Tetra: Pretty much.

Hinata: Everybody needs stuff they need to work on.

Ruki: Ruki44 more then others.

Ruki44: Have I mentioned that you guys are low for my self esteem? Review guys! It brings back the self esteem I loose from hanging around with my co hosts. 


	13. Chapter 13

Ruki44: Well we all know what time it is! **_Brings out those things that make noise_**

Ruki: Oh god now, not New Years

Tetra: It's New Year's already?!**_ Brings vodka out of nowhere_** Alright PARTY!!

Ruki44: What the hell! You're underaged!

Rukia: I'm not

Hinata: For all intents and purposes you are.

Ruki44: Yea, futhermore its not News Year you idiots, Christmas hasnt even passed yet. It's Thanksgiving. MERRY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! And as a special present...I updated! Futhermore I actually started on chapter 14 and I want you people to tell me if that's a good chapter for an ova. With that all said and done, I dont own nothing and enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 13_

"Hold it hog breath!" WarGrowlmon growled as he flew in front of the rampaging pig. That is probably one of the most retarded ideas ever…also we were going to need to work on those 'insults'. Surprisingly though the pig stopped.

"Man something smells." Rapidmon complained as he hovered by WarGrowlmon.

"What do you expect, he's a pig!"

"This is defiantly not closure." Taomon joined in the bad pun fest…I think. I want to say it has to do with pig…but maybe beef? I begin to think about this.

"Rapidmon!" Henry yelled at his partner.

"Rapid fire!" Rapidmon attacked, firing off missiles at the porker. It seemed to pissed him off a lot. That was a definite improvement…I think…

"Badda boom bunny! Boar bog!" Is it just me or did this thing starting everything with b's?

"Pee ew! Not only am I stuck but I stink too!" Rapidmon cried as he was filled with this black…stuff…things…

"Your mine insect!" Oh my god it can start words beside with the letter B!

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon sighed as she destroyed the black stuff, setting Rapidmon free.

"Wow Taomon, you give art appreciation a whole new level!" Rapidmon complimented my partner.

"My brush isn't going to be enough to stop this deva." Damn it Taomon, can you not be modest for one moment?! But that what made her…well…her.

"**She has to be modest since you refuse to be.**"

'Shove it Ruki.' I growled at my companion.

"Can you at least paint him a new face. Ew." Rapidmon asked as he shivered.

"Not that view back here is much better." I commented to Takato with a wink and we both started in a fit of hysterics.

"Can we be in one life threatening situation that you two don't turn into a joke?" Henry asked with a sigh. Takato and I looked at each other then back at Henry.

"No." We answered at the same time. Henry sighed.

"I heard that! You all shall pay! Dearly!" Porker cried out indignantly, bringing back our attention to the battle on hand.

"Sorry, but we don't carry cash!" WarGrowlmon shot back. These jokes were getting lamer and lamer. It was like 4Kids TV had written the script. Well, I'm going to have to change that.

"Boar Bog!" Porkermon (I gave up on remembering his actual name. I decided I don't really give a damn.)

"He's erupting, get away from him!" Takato warned. For some unfathomable reason, I got a sudden picture of a pimple erupting. I erupted into laughter, rolling on the ground. "Also, Taomon, Ruki's gone insane again!" Takato added as an afterthought.

"Uh oh… He sprung a leak…" WarGrowlmon commented as he slashed at the black thing.

"Watch her until I finish this battle will you!" Taomon yelled to Takato. Takato gave her the thumbs up.

"Will do!" He assured her as he grabbed me and hauled me up. That's when WarGrowlmon's claws glowed blue and began charging the porker. Wow he was suicidal.

"Plasma Claws!" He cried. That's when this red ball thingy hit him and sent him flying. He was slammed into the street as was trapped. I blinked in confusion. Here I was thinking all this time it was pure energy…

"Hang on buddy!" Takato yelled as he ran down the sidewalk toward his partner. "I'm coming!" He stopped next to his partner, but stayed safely on the sidewalk. At least the master wasn't as retarded as the pet. "Don't give up buddy! Come on you gotta get up now!" Takato 'encouraged' his partner.

"I can't…" WarGrowlmon growled frustrated. Porkermon began shuffling by us, throwing debris at Henry and I, you know, a couple of street signs, piece of pavement. The usual. The Digimon TV shows sure as hell did not make it seem this dangerous. Stupid TV.

"Boar Bog!" Taomon and Rapidmon were covered in the black stuff…again. Taomon surfaced.

"Swim Renamon, swim!" I cried out to her. Taomon ignored me as she looked at Porkermon, who had those blue particles streaming out of it.

"Time to open the gate!" Then it laughed like this really stupid evil laugh. I think it was supposed to be evil. Then I heard these queer sounds from the sky. My eyes traveled upwards.

"**Well shit.**" Ruki grumbled.

'One way of putting it.' I agreed with her. The sky was black with a blue strip down it. The blue strip had a grid pattern to it and I could make out vague shadows. I squinted at it.

"**Doesn't it look the shadows of Digimon? You remember that one time after you won a tournament and like these TV screens appeared and a bunch of shadows were on the TV screens and they were Digimon and they wanted you to be your partner but you were like 'No I want Renamon'…**" I sighed, as Ruki prattled on.

'Yes.' I cut her off. I looked at the sky. So that was the Digital World huh? The helicopters hovered close to it, but they seemed like they couldn't get much closer then where they were. So this is how it's gonna end huh? Death by a giant pig Digimon. I was kind of hoping my death would be a bit more glorious.

"Now what?" Henry asked as he was looking up in the sky too.

"Look! Looks like your pal Yamaki cut open the sky ago." I commented. It was obvious wasn't it? I mean come on, I highly doubt that pig was smart enough to cause a rift between two worlds.

"Like this day wasn't bad enough." Henry sighed. I reached into my card holder and took out my remaining cards and looked them over. All crap.

"What are we supposed to do? We don't have any decent cards left…" I asked look them over. Note to self, buy better cards if we somehow survive this. If the card shop wasn't destroyed that is.

"Maybe it doesn't matter what cards we use Rika…" I looked up from cards.

"Say what now?" I asked him. Was he insane? "Ok did that pig deva eat your brain or something…" I asked him staring at him.

"No I'm serious. The only time the cards were helpful is when we believed in them. All we have to do is believe in ourselves this time!" He exclaimed. I stared at him and sighed.

"You've obviously been watching too much Yu-Gi-Oh again…But alright. What do we have to lose? I mean we're all going to die anyways…" Henry smiled at me.

"That's the spirit. Ready?" I nodded as I picked out a card that I had left. Here went nothing…

"Digi Modify! Radiant Faith activate!" We both yelled as we slashed our cards. Amazing that there was actually a card like this… Then our Digimon started to glow…heh heh…shiny… That's when they were able to escape the black stuff. I blinked. How even…not that I was complaining or anything…

"About time!" Rapidmon complained as he flew up.

"Alright! Talisman Star!" Taomon attacked. Alright, lay it to him! It cut through the darkness and went into his mouth…I think…I hope. "Your turn Rapidmon!" She called out to the smart ass bunny.

"Ok! I have a snack for ya Pig Butt! Rapid fire!" Rapidmon cried out, firing his missiles into its mouth. They exploded and flames came out of its snout. It then leaned back and it spat fire before crashing into the ground. It reminded me of that boss fight against Dogondro in Ocarina of Time and you had to throw bombs in its mouth to beat it…Which reminds me I have to get on that Spirit Temple…

"We got him now guys! Shall I send him into hog heaven?" Rapidmon asked cockily. That's when he started to phase in and out. I blinked. Alright then, what now? "What's going on? My strength draining…ugh…Alright who unzipped the sky?"

"You just noticed that now?!" I yelled out. He was flying, he should have noticed it first!

"Shut up!" He yelled back at me. Taomon sighed.

"Talisman Spell!" She yelled, making this ying yang force field…thing… "Rapidmon come here!" She commanded him.

"Ok!" He agreed as he jumped into the circle.

"This should protect us." She explained. Well that's good…he wait a minute…why was Rapidmon giant compared to Taomon…I shook my head as I noticed the green fog over this one building. I highly doubt that was pollution.

"Something bad is happening up there." I commented, putting my hands behind my head as I watched the green fog.

"And our problem's just beginning…" Henry commented. He then sighed. "We better go get Takato." I nodded in agreement.

"Might as well." We ran up the sidewalk where Takato was standing dumbly.

"Earth to Takato…" Henry growled shaking the boy. "Would you wake up!?" He yelled in his ear. I pushed Henry aside.

"You need to use violence." I told him and raised my hand, about to whap him on the back of the head.

"Oh Guilmon…" He sighed. I blinked. What was he talking about? Henry pushed me aside and began shaking Takato again.

"We can still save him!" Henry yelled in his ear.

"I'm so afraid of losing him…" He was like a zombie. I pushed Henry aside and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"What's this about?" I growled in his face. Takato still had that glazed look in his eyes.

"Everytime Guilmon Digivovles, a part of him seems to disappear. Sometimes I don't even recognize him. I can't believe how serious things have become, I'm glad that he's powerful, but I'm afraid of losing our friendship." I blinked and sighed, letting his shirt go. He was such a moron.

"You're not losing anything Gogglehead." Takato opened his eyes. I put my hands behind my head again. "Everyone has to grow up sometime. It's natural. Taomon could be the most powerful Digimon ever but she is till my best friend." I explained.

"Really?" Takato asked softly. Henry put a hand on Takato's shoulder.

"Besides, he's just a bread snarfing doofus on the inside." He told Gogglehead.

"Well that's true." Takato agreed, then he smiled. All of a sudden I was in a group hug with Henry and Takato. I blinked and blushed. What the hell… "What would I do without you guys?"

"Um…I don't know…" Henry seemed to be uncomfortable too.

"It's what friends are for. Now let go." I growled as I turned my head away so they couldn't see my blush. Takato immediately let go. That's when these green pillars appeared out of the sky. One of them hit Porkermon and he began to fizz just like Rapidmon was earlier. Taomon's spell was slowly being deleted.

"Uh oh, looks like our ying is being yanged." Rapidmon commented as he watched it get deleted.

"My protection spell is getting deleted!"

"And we're next!" Rapidmon turned to us. "Henry help!" He called out to us.

"How can I help them when that giant pig Vikaralamon is about to be deleted? Think Henry, think!" Henry muttered to himself. Wait, what? The pigs name was Vikaralamon…oh wait yea…still sticking to Porkermon.

"Henry!" What the…we turned around to see a man standing next to an undestroyed car…amazing right?

"Dad?!" Henry asked, his mouth dropping open. Oh so it's his dad…wait what?! "I need…help." I looked back and forth between the two. What was going on? I shrugged. Oh well.

"We need a new plan here!" Taomon growled as the force field continued to be deleted.

"No, we need a miracle!" Rapidmon cried.

"Taomon and Rapidmon are in trouble. If we don't do something, they'll be deleted!" Henry cried. I looked at him with a frown. No shit Sherlock.

"Juggernaut is at full power, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do now." Henry's dad told us grimly. Well that is just peachy.

"What about Guilmon?" Takato asked softly. Just then something caught my eye.

"Look up there!" I cried out, pointing to this monkey…thing… It threw this metallic ball into the green fog. What was it doing, playing fetch?

The ball went into the middle of the green fog and then like lightening started coming out of it. What the hell was going on here? Then these yellow rings appeared, like the kind when you throw a rock into still water. Then like it exploded I guess, and this beam of light shot out and hit Pokermon.

"I'm back human filth! Do you still want to play?" It screamed out. Henry's dad put a hand on my and Henry's shoulder and began to steer us away.

"Come on, let's go find a safer place, let's go!" Henry and Takato ran away but I wasn't going to go so easily.

"But what about Taomon?" I asked as I watched my best friend and partner. I had to be here for her!

"She'll be alright Rika! Come on!" Henry's dad urged me to follow my friends.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I'm ready to fight again, and so is the pig." Taomon said solemnly. She then turned to me. "Go Rika, I don't want you to get hurt." I looked down.

"Alright. You better come back Taomon." I told her and she waved at me. I followed Henry and Takato from the blast zone, running down some stairs. Luckily I did too because the helicopters began to fire at the pig again. No effect, what a surprise.

"Fusion ball!" Pokermon cried, firing the same attack at the helicopter that is keeping WarGrowlmon trapped. The helicopter dodged and it hit the building behind it.

"Takato!" Jeri's voice stopped us in our tracks. We turned and there was the idiot twins with Jeri and Calumon across the street. Weren't they supposed to stay away from here?

"Where have you guys been?" Henry asked them.

"We were with that creepy kid Aukura, but he really was one of the deva Digimon!" Jeri explained in a rush. Say what now?

"Huh?" I asked. What is going on.

"Yea, and he said some pretty weird stuff." Kenta piped in. The helicopters then resumed their fire on Pokermon. Henry's dad ran into the street.

"We're all in danger if we stay here, come with me. We have to go hide." Henry's dad tried to convince them to come with him…and us to a lesser degree.

"No." Takato's voice surprised me…to some degree. I looked at him, slightly cocking my head.

"What?" Henry asked confused.

"I'm done hiding." He turned to me. "You were right, no matter how powerful our Digimon become, they're still our friends. And right now, our friends need us more than ever." I grinned.

"Glad you see the light." I told him, hitting him hard in the back, making him stumble.

"…Well you're right Takato, and Rika stop killing the poor guy." Henry sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. Takato rubbed the back of his head.

"That would be nice." He muttered, giving me a mock glare. I closed my eyes and smiled at him. Takato sighed. Heh, heh. I win.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We ran back toward where our partners were fighting. Takato stopped and braced himself. Henry and I stopped and looked at each other.

"AH!" He began to yell and immediately Henry and I began to cover our ears.

"**You know, I know we're insane, but he just takes to a whole new level. What the hell is he doing?**" Ruki asked me. I shrugged.

'Dunno. Calling for WarGrowlmon?' I replied.

"Does he have to do this?" I asked Henry.

"Probably." Henry replied with a sigh as Takato continued to scream. Just then the red ball holding WarGrowlmon down was cut away and there stood WarGrowlmon.

"Hm, well that worked I suppose…somehow." I commented as we both stood there…and Takato was still screaming. He could stop anytime now…

WarGrowlmon growled and charged Pokermon again…is it just me or has he not moved since we left and came back.

"Fushion Ball!" Pokermon cried out. Takato yelled again and made a slashing movement and WarGrowlmon did the same thing. War Growlmon then grabbed Pokermon by the tusks and was pushing…and why was Takato doing the same thing.

"I think he lost it." Henry commented with a sweatdrop. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. I looked at it, it had phone numbers on it…it was all those shrink numbers for Jeri. I never did use them…I looked up Takato and back at the paper. Well since I took the time to look them up.

"I have numbers for shrinks…" I offered. Henry seemed to complicate it.

"When we find a pay phone that works." He told me finally. I nodded and put the numbers back in my pocket.

"What's all the yelling about?" Rapidmon complained as he and Taomon landed next to me and Henry.

"Takato has gone insane, what else is new." I commented with a grin. That's when WarGrowlmon began pushing Pokermon back.

"Stop now while you still have a choice!" Pokermon yelled at WarGrowlmon. Heh, how far the mighty have fallen…

"No way! As long as Takato's with me I never give up!" WarGrowlmon told Pokermon flat out as he began to lift fatso up. "Rise your snout and say ah! Ready Rapidmon?" In desperation, Pokermon began firing off red balls.

"I'm with ya! Yee-haw, target practice!" Rapidmon cried out gleefully as he shot missiles at the red balls. "I'll blast these red hog balls out of the sky!"

"Taomon, you're up!" I told my partner. Not going to leave us out, that's for sure.

"Talisman of Light!" The black part of the sky erupted.

"Alright!" I cheered. And Takato began to scream again. I'm also going to have to bring earplugs with me from now on as well…

"Roll over!" WarGrowlmon growled as he pushed the fat pig to its side. Then WarGrowlmon's chest began to glow.

"Atomic Blaster!" Then red laser erupted out of his chest and deleted Pokermon. I grinned, all right, score another point for Team Tamer.

"Oh boy, it looks like this becoming a world between the worlds." Henry's dad sighed. War of the Worlds…wasn't that a radio broadcast?

"**Yea, and American one. Everyone thought it was real and started killing themselves because they thought the world was going to end.**" Ruki explained. Oh yea…

'That was ridiculous.' I told her.

"Well that was a scream." Takato said gasping. A vein throbbed in my forehead as I marched over and whapped him on the head.

"Not funny." I growled. Takato held his head with frown.

"Oh come on Rika." He whined.

"Takato!" I turned around to see Jeri, Calumon, and the idiot twins running toward us. Well at least their safe… Just then this blur flew by Jeri and no more Calumon. I blinked, where did that little guy go?

"Calumon?" I asked confused.

"Help!" I whipped around and this monkey was holding Calumon under one of its arms. Oh come on!

"Well, you wouldn't give me what I came here for, so I just had to take it. This creature doesn't belong here and it's my duty to escort it home." Monkey boy told us with a demonic grin.

"Give him back monkey boy!" I yelled at him and lunged for him before Henry pulled me back.

"Calumon is our friend, not just some piece of property!" Takato yelled as he ran at him too and Henry went to hold him back and Henry let go of me to go for him, and both Takato and I lunged for the monkey…and ended up falling flat on our faces. I looked up to see the monkey flying. You had to be kidding me.

"Calumon!" Takato cried. Just then Leomon appeared out of nowhere. I blinked, woah today was just full of surprises…

"It's Leomon!" Jeri cried out.

"You ignorant ape, you're the one who doesn't belong!" Leomon cried as he lunged at monkey boy. Said monkey boy began to freak out before hitting Leomon's paw before escaping to the blue part of the sky that was like a grid…the Digital World.

"Hey, get back here!" Henry cried out, and then all of a sudden these like needles came and hit Leomon. Seriously now, what the hell.

"Leomon!" Jeri cried out, holding out her hand. Then this light began to shine where her hand was…and Leomon crashed into the ground. Ouch.

"My own D-arc…" Jeri's statement surprised me and I turned and there was a D-arc. So Jeri wasn't crazy after all…

"Is it real?" So Henry's dad thought Jeri was insane too huh…no surprise…

"Yup." Then Jeri held out her D-arc and the screen began to glow…and the needles disappeared. My mouth dropped open. You can **do** that?! I sighed and scratched my head as I studied the damages.

"Our entire town has been destroyed." I commented with a side.

"With Calumon's powers, the Devas can destroy rest of the world." Henry commented in despair. "We have to help him…but how?"

"We have to go." Takato's voice caught me off guard. I turned and looked at Takato confused. Where do we have to go?

"What do you mean?" Henry asked our leader.

"To the Digital World, we have to go to the Digital World. We have to save Calumon." Takato declared.

"Um…alright. But how are we going to do that." Henry asked, obviously confused. I rolled my eyes as I put my hands behind my head.

"Same way we do everything, wing it." I told him. "The same way we did with Pokermon." Everyone stared at me.

"Who?!" Henry asked me. I stared back.

"You know, that giants pig?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"It's Pokemon with an r if you think about it." Takato mused.

"…Why do we always end up with these retarded conversation?" Henry asked with a sigh.

"Come on guys, let's go. Before we have to take part in this retarded conversation." Taomon sighed as she disappeared in a flash. Rapidmon flew off as WarGrowlmon dug a hole in the ground. I sweatdropped as he disappeared. Wasn't the city destroyed enough?

* * *

Ruki44: Oh yea, thanks for the reviews guys! You guts get pie! Since it's like Thanksgiving and all...


	14. Chapter 14

Ruki44: HEY YA'LL HAPPY NEW YEARS! And a rather late Merry Christmas too.

Ruki: -.-;; You're really something arn't ya? Not updating for a month or more and reappering all cheerful and crap.

Tetra: Yea show more humbleness or whatever the term I'm looking for is!

Ruki44: **_pounds fist in hand_** Oh yea, a special shout out to Dragon...something...for insipiring me to get my ass into gear, as well as everyone else who is cheering me on! It really means a lot to me that you like this story this much!

Hinata: Dragon...something?

Rukia: Isn't it kind of bad that you forgot the person's name that you want to thank.

Ruki44: Urk, shut up. You know names confuse me!

Ruki: You mean words with more then one syllabol.

Hinata: Hm...my name has three syllabols...

Rukia: Mine 2!

Tetra: Hm, Ruki and me both have two...

Ruki: Amazing how she's coping!

Ruki44: -.-;; You guys are asses. Anyways I don't own anything, and thanks for being so patient! **_Goes off to play the Wii_**

Hinata: ....She is....like a small child...isn't she?

Tetra: She is a small child. Not like...

Ruki44: **_playing Bleach Shattered Blade_** That's right bitches! Feel my wrath!

Rukia: One that is obsessively violent.

Ruki: Why not? Violence is cool. Except wars. Those suck ass.

* * *

_Chapter 14_

I was at home feeling really uncomfortable…and for a good reason too. My mother was on the floor, hugging me tightly as Grandma watched.

"Oh Rika…If anything had happened to you…" She bawled into my chest. I turned my head and looked at the wind chime by the deck.

'I never seen her so worried…I can't leave her…can I? Not letting her how I feel anyways…' I sighed in my head. Slowly I wrapped my arms around my mom.

"Relax, I'm alright." I comforted her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Takato dropped by my house later to check on any information that Renamon may have gathered. There was nothing.

"No luck? That's too bad, Henry came up empty too." I growled in frustration at this news as Renamon kind of sulked in the shadows. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure something with pop up. I'm going to check on Guilmon to see if he found any clue to get to the digital world as soon as I leave here. If he finds something, I'll give you a ring ok?" He told me good naturally.

"Alright, but we're running out of places to look." I sighed as I sat down on the deck overlooking the pond. "Just watch, it's going to be somewhere blaringly obvious." I grumbled. Takato laughed as he leaned on the railing.

"Yea, that would just be our luck. We spend forever trying to find it and when we do, it was right under our noses." Renamon looked up at me.

"Rika, Vikaralamon's effects are wearing off." I looked back at her.

"Yea I know. That's why we have to find the gate to the Digital World." I commented, cocking my head a bit. Totally didn't see where she was going with this.

"Yes, we have to find the portal soon…and when we do…I don't want you to come." My mouth dropped open as did Takato's who was still here.

"You have to be shitting me!" I yelped. Renamon shook her head solemnly.

"Rika, the Digital World wasn't made for humans, there's no telling…oh shit." Renamon whipped around and both Takato and I turned as well to see my Grandma walking toward us. My eye started to twitch.

"Grandma!" I yelped standing up so I was next to Takato. "I can explain." As Renamon backed off into my room. "Help me out here, I suck at lying!" I whispered in an undertone to Takato.

"Oh and I lie so well?" Takato whispered back. Grandma just chuckled however.

"Please don't go. At my age I thought I was seeing things. I always knew you had a guardian angel, but never in my wildest dreams I thought it would be a talking fox. Oh well you've always been a special girl."

"Special doesn't even begin to describe it." Takato muttered in his hand, his eyes flickering around the room, looking for an exit no doubt. I stomped on his foot.

"So you don't have a…problem with her." I asked softly looking at Renamon.

"**Oh that's right, build up the innocent act. Suck at lying my ass.**" Ruki grumbled.

'Acting and lying are two totally different things.' I shot back.

"**Psh, keep telling yourself that.**" Damn Ruki…why can't I kill her?

"Not at all, she's simply beautiful, I guess she is one of those creatures that I've been hearing about on the news?" Grandma asked. I nodded my head. Renamon then bowed as if she was kneeling to a queen.

"My name is Renamon, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." She said solemnly. Grandma snorted.

"Not at all, you'll add some excitement to my life, like Rika getting a boyfriend." At this she glanced pointedly at Takato as Renamon and I sweatdropped. Takato looked around confused then pointed to himself as Grandma nodded.

"Jeez Rika, you could have just told me these things." Grandma said with a chucked as I sweatdropped.

"Uh first off I was afraid how you would react about Renamon and second off Takato isn't my boyfriend." I explained slowly.

"Sure he isn't…" I growled as Renamon snickered. I shot her a glare. Way to back me up there. "Do you have a Digimon too Takato?" She asked him curiously.

"Yea, Guilmon." Like she's going to know what the hell that is.

"Oh, and what's Guilmon like? Anything like Renamon?" Grandma asked curiously.

"**No**." Renamon, Takato, and I said at the same time.

"Think a red dinosaur bread snarffing idiot and you've got yourself Guilmon." I explained with a sigh.

"Sad but true." Takato said putting his index finger on his forehead, his eyes closed, but his left eye was twitching. Grandma just sweatdropped.

"I…see…" She said slowly. "Is there anymore children like you two?"

"Yea, Henry Wong and Jeri Katou." Takato piped in helpfully. "But Jeri just got her partner, so I think of Rika, Henry, and I as the main Tamers. That's what we call ourselves by the way." Wait a minute? Since when!

"Since when did we call ourselves Tamers?!" I yelled at him. Takato laughed nervously.

"For awhile now, I thought you knew that…" A vein throbbed in my head.

"DON'T DECIDE THESE THINGS BY YOURSELF!" I yelled and jumped at him as Takato flailed his arms.

"Ack Rika! Mercy, mercy!" He yelped as he dodged my attacks.

"Are they always like this?" I heard my Grandma ask Renamon.

"Yes. Don't worry, she won't hurt Takato."

"You think it's like a lovers spat then too huh?"

"Yes."

"DON'T TALK LIKE I'M NOT RIGHT HERE!" I yelled at the two, pointing my finger at them with my right hand and in my other, holding Takato by the front of shirt.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Yea so, we're all going to the Digital World for awhile. We have to rescue Calumon." I coughed as Takato sulked in the corner because I refused to let him leave. Mother had come in to see what all the commotion was about, Renamon was able to disappear in time and Mom too jumped to the conclusion Takato and I were having a lover's spat.

Grandma didn't help matters much and Mom gave Takato the whole deal on treating me with respect before I managed to get her to leave, but not before she invited him to dinner. The reason I'm making him stay is because if I have to suffer, he's going to suffer along with me.

"Is Renamon going to be with you?" She asked me with a sweatdrop. I nodded my head. "And I'm assuming that Takato and your other friends are going too?" I nodded my head again. Grandma then turned her attention to Renamon. "Please keep her from killing anybody."

"Yea, I'll do my best." I sulked, thanks a lot Renamon.

"You should really inform your mother though, I don't know why you didn't earlier." Grandma mused.

"She wouldn't understand, please don't tell her until after I'm gone ok?" I pleaded with her.

"She'll be worried about you…I'll do what I can. Though knowing her she probably will think you and Takato ran off to elope somewhere…" Takato and Renamon sweatdropped as I sighed because that fact was more than likely.

"Does your mom…read a lot…of romance books?" Takato asked nervously.

"Anything that seems romantic she can get her hands on." Grandma and I answered at the same time in the same dead pan voice.

"I shouldn't ask, should I?" Renamon asked nervously.

"**No.**" Grandma, Takato, and I all answered before sighing and hanging our heads.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Takato had called me up to meet him at the park before I went to school and then I got a call from Henry saying that Takato, Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu had gotten detention and had to write an essay so they'd be late so I decided to sleep until Takato who wanted pay back for yesterday yelled in my ear. It was safe to say I promptly beat him up.

"So you're saying that we searched every block in the city, and it was here the whole time?!" I whipped around and stared at Takato. "You know how that makes me feel?!"

"Pissed beyond human measurement?" Kazu piped up helpfully. I pointed my finger at him, not taking my eyes off of Takato.

"Yes, exactly!" I sighed. "Typical luck…" I grumbled and then began to sulk again.

"Guilmon I don't know how you got to it without a bulldozer, but I'm impressed." Henry commented with a smile.

"Dude, we are so going to rock this joint." Kazu said happily.

"Can we barbeque there?" The rest of us just turned and stared at them. What kind of retarded question was that?!

"We're going there on a mission!" Jeri told Kazu off before breaking off suddenly and looking down. "Not fun." I laughed and patted her on the back.

"You tell them Jeri!" Then I studied the idiot twins over. "Hold it, you two don't even have partners, so why are you coming along again?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why should you guys have all the fun? We're coming to find our own partners and you can't stop us, right Kenta?" Kazu declared before turning to look at his partner in crime. Kenta laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually I came for the chicks." I blinked, wait wind up, SAY WHAT!

"You do realize the only females that is going to be there is Juri, Renamon, me, and a bunch of other Digimon that probably want to kill you right?" I asked slowly.

"Yes…" Kenta said slowly. Jeri and I looked at each other then back at him.

"Make a move on me, her, or Renamon and you die. Painfully. Trust me, I'll do it." I threatened him with a growl. Kenta meeped as Kazu took a step backwards from the man on death row. Takato coughed, obviously trying to break the tension caused by Kenta's retarded remark.

"Well, we meet back at here at 7:00 AM! I would say that in military time but I don't know what it is! Also don't forget to pack a tooth brush because we're probably going to be there for awhile! Alright let's do this thing!" Way to give a leader speech Takato.

"Yea!" We all yelled.

"Oh and its 700 you wanted for military time." I told Takato.

"Oh…then what's 7:00 PM?" He asked.

"1400." Henry told him. Takato blinked.

"That's retarded, it involves math. Let's go home, we have a long time not to think of anything educational and I plan to use that privilege to the fullest extent I can." Takato yelled happily as he ran off laughing like a maniac. The rest of us stared before started to walk home as well.

"I'm bringing my lucky underwear!" Kazu piped up.

"Then I'll bring an air freshener." I told him.

"I want one too." Henry told me.

"Me too." Jeri said softly.

"I want one as well." Kenta commented as he shuddered as he looked at Kazu.

"YOU GUYS ARE DOUCHEBAGS!" Kazu yelled at us before running away dramatically, following our leader's footsteps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Can't believe you talked me into this you bitch.' I grumbled at Ruki as I changed in front of a mirror, putting on a dress that I had to wear to the photo shoot.

"**Hey it looks great on you. And your mom will be happy.**" Ruki piped up happily.

'Eh…you really think so?' I asked her spinning around.

"**Yea! Plus once you get used to wearing them you could surprise Takato and…**"

'That's your real plan huh?' I chuckled. 'You…Mom…Grandma…and I think Renamon too…why are you so insistent that I get with Takato huh?' I asked her.

"**It's obvious that you two will make a perfect couple! Anyways you have feelings for Takato, you're just a stubborn ass and haven't admitted them yet. Which is why your mind created me!**" I raised my eyebrow at this.

'Because it want's some cliché confession of a girl to a guy or some crap that I'm never going to do a million years?' I asked her as I walked out of my room to the kitchen to where I knew Mom was.

"**No, I took that job upon myself. It's because you're a stubborn ass and doesn't do the sensible thing.**" I sweatdropped. Great my mind was against me too. I looked up and noticed my mom was staring at me with an open mouth. Oh, so I was in the kitchen already?

"Um…how do I look?" I asked her rather lamely.

"Just…radiant." My mother squealed like a fan girl before proceeding to glomp me. "You look beautiful in anything!" She told me before pulling away a bit and studying me over. "Of course you do, you're my daughter." I smiled. Don't know if that was a compliment or not…

"Eh…thanks…" I said a bit nervously before Mom started hugging me again…can't breathe…

"You don't know what this means to me! Thank you!" She squealed.

"Your…welcome…now…let…go…of me…need…air…can't breathe…" I gasped then Mom dropped her hug as I gasped.

"Oops, sorry about that. I've been taking karate classes so I can deal with stalkers. You can't be the only one in this house that can scare of creepazoids! Though you scare off all men, besides that cute boyfriend of yours…" Mother mused. Since when has she been taking…JUST A MINUTE!

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was with Henry, who I just happened to run near Guilmon's hut when Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Leomon caught up to us.

"Hey guys!" Kazu ran toward us with a retarded grin on his face. I raised my eyebrow at the unnecessarily large backpack.

"Jeez Kazu, we're only going to be gone for a couple of days, what did you pack? Your whole room?" I asked him looking him over.

"Aw, lighten up Doc." He told me in a bad impersonation of Bugs Bunny.

"You suck at impersonations." I told him flat out, making him go into an emo corner. Heh.

"Oh guys where is Takato?" Jeri asked suddenly. Yea where is our idiotic leader?

"I don't know, maybe he's playing hide and go seek. Let's play too! Rikamon is it!" Guilmon said excitedly.

"Why do I have to be it?!" I yelped.

"Here comes the cavalry, and what's this about Rika being it?" Takato came running up to us with a backpack full of bread…and another flag. Damn it!

"Sorry I'm late!" Takato apologized as he caught up to us.

"What the heck is that?" Kazu asked he eyed the flag.

"You don' t want to know." I told him in a deadpan voice.

"I think that's us." Kenta mused.

"I am NOT that ugly." Kazu complained.

"Keep telling yourself that." I coughed into my hand.

"It's a Tamers flag!" Takato proclaimed proudly.

"Not this again." I sighed.

"Let's break it!" Kazu declared eyeing it like it was evil. An evil grin formed on my face.

"My thoughts exactly." Both Kazu and me approached Takato. He held his flag like a sword.

"BACK, BACK EVIL FIENDS!" He yelled point it at us each in turn.

"I think it's wonderful!" Jeri squealed.

"Thank you! See, why can't you guys be that accepting?" Takato asked us with a pout as he crossed his arms.

"Not in a million years." I told him straightout.

"Wonderful? I got no nose!" Kazu complained. I smirked.

"Well that's good, that way you won't smell how much you stink…not that you do now…speaking of which…do you ever wash those lucky underwear of yours?" I ask innocently as I could with a smile.

"YES!" Kazu cried before crawling over to Takato. "Takato, Rika is being mean to me! Please save me!" Everyone sweatdropped at the scence.

"What, I don't want to get hurt. You're a man, deal with it." Takato told Kazu flat out. Kazu backed away as if he got stabbed.

"So…cruel…" He then took his turn into the emo corner.

"**You seem to send people there a lot…**" Ruki mused. I grinned at her.

'I know…'

"**It's kind of like your shadow realm huh?**" I blinked, what was she getting at.

"Eh? What do you mean." I ask her.

"**Ah think about it, it's sort of like Yu-gi-oh! Except its only one spirit instead of two and you're more like Atem and I'm more like Yugi and we don't play children card games. Other than that it's pretty much the same!**" Ruki declared.

'Um not really…you don't exist.' I told her flat out. 'I should probably stop watching anime…' I mused.

"**So…cruel…**" Ruki gasped and with that I managed to send her to the emo corner as well. All right I'm on a roll! That's when I heard footsteps behind us and I turned to see Mr. "I hate all Digimon so I must destroy them because I am emo" man. My next victim, yay!

"Hey, it's Mr. Stalker!" I say cheerfully as everyone turns around. "And he's smiling! He must have come to do evil stalker things!"

"So are you kids taking off?" he asked us very coolly.

"Yea, and you can't stop us! Rika can and will beat the living shit out of you if you do!" Takato declared. Why am I dragged into this?

"I can't let you go. At least not without this anyways." Mr. Stalker tossed us a black thingy and Takato caught it. I looked to see what it was.

"Hey awesome, a Nintendo DS!" I said excitedly. "Quick Takato, check what game is in there!"

"Um…no…it's a COM device…so you can stay in touch." He told us, taking off his sunglasses making him look like that guy who stars on CSI Miami. "Go get 'em." He told us.

"I don't believe this." Takato breathed. "Alright, Digimon Tamers, on to the Digital World?" Takato yelled.

"Wait what, Digimon Tamers, since when have we decided to call ourselves that?" Henry asked Takato. Takato sweatdropped as I smirked.

"Yes Takato when?" Takato looked around shiftily.

"No time to talk! LET'S GO GET CALUMON!" He yelled running into Guilmon's hut.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I yelled as I chased him into it, followed by everyone else.

"HENRY SAVE ME, RIKA IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Takato yelled.

"NO WAY IN HELL, RIKA LET ME HAVE THE FINISHING BLOW!" Henry yelled as we crawled through the tunnel.

"MOMMY!"

What a great way to start an adventure.

* * *

Tetra: Is she still playing that game?

Rukia: Where the hell am I in that game? AND WHY ISN'T SHE PLAYING AS ME?!

Ruki: You do realize that in Bleach, Toshiro is her favorite character...right? Your her second favorite character.

Rukia: 0.o SAY WHAT NOW!

Hinata: How sad...

Tetra: Must be...your the only person here that is the second favorite.

Rukia: Oh yea, and what about you guys huh?

Ruki: First, all for our respective anime and games. I'm first for all anime followed closely by Inner Moka from Rosario to Vampire...the manga. The anime is way to sketch.

Hinata: So is the manga, but your right, the anime is way worse.

Tetra: Yea, and I'm favorite for video game character. Followed by Lethe from Fire Emblem...even though she hates stragedy games. A lot. She refuses to let her people die. Something about it being troublesome later on...

Rukia: Gr...so whose favorite over all? Ruki right?

Ruki: Actually...

Tetra: She's undecided.

Hinata: She likes them both because they are obsecenly violent.

Rukia: ! I'm more violent then Toshiro!

Tetra: Yes...but Toshiro is mysterious.

Ruki: And has white hair.

Rukia: So you're saying I lost out because TOSHIRO HAS WHITE HAIR?!

Hinata: Pretty much, I almost lost out to Itachi it it makes you feel any better.

Rukia: Does Itachi have white hair?

Hinata: No, he's a girly boy.

Rukia: THEN NO! Now if you excuse me I'm going to go to my emo corner.

Ruki: Heh another victem...

Tetra: Damn your just being evil today arn't you?

Ruki: Yes...yes I am.

Hinata: Please review! And sorry for Ruki44 incapbility to spell!


	15. Chapter 15

Ruki44: Well, here it is, Chapter 15!

Ruki: Impressive, you updated rather quickly!

Tetra: I'll say, and you actually read it over before you submitted it this time...

Ruki44: Ya but that's because of the monkey boy, i forgot how to spell his name...so i looked it up.

Hinata: HOLY CRAP!

Rukia: IT'S THE SIGN OF THE END OF THE WORLD, RUKI44 ACTUALLY LOOKING STUFF UP?!

Ruki44: ....I hate dictionaries...Anyways I was orginally going to have Rika stay with Takato...but that would ruin some good Rukato scences later on!

Ruki: Translation: Writing up a whole new plot line would be a pain in the ass.

Tetra: That pretty much sums it all up...

Ruki44: Eh so sue me. Anyways, I don't own anything so enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're officially pioneers of the Digitial World!" Takato declared in that annoying happy go lucky voice of his as we walked through some sort computer data base thing. I think that it was…I thought computer's were made of one's and zero's….

"Oh please, can you stay focused for a minute? We're here to find Calumon, not to go on a wild adventure, and NOT to pick up chicks. You hear that Kenta?" I declared, turning around giving four eyes a rather evil glare. Kenta began to whistle innocently.

"Be careful, the laws of the real world may not apply here." Renamon warned us.

"You mean physics is for nothing? HAH, YES, TAKE THAT SCIENTISTS, TAKE THAT!" I yelled, shaking my fist at a random backslash floating past me. God I hate physics, too much math.

"Well there goes all rules of nature…OW I JUST GOT HIT IN THE MOUTH BY A FLOATING QUESTION MARK!" Henry yelped.

"Did you lose a tooth?" I asked him curiously. Henry turned and looked at me.

"No, but thanks for worrying about me." I walked by him, not giving him a second glance.

"I wasn't, I wanted it so I could get money when I get home." I told him honestly. Henry groaned.

"Figures. I'll just pretend that you were worried about me." He sighed as he began to follow me again.

"Everyone, wait up, I can't see!" Juri yelped, her voice riding with a pitch of fear. I sighed as I walked back to where she was bumbling around and took her hand.

"Here, hold on, ok?" I told her as I tugged her hand a bit so she would follow me.

"Thank you Rika, much better." She said thankfully as she gladly followed me.

"Yea, yea…don't mention it." I grunted. Henry smirked at me as I walked by.

"Keep up the tough act Rika, everybody knows you have a heart of gold." He chuckled. I elbowed him in the gut. He doubled up, gasping for breath. I smirked. Heh, still got it.

"Right guys, let's go." Takato said cheerfully, and I turned to see Takato cheerfully pushing Kazu and Kenta past me.

"Where are we anyways?" Kazu asked as Takato almost pushed him into a percent sign.

"A data field, an ocean of digital information." Renamon informed us. Oh so this wasn't the internet after all…damn…I could have been surfing. Just then our positions changed. I was floating upside down and Jeri tightened her grip on my hand.

"You might want to let go of me Takato, I'm going to be sick." Kenta warned, his face suddenly pale.

"Right behind you dude." Kazu gagged. They wouldn't last ten seconds at an amusement park. That's when they flashed. Seriously, they flashed.

"Must have been a new data surge. Maybe new information changes space relationships." Henry mused as he floated by, ever the brianiac. Seriously, was there an explanation for EVERYTHING?!

"I'll have to change something too if this keeps up." Takato said nervously. I felt myself float by him.

"But which way is up and which way is down." I sighed, wondering if I could do complex maneuvers I couldn't do in real life in here, which was pretty much anything with gymnastics and yoga and all the crap.

"It's all the same. Up or down depends on you." Renamon said coolly. I stared at her. Did she want to make that even more confusing?

"Well that makes a whole lot of sense, thanks Renamon. You really cleared things up for me." I told her as I stuck my tongue out. Renamon just sweatdropped at my maturity, or lack of therefore.

"I think…" Jeri mused as I looked at her curiously, maybe she figured out Renamon's riddle! "That way is down." She pointed above us. Renamon sweatdropped.

"Oh dear." She said simply before Jeri and I fell.

"What the hell!" I yelped as Jeri clung to me for dear life as we fell. I saw everyone else begin to fall a few seconds after Jeri and I began to fall.

"Alright guys, I know this is a little late, but I think we need a plan!" Takato yelled to us.

"I have one!" I yelled.

"That doesn't involve not dying." He yelled back.

"Never mind then!" I yelled as I began to wonder when my life flashed before my eyes, if I could slow some of the scenes down. Soon we were plunging down through a green grid.

"Momentai!" Terrimon yelled.

"You are shitting me right?! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO CALM DOWN WHILE I'M FALLING TOWARD MY INTEMENT DOOM!" I yelled at the wise ass bunny.

"Here it comes." Takato warned us as we began to crash through these…ok I have no idea what the hell they are.

"Oh no, we're losing all the bread!" Guilmon yelped as he was reaching for the falling bread which had come out of Takato's bag.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE, AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT THE BREAD?!" I freaked out. I craned my neck so I could see our Goggleheaded leader. "GIVE YOUR PARTNER SOME PRIOTIES WILL YOU?!"

"Well guys, it's been real, nice working with you!" Takato cried.

"Rika save me, I don't want to die!" Jeri began to cry as we approached a bright white light.

"Eh?" I asked dumbly, why was she relying on me? I had no idea how to survive myself, why does everyone think I can save them?! That's when I crashed into the ground and the world went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rika?" I groaned and opened my eyes to see Jeri hovering worriedly over me. She smiled at me as I sat up.

"Jeri…what the…ack I got dirt in my mouth!" I yelped as began to spit the foul stuff out of my mouth. "Ugh. At least it's not like that time I got salt water in my mouth and when I went to go dry my tongue off I learned I had sand on my towel." I sighed, wiping my hand across my mouth.

"I'm glad you're alright Rika." Jeri told me. I blinked and smiled.

"Thanks. Looks like your fine too, that's good." I told her as I stood up and brushed myself off. Jeri smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks to you." She then raised her sock puppet up to me and it barked. I sweatdropped, what was with that anyways?

"Welcome to the Digital World ladies, do you need a hand?" Leomon offered his hand out and pulled Jeri out of a crater she and I created as Renamon pulled me out. I looked back and studied the damages we caused.

"We got to find a new way of getting here." I grumbled as Renamon dusted some dirt out of my hair, her protective instincts of me already kicking in.

"So this is the Digital World." Henry breathed as he pulled himself out of the hole he created. Terriermon who was perched on his shoulders gave him an odd look.

"Of course it is, what did you expect? Everything too look like video games?" He asked in disbelief.

"I think that would pretty cool actually." I told the rabbit. "Well the right video game anyways. Like Hyrule. That would be awesome." I nodded my head. Henry laughed as he walked over to us.

"I'm going to take it you're a Zelda fan. Who is your favorite character?" Henry asked me with a smile.

"Sheik, before she transformed into Zelda. That kind of ruined it for me." I told him before sighing. "Then when I played the Wind Waker I liked Tetra a lot too, but then SHE transformed into a princess as well. At least she was more of help in the game as a princess." I sighed.

"Um…what's wrong with Sheik and Tetra being a princess?" Jeri asked me.

"Nothing except they stand for all things that are feminine, right Rika?" Henry said laughing. I scowled at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Dude check it out, they're like digital tumbleweeds!" I looked to where Kazu was pointing and sure enough these pink balls of whatever were rolling around, like the crap you see in Western movies.

"Woah what are those?" I turned to see Takato who had just managed to push his partner out of the hole looking up at the sky. I turned and saw these purple beams of light streaming down from the sky.

"I don't know, it looks like a movie premiere…" Kazu noted thoughtfully. I took out my binoculars and started to zoom up on them.

"They're beautiful." Takato said in an awed tone.

"Those beams are gigantic, and they lead right up to the real world. They're everywhere." I noted. I turned and look at Henry. "What are they you think?" Since he had an answer for everything might as well ask.

"They must be streams of data beam transfer between our world and this one. Anytime you use a computer, it must send a beam to extract the information from down here." Henry replied thoughtfully. I sweatdropped and looked through my binoculars again.

"Then shouldn't there be a lot more you think?" I asked as I lowered them again after studying the beams of light.

"I don't think everyone lives on the computer…" Henry laughed nervously. I shrugged and turned around to see that Kazu and Kenta had stuck the Tamer flag in the ground, somewhat like the American flag on the moon I suppose.

"Guys, pay attention to us!" Kazu yelled out waving his hands widely. Everyone turned and looked at the two idiot twins. When Kazu saw he had everyone's attention he continued on. "We're the first humans to step in the Digital World, because nobody is counting the TV show! Picture time, and yes Rika, you have to smile." Kazu smirked at me as Kenta raised his camera with a grin. I groaned.

"Terrific, another camera test." I grumbled while sulking as Renamon pushed me toward the flag. Takato who knew what I meant, snickered as everyone else looked at me confused.

"Ok everyone get near the flag so we can get it in the shot." Kenta told us as Kazu pushed me in the picture. A flash. "Remember the camera is your friend." Another flash as Kazu gave the peace sign and I was beginning to have bad flashback of the last camera test I had to go too. "Leomon could you…thank you." Kenta started to ask before Leomon knelt down.

"Ok guys, Renamon and Leomon on either side of the flag, Rika and Jeri in front of it, Kazu and Henry in front of Renamon, Guilmon and Takato in front of Rika and Jeri, Terriermon your in between them." Kenta told us as he fidgeted around with the camera for a few seconds as we all got to the positions he told us to get into. He then sprinted toward us and knelt down behind Takato and Guilmon and in front of Jeri and me. Another flash.

Then that's when the fun with the camera started. Kazu got on Guilmon's back getting a shocked reaction from Guilmon as Takato laughed. Then there was one of me and Jeri by the base of the flag.

"Hell yea, the two chicks, this is going to straight in my album." Kenta wolf whistled. I started to chase him, making him drop the camera which I promptly scooped up and threw the camera to Jeri. Kenta ran past Henry almost knocking him down in the process, Jeri got a good picture of that. Kenta then made a loop around Jeri and I sprinted after him only to get the back of my shirt grabbed, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"Group shot everybody! Come on Rika, it's alright, Kenta is a guy after all. Guys are weird." She told me smiling as she pushed me next to Renamon and tossed the camera to Kenta as she stood next to Leomon.

"Alright then, everyone pretend to be normal, so that means Rika you have to actually smile." Kenta told us as Renamon held my shoulder, obviously keeping me from killing Kenta. Kenta tried to get over to where we were before the timer ran out but he failed. Miserably. I smirked. Serves him right.

"Now that Kenta's fashion shoot is over, shouldn't we start looking for Calumon. I complained as I glared daggers at Kenta, Renamon was busy keeping her word to Grandma making sure I wouldn't kill anybody. Takato began to rummage through his backpack.

"Rika's right, maybe this thing can help." Takato said seriously as he pulled out the DS that Mr. Stalker guy gave us before we left.

"What is that, some sort of food finder?" Guilmon asked, pouting a bit. Hah, as if, it's obviously a Nintendo DS. Takato chuckled.

"No, Yamaki said it was some sort of COM device." Takato explained. Wait a minute, MR. STALKER MAN HAS A NAME?! "Hey wait a minute…system error…I'll reboot…damn this is like my computer at home…" Takato grumbled as he fiddled around with the "COM" device.

"The data streams must be messing with the signal." Henry noted, who had walked over to where Takato was and studied it over his shoulder. That was extremely helpful then…not.

"Damn, there is something wrong with my camera. HENRY FIX IT FOR ME!" Kenta complained as he ran toward our own little tech wizard, handing him the evil spawn of Satan. Damn I hate cameras.

"That's weird, they're pixilated." Henry mused as he flipped through the pictures.

"They're what now?" Kenta asked dumbly as Jeri and I sweatdropped at Kenta's lack of technological knowledge.

"They're fuzzy Kenta, fuzzy." Henry explained with a sigh.

"Aw no wallet size, too bad." Jeri commented via her sock puppet. She then looked at me. "You think so too Rika?" She asked me without the use of her sock puppet. I shrugged.

"I really don't like cameras that much." I told her honestly as I placed my head in between my knees. Jeri and her sock puppet looked at me. That sock puppet was creepy…if I didn't know better I would swear it was possessed.

"Too bad, Rika very photogenic." Her sock puppet told me. I looked at her sock puppet then her, she was smiling at me.

"Um thank you." I mumbled.

"Guys, this thing is fried, like my computer back at home." Takato told us. Henry sighed as he looked up at the sky where all the data streams were moving around.

"Those data streams must be interfering with anything that's digital. As long as we're anywhere near them, the electronics we brought with us will probably be useless." I raised my eyebrow at this. So we're in the digital world, but can't use anything digital. That is so freaking retarded it isn't even funny.

"Oh that is so freaking ironic." I grumbled with a scowl.

"Um, how are we going to get home?" Jeri's sock puppet asked. I blinked. Jeri's sock puppet had a point. Jeri herself continued this train of thought.

"If we can't communicate, how are we supposed to find our way back? I don't want to be stuck here forever, I want to see my family again…" Jeri explained softly. Soon the homesickness started to sick in. I wasn't home sick and I didn't want to be lured into it. I got up and walked away, climbing up the plateau and looked around and something caught my eye. I narrowed my eyes, what was that?

"Oi, Gogglehead!" I yelled down to our leader. Takato and the rest of the group looked up to where I was and I saw Renamon have a heart attack, obviously worrying no doubt about some sort of imaginary danger. "There is something on the horizon, I think they are towers!" I yelled down at him. I squinted studying them. "Or maybe a bunch of those TV rabbit ear things!"

"That's great Rika, now get down from there!" Renamon yelled up at me as the rest of them began to start talking. I waved my hand, she was such a worrywart.

"I'm fine Mom!" I yelled back.

"Very funny Rika, come on down now. Jump, I'll catch you." She yelled back at me. I smiled and jumped and true to her word she caught me.

"That was fun!" I told her with a grin. Renamon sighed.

"I've got my work cut out for me." She sighed as she pushed me gently to where the others were.

"Do you think Calumon will be there?" Jeri asked from her perch on Leomon's arm. Takato looked up at her and grinned as we approached the two of them.

"We'll find out. If not, I'm sure we'll find someone there that can help find him." He then turned and grinned at me. "Come on Rika, we have a long ways to go!"

"Yea, yea. I know." I grumbled as I began to walk with a sigh.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We have been walking for awhile, and it didn't seem we were any closer. Kenta and Kazu we're bitching and moaning about how tired they were.

"Suck it up boys, according to Henry's calculation we should be there any minute." I told them cheerfully.

"WE ALL CAN'T ALL HAVE THE SAM AMOUNT OF ENERGY YOU DO RIKA!" Kazu complained, looking back at me while sticking his tongue out. I grinned in response.

"That just means you spend too much time in front of the TV, coach potatoes." I told him with a grin. Kazu turned back around and began to mutter profanities under his breath. After a couple more seconds both Kazu and Kenta collapsed. Wow, that was sad.

"Ok Rika, you win this round." Kazu told me, his mouth muffled by the sand. I grinned as Takato stopped and sat down next to the two fallen boys. Music to my ears.

"Hey don't these rocks look familiar?" Jeri asked as she studied our surroundings. My eye started to twitch, oh she didn't mean… "Look all around you guys, don't you guys see, these rocks look like the antennae that Rika saw. It was all a mirage!" She moaned as she sunk down in the sand.

"Oh you have to be kidding me! I could have sworn it was antennae!" I groaned.

"Don't worry about it Rika, we all thought so too." Henry told me nicely in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Yea, but we wasted so much time because of me. I hate that." I grumbled, dropping to the floor and began to sulk. Henry squatted down next to me, a compassionate look on his face.

"It was an easy mistake to make, don't blame yourself." He told, offering me a smile. I just scowled however.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Kenta asked as he surveyed our surroundings.

"I have an idea, let's eat." Takato declared. The thought of food made me perk right up. I was rather hungry and I was a growing girl, I need my nutrition. I don't believe in all that crap other girls do about starving themselves.

"But Takato, we lost all our food in the fall." Guilmon reminded his partner. Damn it! I thumped my head against the sandy ground. Why is the world so cruel?!

"Don't worry about it!" Kazu declared as he rummaged through his backpack. "You can have my gummies!"

"And I'd be happy to share my cookies!" Jeri exclaimed. I looked up, a light, a light in the darkness! "I mean we are a team, aren't we." She smiled and giving me a grin.

"I don't know about the gummies but I like cookies." Takato admitted before blinking and staring straight ahead at something. "What's that?" He asked pointing to something. My eyes followed to where he was pointing to see the Digital tumbleweeds coming toward us.

"Don't worry, they're just packets of old data." Leomon reassured us.

"Um guys…it's coming right at us." Henry helpfully informed us nervously. It was kind of intimating and Kazu and Kenta started to freak out and attempted to run away. I say attempted because Renamon grabbed them as they ran by.

"Hold it you two, will you calm down and stop running? It's just old data, completely harmless." She sighed at their idiotic behavior. "They must be sensing something though." She mused. Didn't know digital tumbleweeds could sense stuff.

"Are you sure, I don't see anything." Takato asked Renamon confused. Renamon put Kenta and Kazu down and pointed.

"Look, down by the end of the rock towers. It's coming." She told us. That's when it started to turn dark.

"It's like psycho man! Or Thriller, or some kind of scary movie that you completely watch unfazed by the horror that is being unfolded around you!" Ruki started to freak out. I sweatdropped, horror movies were so fake it wasn't even funny.

"Is this normal?" Kazu asked nervously.

"I hope so!" Takato whimpered.

"Nobody panic." Renamon ordered us and then the darkness passed us. It was like BAM from night to day kind of.

"Aw man, who turned off the color?" Kenta asked trying to hide his shaking voice.

"Is it night time now?" Jeri asked as she looked around.

"How weird, no dusk, just darkness." Henry noted. So I was right, awesome!

"I guess that how it works here." I mused then a grin formed on my face. "Awesome, no romantic crap like walking along a beach at sunset!" I yelled happily.

"So straightforward, as always." Takato commented with a sigh on my remark with a sigh.

"Hey look!" Jeri said suddenly, cutting off any snappy come back I might or might not have had waiting. I looked over to where she was looking to see a data stream sweeping back and forth pretty damn close to where we were now.

"That data stream is getting pretty close to us." Takato noted, and I could tell he was getting nervous again.

"If that hit us, what would happen?" Henry asked. I blinked, that was a rather good question, and I'm not sure I want to know the answer.

"Those streams pulls massive amounts of information from the surface of this world and transfers it to wherever the user specifies." That was rather helpful…not. Seriously, was it too much to ask for a straight forward answer? However Leomon came to my rescue.

"If it hit us, who knows where we'd end up." Well that's nice to know. That's when something at the top of the tower caught my eye. It looked like…a person…or something.

"Rika, what is it?" Renamon asked me, noticing my sudden change in curiosity.

"We have company." I told her, pointing to the top of the tower. Takato then suddenly appeared behind me. I felt a pressure on my shoulders and I blushed as his chin was resting on my head.

"I don't see anything." He informed me. That's when the person thing came back.

"Right there…NOW GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I yelled as I flipped him over, making him crash to the ground. That's when the thing did an evil laugh.

"Who's that dude?" Kazu asked, everyone had ignored my violent reaction to Takato.

"Meramon, and from the looks of it, he's not too happy." Playing countless hours of card games turned out to be helpful after all!

"Be on guard everyone. Let see's what he's up too." Renamon suggested as she took a protective stance in front of me. Henry growled in frustration, taking out his D-arc.

"Meramon, champion level, his special attack is Magma Blast!" Henry read the information.

"Um hello, I could have told you that." I told him with a scowl. Don't make my obsessive amounts of playing the Digimon card game go to waste! "Wonder what he wants though." I muttered. Just then my question was answered.

"MAGMA BLAST!" A bunch of fire balls rained down at us. Well that answered my question, he wanted to barbeque us and eat us alive. The fiend!

"Ack!" Takato yelped as he almost ran into a molten rock thing.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon roared as he attacked Meramon. Oh right, flame against flame, that is so totally going to work. Meramon however needlessly dodged the attack and landed right next to Takato and Guilmon, and punched Guilmon away. Sneak attack opening!

"You ready Renamon?" I asked her, getting out my D-arc.

"To save your boyfriend? Yes." I whipped around and stared at her.

"SAY WHAT?!" I yelped and that's when Leomon leapt into action.

"That's enough! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Seriously, was the attack of today fire or something? Oh well, it was a direct hit and looked like it got him. Takato ran up to his hurt partner.

"Guilmon are you ok?" Takato asked worriedly. Takato shook his head like a dog. Guess Takato treating Guilmon like a pet finally took its toll. Suddenly Meramon raised his hand from the crater. Damn, still alive. Oh well, time to kick him while he's down!

"Well I hope you're happy! You evil fiends have finally defeated me." I blinked. Say what now? "Go ahead, absorb my data, I'm ready for you." Meramon proclaimed dramatically.

"We wouldn't have hurt you if you wouldn't have attacked. Did the devas send you?" Takato asked, giving me a glare to keep my mouth shut. Just for a good record Renamon put a paw on my mouth. Just because I had the tendency to blurt what I was thinking…

"Devas? Hey wait a minute, you're not a Digimon!" Meramon proclaimed. Ack, perfect opportunity for smart ass remark, if only Renamon's paw wasn't in the way!

"Huh? Well no, I'm a human being." Takato told flame boy confused. Meramon seemed shocked by this, what was he like Guilmon and thought everybody was a Digimon?

"What, human? Are you from the real world?" Meramon asked as he sat up.

"Yea, we all are…well sometimes I wonder about Rika, but she's a whole different story." I gave Takato an evil glare since Renamon was still restraining me. "We came here to rescue a friend, but then you attacked us." Takato told him flat out. Meramon looked around, sweatdropping when he saw me.

"I beg your pardon, I thought you were those monstrous creatures. I'm so sorry." Meramon apologized.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We had cleared things up and Renamon had let me loose from her hold which I had taken advantage of to mutter some profanities. Now we were sitting in a pow wow circle.

"Maybe you can help us." Takato suggested, pulling out two pieces of paper, one of them was Calumon and the other was monkey boy. Wow he did a really good job on them…and when the hell did he draw those? He pointed to the picture of Calumon. "Ok this is our friend Calumon…" Takato's finger moved to the picture of monkey boy "he was kidnapped by this creature, Makuramon." How the hell does Takato remember their names? "Have you seen them?" He asked. Meramon mused on this.

"Let me see, I'm very well traveled on this part of the world, but there is always a chance…" Meramon then sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't remember seeing them." Well damn.

"No dice?" Takato asked, giving a rather cute pout. I JUST DID NOT THINK THAT!

"Oh but you did, and when you least expect it, I shall give you a play back of it so it continually ring in your head, like a song you can't get out of your head." Ruki laughed evilly. Damn it, she is starting to get really annoying!

"I'm sorry. You know, I thought traveling to the real world was only a myth." He told us as he eyed us all before standing up. "But now I long for the day I get powerful enough to go there on my own." He lamented. What was so great about the real world anyways? He reached his hand toward the sky, obviously not done yet. "Every night I look at it, so close, so beautiful."

"Yea sure is." Takato agreed as he studied our home world from the sky. "I wonder when we'll see it again."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was flying, through the clouds and stars. It was amazing. So this is what the birds feel like…I closed my eyes and smiled. All of a sudden Renamon appeared out of nowhere.

"Rika, wake up." I blinked and opened my eyes. Damn it, I was dreaming! I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What's up Renamon?" I asked her tiredly. She easily jumped to the top of the tower as I noticed that there was this thunderous sound coming toward us.

"What's that sound?" Henry asked from behind me.

"I don't know." Takato answered. Henry crawled over to where Jeri was sleeping next to me and shook her gently.

"Jeri do you hear that?" He asked softly. She opened her eyes and sat up and rubbed them.

"Hear what?" She asked, obviously tired as how I feel. The rumbling got louder.

"That." I told her. I took my D-arc. Maybe it could shed some light on what the hell was going on.

"Jagamon, ultimate level, plant Digimon that travels in herds." I read the information. Oh so that's what it was, a stampede…

"Their coming right at us! Move!" Renamon yelled as she jumped down from the rock. Leomon picked up Jeri and me and Renamon scooped up Kazu and Kenta who were still out like a light.

"Come on sleepy heads." She grumbled as Takato and Guilmon looked around confused.

"Don't just stand there run for it!" Henry yelled as he sprinted past Gogglehead. We scaled the cliff and watched them run past us. So that was a stampede in action huh…

"That was close." Takato whistled as they continued to run past us.

"Look at the other side of the gorge!" Jeri yelled, pointing to Meramon.

"Magma Blast!" Meramon shouted before starting to laugh insanely…and then proceeded to get run over the by the stampede…and get deleted.

"Wow, what a crappy way to die…for anybody." I commented after a shocked silence. Everyone nodded in agreement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was morning, and we had decided to make a grave for Meramon.

"Good bye Meramon." Takato said softly, putting a picture of the Digimon on the rocks.

"Your fire burned bright my friend." Leomon added solemnly. Damn funerals were depressing.

"Hold him Kenta!" I looked up to see Kazu and Kenta wrestling with a Jagamon.

"I am!" Kenta complained.

"Damn it, their awake." I grumbled. Henry sighed.

"That pretty much sums up everything." He agreed. I walked up the hill to where the Jagamon and idiot twins were.

"Hey! Jagamon! You're in a lot of trouble for what you did last night!" I told him with my trademark scowl on my face.

"What do you mean?" Kazu asked me stupidly, who was currently pulling on Jagamon's tail. My eye twitched.

"He and his friends caused a stampede that almost flattened us you morons!" I yelled, I've heard of deep sleepers, but seriously! Kazu and Kenta immediately let go of Jagamon. Takato looked away.

"Meramon didn't make it…" He said softly. I growled and pointed my finger, Phoenix Wright style.

"Explain yourself!" I demanded. Jagamon started to quiver, obviously understanding the shit he was in.

"We we're only trying to protect ourselves, please don't hurt me!" Jagamon whimpered.

"Wow only three seconds with her and he already figures out the Rika is seriously violent." Henry whistled. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that you hurt him." He added quickly at my glare.

"I think Meramon was trying to take over their territory Rika." Renamon said suddenly. I blinked, why was everything all about land?

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to hurt him!" Jagamon began to cry.

"He's sorry, see." Kazu seemed moved by this. I however wasn't.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" I yelled. Sorry doesn't bring back the dead!

"Rika stop it!" Henry commanded me. "Takato, show Jagamon the pictures of Calumon and Makuramon. Maybe he's seen them in the area." Henry commanded Takato. Without further hesitation, Takato took out the pictures.

"Hi, have you seen him? We're not going to hurt you and we'll restrain Rika." Takato said softly at the quivering Digimon. Jagamon stared at the picture. "He's a little guy." Takato said helpfully. Still nothing. "Ok…how about this one." Out came the picture of monkey boy. A reaction! Then the rest of the Jagamon popped out the ground. Damn beating all of them up is going to be tough…

"Can you tell us the last time you seen him?" Henry asked hopefully at all the Jagamon.

"Ooh!" Well that was helpful…

"Oh..oh…ok…how about where?" Takato asked nervously. Another round of 'ooh'.

"You think we can believe them? I mean don't you think it's strange they saw Makuramon but not Calumon?" Jeri asked, bringing up a good point. YAY, TIME FOR INTERROGATION, FIRST UP, "BAD COP"!

"Listen, are you lying to us about seeing that monkey?" I demanded.

"Lying, what is lying?" Jagamon asked. Wow, either he's playing dumb or is just plain stupid. I growled…must resort to violence…

"My turn." Takato said curtly, pushing me back and holding up the pictures. What the hell?! "Now you remember seeing Makuramon right?" Takato asked Jagamon.

"Uh huh, uh huh!" He said hurriedly.

"Good, ok, where?" Takato asked and all the Jagamon then stood up. Takato smiled, how was he getting information without resorting to violence? "Good, now ok, which way?" Takato asked.

"That way!" Jagamon declared, pointing to the right. Well that was helpful.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Man what a day. We've been dropped, lost, starved, attacked, and stampeded." Takato whistled as we walked in the way where Makuramon was last seen.

"I'll say. If I was home right now, I'd been sleeping through Social Studies about right now." Kazu agreed.

"It's only going to get more intense, we haven't even faced Makuramon yet." I warned them.

"We'll be ready for them, and we'll get Calumon back too!" Takato declared. He was such an optimist it wasn't even funny.

"Yea, at what price, you saw what happened to Meramon, this place can be brutal." And Henry, the voice of a realist brings everyone back down to earth.

"Guilmon, I want you to be really, really, careful while we're here ok? No funny stuff. You gotta promise me something, that nothing bad is going to happen." I had a sudden chill down my spine. Wow, random chill. But I had a sudden bad feeling about something…

"Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise." Guilmon promised childishly. Takato laughed and then stopped. I blinked and saw what had stopped him, a data stream was going right for Kenta and Kazu.

"Guys, watch out! Look behind you!" Takato yelled out hurriedly.

"Run away!" I yelled, for once my flight instinct kicking in. Didn't think I had that…everyone ran…but the idiot twins ran in the wrong direction. Oh come on, you had to be kidding me!

"Oh come on!" I yelled out in frustration. "Renamon, we have to go after them." I told her panicking.

"Right!" She agreed before scooping me up and we chased after them, yells of "Rika" from Henry and Takato right behind me. I narrowed my eyes. I had to save them, I just had too. Sure they were retards but they were friends. I reached out my hand…

* * *

Hinata: That was rather long....

Rukia: I know! How many pages was that?!

Ruki44: Whatever 153 minus 139 is.

Ruki: ...14

Tetra: HOLY CRAP!

Ruki44: That much? Wow...Anyways review!


	16. Chapter 16

Ruki44: Damn I was aiming for the 10th.

Ruki: Well you screwed that up.

Tetra: Major.

Hinata: Why were you aiming for the 10th?

Ruki44: It's been two years since I started this story. Kind of like an anniversity thing, ya know?

Rukia: TWO YEARS?!

Ruki: And you're only in the Digital World now...and on chapter 16...and since your on episode 26 out of 51...and you're doing the CD drama and the two movies....you're just really getting cranked up now.

Tetra: Epic fail.

Ruki44: T.T Shut up. I know. Well since its the two year anniversity...

Rukia: No it's not, you missed it.

Ruki44: Shut it! Anyways, like I was saying, since its the two year anniversity, I figured I would tell you how this came from a one-shot to a full out story.

Hinata: This was a one-shot?

Ruki44: Yes, it was orginally going to be a one-shot for A Day in the Life called Visits based off of episode 7.

Ruki: Really? What changed your mind.

Ruki44: I figured that I could go a lot more into this then this then a single chapter.

Tetra: Oh, that makes sense. What about Rika's Inner Voice Ruki though?

Ruki44: ...IceDevimon was so sexually harassing Rika, and I wanted to touch up on that. I figured that Rika wouldn't be the type to say that,so Ruki was born. Orginally Ruki was also just going to be a one time thing, except that she was really fun to write and she recieved over really well so I decided to keep her. Also it gives me the ability to slip more Rukato in there.

Ruki: -.-;; You're evil you know that?

Ruki44: Yes, yes I am. Anyways I don't own anything, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

'Run away, run away, run away…' I chanted this mantra in my head as the data stream chased Renamon, Kenta, Kazu and me. I was going to kill Kazu and Kenta if we survive this. It's all their damn fault, if they had been paying attention where they we're going, I wouldn't have felt the need to save their sorry asses.

That's when the data stream picked us up and I heard everybody else yelling as we were whisked away…who knew that Jeri could swear like that?

Going through a data stream was pretty much like going through a tunnel…its dark in the middle and at the end it a giant bottomless pit…WAIT A MINUTE!

"Ah so many regrets…Takato I never got to tell you that I was in love with you…mother…grandmother…I will miss you both. Jeri you're insane, Kazu and Kenta, you're morons, Henry good luck not going insane without me here. Ryo, where ever you are, you can go to hell." Ruki lamented as my eye twitched.

'What the hell are you doing?' I asked her, the thought of my intendment death momentarily swept aside.

"Saying you're dying words for you. Since you won't I figured I would say them for the both of us." Ruki explained.

'DO YOU EVEN LISTEN TO HALF THE CRAP THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH?!' I yelled at her. Whatever Ruki might have said was droned out by Kazu.

"A bottomless pit?! No fair!" Kazu started to cry.

"Rika, since we're going to die, I figure I might this get this out on the open. If you weren't so scary and you didn't like Takato I would totally go out with you!" Kenta yelled. My eye twitched.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I yelled at him. What makes him think I like Takato?!

"I like it how you totally ignored the rest of his sentence…hey look I can see the ground!" Ruki grumbled before perking up. I squinted and grinned.

'Oh yea!' Then realization struck me…this was going to hurt…a lot.

We hit the dirt hard…it's only been our second day in the Digital World and we've seem to do a lot of falling from extremely high heights. When I get back, I'm going to go sky diving, I mean it can't be any less dangerous than this.

"Ugh my back." I groaned as I rolled over. Kazu sat up holding his head and scowled at me.

"Your back?! My head…"

"Do you guys mind? Some people are trying to pass out over here…" Kenta complained. Kazu wobbled as he fell back on the floor.

"Good idea." I closed my eyes. It wasn't a bad idea…I felt my world turn dark…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rika…Rika…" I closed my eyes tighter. I didn't want to go to school today.

"Five more minutes…" I moaned.

"You go from passed out to asleep…you're insane." I opened my eyes to see Renamon standing over me, a slightly worried amused expression on her face. How was that even possible?

"Renamon?" I blinked as everything came back to me. Renamon smiled and helped me up as I checked our surroundings. "Where are we?" I asked her.

"The Digital World." Renamon replied amused. I scowled.

"I remember that! Where in the Digital World!" I growled at her. Renamon scratched her head and laughed sheepishly.

"No idea. But to be fair, the Digital World has changed a lot since I left. It's become quite barren." I looked around. Renamon was right. This place was like a desert…and where there was a desert…THERE WAS A COWBOY TOWN!

"Yea…this is how I picture Kazu's head." I agreed with her, all the while wondering if Digimon had Western towns at all. That's when I noticed something.

"Hey Renamon, are those houses?" I asked pointing to rocks with yellow tarps over them. If they were that means there are cowboy towns in the Digital World…crappy ones but cowboy towns none the less.

"I believe so…" Renamon mused.

"Sweet…" I grinned. Renamon looked at me then sighed.

"You're thinking that this is some sort of digital cowboy town aren't you?" She asked me. I looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know that?" I asked her. Then I narrowed my eyes. "If you can read minds, I want to know." I told her out right. Renamon sweatdropped.

"Once a person gets to know you, you're rather easy to figure out. And for the record, I can't read minds." I shrugged.

"Whatever, we have to find a way to get back to the others." I mused, not liking the idea of spending any amount of alone time with Kazu and Kenta.

"So you can be with Takato?" Renamon asked innocently.

"Yes, so I can be with…RENAMON!" I caught what she was implying and scowled at her. Why does everyone assume I like Takato?!

"Um let's see here…BECAUSE YOU DO!" I ignored Ruki, what did she know? I scowled and turned around and looked at Kazu and Kenta…only to find them snoring. My eye twitched.

"You have to be kidding me!" I growled as I stamped over to them. "This is exactly why I didn't want them tagging along! Amateurs." I complained. I kicked Kazu and Kenta both in the side.

"Hey wake up! They both want to be called Digimon Tamers and they fall asleep! If they ever do get a Digimon, they might as well go and order them to jump off a bridge." I ranted as I began walking toward Renamon.

"Rika?" I scowled as I looked over my shoulder to see both Kazu and Kenta crawling toward me.

"Finally you're awake. Go home! You're useless as hair on a fish!" I yelled at them. I was not in a good mood right now.

"How are we supposed to go home?!" Kazu demanded.

"I haven't scored with any chicks yet!" Kenta cried. I was about to beat him up, but Kazu hit him before I had a chance too. I blinked, surprised.

"Shut up Kenta. Anyways, you should feel grateful that I hit you and not Rika. She looks like she's not in a good mood." Kazu told his friend. Kenta frowned.

"Yea…but did you have to hit so hard?"

"Yes."

As the two began to squabble I sweatdropped.

"Maybe it was better if I just let them sleep." I sighed. Somehow, both of them managed to hear me over their bickering. How that happened, kami will only know.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Both of them demanded of me at the same time. Before I had a chance to tell them exactly what it meant, Renamon stepped in.

"Rika! They're your friends." This sentence seemed to confused the idiot twins.

"We are?" Renamon looked at them before sighing.

"Even if they are a pain." This led them to be on the defensive once more. I ignored them however. Renamon was right. I should try to be nicer. That way I might get off Santa's naughty list and he'll stop bringing me dresses and other girly items!

"You're right, I should treat them better." I admitted. Kazu puffed his chest out.

"Yea, you better treat us better!"

"Don't push your luck." I told him, my eyes narrowing as Kazu deflated, once again scared of me.

"Who do you think you are anyways Kazu, Takato?" Kenta grumbled under his breath. I was about to either beat the living shit or yell at him or both (most likely both) but all of a sudden the wind picked up. Normally it wouldn't be a problem…but I almost got hit by a chair.

"First stampedes, then data streams, then bottomless pits, now this! It's like this world is trying to kill me in the most horrible way's possible! We need to take shelter!" I yelled over the roar of the wind as I began to run off, dodging a door handle.

"It's bad karma Rika. Since Takato isn't here to cancel you out, all this bad stuff is happening to you, and there for us." Kenta explained as we ran. I blinked. I need a translator. Nobody is making sense today. We dodged behind a rock and the random debris kept coming at us. A fridge, a desk, an oven…

"We got to find a safer place then this rock!" Renamon cried out to us.

"What do you mean?! Rocks are a great place to hide!" I argued with her.

"Can we talk about this when we aren't about to be crushed?" Kazu cried, pushing himself between Renamon and I then pulling us forward and I soon found out why in a second. A grand piano fell from the sky and crushed the rock we were taking refugee by. Since when did the Digital World have grand pianos?

The wind started to pick up and Kazu, Kenta, and I we're lifted up off the ground. I'm flying!

"We're not flying, we're being blown away!" Ruki yelled at me. Flying, being blown away…either way you're off the ground. Renamon jumped up and caught me and we were being blown away by the wind…then Kazu and Kenta were blown into one of the buildings and it opened up and we were able to get inside.

"We gotta stop hitting stuff." Kazu moaned as he and Kenta fell from the door until the ground. I studied the room.

"I wonder who lives here." I mused.

"We do!" I turned and looked at who said that and sweatdropped. Old Digimon, old Digimon! "We do live here, don't we?" And they have memory loss too!

"The question is, who would be so rude to barge in unannounced without so much as a cookie!" Grandpa, that must be the grandpa! I checked my D-arc.

"Jijimon. Mega level. Special attack, Claw of Doom. Babamon. Mega level. Special attack, Empress Haze." I read their info out loud. So they are Grandpa and Grandma Digimon! Then another thought occurred to me.

"Hey, what do you know, their married!" I grinned, so Digimon can get married, awesome!

"That's right!" Jijimon declared pounding his staff on the ground. "I've been married for forty years." Then he added in a soft undertone. "And not so happily ten after that." I sweatdropped…and their still together? Wow. Babamon pointed her broom at me and Renamon.

"Don't listen to this coot. He just likes hearing himself talk. Lock the door already!" We all jumped and immediately grabbed this piece of wood and put it in these two black things. Old people that aren't Grandma scare me. It's not helping these two are bickering while we're locking the door.

"Don't you talk back to me!" Jijimon roared as he swung his claw thingy at his wife. She merely dodged and swung her broom at her husband. And then they started to fight…physically. If it wasn't so freaky, it would be hilarious.

"Why are they fighting anyways?" I asked Renamon with a sweatdrop.

"Maybe this is how you'll be when you're old and married to Takato Rika." Renamon replied with a smile on her face. I scowled.

"You're so not funny Renamon." I grumbled as I blushed and turned away as I watched them fight down a staircase. Wasn't that dangerous? I followed them down the staircase. When I reached the bottom, I noticed they were panting. So they finally wore themselves out neh?

"Why are you fighting?" I asked them. They looked up at me confused.

"What?" Jijimon asked confused. I sighed and scratched my head.

"I said, why are you fighting? Are you having a lover's spat or something?" I asked again. Jijimon shrugged.

"It passes the time." I blinked. There was no way I just heard that right.

"It…passes the time?" I repeated, making sure I heard that right. Babamon smiled at me.

"What? Like you have something else better to do when the wind is blowing?" So they were fighting to pass the time? "Fighting is the best kind of entertainment." Babamon explained to me.

"What would you know from best to worst? Well I suppose you know the worst. I've had your cooking." Jijimon grumbled. Babamon growled at him.

"You want another swat? Because I'll swat you so good." She shot back. Forget what they said, this was defiantly a lover's spat.

"You couldn't swat the broad side of a barn!" Jijimon yelled back.

"I don't get it." I told them, cutting them off. "You're happily married, but you fight each other for entertainment." Jijimon smiled at me.

"My guess is that you've never been married." I sweatdropped, of course I wasn't married, I'm only thirteen!

"We don't have to fight anymore!" Babamon declared. There, so I was right!

"Why are you leaving me?!" Jijimon asked confused. No, that's defiantly not good!

"We can fight them fool!" What, they can fight us? Yes, I need to let out all this stress!

"That might be the best idea you've had in years!"

"You're right!" She agrees with him! What the heck! Deranged old Digimon! Both of them turned toward me.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Interlopers, do we got a proposition for you!" Wait, I thought I was the only one here! I turned around to see Renamon, Kazu and Kenta behind me. When did they get here! I turned back toward the deranged old Digimon. I got to notice my surroundings more… "You get to keep us from being bored while the wind blows!"

"Can't we all watch TV?" Kazu and Kenta cried. They defiantly would make crappy Tamers. Renamon just jumped in front of me.

"You'd have to fight me first." She declared. I smiled.

"Don't count me out Renamon!" I told her as I jumped down a couple of stairs so that I was level with her. Both Grandpa and Grandma Digimon looked at each other.

"The yellow one and the fire headed one got spunk. Let's go eat." I blinked. Say what! Babamon shrugged.

"Whatever." And with that, both of them skipped away singing 'We're going to go make some food now'. Messed up, this was just messed up. Kazu and Kenta looked out from behind Renamon.

"These are my kind of Digimon!" They both declared.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renamon and I were sitting in the living room. I was sulking because I really wanted to get all this stress out of me.

"They don't seem to be bad Digimon at all." Renamon mused as she leaned on the chair I was sitting on.

"Do you think we can trust them Renamon?" I asked my partner, I really want an excuse to fight since I can't fight Kazu and Kenta. I need to get off that naughty list. I can't stand anymore dresses. Renamon smiled at me.

"I don't see why not." That's when Kazu and Kenta came running in the room, looking excited. I stood up.

"Smells great!" Kenta told me simply and my stomach growled. That's good because I'm starving.

"Ok everybody dinner is done!" Babamon told us as she too walked in the room.

"You'd better eat before we change our minds." Jijimon suggested. Babamon shook her head.

"Don't listen to him." She told us as she bowed. We smiled and bowed back. See, I know manners.

"Isn't that because you asked Takato to teach you?" Ruki grumbled. I blushed as I followed Babamon and Jijimon into the dining room.

'I need to get off Santa's naughty list!' I told her.

"That's what they all say…" Ruki muttered under her breath. I ignored her. The minute I set foot in the dining room my draw dropped and a wide grin slowly unfolded.

"Wow! This looks so good!" I was getting hungrier just looking at it if that was possible.

"Rika you're drooling." Renamon clicked her tongue. I quickly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and gave her a sheepish grin as I sat down.

"Yum!" Kenta declared as he bit into a sandwich as Kazu followed suit. I picked up a bowl and smiled.

"Well, everything looks great." I told them before I began to dig in. Renamon bowed her head as she took a piece of bread.

"Thank you." Babamon and Jijimon clicked their glasses together.

"And now a grapefruit toast to the meeting of new friends and other junk." Jijimon declared. Kazu and Kenta both nodded their head as they chewed large amounts of food.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We stood next to the fire place with Babamon, Kazu and Kenta we're in the tub, singing. I shivered at the thought.

"Good thing we're in here, I thought my eardrums would bleed." Renamon muttered under her breath.

"By the way, the beds are made so I won't hear anything about you leaving before the morning." Babamon told us. I bowed a bit.

"Thank you, that'd be great." I told her with a smile. Babamon looked up from her knitting.

"It's so great to have guests who don't beat each other up for a change you know?" Babamon told us. I chuckled and nodded.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was in my own bedroom with Renamon.

"Man this is the life, lying on a nice comfy bed after a hard day of lots of different things trying to kill you." I closed my eyes and sighed happily.

"Rika." I opened my eyes again.

"Yea?" I asked Renamon.

"I've been thinking." I sat up.

"Uh oh." I told her with a grin. Renamon rolled her eyes.

"Very funny. When the wind dies, we should look for Calumon." She told me as she laid down on the floor. Even though the bed was big enough, she refused to share it with me. She said that I move too much in my sleep and that she preferred the floor. I closed my eyes again.

"I know, anyways I'm sure he's fine." With that I rolled over and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was morning and Kazu and Kenta were debating over something stupid as usual. The wind had stopped so we were leaving.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I thanked them as I bowed.

"What? So soon you're leaving?" Jijimon asked us.

"You can't go yet, you just got here!" Babamon declared. I scratched my head, feeling very self conscious. Wow never that I would ever feel that.

"I'm sorry. We have to go find our friends." I told them both.

"Yea, Rika has a crush on Takato so she has to get back to him." I kicked Kazu.

"Do you even listen to half the crap that comes out of your mouth?" I growled at him, my cheeks red.

"Oh if that's the case…" I blushed harder.

"Anyways thank you again." I mumbled as I walked up the stair case before I realized that Kenta and Kazu weren't following me. I turned around and looked back at them.

"Aren't you guys coming?" I asked frowning. Both of them shook their heads.

"No." I frowned. I couldn't get back to Takato and the others without them.

"Why?" I asked, my frown deepening. Kazu and Kenta fidgeted around a bit.

"We have to ask them a question." Kenta told me and instantly I knew what question they were referring too. I threw my hands up in the air.

"Fine, I don't have time to play twenty questions with you two! Catch up with us when you can." I told them as I left them both and went outside. No grand pianos wanting to squash me in sight, good start so far.

"Rika, shouldn't we…" Renamon started to ask before I cut her off.

"No. Finding Calumon is more important than those two dips. Besides, apparently they have their own little game plan they need to pursue." I told her as I put my hands behind my head as I kept walking. This was going to be interesting.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We were on a giant rock. Renamon wouldn't let me climb it saying I was going to kill myself so she carried me up. I asked her that was any safer. She said she wouldn't fall. I scowled at that.

"This is retarded!" I complained as I paced the rock, Renamon eyeing me nervously. "How are we supposed to find one little Digimon?!" I stopped pacing and took out my binoculars and checked the area.

"He better not just be playing hide and go seek." Renamon grumbled. I sweatdropped. That would be so Calumon. I looked up the cliffs and lingered my sights on earth and an idea came to me.

"Do you think if we went to the top, we could get back to the real world?" I asked Renamon.

"Perhaps." She told me calmly. I lowered my binoculars.

"How can we get up there." I mused thoughtfully.

"We can't climb it." Renamon told me instantly, obviously knowing I would get to that sooner or later. That's when something yellow floated up towards us. It was that dish towel thing from the village, well part of it.

"But we could fly up." I told her, a grin forming on my face. Renamon sighed.

"You really want to fly don't you? Anyways, we're going to need a lot of cloth." She told me. I turned back toward the village with an evil grin.

"And I know where to get some."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We were back at the village and stealing…I mean borrowing without permission, some of the cloth from the houses.

"I hate to just take this." Renamon told me. I was about to reply when I heard Kazu's voice.

"Black War Kazumon will triumph!" What the…

"Mega Mighty Kentamon special attack will stop you!" My eye began to twitch. Five minutes, I was gone five minutes and they were already being retards!

"What are they doing now?" I grumbled as I stomped over to Babamon's and Jijimon's house and opened the door, immediately making Kazu and Kenta cower in fear. That's right, fear me puny mortals, fear me!

"What are you two doing?" Renamon asked with a sigh.

"Well if you must know, our partners were having a fight!" Jijimon declared. I raised my eyebrow. Partners?

"That's right, you're looking at Mega Mighty Kentamon's new Tamer." I looked at Kenta and back to Babamon. Poor Babamon, having a Digimon like Kenta.

"What are you guys talking about? Having partners and Tamers?" I decided I would laugh after I heard everything threw. Kazu took off his cape that he was wearing.

"There was a little mix up. We were supposed to be the tamers." Kazu started to explain as Kenta took off his random objects that he was wearing as well.

"Yea but we became the Digimon." Kenta finished explaining. Laugh later, yell now I decided.

"Are you two retarded? What about getting home?!" I yelled at them. It was like babysitting, honestly.

"Oh yea…" I sighed and turned around.

"Now come on let's get out of here." I told them before I walked out the door.

"Alright." They replied defeated.

"Wait!" I jumped like five feet and turned around to see Babamon and Jijimon pointing their staff and broom at us.

"You can't just run off with our partners." Babamon declared.

"Anyone who tries to take our partners gets a noggin knocking." Jijimon added and with that they both ran at us. Well damn. Renamon however got it covered and jumped in front of us and stopped the attack. Then she flipped over them and they tried to attack her again and she simply jumped over them as they tumbled down the stair case.

We took the opportunity to run away.

"If you two clowns are done, can we go now?" I growled at them, figuring we were far enough away by now as we stood on the cliff with our freshly made hang glider.

"Yes Miss Rika!" They both saluted me. I groaned. This was so annoying. Kenta then looked at Kazu.

"You're the clown."

"Well you're the whole circus, including the baboons." Kazu shot back. I sighed, I need to get back to Takato, Henry, and Jeri or else I'm going to go insane.

"Alright when I say go, kick off the ground hard ok?" I told them. Both of them nodded and grabbed the handle bar.

"Right!" That's when Babamon and Jijimon came back.

"Wait!" I looked down, damn they followed us? Curses!

"Mega Mighty Kentamon we need your fighting skills!" Babamon cried out as they ran in the valley between the rock we were on and some other random rock. Kenta? Fighting powers? I couldn't help it, a snort of laughter escaped me.

"Black War Kazumon, our dishes need washing!" Jijimon cried out as well.

"Oh no, manual labor! Let's go!" Kazu whimpered fearfully. Wasn't going to argue there. With that we all jumped off the cliff and was able to fly up the cliffs as we watched Jijimon and Babamon get smaller and smaller.

"You know, I had this kite idea too, but I thought I would let Rika think it up." Kazu said suddenly. I narrowed my eyes.

"If you don't shut up, your Digimon name is going to be Black War And In A Lot of Painmon if you don't shut up." I threatened him. Kazu sighed as he looked back at the village below.

"Aw man, I wonder if we're ever going to be Tamers." He whined.

"Maybe someday." Kenta said optimistically. Must not say anything mean, need to get on Santa's nice list…

"But first we need to get home, right Rika." A vein throbbed in my forehead.

"Don't even try to kiss up to me now." I growled at Kazu. Kazu meeped and I sighed.

Santa must be really testing me.

* * *

Ruki44: You know what tommorow is?

Ruki: No...

Ruki44: Friday the 13th!

Rukia: What's so special about Friday the 13th?

Hinata: Friday the 13th is associated with ill luck and what not.

Rukia: Why?

Tetra: Because it's just that awesome that way.

Ruki: 13 is an unlucky number right?

Ruki44: And Friday is the beginning of the weekend, so its very important right?

Ruki: And putting an unlucky number on a day like Friday is just bad!

Hinata: I don't think that's the reason.

Tetra: Who cares about the reason! This is the day we're going to find UFOs!

Ruki and Ruki44: YA!

Rukia: Where did UFOs come out of Friday the 13th.

Hinata: They had sugar. Leave it.


	17. Chapter 17

Ruki44: I actually have an excuse that doesn't suck ass why this didn't come out earlier just for your information.

Ruki: All your excuses suck ass.

Ruki44: Besides the point. Anyways, I was in my school's musicial...

Tetra: Wait! Wait! WAIT! You can't sing...or dance...or do both at the same time. Why the hell were you in your school's musicial! We're they that desperate when they were casting?!

Ruki44: I wasn't in the actual production. I'm on stage crew.

Rukia: They let you near large set pieces?

Ruki44: Yes.

Hinata: Somehow I don't think that's very safe for anyone...

Ruki44: Uh...besides the point. Anyways, when you are on the musical, cast, crew, or pit, you live, drink, and eat musicial. You have no life of your own. Really. It takes forever to recover from it when it's over. I'm still falling asleep in Math class. But Math sucks and nobody uses it in real life so its all good. Anyways this was episode 28...known as the Ryo episode where everyone who watched season 2 of Digimon (and also the Digimon movie, he's in there. one of the kid's with the laptop) is like WTF?! Also, this episode amused me greatly watching Rika making those faces in the beginning.

Ruki: -.- You are a retard. Why does me making faces amuse you.

Tetra: You're always scowling, and when change it up a bit it's hilarious.

Ruki44: Pretty much, also if Rika, Kenta, and Kazu just stayed at the damn flag everyone wouldn't be looking over for each other. I was like, wow, what a bunch of retards.

Hinata: Like you can talk. You would get lost and everyone around you lost.

Ruki44: Shut it! I don't own anything. Happy Friday the 13th...again...

* * *

_Chapter 17_

"I believe I can fly!" Kazu was singing as we drifted upwards up and out of the canyon.

"Continue that song and you won't be." I threatened him.

"I'm going to be sick." Kenta groaned as we flew higher up. I inched away from him as best as I could without falling off.

"Great, and I'm the one next to him. Just my luck. Throw up on me and I won't hesitate to knock you off this thing, got it!" We better find Takato and the others quick because these two idiots might not much last longer at this rate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Somehow we had managed to get back to Takato's Tamer flag only to find that no one was there. Since lost tip number one is when you get lost, stay put, we decided to stay put at the tamer flag, hoping that they would come back this way at some time…however after the first hour or so my short attention span started to wear thin and I was anything but a happy camper.

"Well this is just great! How much longer do we have to wait before something happens!" I growled throwing up my hands, frustrated and bored.

"**Can't wait to reunite with your lover boy?**" Ruki snickered. I growled and conjured up in Kenta and Kazu singing in my mind. The effect was immediate, Ruki began to scream in agony. Serves her right.

"I wonder where they are, not that I know where we are." Kenta mused, he was sitting at the base of the tamer flag looking off into space.

"So much for your idea we'd find them if we just waited here." Kazu growled as he chucked another rock at the ground. Renamon was watching me making sure I didn't follow suit. She doesn't trust me with any form of projectiles. She somehow got into her mind I would harm someone with it…

"I said we **might** find them here. Might. Might." Kenta argued back.

"Might. Might." Kazu mimicked Kenta. "The only thing I found here was sand in my underwear." He grumbled as he threw another rock. Thank you for the unneeded and unwanted information. "Might as well be wearing sandpaper shorts." He yelled as he stood up as the wind began to blow harder. "Gee that's new, the wind is blowing!" I growled, unable to take any more of this. If I stayed here one minute longer I would kill them and I really didn't want to explain to Takato when I **did** catch up to him and the others why I didn't have Kazu and Kenta with me.

"That's it! I'm taking a look around!" I told them as I leaped up off the rock I was sitting on. Kazu looked around us.

"What? Where are you going to go? What if Takato and them come by? We'll have to go out looking for you then won't we. And you wouldn't want to cause trouble for Takato would you?" I growled at him.

"**Oh he has a point. We wouldn't want to cause trouble for Takato would we?**" Ruki piped up innocently. So Kenta and Kazu singing didn't do it huh? This calls for more drastic measures…like Barbie Girl. This outta teach her.

"Alright maybe it's not a perfect plan, but do you have any better ones." I argued as I put on my shades. Oh yea I look badass.

"But we thought of the sitting still idea." Kenta argued back weakly. I rolled my eyes as Kazu began to demand who this other person in "we" was.

"Oh yea, and that's been working like a charm. Just stay here and sit on your brains until I get back, ok?" I told them as I walked away, glad I could finally get some peace and quiet.

"Yea, well, we will." Kazu mimicked me.

"Oh yea, well good." I mimicked him mimicking me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is there anything but sand and wind in this stupid world?" I asked Renamon with a grumble. This was so boring! At least I had a headache with Kazu and Kenta.

"Rocks." Renamon told me in an innocent helpful tone. However I wasn't in the mood.

"Helpful as always Renamon. Remind me to get you a standup comedian upgrade card when we get home." I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Let's go." Renamon sighed as she pushed me along.

"Stupid, sandy wind. Bleh." I complained as she pushed me along.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It could be sand."

"More like a sand witch." My ears perked and I turned around slightly. Please tell me I didn't just hear that.

"You have to be kidding me." I growled out frustrated. Didn't I tell them to stay there?

"What?" Renamon asked me confused. I looked up at her.

"Wasn't that Kazu's voice?" I asked her. Renamon looked thoughtful.

"Could have been. We all know that Kenta is determined to pick up some chicks…he might have set his sights on you. Poor boy doesn't know that you set your sights on Takato." Renamon told me amused. I scowled at her.

"You are so not funny."

"I told you we should have gone the other direction." That was defiantly Kenta's voice.

"No, I said we should have gone the other direction." And that was Kazu. Damn it, I thought I was able to get rid of them for a short period of time.

"Then why did you listen to me, you never listen to me!"

"I have never met two more useless guys." I told Renamon as they continued to squabble. "Even the devas were more helpful." That's when the noticed me and they both gave me wide grins.

"Hey, we thought we'd come and help you." I gave them my glazed look stare. You have to do something pretty stupid to get my glazed look stare.

"Uh huh." Yea, how could dumb and dumber do to help **me**? I turned around, I was totally going to kill them. Breathe in and breathe out, count to ten, demand why they disobeyed my orders, **then** kill them. "I thought I told you to wait by the flag."

"Yea, but right after you left we thought you might need our help if you ran into trouble or something…" Kenta laughed nervously. What could they possibly to help?! Their completely useless…unless I could use them as meat shields…but they would be completely useless meat shields…I'm going to kill them.

"**Yea, but how would you explain their dead bodies to Takato?**" Damn it! Damn you Ruki and the voice of reasoning!

"What makes you think…" I growled stopping my sentence. We better go back to flag. It would be just my luck that they came looking for us while we were gone. "Let's just go back to the flag." I told them.

"So soon?" Kazu whined. Must…not…kill…impossible…to…hide…dead…bodies…here… I turned around and gave them both my evil glare.

"Takato and the others might have came back to where the flag is." I explained through gritted teeth, venom dripping my voice. Kenta clapped his hands together.

"That would be just awesome!" he said rather girlishly as Kazu gave him an odd look as I wanted to hit myself with something.

'Why me, why me, why me, why me, why me…' I chanted in my head imagining I was throttling Kenta's neck.

"Rika, another data stream is coming!" Renamon said suddenly, tearing me away from strangling Kenta in my head. I looked over to where she was looking and saw this data stream that was spazzing out coming our way. Wow, it was like these things were stalking us or something.

"Damn your right. Let's go before we get carried off…again." I told them as I began to run. However Kenta and Kazu seemed not to see the rush.

"We don't need to run, it's miles…off…holy shit…" I turned around to see the data stream right on top of us. I only had enough time to say one thing before it whisked us away…again.

"Shit."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well at least we didn't have to fall kami knows how many feet this time." Kenta said cheerfully as he picked up his glasses. I gave him a death glare as I studied the surroundings. It was like snow…and gears…and slightly less boring then the last place.

"Where are we anyways?" Kazu asked in wonderment as he too took in our surroundings.

"In some giant clock?" Kenta suggested. Oh yea, that's totally plausible…

"**Actually it could be…this world is cracked up remember?**" Ruki told me, once again bringing me down. I growled. I was getting tired of her. Time to pull out the ultimate weapon. I imagined a Jonas Brother's song playing my head. Either she would be tortured or she would love it. Either way, she'll leave me alone.

"Inside giant clock or not, we are no closer to finding the others. And it looks like there is no easy way out." Renamon stated as she stood up. Well isn't that just great.

"It's a grandfather clock." Kenta decided. "All we have to do is find the grandfather and he'll let us out." I growled. Must not kill…

"No way it's a giant's pocket watch…" Will not to kill weakening…stupidity not helping…

"I'm ridiculous now?" Kenta asked. Can't take it much longer…

"Face it, you were always ridiculous." Kazu argued back. THAT WAS IT, I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THESE TWO!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled taking everyone by surprise, including Renamon. "I AM SICK OF TIRED OF YOUR COMPLETELY RETARDED SUGGESTIONS! SERIOUSLY, HAVE YOU EVER HAD A GOOD IDEA, EVEN ONCE?!" I yelled at them. Kazu and Kenta looked at each other and then back at me.

"Once, but it depends on how you look at it." He admitted. I wanted to kill them! But I couldn't do that, I did the next best thing. I exploded.

"THE TWO MOST USELESS PEOPLE ALIVE, AND I'M STUCK BEING THE BABYSITTER AND PUTTING EVERYTHING BACK TOGETHER WHEN YOU TWO MESS IT UP! WHY KAMI MUST YOU TORTURE ME!" I yelled stomping my foot, tossing some snowballs, pretty much making a mess of my surrounding area.

"Hey!" Kazu protested indigently. "Do you think this is all fun and games for us too? Do you think we enjoy your snotty attitude and talking behind our backs." I don't talk about them behind their backs, I just slowly kill them in my head. But snotty…Renamon and I looked at each before reaching a silent agreement. They wanted snotty did they?

"Hmph." We turned away. It was quiet between the four of us except this ticking noise that just wouldn't stop…

"**Ruki…Ruki…Ruki Nonaka! Ruki…Ruki…Ruki Nonaka!**" I knew I should have never watched that Potter Puppet Pals video…

"What is that infernal ticking noise?" Kazu asked finally, obviously annoyed. Wow…this better not break out into song outside of my head.

"I don't know, maybe it is a clock…kind of catchy though." Kenta mused.

"Or it could be a pipe bomb. But I guess you can handle that yourself." I replied 'snottily'. Kenta looked at me with a long look.

"Well if you wanted to help you could." He told us. Or right, why the hell would I want to help?

"If we have too." Renamon said finally. Damn it Renamon! She gave me a look that said the same thing that Ruki's been saying… 'How the hell are you going to explain the dead bodies'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We were walking through this godforsaken place and Kazu and Kenta must have watched Potter Puppet Pals too because they had been singing to the damn ticking noise for awhile now.

"Singing a song, all day long, in the Digital World!" Did I mention that neither can sing for the life of them? Because that is a pretty important piece of information. That's when we came upon this clock…

"HOLY CRAP IT'S A CLOCK!" Kazu yelled as he ran up to it before stopping. I saw why he stopped, it was obviously broken. The hour hand was moving around the clock at a very high speed. "It's broken, just like the math class clock back at school." He concluded.

"Looks like the second hand is stuck. Shall we free it?" Kenta asked as he studied the clock.

"Hell yes. If I have to listen to this ticking and your singing for another second somebody's going to get hurt and it's not going to be Renamon." I told them as I reached to free the damn thing. Just as I was about to get this infernal sticking to stop, a voice stopped me.

"STOP!" I looked up in surprise to see a talking clock person…thing… however my finger was still near the clock and when the hour hand swung around it pushed my finger so it hit the second hand, making the ticking stop.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Yelled the clock thing…AND WHEN THE HELL DID THAT GEAR THING GET THERE! Kenta looked at the clock as a loud dinging now started in place of the ticking.

"Fix it?" Kenta offered.

"Oh tragediennes!" The gear declared. That was a word?

"Um ok?" Kazu asked confused then turning to me. "Who the hell are these guys?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my D-arc.

"The talking clock is…Clockmon. Champion level, special attack is Tempest Fudget…no seriously that what it says. Is that even a word? Anyways the other guy is Hagurumon, rookie level, special attack, Cog Crusher." I looked up. Oh yea, I could totally beat their asses if we had to fight.

"This is not going to be good!" Clockmon spazzed, holding his head.

"Get ready, here it comes!" Hagurumon declared, looking wildly in the sky. What was coming, the apocalypse? I watched the sky. Nothing.

"Or maybe not." Clockmon said as nothing happened, getting out the fetal position he was in. That's when a cuckoo bird came out of the clock. They had those annoying bird clocks here too? What the hell, was no world safe from those damn bird clocks?! That's when the earth started tremble.

"Holy shit, what the hell is going on?" Kazu yelled as he and Clockmon began to run around like they were chickens with their head chopped up.

"An earthquake! We'll never make it home now! How the hell am I supposed to score with hot babes now!" Kenta cried and that's when the shaking stopped. I'm alive, how nice. I looked around, all the gears that had been moving earlier stopped. That good be either good or bad...and judging by that tremor, probably bad.

"All the gears stopped moving, what the hell is going on?" I demanded standing up since I had fallen when the earth started to shake.

"Well when the gears are moving everything is super perfectional." Hagurumon began to explain as I wondered if he ever had access to a dictionary. I'm pretty sure that perfectional is NOT a word. "But when they aren't…" he trailed off letting another tremor answer for him.

"Oh…my…god. It's a huge ass freaking dinosaur..thing!" Kazu yelled pointing his finger and I turned my head to see indeed there was this huge ass dinosaur thing. Well I'm going to need a larger vocabulary of vulgarities to sum everything up in a word. I took out my D-arc. Maybe we were lucky and it's bark was larger than its bite.

"Megadramon. A virus dragon Digimon…and he's an ultimate…who's special attacks are Parry Force and Darkside attack." I read out his data. "Well fu…" Before I was able to finish my vulgarity Megadramon roared and started to fly right towards us…namely me.

"Holy crap Rika, he's aiming at you!" Kazu oh so helpfully pointed out. Renamon stepped in front of me.

"Hell no he's not. I will protect my Tamer." Renamon declared.

"Tamer? That mean she's been to the real world before!" Clockmon said in awe. What the hell did he think?! Did he not realize that three out of the party of four we're humans?!

"It's said if you load the data of a Digimon who has a tamer, you'll have the ability to go to the real world! He's a scoundrel, he's a beast!" Hagurumon declared. Holy crap every single one was a real word!

"I get it, he's a bastard. Anyways, that notion is absurd. It takes more than data to get to the real world." Renamon told them flat out.

"Him, load your data?! That is an insult, Renamon kick his ass!" I declared.

"Oh I was planning on it, believe me." Renamon told me before she rushed at Megadramon. She dodged one of his claws and started to do a kick…only to be knocked away when Megadramon turned his head.

"Oh hell no! If he think he can get away with that, he's dead wrong!" I declared before whipping out a card. "Digi-Modify! Digi-Evolution activate!" I yelled, swiping a card, making Renamon evolve to Kyuubimon.

"Wow that's amazing!" Clockmon said in wonderment.

"I never saw an evolution before…" Hagurumon added, also in awe. That's right, we're awesome, get used to it.

"Foxtail Inferno!" Kyuubimon yelled, launching blue fireballs from each of her nine tails.

"Parry Force!" Megadramon simply countered, flapping his wings and sending her attack right back. Holy crap! I ducked as one her fireballs came our directions and it hit Hagurumon, knocking off one of his gear arm…things. I ignored them as he and Clockmon started to freak out.

Megadramon flew over Kyuubimon's head and up into the sky. However Kyuubimon wasn't about him escape as she use her Dragon Wheel attack…only for him to fly out of range. That has to be against the rules or something. Only I can cheat like that! And then he attacked her with a barrage of missiles. Today just wasn't mine…and Kyuubimon's day.

"Kyuubimon!" I cried out worriedly as she fell out of the sky. I ran up to where she landed and saw Megadramon fly past me…and what the hell?! Was that another Digimon?! Yea…it was…and it was fighting Megadramon…when the hell did that thing come here?!

"Who the hell is that guy!" Kazu cried out. That's what I want to know. He stealing our thunder! I checked my D-arc.

"Cyberdramon, another ultimate, special attack is Desolation Claw!" I read out the data that my D-arc was giving me. Cyberdramon avoided Megadramon's attack and used his special attack to effectively beat the shit out of Megadramon…with one hit. Kyuubimon could have easily done that too if I had a blue card. But I didn't…

"Cyberdramon, back off!" My eyes widened, that voice… "That's not the opponent we're looking for." I closed my eyes and prayed to every single god that was out there that this wasn't the person I thought it was, ignoring Kazu and Kenta's question of wonderment.

"It's Ryo! Our protector guy!" Shit! First I was stuck was separated from Takato and the others and was stuck with Kazu and Kenta and was targeted by a freaking huge ass ultimate, and now he appears. You know what, I'd rather be fighting the huge ass ultimate still.

Cyberdramon however ignored Ryo (props to the Digimon) and continued to attack Megadramon.

"It's going to be the hard way is it?" Ryo said coolly as he walked toward the Digimon, pulling out a D-arc out of his pocket…and a whip appeared. I'm not kidding, a whip. "Cyberdramon obey!" He yelled, whipping the Digimon with it. "Stop it, you will obey me Cyberdramon." Ryo growled as he tugged on the whip (which had wrapped around Cyberdramon's arm) as he and Cyberdramon had a glaring contest…and Ryo won. DAMN IT!

I stomped up to him. I found an outlet for my frustration and killing desire! He turned and smiled at me. I stopped confused.

"That was a close one wasn't it?" No it wasn't! I could have dealt with Megadramon as soon as I got a blue card! That's when he took my hand and proceed to shake it. "Name's Ryo." Well if he wants to play the amnesia game, I'll play too. Then when his guard is down, I'll kill him in his sleep. Perfect plan.

"Rika, and this is Kyuubimon." I said curtly.

"You should be more careful, some Digimon believe that the data from a Digimon with a tamer will get them into the real world." He told me.

"Knew that." I growled at him. Ryo obviously caught onto my killing intent and backed off.

"Oh…um…sorry…I was just trying to give you guys some help." Oh yea, play up Mr. Perfect…damn that annoys me! I wanted to kill him as he fixed Hagurumon and made the gears start to move again. I totally could have done that on my own!

"There you guys, let me know if you need anything else." If I kill him here and now, not only will I have witnesses, but fan boy witnesses. Worst combo ever.

"We will." Clockmon said in adoring voice.

"Do you think somebody I'll be able to go to real world Ryo?" Hagurumon asked like a lost puppy.

"Sure, just keep dreaming and you can make anything happen." I'm pretty sure that's in a Disney movie…I had Disney movies. Pirates of Caribbean was awesome though…until the sequels.

"And maybe I'll get a Tamer like you?" Sickening, just sickening. Wish I had one of those airplane barf bags…

"Of course you will!" And after a few more adoring exchanges the two Digimon left. Good thing, that makes two witnesses down…two more to go.

"Um…Mr. Ryo sir?" Kenta and Kazu asked, oh god, their fan boys too! Wait, I could use this to my advantage…like ditching them with Ryo!

"Just Ryo." The two of them did a fan boy squeal. Fan girls were one thing, fan boys…a completely new topic.

"Ryo Akimara?" Kazu asked, and I swear that he had stars in his eyes.

"Um…yes…" The two then began yelling incorrehent things that nobody could possibly understand but them. Ryo laughed nervously. I'll ditch them as soon as I watch Ryo squirm.

"Hey it's nice to meet you too. I haven't seen any other kids since I came to the Digital World, it gets kind of lonely." Serves him right, he deserves to be alone.

"Well, you'll have plenty of company now because it's not just us, our friends are somewhere in this world too." Kazu told Ryo excitedly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Stupid Kazu inviting Ryo to stay. Stupid Kenta for noticing me to sneak off. Note, next time think of an excuse in case of getting caught. I sulked, leaning my back against Kyuubimon as we sat next to the campfire. Next escape attempt, in at least an hour. Have to space it out.

"I hope you find your friends soon." Ryo said sympathetically, Kazu and Kenta had told him our sob story.

"Yea but first we have to find us first. We keep getting lost." Kenta told him. We?! The reason we keep getting lost is because of you two idiots! Ryo chuckled.

"Ryo…have long have you been here?" Kazu asked curiously. Good question! That way I know how long he's been MIA and whether or not people think he's dead or alive or not.

"I don't know, what month is it?" Ryo asked.

"October." Kenta supplied helpfully. Ryo seemed surprised at this.

"Really? I didn't realize I've been here so long." Ryo said wistfully. While this didn't answer the question, it immediately excited Kazu.

"It must be so cool to be on your own! No chores or homework, I'd be in heaven!" Kazu exclaimed. Yea, you would also be dead because there is no way in hell you could fend for yourself.

"It does get lonely though." Ryo admitted. Serves you right. Bastard. Only reason you're still alive and not emotionally and/or physically scarred right now is because of the two fan boy witnesses.

"Why did you come here anyways Ryo?" Kenta asked.

"Because of this guy." Ryo explained, jerking his thumb at his partner. "He's hard to control, he's not really the Digimon you would like take to a birthday party…unless you wanted him to smash the cake, destroy all the presents, and blow up the house. But someone has to keep him in line." Ryo explained. Both Kazu and Kenta gave me and Kyuubimon a look.

"That sounds like those two over there…except its Rika that needs to be kept in line and its Renamon keeping her in line…Takato also does a pretty good job too…he's one of the friends we're looking for." Kazu explained.

"Rika totally likes him. She just won't admit." Kenta muttered in his hand. I promptly gave him the bird along with a murderous glare.

"Want me to kill you?" I growled making Kenta yelp. Ryo laughed nervously.

"If she likes somebody, it's none of your or my business…" He said before I turned my murderous glare on him.

"Shut up." I told him with a growl.

"Rika, apologize to him!" Kazu yelled standing up. I turned my glare to Kazu.

"No, what are you going to do about it." I threatened him. Kazu glared right back at me.

"You're just mad that Ryo beat you in that card tournament." He declared.

"Huh?" Ryo said dumbly. He…wasn't faking amnesia…he totally forgot that he beat me! Oh yea, Ruki is now off my number one spot in my must kill list and is replaced by Ryo. Nobody insults my pride damn it! Kazu was on a roll and had no intentions of shutting up making him number 3.

"Yea, you blew away the Digimon Queen!" He told Ryo with a grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're making me sound weaker than him, which I'm not." I growled at Kazu. That boy was running his mouth off and doesn't know what the hell he's saying.

"Come on, you're just upset with Ryo because you came in second. But it's not his fault that you played badly." Oh he did not just go there…

"You, if I remember, lost to a six year old. So I don't think you know what the hell you're talking about. Even if you got a Digimon, you would have no idea what to do with it." I yelled back. Ryo then foolishly turned the attention back on himself and said the one thing he should never say to a pissed off girl.

"Ok, relax. I do remember you." I glared at him.

"Oh gee thanks, that means so much to me oh great one." I snarled. His shoulders sagged, getting that "oh shit I'm screwed" look that Takato gets whenever I'm mad…except Takato's is cuter and doesn't infuriate me more.

"You were good." He tried to appease me. Damn straight I am.

"Still am!" I yelled.

"Aren't you forgetting something, he saved Kyuubimon today you know! We would have been in serious trouble without him." Kazu yelled at me.

"First of all, I don't asking for hero boy's help. Second of all, the minute I got that blue card, Kyuubimon would digivolve into Taomon and Megadramon's ass would have been mine." I told him flat out.

"Listen, it just looked like you were in trouble so I…" even Takato knew to shut up by now and that's saying something.

"Yea, well I wasn't." I told him with a snarl.

"**Ryo really doesn't really how lucky he is to be alive does he? Kazu and Kenta are being useful for something…possible witnesses.**" Ruki mused, commenting on numerous death to Ryo scenarios running through my head.

"So you guys don't know how to get out of here either?" Way to change the subject. Smooth there Mr. Perfect.

"Nope." Both Kenta and Kazu answered him at the same time.

"I can get you home…but you have to go through another dimension first." Ryo told us. Right like I was going anywhere where he told us to go.

"Well we have to go find our other friends…" Kenta said trailing off. Ryo smiled.

"No problem, I can help with that too. It's nice to make new people, make new friends…well sometimes." I growled at him. Wouldn't be a friend with you if I had a gun stuck to my head.

"We get to travel with **the** Ryo Akimara. Isn't that awesome Kenta?" Kazu yelled happily before turning to his fan boy in arms, Kenta.

"Yea!" Then Kenta turned and looked at me. "Is that ok with you Rika?" I closed my eyes before standing up. Hell no it wasn't ok with me.

"I don't see why we need this guy, I bet there is a direct way to the real world and he just doesn't know it." I said as I began to walk off.

"Why would I lie about that?" Ryo asked me. I gave a mock shrug.

"I dunno, but I'm not sticking around to find out. Come on Kyuubimon." I called my partner. Kyuubimon got up and muttered something about her being lucky there was no bloodshed.

"**We're going to get lost, aren't we?**" Ruki sighed as I walked away from Mr. Perfect and his fan boy groupies.

'Who cares! Would you rather be lost or there be three dead bodies because I would have to get rid of Kenta and Kazu as witnesses.' I asked my inner voice. Ruki was silent for a moment before answering.

"**You better be able to ask for directions**."

* * *

Ruki44: For some odd reason I think I broke the fourth wall...a lot...

Ruki: You don't even know what the hell the fourth wall is, so how could you break it?!

Ruki44: Dunno, but I think I'm going to get some person complaining because I made a low, crude, or not so politically correct joke somehwere...

Tetra: Like that Mexican Palace one?

Ruki44: Yea...ok...so if I made a joke that offended you, I'm sorry...

Rukia: ***holds up sign*** I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings, but get a sense of humor

Ruki44: ***rips sign away from Rukia*** Moron! Last thing I want to do is offend the readers!

Hinata: You might have already in the chapter.

Ruki44: I don't even what I wrote anymore...and I just typed it...

Ruki: You know what, I'm sort of surprised. It's Friday the 13th and we don't have any Friday the 13th jokes and/or discussions.

Tetra: We did a whole thing on that last chapter, remember?

Rukia: Last chapter? That was like a month ago.

Hinata: A Friday the 13 in two months in a row...odd...

Ruki44: Yea...looks like thier trying to get us especially unlucky. It's like the world is aligned against humanity. I mean really, come on, two Friday the 13? Isn't that a bit much? Really? Anyways to wrap things up, this chapter was 12 pages. That may not seem like much, but when you're typing it while watching a damn episode so it won't be screwed up, its a hell of a lot. Also, all together right now, all 17 chapters add up to 177 pages total. And my next episode is 29...so that means I have...let's see...there is 51 episodes in the series...so that means I have 22 more episodes to go through that is if I don't combine them and/or skip them (mostly because of the lack of Rika) plus 2 movies and the audio drama...so that's at most 25 more chapters...and adding the 17 chapters I do have...this story is going to have 42 chapters when I'm done when god knows when. Oh my god that's a lot. I'm going to have to work on that.

Ruki: I'll say. If you have like go on an updating streak (which probably isn't going to happen) you might be able to finish the end of this year of the next year.

Ruki44: Yea...anyways I don't own anything, review guys!


	18. Chapter 18

Ruki44: Happy Easter everyone! And if you don't celebrete Easter...well then this is certainly awkward! Merry holiday or non-holiday merriments to you then! Anyways, it seems I'm in the habit of updating this once a month...

Ruki: Which may piss a lot of people off.

Tetra: Except cross of may and replace it with does.

Ruki44: Heh heh...yea...I don't plan this being like "ok once a month I'm going to update this". It's that I write it while watching the episodes and quite frankly it's a pain in the ass to do. This chapter is kind of short and it's two episodes. I have to keep pausing and stuff and have to describe the surroundings which is sometimes a pain because I'm looking at on the screen but I know you people aren't watching it while you're reading this so I'm like "DETAILS!" but of course i usually skimp out on those and...

Rukia: Ok we get it already! Enough!

Hinata: Your on episode 32 now. You could easily get through the rest of the chapters before the end of the year if you updated more then once a month. So stop complaining and get to it.

Ruki44: I'm sorry! I'm lazy! I don't own anything!

* * *

_Chapter 18_

"Rika we've been walking for hours." I scowled at Renamon as we walked past gears and snow.

"Yes I know Renamon. Your point is…?" I asked her as I wondered why I wasn't getting blinded by the snow. I usually get blinded by the snow back home. It's so shiny!

"There is no sign of an exit and we still don't know where we're going. Not that I'm not happy to drag my tail in the sand all day but don't you think we should have gone with Ryo?" Renamon asked me. Wait this wasn't snow?

"You mean this isn't snow? That would explain the lack of glare…but to answer your question…NO WAY IN HELL!" I told Renamon flat out.

"Just a suggestion…wait you thought this was snow? The sweltering heat didn't clue you in?"

"Um…" Wow no way to save face from this…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We had found our way out of the gear and place and into a forest. Much better getting lost in a forest where the scenery changes. I mean instead of just the same gears there is different kind of trees. There is oaks and pines…and poison ivy…I'm starting to hate this place.

"Koo!" A little shiny thingy flew near my head along with a few of its friends. Also a perk to getting lost in the forest. Getting stalked by cute little…actually I don't know what the hell these things are.

"Renamon what are these things?" I asked my partner as I watched them circle us curiously.

"Digi-gnomes. Relax Rika, at least their friendly. In fact, let's rest here. I'll find us something to eat." Renamon offered. I gave her a pout.

"For the millionth time I'm sorry, I thought that mushroom was edible." Renamon shook her head and disappeared, leaving me with the Digi-gnomes…who proceeded to swarm me. Yeah. Why do cute things seem attracted to me?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I sat kicking my legs on a log. Bored…nothing to do…Digi-gnomes starting to creep me out…

"When is Renamon coming back I wonder…" I mused to myself out loud as the Digi-gnomes floated around my head. I looked at them warily. "Wonder if they know where to find water?" I asked myself out loud.

"**You know most people talk in their heads.**" Ruki piped up helpfully.

'And most people don't have an annoying inner voice trying to set them up with their best human friend.' I retorted back.

"**Ah, touché**." That's when the Digi-gnomes kidnapped me. No joke, they kidnapped me and forced me to follow them down this path in the forest. Renamon is going to strangle me when she gets back. Lost rule number one…stay put. Even if I already had broken that rule like kami knows how many times in the short period of time we've been here. I just don't learn.

"Hey wait slow down, I can't fly! I want to, trust me, I can't though! Hey where are you taking me!" I yelled at the Digi-gnomes. They slowed down and I was struck with awe at the sight before me.

It was a beautiful lake (or pond) that had sakura blossoms on the other side, their petals reflecting in the water giving it a purple hue which just added to the charm.

"Hell yes! Digi-gnomes rock!" I yelled happily as I jumped from the shore to a rock to another rock so I was out in the middle of the pond before bending down and scooping some water in my hand. That's when the Digi-gnomes scattered all of a sudden. I blinked. What, do they not like swearing or something?

That's when I heard this loud roar and I looked to my right to see a giant wave coming at me.

"**Or they could not like being drowned…and quite frankly I would have to agree with them.**" I ignored Ruki and did what any logical person would do when they were about to drown…I screamed. I only stopped screaming when the wave hit me and I was forced into the water. The force of the water was pushing me downstream. I didn't want to go downstream damn it!

"Renamon!" I gasped as I tried to keep my head a flout. Now what did those instructors say when mom made me take those swimming classes…besides to stop hitting that one annoying brat with my wet towel…

"**Oh dear god we're screwed.**" Ruki moaned as I shifted through my memories of swimming lessons to learn I learned nothing. That's when a piece of log attached to a vine was thrown near my head, nearly hitting me. "**…Normally I would say that is really dangerous survival technique but it's a miracle you haven't drowned yet and you've pretty much ignored all other terms of survival so far..."** Ruki commented with a sigh. I ignored her and grabbed on to the piece of wood.

I was pulled up against the current and on to the dry land. I lay panting on the shore making a mental note to take swimming lessons when I got back home and actually learn something from them this time around.

"Thanks Renamon…" I said panting as I lifted my head, my sentence trailing off when I saw it wasn't Renamon who had saved me.

"You sure took a silly time to go swimming Rika!" Calumon in all his adorable little glory told me happily. I scrambled up to my feet.

"Calumon!" I yelled happily as Calumon ran and jumped into my arms. "Where have you been? We've searched everywhere for you!" I asked him, noticing he had Takato's tamer's flag as a cape.

"Not sure I searched everywhere, but I tried." Calumon replied happily. Good old Calumon, never making sense.

"Rika!" I looked up as I heard my name being called and I saw Renamon running toward me, the huge ass wave stalking her. She grabbed me as the wave hit us, sending us into the air and into the quadrant of the Digital World where we first arrived. How the hell that happened, I don't know. I had more pressing matters to attend to, like this thirty or more foot drop for example.

"RENAMON!" I yelled out, terrified as I hung on to Calumon for dear life. Renamon then digivolved into Kyuubimon and caught me on her back and broke my fall.

"Nice catch Kyuubimon." I complimented her as I slid off her back, touching the ground warily.

"What a ride!" Calumon piped up.

"How the hell did we get here though?" I asked her as I looked at our surroundings.

"You know, I sort of stopped questioning it…" Kyuubimon told me with a shrug. I nodded, that would be a good idea if I wanted to stay sane…well as sane as I could possibly could be with Ruki stuck in my head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I was humming the Indiana Jones theme song as I rode on Kyuubimon's back (Calumon was riding on my shoulders) toward where the Tamer flag was. I could start searching for the others from there.

"Hey look, it's Takato!" Calumon cried out, pointing his little finger in the distance. I blinked and rubbed some dust out of my eyes. It was Takato! And Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Kenta…and no Ryo! Happy days!

Calumon jumped off my shoulders and landed in Takato's arms as everyone ran up to meet us.

"We were worried about you." Henry informed me as I jumped off Kyuubimon. I scratched my head with a grin.

"Sorry about that." I apologized as Calumon was handed to Jeri.

"Poor Calumon. He needs to play." Guilmon stated as he watched Jeri sit down on a rock.

"No, right now he needs to sleep." Jeri told Guilmon lightly. I put my arms behind my head as I watched Guilmon sniff Calumon.

"Ok we found him, can we go home now. I pretty much had enough of this place." I informed them.

"I bet are families are worried sick about us right now." Takato agreed before he frowned a bit. "Except, how are we supposed to get back home?" I raised my finger and opened my mouth before realizing I didn't have an answer to that. I shut my mouth and lowered my hand. Damn you Takato!

"Hey, what are you doing Henry?" Terriermon's question made me shift my attention from Takato to Henry, who was playing with that Nintendo DS that Yamaki gave us before we left.

"I was hoping to send an email to Yamaki to ask for his help so we can get out of here, but this piece of crap doesn't seem to work unless there is a storm." I cocked my head slightly. The Nintendo DS can send emails now?

"Hey why don't we just ask Ryo how to get out of here? I bet he knows." Kazu suggested. My eye started to twitch uncontrollably at his name.

"Yea, he rocks." Kenta agreed. I growled.

"Please, he doesn't know how to get out of here." Damn it Ryo! WHY ARE YOU CAUSING ME GRIEF WHEN YOU AREN'T EVEN HERE!

"Rika, why do you get all bent out of shape when you here Ryo's name?" Kyuubimon asked me curiously.

"Because he's a doucebag! That's why!" I told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was…to me…

"At least our final moments here are peaceful ones." Takato coughed, trying to turn the conversation away from Ryo.

"I'd rather they be fun ones. Can I wake up Calumon now?" Guilmon asked hopefully. A look of pure dread crossed everyone's face.

"NO!" We all yelled, making Guilmon quiver in a little corner. That's when this Digimon on a motorcycle randomly came out of nowhere. For some reason I'm thinking of that scary movie where the guy sells his soul to ride on a possessed motorcycle…what the hell was that called…damn now this is going to be bothering until I can remember it.

"Who are you?!" Leomon cried out surprised. I want to say Night Rider…but I don't think that's it.

"Heh…heh…this is going to be fun." The Digimon declared before bursting out into a malicious laugh. Hell Rider? No…that's not it…

"At least he has a sense of humor. But who is this guy…he seems oddly familiar…" I heard Terriermon comment. What the hell was that movie called!

"I can't get any info on this guy." Henry complained before turning his attention to the Digimon. "Hey are you a Deva that got kicked out of the program or something?" He asked. Skull Rider? No that's not it either.

"I got my own program." The Digimon replied smoothly. What the hell was that movie called?!

"Impmon!" Kyuubimon cried out, addressing the Digimon on the motorcycle. Cries of surprise from everyone else and a 'I knew it' from Terriermon resounded…except from me. What was the movie's name?!

"Heh, that loser doesn't exist anymore. This is my true form, the name is Beelzemon!" Impmon…I mean Beelzemon declared. I should be paying more attention to this conversation but this is really bugging me…

"What did you promise them?!" Kyuubimon asked, obviously scared. Promise who? What was Kyuubimon talking about? And what the hell was that damn movies name?!

"Beelzemon." Henry said suddenly, finally getting a reading on his D-Arc. "Mega level, his Double Impact and Darkness Claw attacks are almost always lethal!" That certainly didn't sound good and I would be I freak out about it as soon as I remember that damn movie!

"Make that always." Beelzemon declared as he pulled a shotgun from its holster. "It's a simple trade. My life for your life." I don't like that trade.

"Impmon sure is more of a doucebag then I remember him." Guilmon stated. Takato looked at him with a frown.

"Now, I know we are about to die, but please don't pick up Rika's foul mouth will you?" Takato told his partner with a sigh. I frowned, my mouth wasn't that bad…ok so maybe it is, but still!

"Does this trade of yours only apply to kids with Digimon?" Kazu asked as him and Kenta cowered in the corner. Wimps. Their men, they should face their death like one too.

"I know Impmon had lots of issues, but I never knew he could be so evil." Jeri cried and Calumon agreed with her (who had by this time woken up).

"Ghost Rider that's it!" I yelled out, the name finally coming to me. Everyone's attention then turned toward me. I looked at them with a frown. "What? You know that one movie with possessed motorcycle…you know what forget it. I don't care who he is. This will give me the perfect opportunity to vent all the stress I've been holding in." I declared with an evil grin that matched Beelzemon's as I pulled out a card.

"Oh I almost forgot about Rika. We're safe now. Compared to Beelzemon, Rika's a lot worse." Kazu declared nodding his head. As soon as I was done beating down Beelzemon to the ground, Kazu was next. But for now…

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Evolution activate!" I cried out, swiping my card that had magically turned blue through my D-Arc making Kyuubimon digivolve into Taomon. That's when a storm appeared. Oh yes, epic weather for an epic battle.

"Talisman spell!" Taomon created a barrier around us as Beelzemon holstered his gun. Hey wait a minute, there was going to be an epic battle! What's going on!

"Crap! I'll finish this later!" Beelzemon yelled as he jumped on his motorcycle and proceeded to ride up the cliff. Apparently common sense and the law of physics doesn't apply here.

"**Yes, you should realize that by now. You've pretty much broken them around every corner.**" Ruki told me, obviously not happy about something. Maybe it was her time of the month…but it's not mine…maybe she has her on a different date…

"Look, a doggie!" Calumon declared, pointing outside of the barrier.

"It's over for you and your humans." The doggie stated, addressing Taomon. Did Taomon know the talking doggie?

"Not just yet." Taomon growled. Wonder who this guy was? I took out my D-arc as the dog's data came on the screen.

"Caturamon, Ultimate level. Exalted beast Digimon…so if that means what I think it means…that guy is a Deva!" I declared in surprise. Yes, I still could kick someone's ass today! Caturmamon then began to howl. What the…

"Hole of the Heavens!" And with that Taomon's barrier broke and we were sent into the air. Leomon managed to catch Jeri…but not Calumon. Caturamon managed to get to the little guy first. Damn.

"Calumon!" Takato yelled as Caturamon bounded away with Calumon.

"Talisman spell!" Taomon cried out, only managing to get everyone but Takato, Terriermon, and Henry into the barrier. I was about to tell her to try it again before Takato flew off into one data stream and Henry and Terriermon into another. I let several vulgarities slip through my mouth, which according to my mom, a young lady should never say.

All of a sudden the storm died down and Taomon lowered the barrier to the ground before dispelling it. Guilmon looked up where Takato was moments earlier before turning to me with sad eyes.

"Takato's gone." He said simply. It seems like this place is determined to keep us apart.

* * *

Ruki44: Note, I had to look up the name of Ghost Rider. That really was bugging me.

Ruki: Until everyone is together again, the chapter longness will be determained how long I'm in the episode and how many episodes Ruki44 has to go through.

Tetra: Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Ruki44: Well its that time of the month again!

Rukia: What?! Are you serious, already! That time! I thought we had some time left...

Ruki44: Eh?

Ruki: Not that time you idiot!

Rukia: Oh, thank god.

Ruki44: ....Why do I have the feeling I just missed something.

Tetra: It's because you did. But don't worry, its nothing you need to concern yourself over.

Ruki44: ...Alright then. Anyways, to those who don't know it, today is Cinco de Mayo, the 5th of May!

Ruki: Ah the day that Mexico gained indepence from Spain right?

Hinata: Actually, no. That's September 16. This is the day when the Mexicans defeated a much better-equipped French Army which had known no defeat in 50 years. Also, Cinco de Mayo isn't an obligitory federal holiday. In fact Cinco de Mayo has more significance in the United States then it does in Mexico since it is used to celebrate those with Mexican hertiage.

Tetra: ...How do you know that!

Hinata: Wikipedia.

Ruki: Oh right, like that's a trusted source.

Ruki44: I dunno . I use it all the time for information. It's pretty accurate I think...

Tetra: Well, your a moron.

Rukia: Wait, back up. So Cinco de Mayo actually isn't the Mexican Indepence Day! Next you'll be telling me that the Fourth of July isn't America's Indepence Day!

Ruki44: Actually the Fourth of July is when the Decleration of Indepence was signed and America declared itself seperate from England and as a 'free' country. That isn't the day America won the Revolutionary War however.

Rukia: So it's not Indepence Day?

Ruki44: No, it is. That's just not the day America won the war against England.

Rukia: I am so confused.

Ruki44: It's not that hard!

Tetra: Since I bet all of you readers are quite tired of this History lesson, I'll do the disclaimer and let you be on your merry way. Ruki44 doesn't own shit.

Ruki: Well that was straightfoward and to the point.

* * *

_Chapter 19_

"Argh, I wonder if this world has ever heard of the world shade." Kazu complained as we trekked through the desert, once again separated. Except it wasn't Kazu, Kenta, and me separated from the group. It was Henry, Terriermon, and Takato.

"**You guys sure have the 'stick together' part down pat."** I ignored Ruki's smart remark.

"I hope Calumon's ok." Jeri said sadly.

"If Calumon is so important that they would kidnap him, I'm sure they'll treat him well." Leomon told her kindly. I didn't want to put my pessimistic view in since that would end up depressing her, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I hope so. What do you think Rika?" Damn it!

"Uh…" I stopped to think. What could I say that wouldn't get her all emo. Quick need a distraction…that's it! "LOOK A DISTRACTION!" I yelled pointing in a random direction before running off. Everyone but Renamon turned to look, she opted instead to yell at me to get back here.

I turned back to yell at Renamon should we would have to catch me first before realizing that nobody was there.

"**Oh. My. God. Aliens have kidnapped everyone!" **Ruki freaked out. I sweatdropped.

'I don't think that's quite right.' I told her as I walked back to where everyone was.

"**Oh yea prove it!**" That's when the ground somehow opened up and swallowed me whole. This world was seriously messed up.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I landed in Renamon's arms as I watched Kazu hit the floor hard as Leomon landed with Jeri. Kenta and Guilmon arrived a few seconds later and landed on top of Kazu. I laughed. Though I had to wonder how I landed second. Oh well. I really don't care.

"Well there is plenty of shade here." I commented as I stopped laughing and Renamon let me down. It was like a wood opening. Trees surrounded us and in front of us was a small pond, which Guilmon was currently sniffing.

"Yes but where is here." I think Renamon could be a philosopher if she really wanted to. That's when this voice yelled out some Digimon name. Couldn't really make out what it said.

"Who's that?" Jeri asked frightened. I narrowed my eyes.

"It must be a stalker! It's coming from over there! Let's go!" I yelled as I sprinted toward where the voice originated from.

"Rika I don't think it's a stalker!" Renamon yelled at me as they chased after me. We arrived at another clearing with another lake with an android Digimon standing at its banks. The Digimon turned around to face us.

"Well, aren't you a motley bunch. And what do you want I wonder?" The android stated calmly. Motley? I don't know what that means! Was he insulting us, I bet he was!

"Go on Renamon, kick his ass!" I growled. Renamon jumped in front of me and crouched down.

"You too Leomon." Jeri added as Leomon stepped in front of her and put one paw on his sword.

"Guilmon." We all turned and stared at Kenta. He looked at all of us. "Sorry, I just wanted too." I turned my back on him. Idiot.

"So, Orochimon, has sent you to fight has he?" The android said coolly. Orochimon? Sounds like Orochimaru from that anime and manga Naruto…

"Orochimon? Who the hell is that?" Leomon demanded. Good question. Was he part snake?

"Well, he's the Digimon who rules this area. Duh." The android told us slowly as if we were a bunch of imbeciles. Renamon had to grab me before I jumped him for talking down on me.

"You might not want to talk that way. Rika is very violent oriented. Anyways, who are you." Renamon replied as she held my struggling form back. Must…kill…robot…for…talking…down…to…me…

"I am a humble servant in the fight for good. Andromon the just!" I raised my eyebrow and took out my D-arc.

"It just says Andromon on my D-arc and that you are an ultimate type." I tell him making Renamon sigh and Jeri giggle slightly. That's when something rose from the lake to show a multi-headed snake Digimon.

"Ah ha, it was a snake Digimon!" I yelled triumphantly only to have Jeri grab my collar and kidnap me from the area leaving Renamon, Leomon, Guilmon, and Andromon behind.

"Yes, very good Rika! Now we need to get out of here!" Kazu yelled as he ran past us. Wow he can run really fast when he wants too…

"This is my battle!" Andromon cried as Renamon and the others stepped forward to help. "Gatling Attack!" Two missiles left his chest and hit Orochimon…only to do no damage what so ever. Damn he sucked bad. Orochimon used one of his many heads to beat up Andromon before sending him into a tree.

"Damn he's strong! He's going to be hard to beat!" Kazu freaked out. I sweatdropped and looked over at Kazu with 'are you kidding me' look.

"I can't do anything if I can't Digivolve." Guilmon complained.

"We're all going to die!" Kenta screamed before starting to run around like a chicken that got its head chopped off. I promptly tripped him.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." Leomon told Kenta, though he was at the same time talking to all of us.

"I think I need protection from Rika." Kenta groaned from the dirt. That's when Orochimon set its sights on us. That can't be good. I grabbed Kenta and dragged him away from the Digimon as Kazu resumed Kenta's tactic of running around like a chicken that got its head chopped off.

I turned back to see Jeri was still standing there. Damn, they were all either freaking out or too scared to move! As Orochimon approached Jeri, Leomon jumped in front of Jeri, brandishing his knife.

"Back off! Or slither off, whatever one you prefer. Just get out of here!" Leomon growled earning him a stare down with Orochimon. Leomon must have won because snake head retreated back into the lake. That was anti-climatic.

"Why was Orochimon staring at Jeri?" Kenta asked slowly, obviously more freaked out then scared at this point. I rolled my eyes, wasn't it obvious?

"Dude, he wants Jeri obviously because he's a mega perv. You better watch out Jeri, you might get raped." Jeri looked freaked out and a little scared.

"You sure about that Rika?" I shrugged as Kazu ran past us.

"I could be totally wrong like Ruki was about the aliens." I told her.

"**I'm sorry that it turned out to be ancient tunnels dug by the mole men.**" Ruki grumbled. I'm wonder if Ruki is an idiot, does that mean I'm an idiot too…oh good lord I hope not.

"What? What do you mean?" Oops…I mentioned Ruki. Quick cover up time?

"About what?" I asked with a 'what do **you** mean' look on my face. Please work, please work…

"I just…" Jeri shook her head, obviously confused. "I thought I heard you say…" Jeri frowned before shrugging. "Nothing. I thought you said something but I guess I was just hearing things…" Yes! It worked! Now to wrap it up…

"Andromon's hurt!" Kazu interrupted me before I could say anything. I sighed. He was totally owned, of **course** he's hurt. Oh well. I walked over to where Kazu was with Jeri. All of the other Digimon and Kenta we're there already.

"Is he even alive?" Kazu freaked out. I smirked.

"One way to find out." I told him as I began searching for a stick.

"Rika, you are **not** poking Andromon with a stick." Renamon told me with a sigh. Damn it! I pouted, my eyes drifting to the side. That's when I noticed a huge smoke column rising up.

"Hey look over there. That could be a village where we can get some help…or a raging forest fire." I told them cheerfully.

"Let's hope it's the former." Jeri added worriedly as she eyed Andromon.

"Yea, I really don't want to get burned to a crisp." Kenta added.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good thing it's a village." Jeri commented as Renamon, Guilmon, and Leomon put Andromon down after carrying him all this way.

"Yea. It would have been bad if it were a raging forest fire." Kenta agreed.

"Hey, something smells familiar." I turned to see Jeri sniffing the air. I sniffed the air as well. She was right, something **did** smell familiar.

"Yea…" I agreed as I walked toward a window and peered in. "It's coming from in here. Check it out." Inside were a bunch of little green Digimon putting what seemed to be data packets into a machine.

"Weird. Seems to be a factory." Kazu stated as he pulled his head away from the window. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously. Of what though." Jeri sniffed the air again.

"Oh, I know what this smell is. It's milkshakes!" I stared at her. Say what now? "There the specialty at my family's restaurant! I'd recognize them anywhere!" I don't think an ice cream parlor counted as a restaurant.

"And you can't have any of ours." We all turned to see another little green thing with a walking stick. "And make sure you keep your grubby hands off the equipment. That's 100% pure data they're mixing in, dirty it and the shakes are worthless." Obviously this guy doesn't know that milkshakes are made out of milk and ice cream…

"Look, we just want to get help for our friend Andromon. We're not here to steal um…your milkshakes." Leomon told the green thing coolly. The green thing looked annoyed at Andromon's name.

"That lousy Andromon!" The little green thing declared annoyed.

"Lousy? But he's a humble servant in the fight for good…" I snickered at this. That still sounded stupid. The green thing hit his walking stick against the ground hard.

"Wait, there will be more trouble!"

"You're not making any sense." I told the little green dude in a sing song voice. The green imp turned and looked at us annoyed.

"You have no idea what he's done to us!"

"Well we would if you told us." Guilmon pointed out. The green thing stared at Guilmon before sighing.

"Argh I don't want to tell this story again…but…we used to live in peace, filling the air with our beautiful singing. But then disaster struck…and Orochimon fell into the lake where we were singing and enslaved us to make milkshakes." I stared at him. He wasn't serious was he? "I hope your happy making me relive that horrible memory."

"**Oh my god, he is.**" Ruki said slowly. The two of us were quiet for a good 5 seconds before both of us started to laugh.

"Oh my god what kind of evil monsters demands **milkshakes!** I mean come on!" I rolled around laughing.

"Um ignoring Rika, I don't see how that has to do with Andromon." Juri asked. The little imp seemed annoyed, from my laughing or her question I don't know. Probably my laughing. But it wasn't my fault the whole thing was retarded.

"I was about to get that part! I was trying to build dramatic tension, but your friend pretty much ruined that…" I slowly stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry. I'm done for now." I told him. "Go on." The imp sighed before continuing his story.

"Anyways, to keep the peace, we devoted all our energy making milkshakes for that hideous creature. Every day we would have to drag the milkshakes down to the lake otherwise he would attack us. Everything was going nice and peaceful until this idiotic blowhard comes along and says he wants to fight Orochimon. Said he wanted to set us free or some garbage like that. Well after that he and Orochimon fought every chance they got and when they do they destroyed this place. I don't know how many times we had to rebuild the place…

It's his own fault that he got hurt, and if you think I'm going to help this guy, you obviously don't have a full deck of cards!" Wow that was a long rant…Kazu approached the little imp kindly.

"Look, I know your upset, but Andromon is just doing his best to help you guys." Kazu told the little imp with a smile.

"That's right." Leomon confirmed. "And we wouldn't really need that much. Just a couple of those data packets." Kazu looked delighted at the news.

"Really that's it?" He asked hopefully. Leomon shrugged.

"Think so." Kazu then turned back to the little imp and grasped its wrists tightly.

"So help us already!" He practically yelled in the little imps face. The poor thing shrunk back.

"But he'll find out." It whimpered.

"You gotta learn to stand up for yourselves, or someone like Orochimon will walk all over you. Be more like Rika here. She takes no shit from anybody." Kazu told him, as once again I find myself being used for an example for something.

"Your right, I will. Starting tomorrow." Kazu turned to me.

"Hey Rika." He called in a sing song voice, a devilish smirk on his face. I smirked as well. Oh boy I get to use violence!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After I managed to 'convince' the little imp to see it our way, we had a small bucket of the milkshake and Kazu was pouring it over Andromon's wounds.

"This is weird." Jeri commented, watching Kazu with a weirded out look on her face. Kenta seemed confused by what Jeri meant.

"Why? Milkshakes make me feel better all the time." He told her with a dumb look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"It's being used to **heal** him. Dude, milkshakes are good unless you are lactose intolerant, but really this is a bit creepy. I mean I heard lies by idiots that made more sense this." I clarified, not even believe I had to clarify that. It's pretty much a given!

"Is this guy the bravest Digimon or what? I mean fighting Orochimon all by himself." Kazu whispered as he watched Andromon with a sense of reserved awe. I decided not to interrupt his hero worshiping by telling him that Andromon could be just brash and stupid.

That's when a light surrounded Andromon and he changed from an android to a robot. Curious, I took out my D-arc.

"Guardromon, champion level. His special attack is Guardian Barrage." I read the data from my D-arc. Huh, so he de-digivolved.

"He must of lost a lot of energy during the fight." Renamon commented. I smiled and looked over at Kazu's confused face.

"Yea, but at least his wounds are healed." No sooner than I had said that then Orochimon appeared and grabbed Jeri.

"Holy crap, I was right!" I yelled as everyone else screamed Jeri's name. As Orochimon began to slither away Leomon started the chase after snake butt.

"Don't worry Jeri, I'll save you!" He cried out to her.

"If you wouldn't mind!" Jeri screamed as she struggled against Orochimon. Leomon ran faster and disappeared from my line of sight. Renamon did her ninja move to follow Leomon faster.

When the rest of us (that being Kenta, Guilmon, and myself) finally caught up to Leomon and Renamon, he had just surfaced from the lake. Apparently he had dived in to rescue Jeri.

"Jeri, I have failed you." He commented gloomily. I however viewed the situation in a different light.

"R**E**S**C**U**E **P**A**R**T**Y **T**I**M**E**!**" I yelled at the same time Ruki did in my head. Oh no, does this mean I am catching her stupidness?!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Even if Jeri did work in a restaurant, she couldn't handle a tough customer like Orochimon. It's my fault for letting her get into danger in the first place." Leomon growled as he hit his giant paws against his legs. We were sitting in a pow wow circle (though I'm the only one that am calling it that) trying to think up ways to rescue Jeri.

"I don't know about not being able to handle Orochimon…I mean waitresses I'm assuming get sexually harassed all the time. Though I was never a waitress so I wouldn't know." I told Leomon. Renamon sighed.

"Rika, for the millionth time, I don't think Orochimon is sexually harassing Jeri." Renamon told me tiredly. I shrugged, and looked up at the sky.

"Whatever. Point in the matter is that we'll rescue her before she gets raped." Renamon groaned.

"But how are we going to cross the lake!" Leomon growled, obviously frustrated.

"We get a really big boat?" Kenta asked. Somehow, that's not helping. But that's the best plan we have so far. And it's from Kenta! The world must be coming to an end.

"Alright, who here knows how to build a boat then?" I asked staring everyone down. Nobody answered. I sweatdropped.

"**We need a miracle.**" Ruki told me and I had to agree. A big one, like now.

"Everyone! Guardromon has this really amazing plan to rescue Jeri!" Kazu yelled as he ran toward us. He wasn't with us? No wonder it was so quiet…

XxXxXxXxXx

We were standing in the middle of the road, staring down the little imps with their huge ass buckets of milkshakes.

"Listen, you help us or I'll make you help us." I growled raising my fist. "And trust me you though Orochimon was bad, you got a whole new thing coming." I threatened. All the imps whimpered.

"All right we'll help you! Just don't hurt us!" They all cried, bowing down to me. I smirked, much better.

"Thank you Geckomon." Guardromon said with a sigh of relief. Wait, they had names?!

"So what do we have to do not to be hurt by the red one?" The old Geckomon asked.

"Just deliver those milkshakes like you usually do, we'll take care of the rest." Guardromon told him. I grinned. Begin, 'Operating Rescue Jeri from the Rapist Snake'!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Here's your milkshakes!" I peered out of the milkshake bucket and saw Orochimon's giant head peering at us. That's when Leomon jumped out of his milkshake bucket. Everyone else followed suit. Jeri ran up to us with a big grin on her face.

"Guys, I'm so glad you came! I made it drunk on warm milkshake so you should have an easy time defeating snake butt." I grinned and held out my hand as Jeri slapped it.

"Alright, high five! Although I don't know how you can make anybody drunk on a milkshake, but if people can get hit by parked cars, then I guess it's not impossible." I told her with a grin.

"Um that's not good news since the milkshakes have data packets in them? Orochimon is stronger then he would be normally." All of our faces fell.

"Well crap, forgot about that." Jeri muttered.

"Don't worry Jeri, we'll beat him no matter how many milkshakes he had!" Leomon declared valiantly. Exactly, because we don't the meaning of the phrase 'way over our heads' yet.

"**Though I really, really, really wish you would learn it. I'm tired of you putting your life, and indirectly my life in danger because of that.**" Ruki grumbled. I ignored her, it was becoming a trend of our conversations between the two of us. She would complain, I would ignore her.

"But it would be all my fight if you got hurt…" Jeri trailed off. Leomon shook his head.

"No, it would be Orochimon's fault!" He declared before snake head attacked Leomon, who easily dodged it by jumping up in the air. While in the air, he unsheathed his sword and used Link's Down and A attack from the Super Smash Brothers series, hitting one of the snakes dead on making it cry out in pain. I love that move…

"Get him Renamon!" I wasn't about to be shown up. Renamon jumped in the air, all four of her paws glowing blue.

"Power paw!" She cried out, hitting one of the heads and deleting it. Back up, when did she know **that **move!

"I know I'm not your Tamer, but go get them Guilmon!" Kenta cried out. Poor Guilmon, having to put up with this idiot.

"No arguments here! Pyro Sphere!" He cried out, one of his attacks hitting another snake head and deleting it. All right, we're on a roll! That's when Orochimon swiped his tail (I think it was its tail), hitting all our Digimon before beginning to laugh. Seriously, I'm getting sick and tired of these guys laughing at us.

"What's so funny!" Leomon declared, brandishing his sword again.

"Nothing…except all those heads you destroyed were simulations!" Orochimon declared. I'm failing to see how that is funny.

"Simulations? Does that mean they were fake?" Guilmon asked, tilting his head to one side. To answer his question, the heads we destroyed appeared. Damn it!

"Damn, how are we going to beat him!" Jeri cried out, obviously frustrated. Don't blame her, I wanted to hurt something…or somebody. Kenta seemed like a good choice…

"Everyone, go after the center head only!" Leomon told us before the tail attacked him, only for Leomon to block it with his sword.

"Inferno blast!" Oh well that had to be cheating in some way or form. Leomon skidded back from inside the fire, burnt but somehow ok.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon cried out, attacking the center head. It was a direct hit…except it did no damage…well this isn't looking good.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon attacked as well, also landing a direct hit. Orochimon recoiled like he was bitch slapped. When he got his bearings five seconds later, he unleashed his own fire attack. Man this is really sucking a lot.

"Argh this isn't working, only if I wasn't too injured to fight! We need to change our tactics!" Guardromon declared, obviously frustrated. What was wrong with our tactics? I mean beating the shit out of them always worked before…

"Change our tactics?" Jeri said slowly before an enlightened look came on her face. She hurriedly reached into her pocket and pulled out some cards before pulling out one with a big grin. "Perfect, he won't be expecting this!" Was Jeri about to use a card? Am I seeing this right?

"Digi-Modify! Lady Devimon activate!" Oh…I see where she's going with this…I think. A light of golden light surrounded Leomon and he roared before unleashing Lady Devimon's attack, effectively defeating Orochimon.

"Excellent, you learned how to cheat!" I told her with a big grin, giving her a friendly slap on the back. Jeri sweatdropped.

"Um…thanks?"

"As thanks for saving us, we'll sing you our most beautiful song." I looked over to where all the Geckomon were standing.

"**I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this…**" Ruki told me. I nodded my head mentally.

'Yea, for some reason I want to go run and hide…don't know why though.' Then the Geckomon started to sing…and my ears started to bleed.

"This gets worse every single time I hear it…" Guardromon groaned. I looked over to where Guardromon was standing to suggest we run away until a bright shiny light out of nowhere distracted me. Shiny…

The shiny light dimmed down to show a red-orange D-arc and it slowly floated down into Kazu's hands. So he was a Tamer. Shocker.

"A D-arc. I can't believe it, I'm really a Tamer!" Kazu said slowly. Guardromon looked at the D-arc in awe too.

"I can't believe it, you're my partner."

"I can't believe it's not butter!" I said cheerfully as Kazu jumped up into Guardromon's arms as Kenta dropped down and cried, complaining about how he's the only one that doesn't have a partner and how he's still single.

* * *

Hinata: Ruki44 is still trying to explain holidays to Rukia...

Ruki: Hm...I didn't know it was that hard of a concept to grasp.

Hinata: What should we do?

Tetra: Ah we can wrap this chapter up by ourselves!

Hinata: But what if Ruki44 has any little notes...

Ruki: She was complaining on how long it was to write this chapter since the whole episode revolved around me pretty much. She also thought the milkshake instead of sake thing was completely retarded and she didn't know if she wanted to laugh and cry. In general, she thought it was a waste of an episode. Like a filler arc she thinks.

Hinata: Ah the filler arcs...wait your show has fillers.

Ruki: I dunno. Sometimes I wonder...

Tetra: Well I'm bored! Review readers!


	20. Chapter 20

Ruki44: Well here it is, your chapter of the month.

Ruki: Bout damn time!

Tetra: I'll say, what took you so long?

Ruki44: Well I went through 5 whole episodes to write this thing...

Hinata: You wrote a chapter of 5 episodes worth?!!

Rukia: Holy shit its the end of the world.

Ruki44: Haha, hell no. Only three. Two of the episodes didn't even contain Rika so that made my life a hell lot easier.

Tetra: Still...three is a lot.

Ruki44: It was the Megidramon arc.

Ruki: My god you got all that in one chapter.

Ruki44: Pretty much. I'm super excited since that in mind marks the end of the Digitial World nearly and I'm on episode 37 so I'm really close to finishing the anime. After that is just the Drama CDs, the two movies, and an epilouge. And since its summer I'll try to update more often. Like once a week I would hope...

Ruki: **_snort_** Like that's going to happen.

Tetra: But this will be the first major story you'll ever finish?

Ruki44: Yea.

Hinata: And the second one overall...

Ruki44: No! The third. The first one was a one-shot for Royai called "Roy's Woman." then there was that one shot for you after you conffessed your love to Naruto...

Rukia: I remember that! We were all ragging on how Hinata was dead. Not that it would made much of a difference anyways...Pein brought them all those he killed back...which was sort of lame...

Hinata: Yea it sort of was, but if you look at it from our point of view, it was like oh thank god. But I get where your coming from.

Ruki44: Pretty much a crappy villian. Anyways, you might want to stick around at the end for a few explanations. Anyways I don't own anything!

* * *

_Chapter 20_

We had been walking for hours, though it felt like days. Reason for that being is Kenta and his lame knock, knock jokes. Really, they are horrible. And he won't **stop**.

"Hey does anybody want to hear another knock, knock joke?" See what I mean? "Anybody?" I turned around to give him a glare as he rode on top of Growlmon. Don't ask me how he evolved since I don't know either.

"NO, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled at him, making Kenta whimper. I turned back around as Kyuubimon sighed.

"When we get back, I'm suggesting to your grandmother to enroll you in a class that will put your anger into a more positive use." Kyuubimon told me, giving me a glance as I rode on her back. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't tell me you weren't thinking it too." I argued back. Kyuubimon turned back around.

"You're right. But I kept it to myself." I scowled at her.

"Keeping your emotions locked up inside of you isn't healthy you know." I told her, lightly tapping her head with my fist. Leomon laughed and looked at Jeri who was riding on Kyuubimon's back behind me.

"How you holding up Jeri?" He asked her kindly. I think Leomon saw Jeri as his ward or something, either way he treated her very nice and was very protective of her. I couldn't have chosen a better partner for her. Now Kazu on the other hand…poor Guardromon.

"I'm fine thank you." She then leaned over me to look at Kyuubimon. "How about you Kyuubimon? Are you ok?" She asked my partner kindly.

"I'm fine. Just keep Rika from jumping Kenta and/or Kazu and we're good." Jeri giggled as I scowled. It wasn't long after Kazu had become a tamer that I had punched Kazu in the face, giving him a bloody lip and nose. He was lucky his nose didn't break. It was all because he was rubbing him being a tamer into my face.

"Feh." I growled giving Kazu and Kenta another dirty glare, making them hide behind Growlmon's horn things. "We're all fine…but we'd be better if we knew where Takato was."

"Do you like Takato Rika?" Jeri asked me as I felt my face grow red.

"NO! Why does everyone keep saying that?" I yelped.

"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!" Kazu yelled up from Growlmon's head. Jeri had to hold me back from jumping off Kyuubimon and beating up Kazu again as Kyuubimon groaned and Ruki laughed manically from inside my head.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Leomon, how did you become Jeri's partner?" I looked up at Growlmon curiously. Jeri had successfully kept me from killing Kazu and Kenta and it had been quiet since then. I had been nodding off so Growlmon's sudden question caught my interest.

"I don't know, how did you become Takato's?" Leomon replied. Growlmon seemed to think about this.

"Gee I'm not really sure, one day he thought me up and poof I was there! It feels like we've always been together." Growlmon replied. Leomon nodded his head.

"Uh huh…I see. How about you Kyuubimon?"

"It was no accident, I wanted the strongest tamer so I could digivolve. No one but the best, and the choice was clear…nobody but Rika." Kyuubimon explained. I grinned and gave her a light pat on the head.

"You tell him Kyuubimon." Kyuubimon chuckled before continuing on.

"Although I don't know exactly how I came to real world. All I know is that we were suddenly together and that's all that mattered." I grinned and gave Kyuubimon another pat.

"That's right. I wouldn't have it any other way." I told her with a big grin.

"**You two could be sisters if Renamon wasn't a Digimon…**" Ruki told me with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

'We're already like sisters aren't we. You don't need to be related to consider somebody family.' I told her.

"**That is true**…"

"Leomon you're so smart and strong, how did you get so strong?" Growlmon asked Leomon, apparently I had missed some sentimental thing between Jeri and Leomon. Oh well. Leomon thought about this before replying.

"I don't know about smart, but the reason I'm strong is that I fought all my life. Like most Digimon I thought it was the only way."

"Maybe I could be like you if I spent my whole life fighting too…" Growlmon said wistfully.

"Fighting isn't everything, you have your own destiny." Leomon replied giving me a sidelong glance as if his words were meant for me as well. Growlmon shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea I guess. I'll ask Takato, maybe he'll know." Then the thought of Takato made him upset again. "Oh I miss Takato, where could he be?" Good question.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I heard Takato!" I almost fell off Kyuubimon if Jeri hadn't caught me. I had fallen asleep from the boredom, just like in math class.

"**And science…and social studies…and English…and Japanese…and…pretty much every other class you've taken in school except for gym…**" Ruki sighed. I shrugged.

'What can I say, math is boring?'

"What? Who? Huh?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes as I surveyed my surroundings.

"Growlmon heard Takato." Jeri explained to me. I turned around and looked at her, then at Growlmon.

"Really?" I asked as Growlmon nodded. I then turned my attention back to Jeri. "Did you hear anything?"

"No." Jeri told me, shaking her head. I bit my lip and frowned. Well I didn't doubt Growlmon heard Takato…they have some weird link going on between the two of them. But if Jeri didn't hear anything, how far away is Takato anyways?

"Guilmon!" I perked my ears and looked around, not seeing anybody.

"Look, the data stream, his voice is coming from that data stream that's coming right toward us!" Kenta yelled, pointing his finger. I followed his finger to see a data stream much like the others that have torn us apart in this stupid world. Odd that this will be the thing that brings us together.

"Alright, I'm going." Growlmon instantly decided, earning a freak out from Kazu.

"Don't we usually try to stay away from the nasty data streams?! Why are we going in it?" He yelped, clinging tighter to Growlmon's horns. I turned and glared at him.

"And trudging through the sand is any better? Anyways this is the best chance I got and I'm going with Growlmon. You're welcome to stay here." I growled. Kazu frowned at this.

"And what kind of tamer would I be then? Argh, this is so not cool…fine…I'm coming…" He grumbled, giving in to fate.

"Good! Better hang on Guardromon!" Growlmon advised Kazu's partner.

"Right!" Guardromon agreed before hanging on to Growlmon's tail.

"Jeri." Leomon called to his tamer as he held out his hands. Jeri allowed herself to be lifted into her partner's grasp and we all braced ourselves as the data stream came closer.

"Here it is!" I yelled as the data stream swallowed us up and in a blinding flash of light we were torn through the Digital World at an amazing speed. When I could see again, we were in a totally different area. The sky was red and we were on some purple floor tile thing.

"Hey you found us!" I heard Takato's voice cry out. I smiled and jumped off Kyuubimon and took a few steps forward.

"There you guys are, where the hell have you been?" I asked him with a scowl.

"Takato I missed you so much!" Growlmon ran up to his tamer happily, being met half way by the goggleheaded idiot himself.

"Me too…hey when did you digivolve?" He asked in shock before looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders. Takato sighed before smiling. "Well whatever, I'm glad you'll are ok…oh and by the way we're fighting Beelzemon so if you want to help…" I stared at him blankly. "The Ghost Rider" he clarified for me.

"What the hell! You can only remember me by a movie? Do you not pay attention ever?! We went over this last time we met!" The Ghost Rider…I mean Beelzemon roared.

"It's a good movie, the main actor is a much better one then you." Kyuubimon shot back.

"Shut up! There is no way Nicholas Cage is better than me!" He roared, shooting out a couple of roundsand hitting Kyuubimon.

"You bastard! Don't hurt Kyuubimon just because Nicholas Cage is better then you!" I roared as I ran over to where my partner lay.

"Take that back!" Beelzemon roared. "Nobody is better than me! Especially a puny human!" He revved his motorbike and speed towards us. I growled and raised my fist. Nobody disses Nicholas Cage and hurts my partner and gets away with it.

"Pyro Sphere!" Growlmon roared, throwing his fireballs from his mouth at Beelzemon, only for Beelzemon to dodge them all, still coming right at us. I was about to run at him only for Kyuubimon to leap up from behind me and knock him off his bike. Hell yes Kyuubimon!

"Argh, you'll pay for that!" Beelzemon growled as he and Kyuubimon lay on the floor. I ran up to her taking out my D-arc.

"Come on Kyuubimon, you can do it! We're not going to let the Ghost Rider beat us! Get up and digivolve!" I encouraged her.

"I'm trying, and it's Beelzemon...and he used to be Impmon." Kyuubimon groaned as she struggled to stand. I took a few steps forward as Beelzemon got up. I'll just fight him until Kyuubimon can get up then! Kyuubimon saw Beelzemon point his gun at me and in a sudden rush of energy, used her Dragon Wheel attack to burn his hands and make him drop his gun. Bitchin. However soon after that, she collapsed again.

"Kyuubimon!" I cried out worriedly as Beelzemon shook his hands off. He wasn't burned or nothing! Damn it!

"Nice try there fox face!" He snarled as he approached Kyuubimon. I narrowed my eyes and started to run forward. I won't let him hurt her!

"Don't you dare touch her!" Growlmon roared as her too ran toward Beelzemon.

"Growlmon! Get him, we can't let him win!" Takato roared in agreement. Beelzemon, diverted from Kyuubimon, ran up to Growlmon and jumped, punching him in the jaw and making Growlmon fall to the ground. I growled. I can't stand back here and do nothing! "Rika, stay there! We'll protect you! Just take care of Kyuubimon!" Takato yelled at me, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"I can't stand here and do nothing!" I yelled back. "He hurt Kyuubimon, he's hurting Growlmon! I won't stand here and watch!" Takato shook his head.

"You're strong, I'll admit that. But you're no match for a Mega class Digimon. Let me handle it, do your best to help Kyuubimon." I growled but backed down. He was right. I gave the fight a quick glance before turning and running toward Kyuubimon.

"Rika…" She moaned as I knelt down beside her. I gave her a sad smile and ran my hands through her mane.

"You did good Kyuubimon. I'm no doctor, but I'll do the best I can to heal you." I told her as I checked over her, noticing that she was incredibly hurt. I didn't see any blood…but can Digimon bleed?

"Well I'll just kill you two first." I looked up to see Beelzemon. When did he get over here? Wasn't Takato supposed to be fighting him?! I growled at him and gave him the bird. This only seemed to amuse him. "Well at least you had the fighting spirit to the end pineapple head. Too bad I have to kill you…you're a worthy opponent…especially for a human." He then swiped his claw down at us.

"**Guess this is the end huh…**" I heard Ruki sigh. "**Too bad I never got to complete my mission…oh well. Let's meet our deaths face on**." I nodded my head.

'I was planning on it. I'll see you in the afterlife Ruki.' I told her as I hugged Kyuubimon's neck as Beelzemon's sped closer. To my credit, I didn't move away or flinch. I would be fearless, even until death.

Sorry mom…I never got to say goodbye. Grandma, I'm sorry I broke my promise and never returned. Henry and Terriermon…even if you get on my nerves sometimes, you two are easily one of my best friends. Jeri and Leomon…keep fighting, you'll have to keep these idiots in line. Kazu, Kenta, and Guardromon…I really think you're annoying and useless but you're pretty good people. Ryo, you can just go to hell. Guilmon…protect Takato. Takato…thank you. You're my best human friend…sorry but the best friend ever goes to Renamon. But you're up there. I would have liked the chance to hang around more, become better friends, know each other better. But fate I guess won't allow it. Kyuubimon, I don't care if your data. You're my best friend. You're the one I can turn too. I don't know what I would do without you. Kyuubimon, let's go to the same place together ok?

Just then Beelzemon stopped an inch within my nose. I blinked and saw Leomon holding Beelzemon back.

"I don't know who you are, but I do know you're being used. This power you've been given…is it really worth hurting these children to keep it." Leomon growled as he held Beelzemon back. Leomon…

"You don't know anything!" Beelzemon roared back…only to get hit by Leomon. Hard. I hugged Kyuubimon a bit tighter, reeling in shock from the death I had just avoided thanks to Leomon.

"Rika? Are you ok?" Kyuubimon asked me faintly. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I'm alright. We're alive…thanks to Leomon." I whispered.

"**That was a close call…**" Ruki agreed, she was shaken as much as I was, if not more.

"To have power is not to be strong. You see I know that better than anyone." Leomon continued as he gave Jeri a side look. "Do what you must Beelzemon, I will not let you hurt these children!" Leomon declared.

Beelzemon roared and shoved his claw in Leomon's stomach. I felt my world go numb…did Beelzemon just kill…Leomon? I started to shake. This couldn't be happening! I watched in horror as the whole in Leomon's stomach began to delete him very slowly.

"Why…can't you see…why can't you try and understand the truth…" Leomon rasped as he lay there dying. I felt the tears begin to fall. It couldn't end this way. It wasn't fair! IT WASN'T FAIR! Then another thought occurred to me as I watched Leomon die.

I was like this once. I was like Beelzemon once. I was a murderer once. Now I don't want anything to do with this anymore. I don't want to fight anymore. Takato changed me. Henry changed me. Renamon changed me. I don't want to fight anymore! The tears began to fall harder.

"No…" I whispered. "This can't happen. This isn't fair." I began to whimper as I began to cry uncontrollably. I could deal with my own death…I could accept it. But watching Leomon die now…I just lost it.

Jeri screamed in agony as Beelzemon started to collect Leomon's data. The bastard…that son of a bitch…it was taking all my will power to suppress my grief and anger as I listened to Jeri's agonized cries. I would use this life that Leomon gave me and Kyuubimon a second chance to fight Beelzemon. But I won't let my anger and dark feelings control me. I still remember that dark feeling that Ice Devimon brought with him so very long ago. I won't let Kyuubimon turn into that.

"To have power is to be strong. I will keep loading data until nobody can stop me." Beelzemon huffed as he finished absorbing Leomon's data before turning his attention back at us. "NO ONE!" He yelled as if to drive the point home. I curled my hand in a fist as I shakily stood up.

"Rika?" Kyuubimon whispered worry and fear for my well being carrying in her voice.

"I will protect everyone Kyuubimon. I won't let Leomon's death go in vain. I was like Beelzemon once…but I changed thanks to everybody. I want to kill him right now…but don't worry Kyuubimon…I won't let this ugly emotion take over me. I won't let you turn into Ice Devimon…I won't let you turn into **him**. Help me fight Kyuubimon, let's make this our last one. I don't want to fight anymore…but if we don't fight now…" I told her, as my hands began to shake and began to bleed as my fingernails dug deeper into my palm. "Leomon's death won't be in vain. He gave us another chance to live."

"How could you…" I felt my blood run cold at the sound of Takato's voice. It was uncontrolled rage. It was eating at him.

"**Oh no…his emotions…we have to stop him!**" Ruki yelled, obviously understanding what I understood. If we didn't stop him…Takato will let his emotions take over him. His emotions could lead toward something very ugly.

"TAKATO STOP!" I yelled turning around at him, looking at him giving him a glare, shocking him. "I KNOW YOU'RE ANGRY! I'M ANGRY TOO! BUT IF YOU LET THOSE EMOTIONS CONTORL YOU LIKE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW, THEY'LL LEAD YOU TO YOUR DOWNFALL! IF YOU MAKE GROWLMON DIGIVOLVE NOW, YOU'LL CREATE A MONSTER LIKE ICE DEVIMON OR EVEN BEELZEMON OVER THERE. YOU DON'T WANT THAT DO YOU?!" I roared. Takato stared at me in shock, as well as the others.

"Rika…but I…" He gasped, obviously shaken up by my outburst. I marched over to the boy and proceeded to slap him across the face.

"I won't let you destroy yourself." I told him firmly as Takato's hand went up to the red spot where I just slapped him. The boy's face began to tear up before he looked over at Growlmon who I noticed had that feral look in his eye.

"What do I do then?" He asked me, tears running down his face. "I'm so mad…at Beelzemon…how could he do that." I gave him a broken smile.

"Don't fight to kill Beelzemon…fight to protect everyone. I'll fight with you. You won't be alone. Henry is here…and Kazu…and Kenta…and Jeri…and Suzy…wait a minute hang on when did Suzy get here!" I yelped, pointing at the younger Wong before noticing a chocolate Terriermon with three horns was in the girl's arms. "And she's with a Digimon!" Takato began to laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh, but it was a laugh all the same.

"It's a long story…and as soon as we defeat Beelzemon I'll tell it you." He told me. "But you're right, thank you. First I should stop Growlmon from doing anything stupid as you would say." And with that, he gave me a quick hug before running off to Growlmon, yelling at him to calm down as my face turned red.

"Rika thank you!" I was met by a still sobbing Jeri being launched into my arms. Eh? Was today hug Rika day? "Takato was getting so mad…and I was getting so afraid…but you stopped him. Thank you…I was afraid that something was going to happen until you stepped in. I just lost Leomon…and if it wasn't for you I would have lost Takato and Growlmon too." I looked at her sadly.

"It's my fault Leomon died though…" I told her sadly. Jeri shook her head.

"No…you didn't do anything wrong. Leomon died to protect you, Kyuubimon, and everyone else. I could hear his voice in my head to have a lion's heart…but I don't know if I can do it. I wasn't even able to stop Takato when I was afraid for him…of him. But you…you were able to stop him." I gave a dry laugh.

"I knew what would happen if I didn't. It almost happened to me a long time ago. I vowed that I would never allow my dark emotions to control me again. I never thought I would have to save somebody else from theirs." I told her.

"…Everyone has dark emotions in their heart Rika. I wish I was more like you. You're strong and brave. You're an excellent tamer and friend. And you can do what most other people can't do, what I can never do, is look at the darkness in the heart and confront it." She whispered. I blinked. I don't understand, what I do is nothing special. The only reason I can even see the darkness in my heart is because of Takato and the others.

"This is insane. I can't believe it. You think you're all that, huh?" I looked over in shock to see Growlmon who had been fighting all this time I was talking to Jeri fall to the ground and de-digivolve back into Guilmon. "Where did all that hate go huh? You think you're better than me. You're nothing but trash! You know what; I'll put you out of your misery." Beelzemon roared.

"Takato, get out of there!" I yelled, fear coursing through me. I was able to stop him from entering the darkness, but I wouldn't be able to free Beelzemon from his. Takato still had the ability to listen, Beelzemon was long past that. Beelzemon drew his guns and pointed them at Takato and the fallen Guilmon.

"TAKATO!" I yelled along with everyone else as Beelzemon squeezed the trigger.

Even now as I remember it, everything was in slow motion. The four bullets, everyone yelling, Takato and Guilmon lying on the floor. Then the blinding column of light that just blew the bullets away. And when the light dimmed down…a knight stood in its place…and Takato and Guilmon where nowhere in sight. Was this Guilmon's final evolution?

"Amazing, that must be Guilmon's mega form!" Henry cried. I nodded my head.

"I'll say, but where is Takato?" I asked as I looked around. And why was Jeri still hugging me? Isn't Takato supposed to be the one that saves people from their mental anguish? So why me of all people is the one that people are turning too?

"**I don't know. Since I'm you, I only know and understand the things you do…even if you don't know them or accept them yourself. But as an outside force looking in, I would have to say it's because you escaped the darkness of your heart. You can bring a horse to the water, but you can't make it drink. Takato and everyone opened the door for you, and you were the one who walked through it. You know how to confront the darkness of your heart and overcome it. That's why Takato listened to you when you told him to stop. That's why Jeri is relying on you as her crutch. It's because you understand the darkness of the human heart and how to get past it****.**" Ruki replied.

'…That's way too deep. I miss the less deep you.' I told her with a sigh. I heard Ruki laugh in my head.

"**I'm deep when you are. I'm you after all. It's just that there are certain things you lock away in your heart that you need help with. If you were left to your own devices, their boxes would never open up. You just need a hard shove down the right path from time to time, and that's what I'm here for. As long as you're going to be a stubborn idiot, I'll be here.**" Ruki told me with a laugh.

'Oh dear god that's going to be forever…' I groaned in my head. I know I'm stubborn, even to go as far as to cut my nose off despite my face. And there is no way I'm going to be changing anytime too soon…so that means I'll have to be dealing with Ruki for the rest of my life. I heard Ruki laugh evilly in my head. At least she stopped being deep…it was starting to creep me out.

"Beelzemon, you rejected every friendship offered you. In return you betrayed them and destroyed a valiant soul. I cannot forgive what you have done." The knight said. Why does it sound like a mix of Guilmon's and Takato's voice…I think I'm hallucinating.

"You can't forgive me? I don't recall ever asking you to forgive me! We'll talk about forgiveness when I wipe out of existence!" Beelzemon roared before charging the knight. The knight raised his lance arm.

"So be it." He pointed the lance at the incoming Beelzemon and charged at him.

"Gallantmon." I looked back over to Henry, who had taken his D-Arc out. "Exalted knight Digimon. His Lightning Joust and Shield of the Just attacks are unstoppable!" I whistled, pretty impressive.

"Finally, a mega that's on our side." I turned to see Renamon standing, holding her side. I cocked my head and looked her over.

"You de-digivolved?" I asked her, untangling myself from Jeri to help my partner. Renamon rolled her eyes as I helped her stand.

"You would too if you were me." Just then Gallantmon landed in between us. My eye twitched.

"Hey Lancelot, watch it, you could have squished us by accident!" I yelled up at the knight. Gallantmon offered a sheepish laugh.

"I'm sorry Rika, I'll be more careful." I defiantly could here Takato in there. I'm sure of it.

"Sorry if I'm not impressed your highness." Beelzemon snarled as he landed opposite of us. "But I got a deal to close." With that being said, Beelzemon raised his shotgun and pointed it at Gallantmon. "And you happen to be in my way."

"Even now, you show no remorse for what you have done. I have no choice but to destroy you!" Gallantmon roared. Beelzemon snarled.

"Right." Just then his bike fell out of the sky and landed on Beelzemon. I just stared, did his bike just attack him? Then Beelzemon came out of the smoke riding the bike, coming right toward Gallantmon and us. Gallantmon rushed forward, his shield out in front, to meet Beelzemon.

"Bring it on!" Beelzemon roared as he started to shoot at Gallantmon with his shotgun, only for his attacks to be blocked by Gallantmon's shield.

"Like hell that will stop me!" Gallantmon shouted as he slashed Beelzemon with his lance like a samurai would in those epic animes and movies. You know where the two parties are across from each other, then charge, then you see them on opposite ends and nothing happens for a good five seconds and then the bad guy (sometimes the good guy) spurts blood. Except nothing happened. Because you know, that would be way too cool and easy. Beelzemon turned his bike around and Gallantmon turned around and they went at it again.

"Ugh." Renamon groaned. I looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong Renamon?" I asked her, pulling her paw more over my shoulder.

"I'm supposed to be protecting you, but I failed." Renamon groaned. I smiled at her.

"Your job is to rest now, you haven't failed anything." I told her as my attention shifting from her to the battle at hand. Beelzemon was circling Gallantmon on his bike, shooting off bullets (all of which were missing by the way) and laughing manically. He then rushed Gallantmon only for Gallantmon to disappear, only leaving behind his cape. This fight is so confusing…

"Where are you?" Beelzemon roared, looking around wildly. "Coward!" Then I noticed a flash in the sky and I looked up to see Gallantmon coming straight down at Beelzemon.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon roared, his sword turning blue.

"You don't scare me!" Beelzemon roared as he started shooting round after round at the incoming Gallantmon. That guy was going to get skewered…serves him right.

"I should!" Gallantmon shot back, somehow his speed picking up. Beezelmon realized at the last second that there was no way his shotgun was going to stop Gallantmon and he tried to jump off his bike and a second later Gallantmon hit the ground and there was this huge explosion. Hope he was ok…Gallantmon I mean. However I had bigger fish to fry since Lancelot's attack affected us too, destroying the whole area pretty much. Damn it Takato, Guilmon, keep your destructiveness to minimum!

"Suzy!" I heard Terriermon shout. I turned and looked in time to see Terriermon blocking this hammer thing with his body. Holy shit what was happening?! Where Suzy and chocolate covered Terriermon in trouble?!

"Damn it, Renamon can you move?" I panicked. Renamon nodded and phased in and out, rescuing Suzy, chocolate covered Terriermon, and Terriermon. Then out of the flames Gallantmon appeared carrying his cape.

"You may be able to defeat a rookie, Deva, but you cannot defeat me!" Gallantmon declared, throwing his cape on behind his back. How does that even work? His raised his hand to the sky and it turned into a lance again.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon declared as he sword turned blue once more and he rushed forward, hitting the dog deva (who apparently was the hammer that hit Terriermon, I don't know either) and defeated him.

"No! Long live the sovereign!" The dog cried out before being deleted. Just then Beelzemon jumped out of one of the crevices that Gallantmon's explosion created and absorbed the dog's data.

"Hahaha, stupid mutt got what he deserved! And his beautiful power is mine!" Beelzemon roared, laughing manically. When will he just shut up and die already! He's more annoying then Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda series! Seriously!

"Henry!" Suzy cried running into Henry's arms. "I was so scared! And then Terriermon got hurt and…" her crying was interrupted by Henry.

"Suzy, let go of Lopmon." So **that** was the chocolate Terriermon's names. Suzy gasped and pulled away from her big brother.

"No!" She yelled, hugging the poor rabbit-dog thing closer. I wonder if Lopmon could breathe…

"She's a deva! It's dangerous just being near her!" Henry yelled back. Uh oh…family spat. "This is for your own good."

"Henry, look!" Suzy showed him a pink D-arc. Holy shit she was a tamer too! Surprises just keep coming today…honestly. "Lopmon's my partner, I can't! I can't!" Suzy sobbed. I looked down with a slight frown.

"**Feel bad for the kid**." Ruki commented. I nodded my head.

'I think Henry is over reacting. People can say that about Terriermon, Guilmon, and even Renamon. But we would never give them up, so how can Henry as the same for his sister?' I agreed.

"This is so crazy!" Henry yelled frustrated as he grabbed his head and pulled on his hair. "She shouldn't even be here!" He yelled. I figured this would be going on for awhile so I returned my attention to the fight…which was pretty much the same thing. That was until Gallantmon head butted Beelzemon, sending his shotgun down a ravine.

"Guys…I think that big Digimon…inside that thing…is Takato." Kenta said suddenly. I turned and looked at Kenta as everyone else looked shocked.

"No way are you kidding me?" Henry cried out. I put my hands behind my head.

"You didn't hear it? When they spoke? It's Guilmon and Takato's voice put together." I asked him.

"So…Takato is fighting?" Jeri asked softly in a chocked, holding her D-arc in her hands. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." I told her encouragingly. Suddenly Kazu grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me.

"Are you kidding me?! Takato can't fight for shit! If he's in there, he's toast!" Kazu yelled into my face before he put his hands on his head. "Argh I have to do something to help him!" I looked over to the fight to see Beelzemon go for his gun and then point it in the fallen Gallantmon's face.

"Bye bye pineapple head." Beelzemon sneered.

"Shit, what do we do!" I yelped.

"Nothing." Renamon said suddenly. "He's on his own now." I gave Renamon the look. Just then a missile hit Beelzemon. I turned to see Kazu and Kenta sitting on Guardromon's shoulders.

"Bow chika wow wow!" Kazu cried out happily as he pumped his fist as Guardromon let out more of his missiles.

"Argh you annoying…" Beelzemon wasn't able to finish that statement since Gallantmon took advantage of his lack in attention to attack him sending him into a wall.

"Thanks Kazu!" Takato cried out.

"No, thanks everybody!" Guilmon's voice added to it as Gallantmon's lance waved our way. I waved back as Henry's mouth dropped.

"How are you so non-chalant about this?" He asked me. I shrugged with a smirk.

"It's a talent." I told him as Gallantmon attacked Beelzemon with his Lightning Joust attack, sending him flying. Beelzemon stood up shakily and started firing off his shotgun again, except it didn't affect Gallantmon. Finally, this annoying trait is on our side!

"Your attacks won't hurt us anymore!" Beelzemon just ignored Gallantmon and kept on firing. "You just never learn." Gallantmon sighed. That's when Beelzemon ran out of ammo. No, seriously, he ran out of ammo. I did not know that could happen. "Beelzemon, your Judgment Day is at hand. For the horrible things you have done, you must pay the ultimate price!" Gallantmon declared. And somewhere some battle won music is playing…

"Shield of the Just!" Gallantmon's shield began to glow a bright white and then these golden triangles appeared around this red triangle that was the same as the one on Calumon's forehead. Then a bright red laser thing emitted from the shield and struck Beelzemon. When the light dimmed, Beelzemon was on his knees and Gallantmon walked over and put his lance next to his neck. "This is where it ends." Gallantmon said solemnly.

"Well what are you waiting for? Do it!" Beelzemon roared.

"Stop it!" The cry emitted from Jeri surprised us all. Gallantmon looked over at where we standing…namely at Jeri.

"Jeri…why?" Takato asked confused.

"He's not worth it Takato." She sobbed. I sighed and scratched my head. And she says I'm the strong one. If that guy killed Renamon…I wouldn't have stopped him. I would be the one who would have wanted to do the finishing blow.

"What are you saying? He deserves this, you know that!" Takato argued back.

"Please…don't do it. I couldn't bear it if anybody else got hurt. Please." Jeri begged. Gallantmon stared at her.

"Jeri…"

"Please." Jeri begged.

"I'm sorry Jeri." Was he going to do it, even though she begged him not to? I was about to give him a piece of my mind before Beelzemon interrupted me.

"I don't get it, why are you protecting me? I destroyed your partner!" Beelzemon asked her as he stood up.

"I hate you…for doing that." Jeri admitted. "But if you died, it wouldn't bring Leomon back. It's my fault he's gone. And if you destroyed each other, it would be my fault too. I just can't let anyone else get hurt because of me." And with that she broke down crying. It was a long pause and then Gallantmon glowed and Takato and Guilmon appeared standing next to Jeri.

"I'm so sorry." Takato said, reaching out to touch her shoulder before pulling it back, giving me a helpless look, begging me with his eyes for me to help him.

"I am nothing now." Beelzemon said suddenly, as he began to walk away before disappearing.

"We did it…" Takato said amazed as he looked down at his hands. I ran over and hit his back.

"Good job!" I congratulated him, making him fall down on the ground. I sweatdropped and turned my attention the crying Jeri.

"Jeri…what you did. That was really brave. I don't know if I could have done it. And it wasn't your fault, none of this is your fault you hear me. Leomon would say the same thing." I told her as I kneeled down. Takato finally recovered from me congratulating him.

"Rika is right. Nothing is your fault." Jeri simply cried however. I sighed and gave Takato a hopeless look.

"It seems I'm no better at this then you are." Takato simply shrugged before giving me a smile.

"Thank you Rika. You saved me from doing something I would have regretted. How can I ever thank you?" I pointed at the crying Jeri.

"Help me lessen her pain a bit." Takato nodded his head.

"I was going to even if you didn't ask."

* * *

Ruki44: Now I realize that many of you are like WTF...

Ruki: YES! Where the hell is Megidramon!

Ruki44: I didn't like him so I took him out.

Tetra: Wow...just wow...

Hinata: No wonder you got through 5 episodes.

Rukia: I think you are the first one to write a Tamers fic that closely follows the show and to take out one of the major events.

Ruki: Aren't I the only author write now that's closely following the show?

Ruki44: Who knows? I think I pulled it off pretty good...

Ruki: Speaking of which, what is the deal with that whole deep part!

Ruki44: Ok, I think I should explain everyone's role in the story since this is going to diverage from the anime a lot more now obviously.

Tetra: That would probably be good...

**Rika:** The main character and storyteller. Her role is to stop the Tamers from being eaten away at their darkness, like you saw when she stopped Takato turning Guilmon into Megadramon. She more or less is the light of the group. In the anime, Takato was sort of like this, giving people hope when there is none. Rika in the story takes on this role. Her hope is largely influenced by Takato and Renamon. Her relationship with Renamon and Takato are deeper then the rest of the Tamers. Renamon is deeper then Takato because of the obvious reasons. Jeri however will still fall to the D-Reaper since I need a plot. Rika's role however will be a lot bigger. And for the record, Jeri looks up to Rika as a role model, someone she wants to be.

**Ruki:** Best explained as Rika's concensious and little nagging feeling with a loveable personality. Since Rika is so bull headed, more drastic measures where needed by her mind to make her go down the right path and remind her of stuff she would rather forget (such as her dad BLATENT PLOT POINT). Ruki is the representation of this. Ruki is NOT a seperate personality and person from Rika.

**Takato:** Pretty much the same in the anime series, but he has a deeper platanic bond (as of now) with Rika. He's still the leader, but he relys on Rika for advice more then Henry.

**Henry:** Pretty much the same. He's the straight man.

**Jeri:** Well I don't know how to describe her role. She's still the D-Reaper pawn person or will be. Pretty much the same as the anime I guess.

Ruki: That's it?!

Ruki44: Well ya...everyone else is the same. Ruki is sort of an OC but not really, your role is drastically different but I really don't know how to explain it...

Tetra: So you'll make bullshit up as you go along?

Ruki44: YES! Anyways, if you have any questions or concerns just ask and I'll answer them. And if I get enough of the same question I'll explain it the opening of the next chapter. And I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out next week, but no promises.

Rukia: Yea so don't get your hopes up.

Ruki44: Yea...I'll try though. I'm deluding myself I can fisnish this by summers end. Anyways review!


	21. Chapter 21

Ruki44: Ok who actually thought I would update this in a week.

**_Nobody raises hands_**

Ruki44: Well that is harsh.

Ruki: Nobody is stupid enough to get their hopes up.

Ruki44: True. Well I learned why nobody takes out Megidramon. Everyone seems to like that deranged dinosaur.

Hinata: People seem to like the dark side of people a lot. Like the Atasuki.

Ruki44: Yea, that's true. Due to a request from Zeromaru Chaos Mode I will be including Chaos Gallantmon insteaded. Cuz I do like that guy. You'll probably see him during the D-Reaper.

Tetra: Would the fact that you have Digimon World Dusk do anything with your acceptence of Chaos Gallantmon?

Ruki44: ...Quite possibly...

Rukia: So not only do you two share the same name, you're both tamers.

Ruki: ...Oh dear god. Ok in Dusk your starter is Lunamon, so that must be your most powerful Digimon. So we're different in that regard.

Ruki44: Actually...

Ruki: No! You better not say it!

Ruki44: It's Sakyumon.

Ruki: Oh come on how does that work!

Ruki44: I wasn't able to Digivolve Taomon into Sakuyamon because I needed a Kuzamon. So I had to go between Kyuubimon and Taomon like 2 or 3 times before I could.

Ruki: **cries**

Tetra: Poor kid.

Rukia: Well this conversation got way off hand.

Hinata: Doesn't it always?

Rukia: Point taken.

Ruki44: Well I don't own anything!

* * *

_Chapter 21_

"Dude…" Takato whistled as we stood staring at the sovereign's (or one of them according to Lopmon) hide out. The others had gone before us across the first part of the bridge this area to the sovereign's den.

"Tell me about it." I agreed with Takato's statement of awe. "It looks like a conch shell, it must be a hermit crab."

"Can you be serious for any length of time?" Henry asked me with a sigh. I frowned.

"I **am **being serious! It seriously looks like a conch shell." I shot back, giving Henry a death glare. Henry seemed like he was about to reply until he was interrupted by Takato.

"Relax Henry and let's just go meet this guy so we can go get Calumon and we all can go home." He laughed as he wrapped one of his arms around me in a friendly hug and making me blush against my will. And I wasn't blushing because I liked him, it's because he was invading my personal bubble!

"**Keep telling yourself that.**" Ruki told me in a sing song voice, like she had won something. "**I know it's not true, everyone else knows it's not true, hell even your body knows it's not true.**" I growled at her and conjured up a land mine in my head and sent her flying into somewhere that wasn't bugging me.

"This bridge will take us right to Zhuqiaomon's castle and Calumon will be in there." Lopmon informed us, pointing across what looked like a bunch of huge steeping stones that led to the conch shell. I raised my hand to my forehead as I peered across the way. Well didn't that look ominous?

"Is it just me, or does it feel like we're volunteering to walk in the lion's den?" Takato asked us nervously. I sighed and started to push him across the bridge.

"Not that we have a choice." I grumbled. Henry watched me push Takato across the chasm with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Not that we ever really have a choice." He replied almost too cheerfully. "We could try to chicken out, but we're just going to get dragged back and forced to do it anyways. Most likely by Rika, but you know all about that don't you Takato?" How can he tease the both of us in one sentence?!

"I am failing to see what you mean." Takato grumbled as he took a few steps forward, making me trip since I was unaware of the sudden change. He luckily caught me before I hit the floor. I felt my face start to turn red but I forced it down. In case Ruki came back, I didn't want to hear her crap.

"Thanks." I mumbled before I continued walking slightly behind him. Henry sighed.

"All I ever wanted to do is become a good Digimon Tamer and have some fun. But now Suzy's life is in danger and I don't even know if we'll ever get home." Henry told us.

We reached the other side where the rest of the group was waiting for us. Just then the idiot duo came running up to us, a big grin plastered on their faces.

"We're ready to fight!" They told us enthusiastically. Ready to fight huh? More like ready to die… That's when a low crying sound reached my ears. I looked over to the pillar that looked like a foot and frowned. Takato must have heard it to because he too frowned and walked over to it warily.

"Jeri?" He said slowly and I watched him peer around the pillar to where Jeri was no doubt hiding. "Are you going to be ok? Listen I don't want anybody to get hurt either, that's why we have to fight Zhuqiaomon." When he didn't get an answer, he cast me a look that begged for help. I walked over to where Takato was standing and peered over his shoulder to see Jeri sitting down and staring at her D-arc. Poor girl.

"You never did want to fight in the first place, did you Jeri?" I asked her, walking over to her and kneeling down. "I don't think fighting is fun anymore either, but you have to understand, this isn't the kind of fight we can run away from." I tried to explain to her.

"Why don't you wait here, and when we come back, we'll all come home." Takato suggested.

"All of us?" Jeri asked, finally speaking. "Except for Leomon you mean." I looked at her sympathetically. She was hurting. I understood her feelings all too well…

"Jeri…" I tried to speak but I was cut off.

"He's never coming back is he?" I frowned, I knew the feeling of guilt and abandonment all too well. After all, my father died in a car accident when I was just five. But it must be 100 times worse for Jeri. She saw Leomon die…get murdered right before her vary eyes. I was at least, spared from that.

"No!" Henry's voice rang out and I looked up surprised. I looked over at Takato who shrugged.

"We'll be right back Jeri. I have to break up a little family argument it seems." I told her kindly before standing up and walking to where everyone else was and walked into Suzy screaming at her brother.

"You can't! You can't leave me alone! Not again!" I sweatdropped, I felt bad for the kid. She must really love Henry. Henry however seemed to reach his limit.

"Quiet!" He yelled, and I winced as he only succeeded in making her scream louder.

"I'm not staying!" She wailed as Henry pulled at his hair in frustration before standing up.

"Oh let's just leave her here and go already." He growled, turning his back on his crying sister. Harsh. However Suzy wouldn't have none of that either since she latched onto Henry's legs and began to wail harder. What happened next shocked me.

"Quiet!" He roared, turning around and raising his hand before clenching it in a fist. "You're staying. We already told you, this place is very dangerous and you'll just be in the way! I don't know why you came here, a little girl is no use against Digimon. It's going to have to be me alone, you got it." He yelled at his sister. I raised my eyebrow as his sister curled up in a little ball and began to cry. I never knew Henry could be like that.

"What is he talking about?" Renamon asked me quietly.

"I know right. I mean come on, what are we, chopped liver. And he better recant that girl statement otherwise I'll just beat him up." I whispered back earning a sigh out of Renamon.

"**Old habits die hard…**" Ruki sighed in my head. Damn, so she's back.

'Could say the same for you. I don't know why I bother to kill you anymore.' I grumbled at my conscious.

"It's ok Henry, she can come with us." Takato offered, looking at the crying Suzy sympathetically. That's when the idiot twins finally proved they had a brain and could use it.

"Hey Kenta and I will stay and look after her." Kazu offered with a smile. "Sure I'd like to go with Guardromon and beat up on the sovereign, but if I have to take one for the team and stay behind and keep the little lady safe, so be it. And I'm sure Kenta feels the same way." He then turned to Kenta with a smile. "Isn't that right Kenta?"

"Yea, that's right!" Kenta agreed all too quickly and enthusiastically. "It's our duty as gentlemen to stay behind with a little girl!" I sweatdropped.

'They just don't want to come.' I voiced my opinion to Ruki.

"**Big time**." She agreed with me.

'**Cowards**' We both said at the same time, coming to the same conclusion in the same instant.

"Thanks a lot you guys." Henry thanked them relieved.

"Did you both just have a good idea?" I teased them, putting my hands on my hips. They turned and looked at me in shock.

"Can it Rika!" They both yelled at me as I grinned wider.

"See Suzy, you won't be alone, see?" Henry tried pleading with the crying girl now. However this didn't stop Suzy's tears at all.

"I don't think she sees Henry." Terriermon noted. However he was proven long seconds later.

"I'll be ok." She sniffled, between her sobs. Takato smiled.

"Ok then, let's get started." Takato declared before turning and looking at the longer bridge we now must cross. "It's look we have a long ways to go." He sighed.

"Do we have to walk the whole way?" Guilmon asked. I groaned.

"Probably, I bet there isn't some sort of magical transport device that will take us there. I mean that would be too easy." I told the dinosaur before I started to cry inside. I had enough walking in this damn place! Lopmon however didn't say anything and ran across few of the stone. We followed her until she abruptly stopped. Following suit we stopped behind her. What was she doing?

My question was answer in a few seconds because a giant bubble appeared around our group and began to move forward.

"Wow, there is some sort of magical transport device!" Takato cried out gleefully, throwing his hands up in the air and almost hitting me if I hadn't moved my head. I sighed and looked outside the bubble. The sovereign must be really lazy.

After a few minutes of riding on the bubble Guilmon decided to break the silence with a morbid thought.

"At least we'll be destroyed in comfort." I shot Guilmon a look before giving his tamer the same dark glare. Takato began to whistle innocently.

"I can't believe Suzy." Henry said suddenly as we all turned and looked at him. That was still eating at him? "Why did she have to come to the Digital World anyways?"

"She came here for me." Lopmon said suddenly, and she sounded just as depressed as her tamer and her tamer's brother.

"Yea, maybe." I mused. They were partners after all…

"Well you should have gone to the Real World, there is no reason for her to be here!" Henry shot back. I sweatdropped.

"And how could Lopmon go about doing that if she was guarding the gates?" I asked the supposed smart one in our group. Henry opened his mouth and raised his finger. When he realized he had nothing, he shut it and looked away, grumbling darkly. "My parents are going to wring my neck." He resigned finally. "They must be so worried…" He trailed off, realizing what he just said.

"My mom and grandma…must be pitching a fit." I said quietly. Then I shuddered inwardly. Hope Grandma managed to get breakable items away from mom's reach.

"I'm sure they're both doing just fine. After all I did send that email letting them know you were ok." Takato told me cheerfully. My eyes widened. He did what not?! I looked up at him in surprise.

"What?! Sent them an email? When did this happen?" I demanded quickly. Takato frowned slightly.

"Oh, it happened awhile back, when we got separate from you guys, we got email from the real world so I kind of…well I guess you could say…that I…" Takato stammered over his words.

"Send an email pretending to be me to my mom and grandma, that sum it all up?!" I asked him a bit angrily. How come he didn't tell me that earlier? Takato raised his hands defensively.

"Woah there, calm down! I only did it because if I said you weren't with us, your mom and grandma would have gotten worried so…" Takato looked like he lost a train for an argument before hanging his head. "Ok go ahead, hit me."

"Why?" I asked him, making him raise his head again, obviously confused why he wasn't getting beat up. I blushed and looked down. "Thanks for doing that." A sudden thought then occurred to me. "Wait, you didn't put a girly heart on it or something after it did you?" I demanded, making Takato suddenly very flustered. I narrowed my eyes. "Did you?" I demanded as Takato looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights.

"What, I don't even know what a heart looks like." Takato told me looking away suddenly. I growled, he did!

"Hey, you did, didn't you! Oh man when I get through with you, the devas will seem like cuddly little kitty cats!" I yelled at him accusingly. "And you can't say you never saw a heart before because one's on my shirt!" I yelled, pointing to my chest.

"It is impolite for a gentleman to stare at a lady's chest." Takato told me, his face still looking away from me. I felt my face turn red.

"Fine, if you want to play that way!" I growled before launching myself at him, getting him in a headlock.

"Mercy, mercy!" He yelped as I gave him a noogie.

"Is Takato going to be all right?" I heard Guilmon ask Renamon worriedly.

"Yea, he'll be fine. They're just having a lovers spat." Renamon replied coolly. My face, and Takato's too surprisingly enough, turned bright red. I instantly dropped Takato.

"RENAMON!" We both yelped as Renamon began to chuckle, with Henry and Terriermon following suit. Guilmon was too confused to understand what was going on.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Takato and I were at the far side of the bubble plotting ways to extract our revenge on Henry, Terriermon, and Renamon when Guilmon announced we were at our destination.

"Wow this thing looks like it goes on forever." Takato whistled as he looked up at the sovereign's lair.

"You have better eyes then me, I can't see forever." Guilmon replied, flicking his tail. I was about to tell him that Takato didn't mean he could actually see forever when the doors opened up.

"Here we go." Takato called to us over the noise the door was making. I braced myself. Here we go indeed. The minute the doors opened all the way, all our Digimon started to growl.

"Woah Renamon, I haven't seen this up in arms in like forever. You ok?" I asked my partner. Her fur was standing on end and she was growling. The best way to describe it is how a dog acts when there is danger present.

"Something's here, I can feel it. It's like a powerful overpowering anger that will crush us if we let our guard down." She told us.

"Oh yea, that sounds pretty much about right." Lopmon told us before giving a little laugh that sounded like she was crying as she began to move forward again.

"You know, you'd think we'd learn to move away towards danger, not towards it at this point." Takato grumbled as she shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I guess some of us are thick headed." I replied as I put my hands behind my head. Henry gave us both a smirk.

"I can give two excellent examples." I gave the blue haired tamer a death glare that told him if he said another word he would die a slow and painful death. Just then Lopmon stopped again and we were at the foot of another big door.

"Jeez, what's with this guy and huge ass doors?" I asked the ex-deva. Lopmon shrugged before turning her attention to the closed door.

"My sovereign, please hear my humble request!" She called out to the closed door. At her words, the door opened.

"Well, it's good that he's got an open door policy." Takato tried to joke.

"Good for us, or good for him." I asked, my eye twitching as the door opened all the way.

"Sovereign…" Lopmon said quietly stepping in the room. It was a purple and red room with a giant ring in the middle and in the middle of that, a huge ass flame.

"Trespassers." The flame growled. I cocked my head slightly. The sovereign was a talking flame? "You have disturbed the lair of Zhuqiaomon, sovereign of the Digital World and protector of its inhabitants. Look upon me and tremble with fear, for in my eyes you see your own undoing." The flame roared as it turned into a fire bird. Sort of like Moltres from Pokemon was the first comparison that came to my mind.

"Ok, well I'm trembling over here." Takato whimpered and I could see his body shaking. I wonder if there was an Articuno and Zapdos look alike too…

"You got a friend of ours, give Calumon back!" Henry demanded as I was busy trying to figure out how exactly would these other sovereigns look if they were like Articuno and Zapdos…

"Such a large demand for a small creature. Why should I give him up, so you can take him back to the other world? Never! The catalyst belongs here!" Zhuqiaomon roared. I wonder if the other sovereigns are this temperamental…

"The catalyst, what do you think he means by that?" Takato asked us. Isn't a catalyst something you use in Chemistry to get a reaction or something?

"He must be talking about Calumon!" Renamon replied. I think she's the smartest one here, the only thing she really doesn't understand is human behavior.

"**Even that she somewhat understands. I mean having a temperamental Tamer would do that to you.**" Ruki told me with a smirk.

"You're not going to scare me off!" Henry declared. Takato and I looked at each other, before nodding, reaching our silent agreement.

"What do you mean scare you off? What about us? I'm not scared of this overgrown Moltres." I told him as I put one hand on his shoulder and Takato put his hand on the Henry's other shoulder.

"Rika…Renamon…"

"Hey you didn't forget us did you? I played a few Pokemon games in my time so I know how to beat and capture a Moltres." Takato bragged giving me a wink.

"Takato…Guilmon…" Henry smiled. "All right, hope you guys know what you're getting into. After all battling a Moltres in the game and battling one in real life are two completely different things." He warned us, for once going along with our 'unique way of thinking'. "You ready to fight?" He asked Terriermon. Ah he changed so much from that pacifist I had first met…

"Anytime, anywhere." Terriermon declared.

"Then let's teach this guy a lesson he won't forget!" Henry declared, pulling out a card. Takato and I followed suit.

"Digi-Modify!" We all yelled at the same time. "Matrix Digivolution activate!" All our Digimon then digivolved to their ultimate form.

"Am I supposed to be afraid?" Zhuqiaomon sneered at us.

"No, that would just make you smart." I called out to him.

"Impudent human! You all are just wasting your time!" He roared at us as Taomon and the others flew up to meet Zhuqiaomon head on.

"I could say the same thing!" Rapidmon shot back.

"Phoenix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon roared, opening his mouth and shot out a flame, hitting our Digimon head on and knocking them to the ground. Is it just me or are fire attacks over rated?

"No, Rapidmon!" Henry called out worriedly.

"I think that really well, don't you?" Rapidmon asked weakly. That's when I noticed the a part of his back was phasing in and out, sort of like that one time Guilmon disappeared a long time ago. But when I looked again, it was fine. Was I imagining things?

"He took them down with one shot." I mused, still slightly confused.

"How can he be that powerful!" Takato demanded. I looked over at Takato out of the side of my eye. He's a freaking sovereign, that could be why.

"You Digimon depend on these human faggots for strength, but we don't need filthy weaklings in the coming battle." Zhuqiaomon sneered before attacking again. "Phoenix Fire!"

"We shall see who's weak." Taomon replied coolly, casting a barrier around her and us as Rapidmon and WarGrowlmon dodged.

"You brought the human infestation into our world, and if it crumbles, it will be your fault!" How can this guy speak while spewing flames out of his mouth!

"If we keep this up, we'll all be roasted." Takato noted worriedly.

"Taomon, we got to figure out some way to Digivolve to Mega level!" I called out to her. If we went Mega, like Takato and Guilmon then, oh we would pawn so much ass.

"I'm sorry Rika, but my hands are full trying to maintain this shield." She said slowly, obviously exerting herself to hold up the barrier, just like she said.

"If only Guilmon and I could figure out how to be Gallantmon again!" Takato said wistfully. Yes, that would be helpful. He raised his D-arc and looked at it. "But how?"

"Please figure it out quickly." I told him with a frown.

"Atomic Blaster!" I heard WarGrowlmon yell, followed by Rapidmon's Rapid Fire. I was able to see that it wasn't effective.

"The heat is like a barrier, nothing can get through it." I noted. "Quick, does anybody have a high powered hose, you know something off a fire truck would be good. Except you know, way more powerful." I asked around. Nobody answered. I was expecting that.

"Phoenix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon roared, attacking WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon. He really needs to change up his attacks. WarGrowlmon was thrown back into the barrier and popped it. Zhuqiaomon saw his chance and attacked again. WarGrowlmon rolled over quickly and blocked the attack with his body.

"Pick on somebody your own size!" Takato yelled up angrily. Rapidmon flew through the flames and got up right into Zhuqiaomon's face.

"Bunny Blast!" However just then the part I thought I saw phasing in and out simply disappeared. So I wasn't imagining things… "Oh no, not now!" Zhuqiaomon saw the cheap shot and took it, sending Rapidmon flying.

"Rapidmon!" Henry called out worriedly. Rapidmon twitched on the ground, sparks appearing out of him and different body parts.

"Without the ability to Digivolve, I'm powerless, I might as well not even be here." Lopmon sighed.

"Lopmon." Lopmon looked up at the Moltres wannabe. "You are my last remaining deva, come back to me and I'll forgive you're betrayal. Together we will destroy these traitors and disgusting humans." Zhuqiaomon offered the little rabbit.

"I can no longer serve someone who believes in violence." Lopmon told Zhuqiaomon, not even wavering a bit in her resolve. Impressive little thing.

"Then you're a traitor too." Zhuqiaomon snarled.

"Say what you will, but I will not be swayed." Lopmon declared, standing up a bit taller. Impressive little bunny, she was very brave.

"So be it. Phoenix Fire." And with that, Zhuqiaomon attacked Lopmon. WarGrowlmon then blocked the attack with his body.

"Hot, hot!" He yelped as he held up against the flame.

"Thank you WarGrowlmon." Lopmon thanked the cyborg dinosaur. WarGrowlmon sure could stand up to the guy.

"Impressive." I told Takato nodding my head. "WarGrowlmon really has a high tolerance for this doesn't he?" Takato scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I guess. I'm thinking the fact he also spews fire type attacks is also helping." Takato told me as he watched his partner worriedly.

"Had enough maggots?" I am still failing to see how he can talk while spewing flames!

"Never!" I heard Rapidmon yell and a missile whizzed by my head and hit Zhuqiaomon's heat shield. Zhuqiaomon stopped his attack and looked over at the fallen Rapidmon. The rabbit was in bad shape. "I mean it's not like we like being bruised, it's just that…well…you know what we mean! We'll never give up, even if…" Rapidmon winced in pain.

"Rapidmon! Back off, you're hurt too badly, if you sustain any more damage, your data will be destroyed." Taomon told him worriedly.

"Back off? There's no way I'm going to let this overgrown canary stop me!" Rapidmon shot back, still withering in pain. I frowned. I understood his feelings exactly, but he's at his limits.

"What was I thinking?" I looked over to Henry who looked like he was sucker punched. "I mean I knew you were hurt but all I could think about was Suzy. How could I send you into battle like that?" Takato and I looked at each other as Henry started to cry. "I guess I'm about the worst Digimon Tamer there ever was." I was about to suggest to Takato we hit Henry to knock him out of his funk but Rapidmon beat us to the punch.

"No! It's not your fault!" Rapidmon tried telling his tamer, but Henry just wouldn't listen.

"I shouldn't have pushed you to fight, I should have found another way!" Henry started to cry harder.

"Listen to me! It was the bird's fault and I won't let him win!" And with that, Rapidmon got up and flew at Zhuqiaomon again.

"You still try to oppose me?" Zhuqiaomon asked coldly.

"I'll never stop trying!" Rapidmon shot back.

"As you wish! Phoenix Fire!" The attack his Rapidmon head on and Rapidmon de-digivolved back into Terriermon and landed on the floor. Henry ran up and scooped up the rabbit in his arms.

"Terriermon!"

"Sorry Henry, I tried. Bird brain was just too much for me." Terriermon apologized.

"Don't be sorry Terriermon." Henry told his partner. "I was the one who failed you." Terriermon just laughed at that.

"What are you Henry, the center of the universe? What do you think the sun won't rise if you're not to greet it there or something?" Terriermon asked his tamer with a smile. I pointed at the scene and looked at Takato confused. What was he talking about? Takato shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked the little rabbit.

"Just look behind you Henry." Henry turned and looked at us. I waved at him, giving him a grin. "You don't have to do anything by yourself. They're all here to help you, let them." Just then Suzy came flying into the room. No seriously, she came **flying** into the room.

"That's not fair! I want to fly!" I yelled, pointing my finger at the little girl who just landed next to Lopmon.

"Suzy?!" Henry asked amazed.

"What are you doing here Suzy?" Lopmon asked surprised.

"You called me, didn't you silly?" Suzy answered cheerfully.

"I called you?" Lopmon repeated confused before folding her arms across her chest and looked down. "You know you may be right." But that doesn't answer the more important question, how can she fly?!

"I guess the demanding big brother voice doesn't work so well huh?" Terriermon wise cracked before he stood up. "Well there is no way I can stop fighting if Suzy is going to be in danger."

"Terriermon, you can't." Henry tried pleading with the little rabbit.

"Remember what you told me if I ever got lost? Meet back at your house." I am failing to see where this conversation is heading…

"That's right, we'll all meet back there." Henry agreed.

"Lopmon is coming too, right?" Suzy asked her partner happily. Lopmon seemed surprised at the invite.

"I can come too?" She asked in awe. Suzy nodded her head happily.

"We just got to get past that Moltres!" Takato declared valiantly. "Come on Rika, let's put our endless hours of playing video games into good use!" He called out to me, pumping his fist.

"Yea!" I agreed with him, throwing both of my hands up in the air.

"**I seriously wonder about you sometimes**." Ruki sighed.

"Can you tell your friends that you got beaten by a Moltres huh Henry?" Terriermon asked his tamer.

"Not a chance. Let's do this together!" And with that being said, a giant shaft of like, kind of like the one Guilmon and Takato were in before they turned into Gallantmon appeared. When it dimmed down it was replaced by what looked like a giant green robot dog with missiles. All right!

"Another biomerge…" Taomon said in awe. I took out my D-arc, let's see what this guy is called.

"MegaGargomon, special attack, Gargo Missiles!" I read the data.

"Jeez, he should be called humongous, giant, seven stories tall, missile from the looks of it." Takato whistled as he leaned back just to see the top of MegaGargomon's head.

"Dude, way too long to say." I told him with a frown. "Plus I would never remember that."

"Digimon and humans Digivolving together? This is an abomination! You have tainted the very core of the Digital World and you will pay." Zhuqiaomon snarled.

'Dude he's just jealous.' I thought with a grin.

"**Pretty much.**" Ruki agreed with me. Zhuqiaomon spread his wings and flames came out.

"Decimation Blast!" This pretty much destroyed his ring and the room started to crumble. "Now where you will run?" And with that being said, he began to laugh evilly. Taomon put a spell around Lopmon, Suzy, Takato, and I.

"Is that all you got? And you call us pathetic." MegaGargomon shot back and he flew up into Zhuqiaomon's face.

"You dare talk back to me?" Zhuqiaomon roared.

"Yep, and I'll do it again too." I've been thinking lately, our witty comebacks really aren't all that witty. "Power Pummel!" MegaGargomon yelled, punching Zhuqiaomon in the face and caused him to cry out in pain. Oh well, at least we can kick ass. Speaking of which, MegaGargomon started to unleash some type of martial arts moves. I'm guessing that's Henry's doing, I do believe he studies tie chi or something like that. Well MegaGargomon was done with that, he let loose a bunch of missiles.

"Argh, Phoenix Fire!" Zhuqiaomon roared, unleashing his signature attack.

"You think that scares us now?" MegaGargomon asked. "Try this on for size! Gargo Missile!" Two missiles then shot out from MegaGargomon's shoulders and cut through the Phoenix Fire and hit Zhuqiaomon head on. When the dust cleared, Zhuqiaomon was on the ground, badly bruised.

"You think you can defeat me that easily…woah!" Zhuqiaomon started to ask before the floor caved in from underneath him.

"Well, since you put it that way, YES!" MegaGargomon yelled into the wreckage.

"And he fainted, too bad we couldn't have captured him!" Takato grinned. I winked at him.

"It's ok, I'm saving my Master Ball for Mewtwo anyways." I told him.

"You can stop with the Pokemon references now you two!" Henry called out to us as he and Terriermon separated again and he peered down the hole.

"You're no fun." Takato whined before smiling again. "Thanks Henry, we would have lost without you two."

"Not at all, we are a team aren't we?" Henry asked us with a smile.

"Are you going to be sappy all day?" Terriermon asked his partner, pretending to barf.

"Terriermon." Henry sighed, lightly knocking on his partner's head before smiling. "Come on, let's go find Calumon." He started to walk away from the hole until beams of red light emitted from it and Zhuqiaomon appeared out of the wreckage, laughing dementedly. Damn it!

"Surprised, you dare believe you could defeat me! Ha!" Zhuqiaomon called out to us arrogantly. "I am a sovereign, there will be nothing left but ashes when I'm done! Prepare to meet your doom!"

Takato sighed and turned to me.

"You might have to use that Masterball after Rika." He told me with a sigh.

"Yea…" I replied with a sigh. "Too bad, I really wanted to save it for Mewtwo."

* * *

Tetra: Just what this fic needed, a reference to Pokemon.

Ruki44: This was a pain in the ass to write since I had to write Zhuqiaomon so many times. I had to look it up since apparently Zudamon isn't the soverigns name, it's Joe's partner ultimate form.

Ruki: Yea I remember that. You made that mistake in the Furbies chapter in A Day in the Life.

Ruki44: Yea....anyways please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Ruki44: Since it is 3:00 AM where I am, I'm not going to get my co-hosts up in the direct fact that I am quite terrified they will rip me to shreds for waking them up. Ruki and Tetra especially...they don't seem to be morning people. Not that I am...but...I'm still up. Anyways I would like to say thanx to RedDragonforce 1 for the other sovereign Pokemon references. Now I don't have to try and think them up. ^^ Anyways I don't own anything so here's your chapter...

* * *

_Chapter 22_

We were standing as Zhuqiaomon hovered over us as he laughed triumphantly. I think he thought he saw fear in our eyes or something. I don't know where he got that notion from, because my eyes are pretty much glazed over from his fifteen minute evil cackle. Seriously, how can anybody, even a Digimon, laugh that long?

"You thought you could stand up to me fools?" Zhuqiaomon roared, finally stopping his laugh to taunt us some more. "Your defiance has been nothing but seal your doom!" Been there, heard that…

"This isn't going to be good." Terriermon sighed. Zhuqiaomon spread his wings (how he did this and still stay up in the air was beyond me) and swung them, creating a large wind.

"Sonic Zepher!" He cried. Sonic Zepher, what kind of attack **was** that? My question was answered however when I was lifted up into the air along with what remained of the ground and started to be blown in the air.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I tumbled through the air. "We got to fight back! Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" I yelled, somehow managing to swipe a card because you know, I'm just that awesome.

"Talisman Spell!" Taomon yelled, creating a barrier, making everyone land on a ying yang platform and creating a dome over us. Bitching, take that you stupid Moltres.

"Thanks Taomon." Takato sighed as he realized that he was no longer in immediate danger of dying. I stood up shakily, as I watched the rocks fall around us. That was close.

"We aren't out of the woods yet!" Taomon told Takato. Takato simply shrugged as he too stood up.

"Hey, better thank you while I can then." He replied. Taomon then looked at me corner of her eye.

"I see." I scowled at her, she was totally suggesting something, I know it! I know that look! I looked down to see Zhuqiaomon come at us again.

"Look, he's coming around again!" I warned Taomon, and everyone else while I was at it.

"Your puny seal is no match for my power!" Zhuqiaomon roared as he charged us. I flipped him the bird, hoping he could see it. I mean, he did have four eyes. Ha, four eyes.

"We've got to get out of here now!" Taomon yelled at us, as Zhuqiaomon closed in on us. Yea, and where are we supposed to go? Taomon then somehow managed to move the barrier up and I watched as that stupid Moltres wanna be missed us completely. Ah, so that's what she meant.

"Ha, nice!" I praised my partner as Zhuqiaomon yelled out in surprise.

"That's what I call a close call, how long can you keep this up Taomon?" Guilmon asked my partner worriedly as he watched Zhuqiaomon from the see through ying yang bottom. As an answer to his question, Taomon collapsed. "Guess not long." Guilmon mumbled, frowning a bit.

"Oh no, he's coming back!" Suzy yelled out worriedly as Taomon sat on the bottom of the barrier, panting. I frowned, well crap.

"You cannot escape!" Zhuqiaomon roared as he charged us once more. Really, this was getting old. Taomon managed somehow to move the barrier again. However this didn't faze chicken butt.

"He's gaining on us!" Henry yelled, a note of hysteria rising in his voice. I bet if **I** could biomerge, I would kick this stupid Moltres' ass. He managed to nick us, sending us spiraling into a different direction. Good thing I ride an insane amount of spinning and roller coaster rides at the amusement park, otherwise I would probably be sick to my stomach about now.

"We'll never beat him if we keep running away!" Henry yelled as he tried to keep his balance.

"We'll never beat him if we're destroyed either, what do we do?" Takato shot back, he was kneeling on the ground, and it appeared like he was trying his hardest not to throw up.

"I don't know!" Henry shot back. Oh that was helpful.

"Hey cut it out!" Suzy yelled, her face pressed hard against the floor of the barrier. She was scared shitless, poor kid.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" I growled as Zhuqiaomon came at us…yet again.

"Yea, get beaten up." Takato shot back, and I gave him a death glare. He promptly apologized.

"**You know, I could say you have him wrapped around your pinky, but he's afraid you'll beat him up more than anything.**" Ruki told me as I hung on to my partner's sleeve as she sat panting. This was taking a lot out of her. I ignored Ruki and concentrated on the task at hand…not getting killed.

Just then Guilmon and Terriermon jumped out of the barrier and at the oncoming Moltres. Say what now? Did they do what I think they just did?

"Hey, what the hell Guilmon!" Takato yelled, before covering his mouth, trying not to throw up.

"Come back!" Henry called out to them fruitlessly.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon roared, letting loose a fireball.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon attacked as well, letting loose, well, a tornado. I mean come on, the name implied it all! Now I want to say their attacks had **some** effect on Zhuqiaomon, I really do. But, they didn't.

"Your efforts are futile!" Zhuqiaomon sneered, still flying at top speed. How can he fly that fast without flapping his wings! "Just surrender, you can't possibly win!" We could totally win if I could biomerge…

"If you think we're going to give up, you've got a billion other things coming. Like Rika, she may look like a 'human worm' as you like to call them, but she's really scary! Too bad for you, she's on our side!" Terriermon shot back. I pointed at the rabbit-dog thing and looked at Henry.

"Why am I always the one he makes references too?" I asked the blue haired tamer, who simply shrugged. Guilmon and Terriermon tried attacking once again, but no avail. Zhuqiaomon narrowed two out of his four eyes. Ah…four eyes. That will never get old…

"You are nothing more than irritating insects. Your powers are just as insignificant, surrender or be destroyed." Zhuqiaomon sneered. I had a feeling even if we did surrender, we would be destroyed anyways…

"I don't suppose there is a third choice." Terriermon said just as he and Guilmon got bowled over like a car running over road kill before it becomes road kill making them fall to the ground. This makes me wonder how they were staying in the air before. Magic? Yea…that would make sense…

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled out as Henry yelled out,

"Terriermon!" And then the landed in the water. Well good thing there was water I suppose…let's just hope they can swim.

"**Can we?**" Ruki asked me worriedly. I shrugged.

'Depends if you consider the doing the doggy paddle swimming or not.' I replied. Ruki started to cry at this. Zhuqiaomon floated next to the barrier and looked at us like we were scum. Well he did think we were scum, so no surprise there.

"See how foolish it is to defy me?" Zhuqiaomon taunted. I wonder if he realized that he sent them into a lake. That's going to cause a lot less damage then hitting the ground. I watched as the surfaced, so they can swim. That's good to know.

"We got to save Terriermon!" Suzy cried out, pressing her nose up against the barrier and watching the two rookie Digimon struggle to stay a flout in the purple raging waters. That's right, the water was purple, though that could be the hue casted from the sky reflecting upon the water, but here one can never be quite so sure.

"Zhuqiaomon, please, stop this!" Takato tried begging. Yea, like **that's** going to work. It's like asking a bratty kid to share, not going to happen.

"Your fate is sealed." Zhuqiaomon sneered in reply as Terriermon and Guilmon did a desperate front stroke crawl that could have put an Olympic swimmer to shame towards us. Too bad they were down there and we were up here. "These two will be the first to go, say good bye to your friends!" Oh, well, shit.

"Please don't! This just can't end this way!" Takato pleaded, to no avail.

"Yet it will, no one will stop our Digivolution!" And with that, Zhuqiaomon took to the sky and raised his wings, fireballs appearing on each one. "Blazing Helix!" Before we all die, I would like to point out all of his attacks are stupid and made no sense.

"They'll never be able to withstand that!" Lopmon cried out, watching as the fireballs approach Guilmon and Terriermon.

"Taomon, do something!" Takato begged my partner. Taomon hung her head.

"I'm sorry Takato…" I grasped her sleeve a little tighter as I watched in mute horror as the fireballs closed in on Guilmon and Terriermon. Just then a voice boomed out of the sky.

"Lightning whip!" And true to its name, a bolt of lightning came and stopped Zhuqiaomon's attack. Everyone sighed in relief, except for Takato…he burst out into relieved tears.

"What is this?" Zhuqiaomon roared as he watched his plans get shot up in the dust. A blue lightning storm approached us and I started to pray to all the gods that were out there, that whatever this thing was, it was on our side. "Who dares defy me in my own domain?" Zhuqiaomon demanded, watching the lightning cloud warily. "Show yourself!"

"Cease your attack Zhuqiaomon!" Yelled a Digimon that was at least ten times as huge as anything here. It had a long flowing beard and a long body with random wings. Takato looked at the huge Digimon then at me.

"Dragonair and Gyarados fusion I'm thinking, what do you think?" He asked me. I craned my neck to look over the Digimon.

"Sounds about right." I agreed. Just then the Digimon roared. Please be on our side, please be on our side…

"You! What do you want with me?" Zhuqiaomon sneered. Oh god there is going to be a showdown, and we're right in the middle of it. Son of a bitch!

"You've been a **fool** Zhuqiaomon!" The Digimon roared. I'll take that as it's on our side. I mean it certainly doesn't seem it's on Zhuqiaomon's side… I mean the enemy of my enemy is my friend right?

"What?!" Zhuqiaomon roared out in indignation. Takato took out his D-arc.

"Azulongmon." He read from the data screen. "He's one of the four sovereigns…I don't get it, why is he fighting Zhuqiaomon?" I shrugged.

"Who knows, who cares. Don't complain." I told him. Don't question why two almighty forces seem to be squaring off if one of them is on your side as I always like to say.

"I hope the two of them don't team up." Lopmon voiced her fears. Well, that was being optimistic. "They could finish us off in one shot…if they wanted to." I groaned and took a couple of steps back.

"Oh that's awesome, we can't even beat one sovereign! Why don't we just fight all the Digimon at once?" I grumbled. Well this officially is the worst day ever. If I could live another day, I will willingly put on the next thing my mom wants me to wear.

"How **dare** you! The humans may cost us our one chance of survival!" Zhuqiaomon roared angrily out at Azulongmon.

"But not all believe as you do." Azulongmon replied simply. "I ask you to put aside your senseless quest to destroy the humans."

"Senseless? They are an infection! They must be destroyed, Blazing Helix!" Zhuqiaomon roared back, unleashing his attack. Someone has issues…and for once, it's not me.

"**Oh you have issues, but right now, they're small by comparison.**" Ruki assured me. Bitch. Azulongmon spun around so he was in a circle and the part inside the circle glowed blue.

"Royal Force!" The explosion shot us spinning, it sort of reminded me of how Team Rocket was always shot off by Pikachu's thunder blast. I wonder if it was ironic or not that **we're** being shot off by a thunder attack…

"**Since you've been nothing but compare the sovereigns that can kill** **us to Pokemon, I would have to say yes.**" Ruki shot at me as we spun around in circles and I could see Takato trying not to puke. When we finally stopped spinning Takato stuck his head out of the barrier (somehow) and puked before putting his head back in, his face still looking a bit sickly.

"Why are they fighting each other?" Takato asked, wiping his mouth. Ok, that is just disgusting. "Aren't they both sovereigns?"

"Guess even they have disagreements." Henry answered Takato's question as he looked around, watching lightning flash around us in the sky.

"I don't think disagreement would be the best word to describe this." I told Henry. I think a much larger word was in order…I just don't know the word as of now. Just then a flame shot by us and I shielded my eyes. How was it that fire made more of a blinding light then lightning did?

After a few more blows, the two sovereigns stopped and seemed to be talking about something. A peace treaty possibly?

"What are they saying?" Suzy wondered aloud before looking down to Lopmon. "And can't they hurry it up?" Lopmon looked back at her tamer.

"Azulongmon is trying to convince Zhuqiaomon not to destroy us, so I say give him all the time he needs." Lopmon told Suzy, and at all the same time, the rest of us.

"He's our ally? Called it!" I grinned a pumped my fist. Takato laughed weakly.

"It's good to know that someone is finally on our side." Henry turned and faced Lopmon.

"Who is this true enemy their talking about?" He asked. Wait hold on, what?

"You can read lips?" I asked the blue haired tamer in disbelief. He stared at me.

"Is that weird?" He asked finally. I shrugged.

"Yea I guess, but it's sort of cool too." I told him. Lopmon sighed.

"I like it how you're more concerned over Henry reading lips then the true enemy. But to answer your question Henry, I don't really now. But some say it's not even a Digimon." Lopmon answered.

"Five bucks its Ryo!" I yelled raising my hand. Everyone stared at me. "What, she said it wasn't a Digimon and Ryo isn't a Digimon and we're all not the true enemies so…" I trailed off lamely. Takato chuckled weakly and shook his head.

"I don't think Ryo is the Digimon's true enemy…you true enemy probably, but not the rest of the worlds." Takato told me. I snorted.

"That's what you think, just you watch." I shot back. Lopmon sighed.

"It's not human either." Takato gave me a grin I rolled my eyes. Ok so maybe he wasn't a threat to the Digital World… "It's different from the Diginomes too." Lopmon closed her (or his, I wasn't quite sure…I think it's a her…) eyes and shook her head. "It's a big mystery. I only hope were around to solve it."

"Why wouldn't we?" Suzy asked the question that was no doubt lurking on everyone's mind. Lopmon didn't answer. Oh.

"They used catalyst again, is that Calumon?" Henry asked Lopmon. Lopmon nodded her head.

"Hey Henry, when they're talking, wrap up the gist of what their saying into something the rest of us can understand!" I told him. Henry looked at me and nodded his head.

"Sure, can do." He told me before turning his attention back to the two sovereigns. Just then Zhuqiaomon attacked Azulongmon. Henry turned and looked at me.

"Each sovereign thinks they're right and Zhuqiaomon told Azulongmon if he's so sure he's right, try to stop him." Henry told me with a dead pan face. It took them all that time to discuss that? Takato had a strained look on his face.

"Don't do it Zhuqiaomon please!" he cried out before closing his eyes. "He's wrong, Digimon and humans are meant to fight together!" He cried jumping out of the barrier. I swore, what was wrong with that boy?! I watched as he started to glow.

"**Dude he's going to biomerge again**." Ruki told me. I crouched down and looked out of the barrier side.

'Bastard.' I began to sulk in my mind. How come I was always the last one with the Digivolving?

"**Oh come off it, I mean you were the first one with the Digimon. Anyways I highly doubt for all the evolutions that you were the last one. I think you're just feeling useless because you haven't Biomerged yet."** Ruki shot back. Useless, I'm not useless!

"Rika, Gallantmon is kicking Zhuqiaomon's ass, don't you want to watch?" Henry asked me worriedly and I looked up to see Gallantmon fighting with Zhuqiaomon's claw. I looked at Henry and pointed at the fight.

"This is what you call kicking Zhuqiaomon's ass?" I asked him. He shrugged. I watched as Zhuqiaomon unleashed his fire attack before blowing him away. I stared at Henry. "Dude, Gallantmon is getting his ass kicked!" I yelled before turning my attention to the fight and yelled as loud as I could, hoping Gallantmon could hear me…or Takato in Gallantmon, either was good. "HEY, DON'T TAKE THIS CRAP FROM A STUPID POKEMON, YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T LET THAT MOLTRES GET YOU DOWN! GET UP AND FIGHT!"

"Only you would cheer on somebody like that." Henry remarked with a sigh. I shrugged and pointed toward the fight. "It seems like it worked, I mean he's glowing after all." I pointed out as Takato began to charge Zhuqiaomon once again. Then before the two Digimon (well Digimon/ human-Digimon hybrid) could clash, an electrical chain separated them.

"Azulongmon is telling Zhuqiaomon to give us a chance and we're not trying to destroy the world." Henry told me and it took a minute that he was translating what was being said being down there.

"Well that's good." I sighed, that stupid Moltres won't be attacking us anymore hopefully.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I watched Guardromon fly in with Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri. Kazu waved happily to us as he came in closer.

"Well aren't you all a sight for sore eyes." Kazu greeted us as Guardromon landed. Takato ran up to greet them.

"Yea, you too." He replied with a smile before turning his attention to Jeri. "How are you doing Jeri, are you ok?" He asked kindly. Jeri looked down at her D-arc.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here, all we've seen is pain." She muttered. I frowned, she is really down about this…not that I blame her…but still. I know how she feels, but I also knew the longer you held on to it, the harder it will be to let go of the feelings. I mean I spent eight years holding on to the pain of my father's death. I pushed away my family and those who tried to be my friend…and if it wasn't for Renamon, Takato, and the others I would still be like how I was…angry and alone.

"I know it hurts Jeri, but we have to bear the pain and press on." Henry told her kindly. "Now who is this true enemy?" He asked Azulongmon.

"I don't know." The sovereign admitted. I sweatdropped, that was helpful. "We don't even know its name, none of us ever had contact with it." Well that's just awesome.

"Whatever it calls itself, we know what it wants." Zhuqiaomon growled. "To destroy us, and the Digital World!"

"Where did it come from?" I asked, trying to figure out what exactly we were dealing with here.

"No one is sure, but it's been here since the formation of this world. Long ago it disappeared and hid itself deep beneath the layers of the Digital World." Azulongmon answered. I raised my eyebrow. Ok this was getting more and more messed up with each passing sentence.

"Beneath the Digital World?" Takato asked, his voice filled with the disbelief I was currently feeling.

"Yes, allow me to show you." Azulongmon answered before his eyes glowed. Kazu rubbed his hands together.

"Cool, visual aids." He gloated happily.

"And you always make fun of me for my love of charts and graphs." I stared at him. I would make fun of him too for that! Kazu shrugged.

"Nerdy is and Nerdy does Kenta." He replied. I rolled my eyes and my eyes traveled out to the lake, or what was the lake. It had dried out and I could make out a hole in the ground.

"Imagine this hole as the real world, surrounded by the layers of the Digital World." At this, rings surrounded the hole, it sort of reminded me of the ripples of when a stone is cast in a pond. "It's physical substructure is six layers deep. That's where you first arrived. In the beginning, that's all there was to the Digital World, it was empty and stark." Azulongmon explained.

"Just like a party at Kenta's house." Kazu laughed as Kenta protested. I could totally see that.

"Um guys, let's not make the ultra powerful Digimon angry by interrupting." Henry growled and tried to give them death glares. While they weren't good as mine, they were good enough to do the trick. Azulongmon sighed before continuing on.

"Our ancestors lived on that physical layer with the Diginomes and the true enemy. In those days, the true enemy destroyed many of our ancestors and Diginomes. Those were dark times indeed, there seemed to be no defense against the true enemy, it seemed nothing was able to stop its unending destruction. It's spread of darkness across the Digital World." Azulongmon finished his explanation.

"And it's coming back to wipe us out of existence!" Zhuqiaomon snarled.

"It is our greatest fear." Azulongmon acknowledged. I whistled, whatever this thing was, it wasn't pretty.

"So why did the true enemy come back now?" Henry asked, scratching his head, his mind ever at work.

"You're getting ahead of yourself." Azulongmon told him. "One day the true enemy just disappeared. With that threat gone, the Digimon began to Digivolve, new worlds were created, although the physical layer of the Digital World continued to exist, few lived there, instead we Digimon expanded into new worlds. For the most part, we lived in peace and harmony." Azulongmon told us. Kazu kicked the ground with his shoe.

"Man, why haven't we seen any of this peace and harmony?" he grumbled darkly. That was a good question…didn't know he had the brain capacity to ask stuff like that.

"We sovereign Digimon created our own life and focused our efforts on protecting the rest of the Digital World. But the power we achieved awoke the slumbering true enemy, so you see its our own fault. Unless we can find a solution, we will be the cause of our own destruction." Azulongmon told us solemnly. Wow, that has to suck. Getting destroyed because of yourself I mean.

"It is the catalyst that has allowed us to Digivolve beyond what we once were." Zhuqiaomon told us. He then used his Sonic Zepher attack to reveal a pyramid.

"We had to convince the true enemy we weren't Digivolving to the point where it would become necessary to eliminate us. So the catalyst was hidden in a form of a Digimon." Azulongmon told us. So that catalyst must be Calumon!

"But how, you don't have that kind of power!" Zhuqiaomon asked, and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was sulking.

"True…but something else does." Azulongmon admitted with a shrug. Just then some chirping sounds reached my ears. I recognize this chirping… "Ah, right on cue."

"It's the Diginomes!" Takato cried out delightfully. And so it was, the little things that had decided to kidnap me and bring me to that beautiful lake flew past us. Then… "Hey no way its Mr. Mizuno!" Say what now? I turned to see a few Diginomes carrying what looked to be a ghost of a man. My mouth dropped.

"**What the hell!"** Ruki yelped and I couldn't agree with her more. What's even more creepy that Takato seemed to know this guy.

"Hey, I heard there was trouble in the land of the Digimon sovereign and I wanted to see it for myself. So the Diginomes were gracious enough to bring me here." The ghost…I mean "Mr. Mizuno" explained. Takato laughed as one of the Diginomes flew closer to him and landed on his arm.

"They helped Azulongmon and Mr. Mizuno, not to mention me and Henry, it's like they grant wishes or something." He remarked as he petted the Diginomes nose…or what I assumed to be the nose.

"Yes, that is a good way of putting it." Azulongmon told us as a few Diginomes circled him.

"Who is this guy?" Kazu asked as Mr. Mizuno floated past us. Henry shrugged.

"A friend of my dad's." He replied. I stared.

"He's human?" Takato shot me a disapproving glance before turning to Mr. Mizuno.

"Mr. Mizuno, do you know the name of this true enemy that lived with the true enemy and the Diginomes when the Digital World was first created?" He asked. I snorted, right, like a ghost is going to know what a highly powerful Digimon sovereign didn't. I was surprised when Mr. Mizuno turned and looked at us surprised.

"Looks like a yes to me." Guilmon mumbled under his breath.

"It's name? It's D-Reaper." Mr. Mizuno said slowly. I raised my eyebrow at that.

"D-Reaper?" Takato asked in disbelief. It sort of reminded me of the Grim Reaper.

"What exactly is it?" Henry asked.

"When the network was first created, a program was designed to control the growth of artificial intelligence. The D-Reaper deleted any AI programs that exceeded their original parameters. I imagine that's why the sovereigns have been fighting so hard to stop its return." Mr. Mizuno told us. I nodded my head, that makes sense, I would no doubt doing the same in their shoes.

"No wonder they freaked." Kazu exclaimed. Mr. Mizuno looked at visor boy slightly confused.

"But they shouldn't have, the D-Reaper was a simple program written to do one thing. It shouldn't have the strength to destroy such advanced Digimon such as the sovereign…unless…maybe it's mutated." Mr. Mizuno mumbled thoughtfully. Mutated, like the X-Men?

"Mutated, like the X-Men?" I asked confused.

"I think it must have incorporated the data it devoured and learned how to use it. Which means the D-Reaper must have Digivolved past the Digimon and is more powerful than they are." I groaned, can't there ever be any good news?

"Terrific, what's the bad news?" I blinked as Mr. Mizuno started to flicker. "Mr. Mizuno?" Then he simply disappeared. Ok, what the hell.

"Mr. Mizuno!" Takato cried out, running to the spot where he once was before turning around and looking at us. "Dude, he disappeared!" He yelped.

"What if the D-Reaper got to him?" Kenta asked fearfully. I promptly hit Kenta in the back of the head for voicing such negative thougths.

* * *

Ruki44: Ah, I know your all going to kill me after you learn this...but i was so close to putting Gallantmon Chaos Mode in there. The only thing that stopped me was that I figured it would only add fuel to the fire you know? Anyways review.


	23. Chapter 23

Ruki44: Hey all! I meant to get this out last week...but...I kind of got distracted...

Ruki: **_sigh _**Stupid shiny objects...

Tetra: Shiny object? Where! Is it gold!

Rukia: I hope it's a gold...that has chocolate inside! Those things are good!

Hinata: I don't think you and chocolate is the best combination ever...same thing with Ruki44 and cheez its. Something to be avoided at all costs.

Ruki44: Anyways this is the long awaited chapter of Sakuyamon! Tastless jokes abound!

Tetra: Which isn't anything different then the last 22 chapters...

Ruki44: Shut it! I have to clear some things up about Sakuyamon's speech right now:

"Hey" Is Rika speaking (only Renamon and Ruki can hear)

"_Hey"_ Is Renamon speaking (only Ruki and Rika can hear)

**"Hey"** is Ruki speaking (only Renamon and Rika can hear)

"Hey" Is Renamon and Rika speaking so everyone else can hear them.

"**Hey"** Is Ruki and Renamon speaking so everyone else can hear them. (Ruki sounds exactly like Rika FYI)

"**_Hey"_** Is all three speaking. (Ruki and Rika sound exactly the same so everyone will only hear two different voice patterns, which is the norm in biomerge.)

Hinata: Are you going to remind people before every chapter this is how it is?

Ruki44: Hell no! They can just figure it out for themselves! And if they really get desperate, they can just come back to this chapter intro and check it out.

Rukia: Dear god you are lazy.

Ruki44: Yes, yes I am. Oh and I'm HOPING to get the next chapter out this week b/c I'll be out of my state and away from my laptop for a week.

Tetra: This is going to be the hardest week of your life.

Ruki44: I know! T.T

Ruki: You're brining your I pod and DS! You'll be plently amused! And you're on VACATION!

Ruki44: But I have to write down everything I check on everyday, so when I get back I can catch up with what I missed and that's too much work!

Tetra: Oh dear god...

Ruki44: But enough of this, on to the chapter! Remember I don't own anything!

* * *

_Chapter 23_

"Do we have a plan or are we just going to stand around all day?" I asked as I paced back and forth irritably. My short attention span was back and with a vengeance.

"Why don't you come up something?" Kazu sneered.

"I said we should climb on Zhuqiaomon and scope things out." I shot back.

"And like I said that's smart. Let's ask the Digimon sovereign that wanted to fry our asses earlier to give us a piggy back ride." Kazu sneered. I stared at him with my famous dead look.

"My other idea is to throw you into the D-Reaper pit." I told him. Kazu stared at me and I stared back.

"You're bluffing." He said uncertainly. Just then Takato decided to step in and help.

"She's using the dead eye stare. She's being deadly serious." He told him, and I smirked a bit when Kazu's face turned white.

"Like I said, the first one sounded like a good idea." Kazu quickly amended himself while Henry muttered under his breath he rather liked the second choice. Just then Zhuqiaomon growled.

" Zhuqiaomon what's wrong? We really don't weigh that much...I can't vouch for Guilmon but he hasn't eaten in awhile so I think he lost a few pounds." Takato asked the killer-Moltres-that-was-out-to-kill-us-but-is-now-being-forced-to-help-us worriedly.

"The true enemy is nearby." Zhuqiaomon told us as he growled some more.

"You mean the D-Reaper?" I asked helpfully.

"We don't say that name!"

"There's nothing to be afraid of! It's just a name! Now repeat after me, D-Reaper! Come on the first part is a letter you can do it...OW!" I turned and glared at Henry who had just hit me on the back of the head. "You bastard, what the hell was that for!" I growled.

"Stop terrorizing the sovereign that can smite us please." He told me with a groan. Takato however was thinking along a different train of thought.

"Great the true enemy is close by and we still don't have Calumon." There was an awkward silence before Takato decided to continue his sentence. "Son of a bitch."

"Well we need the catalyst, so let get going!" Azulongmon declared before lowering his head down to our level on the ground. "Prepare yourself children, it is time." Just then this mist formed around us and I tripped Kazu and Kenta before they could start running around like chicken's who got their head cut off. That didn't stop them from freaking out however. Soon the mist turned into an inside of a cloud.

"**You cannot tell me this isn't the sweetest ass thing.**" Ruki marveled as I looked around before walking to the wall and kind of dug into it like I would into snow. Sticking my head out I saw the landscape below us move...sort of like how it does on an airplane.

"Bitching! We're flying!" I yelled out excitedly.

"**This is the pretty much the most bitching thing since we came to this world.**" Ruki marveled. I grinned.

'Pretty much.' I replied as I pulled my head back in.

"It's kind of freaky." Takato stated as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Dude we're freaking flying. How the hell was this not awesome? Takato shrugged and I saw him look over at Jeri who was in her emo corner again with her sock puppet, Lucifer. Oh yea, I decided to start calling her sock puppet Lucifer because I'm pretty sure that thing is satanic. He caught my eye and I shrugged.

"Hey Jeri are you doing ok?" Takato called out as he walked over to her. I watched this to see if he needed some back up. "You used to be so cheerful...and kind...and nice...so it's just weird...to see you like this." So far he hasn't stuck his foot in his mouth...new record!

"You're wrong, I'm not nice." I raised my eyebrow and walked over to Guilmon who looked at me confused. "When my real mom died, I swore I wouldn't let anyone take her place. So when my new step mother came, she wanted to be my friend, but I never gave her a chance. See I'm not nice...I'm awful." Wow, that's it? I have more issues then that with my real mom.

"That's not true..." Takato protested before hanging his head. "You're the nicest person I know." When she didn't say anything he walked back to where Guilmon and I were waiting. "So how much did I screw up?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I think you did pretty good. It's because Leomon is gone." I told him with a shrug.

"It's because she was powerless to stop it." I looked up at Renamon who had appeared behind me. I looked back at Jeri.

"Poor Jeri." I said softly as I watched her sit on the cloud ground.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We have arrived." Azulongmon announced grandly and the cloud disappeared and we were on a random floating rock in the middle of a random crevice. Henry looked down into the pit.

"I don't see any sign of Calumon." He said worriedly.

"Or the bottom either." Terriermon added on. I peered over the edge. I had to second that notion.

"Wait a minute I see something." Henry amended himself. I peered over the edge. Bits of pinkish blobs were floating up.

"What is that, a lava lamp?" Takato asked as he too peered over the edge.

"That is...chaos." Azulongmon told us solemnly. Uh huh...I see. Just then one of the blobs hit one of the other floating rocks near us and it deleted the rock.

"**Well then...son of a bitch.**" Ruki swore, pretty much summing up our entire situation with one sentence. We watched as other blobs destroyed the rocks around us.

"I never see anything destroy so effortlessly." Henry marveled.

"Dude that's nasty, how much of that stuff is there?" Kazu asked, his voice rising a pitch in his panic. Either that he was finally going through puberty and his voice cracked.

"I never thought the true enemy would come this far so quickly." Azulongmon mumbled as he too watched the blobs destroy random rocks. I looked up. This thing was the true enemy?

"The chaos...I must put an end to this." Zhuqiaomon roared. Ok was this chaos or the true enemy. I'm confused here. He then flew into the abyss with a yell.

"Zhuqiaomon!" Takato yelled worriedly. It never ceases to amaze me, you can almost kill that kid and then he'll turn around and start worrying about you...

"Strange isn't it?" I did a double take and looked at Azulongmon. Could he read minds?! "How the catalyst is both the source of our power and the key to our destruction." Oh...he was talking about Calumon. Of course.

"Why?" Henry asked, always the intellectual. See the rest of us really don't care about this kind of stuff...

"It is drawn to the power the catalyst gives us." Azulongmon explained to Henry because I highly doubt the rest were listening. I was only tuning in and out. "It seeks it out and devours everything in its path."

"So you're saying wherever Calumon is..." Henry started before Azulongmon finished his sentence for him.

"You can be sure the true enemy will appear, reeking destruction and devastation."

"Poor Calumon, it seems that someone is always chasing him." Takato sighed in sympathy for the little guy. Just then I heard a roar above us. I had a bad feeling about this...

"Hey somebody is coming..." Kenta noted. Please let it be a rouge Digimon...please...even if it wants to kill us, I mean that wouldn't be anything out of the norm...

"Hey it's a Cyberdramon!" Takato yelled ecstatically. Oh please let it be rouge...

"And Ryo is with him!" Kazu added on happily. Shit! I started to cry inside. Takato looked over at me.

"You ok Rika?" He asked worriedly. I groaned.

"I think I just died inside..." I moaned in my hands. Takato looked at me, then at Ryo, then at me again.

"Who is he, your ex-boyfriend?" I glared at him. Takato nodded his head. "Yea good point, he's not good enough for you." I blinked and blushed a bit. Did Takato just say that? Just then Ryo's face was in between the two of us.

"Hey, are you two together?" I punched him hard in the face, making him fall to the ground. "You haven't changed a bit I see." He told me, his voice muffled by the rock.

"Rika, you can't go around punching Ryo!" Kenta protested. I looked at him, raising my fist.

"Would you also like to be punched?" I asked him with a sweet smile. Just then Takato grabbed my fist and laughed nervously.

"Ok Rika, I think you beat up enough people for today." Takato told me. Just then Zhuqiaomon came back out of the pit, and I have to say, he did not look good. Not that he did before...

"I couldn't even get close, the chaos overwhelmed me." Zhuqiaomon complained.

"I told you not to underestimate the true enemy! It doesn't eat, sleep, or feel pain! It exists only to destroy!" Azulongmon rebuked. However Zhuqiaomon had that glazed look over his four eyes that I had over my violet ones.

"So how can we defeat this chaos?" Henry asked, once again the only one giving a damn.

"Yea, I mean how can we kick its butt if there is no butt to kick?" Terriermon asked. We just kick it all over. I mean we just hit it, it can't be that hard...

"Good point, maybe we shouldn't even try..." Henry trailed off. Takato and I looked like he grew an extra head.

"Henry what the hell do you mean?" Takato asked in disbelief as I backed him up.

"We should focus on getting Calumon." Henry told us all.

"If the chaos hasn't had him for lunch." Kazu muttered under his breath. I kicked him in the shin at the exact same time Takato did making Kazu fall to the ground and start yelling about how I'm a negative influence.

"Urgh, the chaos is increasing!" Azulongmon groaned. "Hold on tight!" At this Takato grabbed on to me and I stared at him as Azulongmon began to move the rock we were on with his head. When Takato saw my stare he shrugged, all the while not letting go.

"It would have been awkward with anybody else." He explained. I wanted to ask him how it wasn't awkward with me but then we were rammed into the cliff and the two of us were sent flying back and if it wasn't for Renamon we would have hit the rock.

"We need a plan and quick." Takato said as he let go of me quickly when he saw Renamon staring at him.

"Yea but the canyon is way too deep and the chaos seems to be everywhere...it's like everything is against us." Henry pointed out in despair. I stared at him. Pessimist.

"We seemed destined to fail." Takato nearly jumped into my arms at Jeri's voice. He looked at me and I looked back, both of us having a silent argument with our eyes. Eventually he won.

"Don't say things like that Jeri, we can't give up." I told her. When she didn't say anything Takato sighed. I frowned and folded my arms. That was it, I was going to show her. I looked up at my partner. "Renamon." I said simply as Renamon nodded her head, understanding what I was driving at.

I jumped down and started to slide down the cliff, Renamon in tow with yells of surprise from everyone but Takato who yelled at me to be careful.

"Rika come back it's too dangerous!" Ryo yelled as he began chasing me.

"Dude, she knows what she's doing, get your ass back here!" I could faintly here Takato yell back as Renamon caught me as I almost fell off the cliff. I peered over her arm as she held me up and I noticed the chaos slowly creeping up.

"If we fall, how long do you think it would take us to hit the bottom, you know if the chaos doesn't destroy us first?" I asked her.

"We probably shouldn't think such morbid thoughts." Renamon replied coolly.

"**Did I mention I'm afraid of heights and falling into bottomless pits that have demented bits of a lava lamp that can destroy us in it?**" Ruki asked me. I sighed.

'You're afraid of anything that puts our life in danger.' I shot back.

"**For a freaking good reason!"** She told me with a growl. "**Seriously, the reason is that humans survived is because when it was fight or flight, we chose flight!**" I stopped paying attention to her. I had incredibly stupid stuff to do.

"I think I can...I think I can...I think I can..." I squinted my eyes and peered down the ravine. I recognize this voice...and the book...man we got shafted as kids, I mean trains can climb hills no problem...

"I think I hear Calumon." Renamon informed me. I nodded my head.

"Yea and he's quoting the Little Engine that Could. Come on, let's go rescue the little guy." I told her as a smile graced my features. However before we could move, Calumon spotted me.

"Rika!" He cried happily and somehow was able to run up the cliff into my arms. "Rika I missed you so much! I was so scared but I knew you would come to rescue me! I mean you always do!" Calumon cried happily as he rubbed his head in my shoulder.

"It's alright I'm here. But the others were trying to rescue you too you know." I informed him. Calumon pulled back and looked at me.

"But they suck at it." Calumon told me as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. All of a sudden Renamon pulled me against the wall and I looked back in surprise as one of the chaos blobs managed to take my backpack and delete it.

"Thanks Renamon, that was close." I said a bit shakily as Ruki began to bawl in my head.

"Come on, let's go." She told me in a 'you better not give me crap about this' tone of voice. I nodded my head and began to follow Renamon until I was pulled into a crevice and as I was being kidnapped I noticed a piece of chaos floating dangerous close to where I was standing earlier. I turned to see who had kidnapped me to see it was Ryo. Well, what a stalker.

"What is wrong with you, putting yourself in danger like that!" Ryo yelled at me. I frowned and narrowed my eyes.

"Last time I checked you're down here too." I shot back. Ryo stared at me and I gave him the evil glare back. He sighed.

"Well unless we do something soon, we'll be trapped here soon. But don't worry I have an idea." He told me before walking out of the crevice and taking out his D-arc. "Digi-Modify! Avenging Knight activate!" He yelled swiping a card.

Cyberdramon growled and two javelins appeared, one in each hand...claw. He then flew into the pit and threw a javelin at the wall before using a shitload of his Desolation Claw attacks to make the cliff edge crumble and block up the hole.

I stared as he smirked. I had the feeling he was trying to make a move on me for some reason... Just then the chaos started to filter up. Looks like his plan wasn't going so well after all...ha!

"We'd better hurry, ladies first." He told me. I smirked at him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ryo looked like he was about to retort until both our names could be heard from the top of the canyon. I looked up and I could make out the others coming down on what looked like Azulongmon's beard. I bet Kazu thought that up.

"Hey you guys!" I yelled up as loud as I could with Calumon chirping in a 'hi'.

"We've come to rescue you!" Kenta yelled back down. My eye twitched.

"What, does it look like I need rescuing?" I yelled back. "Who the hell do you think I am, a random Disney princess waiting for her prince to come? Huh?"

"Actually, Rika...I think we all do." Ryo told me nervously. I looked down to see that chaos coming up faster, it seemed that Ryo's plan didn't work at all. Normally I would be laughing in his face, but all our lives were in danger... "We're running out of time!" When I didn't say anything, I must have crept him out. "Rika, what is it? What's wrong? Would you say something, you're making me nervous."

"I'm not going Ryo." I told him. I had to do **something**, otherwise...

"What are you saying Rika?" He asked me confused.

"We're just kidding ourselves, there is no way we can escape. At this rate the chaos will get us and everyone above too." I clarified for him. Yes...I had to do something...I had to save everyone even it costs me my own life...

"Then what should we do?" Ryo asked me. I turned to him and handed him Calumon.

"I want you to take Calumon." I told him. Ryo started to splutter.

"Where are you going?" He finally managed to say. I started to slide down the cliff-side.

"To stop the chaos." I told him. Oh yea that pretty much sounded bad ass.

"**Since we are defiantly going to die this time, I might as well tell you this is the stupidest and the most noble thing you have ever done. This actually is a pretty sweet way to die, saving everyone else's life...**" Ruki told me. I smiled, that was as close as 'I'm proud of you' I'll ever get from my conscious. "**You do realize Ryo is calling after you to stop right?**" She asked me. I smirked.

'Yea. I'm just ignoring him.' I told her, making her laugh. Just then I slipped and would have fell if it wasn't for Renamon. I looked up at my partner and smiled.

"Thanks Renamon." I thanked her. Renamon shook her head.

"Rika go back." She demanded of me. I shook my head.

"No."

"Please."

"No way." Renamon let go of (after making sure I wouldn't fall) and looked me sternly in the eyes. She reminded me of an elder sister.

"Rika please listing to me for once, please I'm begging you." She begged. I looked away. But I had to do this... "Go back now and there is a chance you'll survive, stay and you'll be walking into certain death."

"You're staying." I told her softly. Renamon shook her head.

"But I'm a Digimon. Fighting is my way of life, not yours." She shot back. "What kind of partner would I be if let any harm come to you? Rika, why won't you answer me?" I looked at her.

"We can choose our own destiny right?" I asked her. Renamon stared at me for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Then I choose to stay and fight...with you." I told her as the chaos broke through Ryo's barrier. Renamon sighed before giving me a smile.

"As you wish." I smiled and backed up and sprinted off the edge, Renamon following me. I felt like I was sky diving...without a parachute and going right toward my death. But at the same time I felt light and warm and at peace. I will save everyone!

Just then there was a blinding light and I wondered if this how people feel when they go through a near death experience. When I opened my eyes I not only could feel my own energy flow through me, but Renamon's as well. Did I biomerge?

"It's...so warm..." I marveled laughing happily. "Sakuyamon...I feel her strength...her power...her thoughts..."

"**This is so kick ass!**" Ruki yelled happily.

"_Rika_?" I heard Renamon ask me uncertainly.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"_Did you just say something?_"

"No..." I told her confused. Wait a minute... "Ruki?"

"**What?**" Uh oh...

"_Wait, Ruki, what's going on?_" Renamon demanded. Both Ruki and I stayed quiet for a moment before Ruki decided to break it.

"**Awkward...**" I sighed.

"Renamon, I never told you this because I thought you would make me talk to a counselor...but..."

"_You have multiple personalities?!"_Renamon yelped.

"**Me? A different personality? As if, I'm Rika's conscious!**" Ruki grumbled.

"_You seem pretty distinct for a conscious._"

"**Like Rika is going to listing to a small little nagging voice.**"

"Hey!"

"_Good point._"

"HEY!" I growled. Stupid Renamon...stupid Ruki... "You know what, let's get this job on the road. Come on Renamon."

"I Sakuyamon...protector of all things true...will do my duty." We chanted together.

"**Dude that is a lame chant.**" Ruki grumbled.

"Shut up Ruki, it's not done yet!" I yelled back as Renamon sighed.

"_Rika, Ruki, both of you shut up. Damn now I have to baby sit two of you..."_ Renamon sighed.

"Chaos, oh red feared destruction..." We began to fly upwards, still chanting, the chaos following us. "...Follow my voice and feel the grace of beauty!" With that we swung our staff. "And truth!" Another swing. "And then bow before my light!" And with that a purple light surrounded us and in the light was cherry blossoms. I looked up and saw Takato and the others and I smiled. They were ok.

"**Takato...are you alright**?" I heard myself asking...wait a minute...Ruki! Ruki and Renamon laughed evilly as I started to blush. Oh they hit it off real good I see. I bet they are making plans to get Takato and me together as I sit here thinking about this.

"Oh yea." Takato replied as if it was a perfectly normal for me to single him out and ask him if he was ok.

"You saved our lives Sakuyamon..." Henry said in amazement but he was slightly smirking. He was going to tease me later about what Ruki and Renamon did...

"It was nothing." I told him a bit shyly. I wasn't exactly used to praise.

"I must admit Rika, you were unbelievable." Ryo said, flying up on Cyberdramon's shoulder. I shrugged. It wasn't that big of a deal...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You did excellent children, don't you think so Zhuqiaomon?" Azulongmon said as Zhuqiaomon muttered in a forced agreement. I grinned as I flew beside the two sovereigns, everyone else was on Azulongmon's back.

"_So...when did you first make yourself known Ruki?_" Renamon asked Ruki. She is very curious about this 'other side of me'.

"**Oh for awhile now. It wasn't until Ice Devimon attacked did she really like accept my presence I guess is the best way to describe it. When she yelled right after that partner thing, she was yelling at me not you. She didn't decide to name me Ruki until afterwards.**" Ruki explained.

"She's also the reason that I've been acting a bit stupider. She's a negative influence." I grumbled.

"**I'm failing to see how to make you accept your feelings for Takato as a 'negative' influence.**" Ruki shot back.

'_So she does like Takato! I knew it!_"

"Shut up!"

"**Now the only problem is making her act on it...**"

"I hate you both."

"**You know you love us.**"

"_Do you two argue in Rika's head often?__**"**_

"**Sometimes, mostly during life and death situations.**"

"_...__So it's basically a miracle that Rika isn't dead yet._"

"Pretty much." I admitted as Renamon groaned and Ruki laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We were back at Zhuqiaomon's hidey hole...I mean lair and Renamon and I had returned to our separate selves and I was attempting to put my hair back in my usual spiky ponytail because apparently when I biomerge, it becomes undone.

"Rika!" I looked up to see Jeri running toward me. Huh? What's going on?

"What's wrong?" I asked as she ran into my arms and hugged me tightly as I awkwardly hugged her back and looked at Takato for help who was (along with everyone else) urging me to comfort her and do whatever.

"Oh Rika, I thought I lost another friend." She sobbed. I patted her head awkwardly.

"Not a chance." Just then Calumon came running up.

"Hi Jeri!" Oh thank god, Calumon's here! Who can be emo with Calumon? I mean it's plain impossible! Jeri simply looked at him, the same sad look on her face never changing. This made Calumon's ears deflate. Oh come on! "You look so sad..."

"Guess this means we can finally go home." Henry sighed, and I could see over Jeri's head (she's smaller then me) he was looking at Suzy, probably trying to figure out how he could explain this to his parents and not get grounded for life.

"Yea, where all the bread is." Guilmon added happily, a glazed look coming over his eyes. Of course. All of a sudden there was an earthquake and Jeri yelled and hugged me closer. Why does this keep happening to me!

"**I know, you used to be the last person people would come for support, both physically and mentally. But now you're a magnet for them.**" Ruki told me helpfully. "**I guess you went from psycho bitch to a loveable bitch. Good job!**" I growled and then I noticed a chaos geezer spring from where I just trapped it. Oh come on!

"This is madness!" Zhuqiaomon roared.

"Madness?! This is SPARTA!" I, and surprisingly Takato as well, yelled. When nobody said anything (well Jeri muttered something about 300 in my shirt) Takato coughed.

"Maybe it will die down, like a geezer." Takato offered helpfully. As if responding to his words, the top sprayed off and it started to rain...rain that could kill us with one drop. "Or not." Takato yelped.

"Nothing can fight this, not even Sakuyamon! It's everywhere! What do we do!" Henry yelled in fear.

"It's time for you to leave, it's not your battle! We will stay to defend our world!" Azulongmon told us.

"And we will fight to the bitter end! I will not lose to a human with attitude problems!" Zhuqiaomon roared.

"He's talking about you." Kazu helpfully supplied. I was about to go punch his lights out, but Jeri held me back, saying something about she doesn't want anybody else to die.

* * *

Ruki44: Well I'm pretty curious about something, so I'm going to do a poll.

Ruki: On what.

Ruki44: Well two polls. The first one is "Who is your favorite character in this story so far?" This includes Ruki and Lucifer-that's the satanic sock puppet if you didn't pay attention when I said that in this chapter.

Tetra: Basically anybody that has been introduced in this story is fair game. The only thing is you can't write Ruki and mean Rika because it will be counted as a vote for Rika's subconcious and not Rika herself.

Rukia: Why is Ruki and Rika different if they're the same person?

Hinata: Because they are different...sort of. It's complicated!

Ruki44: Yea. The second poll is "Who is your favorite character on the actual show?" Japanese names will be accepted on this. Like you can write Ruki and I'll count it as Rika.

Ruki: When you're polling please tell which poll you're casting for. If you are casting for Ruki for example in poll one and Takato in poll two, write 1) Ruki, 2) Takato. It's a simple as that.

Tetra: Yea and if you only vote for one poll and don't number which poll you're voting for, it will automaticlaly go for the first one. Don't know why, but that's the rule.

Ruki44: And I know that some only a select number of personalities is really shapped out so I'll do another poll after the auto-drama and before the the movies. That's it for this time so don't forget, review and vote for your fav characters!


	24. Chapter 24

Ruki44: Well here it is, next week's chapter.

Ruki: Don't you mean this week's chapter?

Hinata: Yea since last chapter was LAST week's chapter.

Ruki44: Son of a bitch!

Tetra: So people, that means another week of a double chapter. Lucky you!

Rukia: I can't believe this is episode 40. This thing is almost done.

Ruki44: That's the plan. Oh and here are are the poll results of the two polls that I asked you guys to do:

Who is your favorite character in this story so far?

Ruki: 3

Rika: 1

Who is your favorite character in the show?

Rika: 1

Takato: 3

Lopmon: 1

Ruki: WHAT! I LOST BOTH TO MY CONCIOUS AND TAKATO!

Ruki44: Yea pretty much.

Hinata: Well it was like 3 days and not everyone who reviewed voted so...

Tetra: Sort of like voting in general, got it.

Ruki44: Speaking of reviews, OVER 200 BABY! YOU GUYS ROCK! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT CALLS FOR!

Rukia: NO! NOT COOKIE LAUNCHER!

Tetra: I'm pretty sure we had a talk about that...

Ruki44: But...but...what am I supposed to give them?

Ruki: Ice cream cake. That way you can't accidently hurt anybody.

Ruki44: What if they're lactose intolerent?

Tetra: Not our problem!

Hinata: That's mean!

Tetra: I'm a pirate, I don't need to be nice.

Rukia: Aren't you also a princess?

Tetra: I'M A PIRATE!

Ruki44: ...Okay...Ice cream cakes for all! And for those who are allergic to it, those pills! And a quick shout out to RedDragonforce1 for the PKMN references! I don't own anything! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 24_

"This is our battle to fight, not yours!" Zhuqiaomon told us, obviously determined not to lose whatever Digital masculinity he may have had left after he's been pretty much shown up by Takato, Henry, and I.

"Zhuqiaomon is right. Return to your own world, there is nothing more you can do here." Azulongmon agreed.

"**I dunno, give us another crack at the chaos or D-Reaper or true enemy or whatever that killer lava lamp is called I think we can get it this time. I mean if Henry, Terriermon, Takato, Guilmon and us, we have seven people who own some major ass fighting against this thing. The sovereigns can help if they want.**" Ruki told me. I think she just enjoys the freedom Sakuyamon gives her. I sighed.

'Please don't count yourself as a separate person when all you are is my conscious with a distinct personality because apparently I need it.' I told her wearily.

"But we can't just leave you here to fight the D-Reaper all on your own." Takato protested as Guilmon started to growl. At first I thought it was in agreement but a chaos geezer soon almost hitting Zhuqiaomon quickly proved me wrong.

"You can and you must! Staying here will only end in tragedy!" Azulongmon told us. We all winced (even Ryo who had been quickly brought up to date why Jeri was acting all depressed) and looked at Jeri out of the corner of her eye because we all knew that was a trigger word.

"But it's already ending in tragedy." Jeri mumbled as everyone winced.

"_Leomon said it was destiny_." Lucifer barked (or however satanic sock puppets speak).

"Destiny isn't very nice is she?" Jeri asked the little beast.

"_Destiny has been a very bad girl. Arf!" _I leaned over to Takato.

"Dude, I think that sock puppet is possessed." I whispered to him. Takato nodded his head.

"Tell me about it. I started it calling Lucifer." He whispered back. I widened my eyes.

"No way me too!" I whispered back excitedly.

"I heard Lucifer. Are we talking about Jeri's satanic sock puppet?" Henry appeared between the two of us, whispering curiously as he wrapped an arm around each of our shoulders. Takato and I looked at each other then back at Henry. So I wasn't the only one...HA!

Just then Renamon seemed to be alerted to something. I looked to my partner in confusion.

"What is it Renamon?" I asked her as Takato and Henry looked at my partner confused.

"I'm not sure." She told me, a bit perplexed. Just then the chaos geezer erupted again.

"It's like Old Yosemite." Henry commented. Old what now? When he noticed our confused faces he frowned. "You know...that geezer...in Yellowstone National Park?" When we still didn't answer he got even more irritated at us. "In America?" When none of us answered back he sighed. "Where Smokey the Bear came from." He mumbled.

"Dude I love that bear!" Kazu yelled happily as Kenta backed him up. The two of them then turned to each other and pointed their fingers at each other.

"ONLY YOU CAN PREVENT FOREST FIRES!" They yelled. Henry and Takato sighed.

"How is it that they know an American fire prevention campaign and its mascot but they don't know jack shit about the history of their own country?" Takato asked with a sigh. Henry shook his head.

"I blame YouTube." He muttered.

"Hey fly-boy cranky, has the true enemy returned to this terrible place? Is it willing to negotiate?" A Scottish accent asked curiously. A Scottish person? Out here in the Digital World?

"**Maybe it will be a contradiction, like in that Starburst commercial!**" Ruki said excitedly. However when I turned to look, all it was Torterra...with two heads, along with an Absol...or maybe a Mightenya? "**I like Absol's better.**" Ruki mused. All right! Torterra and Absol it was then. Zhuqiaomon flew over to them.

"No. It will be long until you sleep again my friend, it is the day we have feared." Zhuqiaomon informed them.

"Then we need to make our final preparations, will the catalyst corporate?" The Absol asked.

"He must, or we will surely perish." Azulongmon said as he too joined in the sovereign discussion. "Catalyst, the time has come for you to acknowledge your true nature, the truth in your heart. You are the light of Digivolution itself! A power so unimaginable and so dangerous that the ancient ones granted my wish! You became a Digimon and for a time being, the light remained concealed from the true enemy. But that time has passed and we need you to reveal the light to us." Does this guy seriously give a speech about **everything**?

"Who me?" Calumon asked as he inflated his ears as he ran towards Azulongmon. "Okay...if you think I can help."

"Calumon is so small." Terriermon said worriedly.

"No kidding." Henry agreed. So the saying was true...big things come in small packages...or something along the lines like that. I watched as he floated up in the air...how the hell was he doing that?!

"Ok, does anybody know what's going on?" Takato asked as he craned his neck up so he could see the little guy so high up in the air.

"Little mystery, we must protect the sanctity of our homes." Torterra pleaded in his Scottish accent. (I might as well tell you, the Scottish accent sent Ruki into a fit of hysterics.)

"You're all that stands between our world and complete destruction." Absol added.

"It is your duty at the catalyst. But you are now more than that, you are a Digimon, Calumon, you have earned the right to choose your destiny. Will you help us?" I don't know what's worse, Azulongmon's destiny speeches or Tea's from Yu Gi Oh friendship speeches.

"Well that's a silly question, of course I will." Calumon answered before putting his two paws together and he sort of reminded me of a saint from Christianity. Just then his crest on his forehead turned golden...IT WAS SWEET ASS! And then Azulongmon had to ruin it by talking.

"Ancient ones hear me...grant the wish in his heart!" Azulongmon roared. At least it was made better with the sheer amount of Digi-Gnomes.

"They're so many of them!" Takato cried out in surprised.

"Dude." I agreed. Just then the Digi-Gnomes turned into like...a rainbow. Like something you would find in the freezing cold of Canada or the Yukon or something like that. What was it called...an aura? It was very pretty, trust me on that.

Then like I don't know where this came from, but like a red crystal like appeared over Calumon and floated down in front of him before glowing golden and it shot out light...and then...random Digimon who DIDN'T look like they wanted to kill started to appear. It was amazing!

"They're starting to come!" Zhuqiaomon yelled.

"I don't think I've ever seen this many Digimon!" Henry yelled out, shocked.

"Calumon's light is an irresistible beacon." Renamon noted. I took out my D-Arc to see what info I could get on the Digimon.

"Gryphomon, Mega level, Phantom Beast type Digimon." I read the information that lay in the little device.

"Dude, check it out, Holomon is another mega, a Sacred Beast type Digimon." He told us.

"Dude, there's Boltmon and..." Kazu began to list off random Digimon that started to land but I tuned him out.

"Look at them, every single one of them is a Mega!" Takato yelled in amazement. "I bet they all Digivolved to save the Digital World from the D-Reaper." Takato began to laugh happily. "He did it, Calumon did it!" Just then Calumon started to fall and I ran forwards and caught him in my arms.

"Calumon, you're my hero." I told him as I cradled his tired body. Calumon looked up at me tiredly.

"Really?" He asked. Guilmon nodded in agreement.

"Really truly. I always knew you had it in you." Guilmon told the little guy.

"So did I." Calumon laughed before putting his head against my chest.

"What happened to the Digi-Gnomes?" Takato asked confused. That was an excellent question.

"They used their life force to bring Calumon's light to the other Digimon." Henry explained. Oh that's really sad...WAIT A MINUTE HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW ALL THIS!

"That was biggest wish they ever granted." Terriermon whispered in awe and respect. Takato and Henry voiced their agreement. Just then there was a yell and a crash. We turned around to see something stick out of the ground. Kenta ran over to the thing and pulled it out to reveal a little angel. He stared at it.

"Ok there is no way in hell you're a mega." He decided. I took out my D-Arc with one hand and supported Calumon with the other.

"Wrong again Kenta. Meet MarineAngemon, Mega, special attacks, Kahuna Waves." I told him. MarineAngemon stared at Kenta before hugging his leg.

"HI!" He yelled happily.

"Are you a girl? Because if not, please let go." Kenta told the little mega. "I'm trying to score here."

"F**K." MarineAngemon yelled. When everyone just stared, the angel decided to explain itself. "APPARENTLY I HAVE THE HUMAN CONDITION 'TERETS'. SHIT!" Well that was both kind of sad and really funny at the same time.

"Well you should...um...join the fight." Kenta said slowly pushing the little angel towards where the other Digimon were. "Go on, be free!" He encouraged. MarineAngemon left, vulgarities being yelled in his wake.

"**Didn't know Digimon could get human conditions.**" Ruki noted. I shrugged.

'Nothing in this world surprises me anymore.' I told her.

"_So sad. What a sad little Digimon. It's not necessary you know, sadness can be deleted._" Lucifer told Jeri. I stared, am I the only one who just saw that?

"**Dude I saw that.**" Ruki told me. Like I said, did anyone just see that? Just then Lucifer growled and started to pull Jeri away from the rest of us.

"_Let's go find the way!"_ I watched in amazement as Jeri walked off.

"It's a message from Yamaki!" I turned to see Takato had the Nintendo DS out again. I don't know why, it can't play games here in the Digital World...but at least the Wi-Fi seems to working. He must be talking in Pictochat.

"What's it say?" Henry asked, running up to where Takato was.

"We're sending an arc to bring you home." Takato read slowly. Henry sighed in relief.

"Alright, perfect timing, don't you think?" He asked us with a smile on his face. I cocked my head to the side slightly.

"An arc? Like Jonah's arc? From the Bible?" I asked him confused. Everyone stared at me.

"SMART PERSON! BURN THE WITCH!" Kazu yelled, pointing his finger accusingly. He shifted his eyes towards Henry. "AND YOU'RE SMART, SO THAT MEANS YOU'RE A WIZARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU KNEW HARRY POTTER!" And just when I thought Kazu couldn't get any stupider...

"Jeri has that sock puppet, I bet she's a witch too." Kenta said thoughtfully. He then looked around. "Where is Jeri anyways?"

"Lucifer kidnapped her." I told him promptly.

"You mean that satanic sock puppet?" Kazu asked.

"Yes! I think it got even more demonic, if that's even possible." I told them urgently. Kazu however waved it off.

"Oh well, what's the worst that can happen? I mean it's not like she's going to be taken over by the D-Reaper, be used as its tool so it can gather information on us, and the attack the city we live in, causing massive amounts of property damage, making all of us fight against it only for our Digimon to return to the Digital World because otherwise they'll be deleted." Kazu told us nonchalantly. We all just stared at him however. Kazu looked at us back. "What? It's very improbable."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kazu's "reassurance" didn't do anything for us so we decided to go in search parties for her. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Renamon and I in one party and Ryo, Cyberdramon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Suzy, and Lopmon in the other.

"I found her!" Guilmon yelled, waving his claw and pointing to a row of rocks. Takato sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god." He muttered as we all ran over to where Guilmon was pointing. "Jeri where have you been we've all...been...worried...about you..." Takato's question slowed down to a shocked halt when Jeri walked out from the walk. It was like she was freaking attacked by a zombie!

"Dude...Zombie attack..." I whispered in Henry's ear as Takato tried moving his mouth. Henry nodded his head dumbly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Before the timer reaches zero." Takato read from the DS' Pictochat. "Okay that sounds easy enough."

"Depends on how much time we have." I told him with a shake of my head. Takato hit the DS screen again and a timer flashed up on screen, 40:00, before it started to count down.

"Damn, only 40 minutes...well less then that now." Takato grumbled. I frowned at this news.

"What do you think happens if we don't get there on time?" I asked him.

"Let's not think about that." He told me with a frown.

"How do you think Jeri became a zombie?" I asked him instead.

"I told you we need to do some zombie tests before we can come to that conclusion. For all we know she found some Digital mushrooms and..." Takato told me with a frown and I shook my head.

"I highly doubt that she's that kind of person." I told him straight out. Takato shrugged.

"I bet Lucifer made her do it. Like you said, Lucifer is getting even more demonic...and it is named after the devil after all...so..." Takato ended as he shrugged his shoulders. I don't know what's scarier, the thought that Jeri was a zombie, the thought that she was doing some funky Digital drugs, or the fact Takato's argument had a valid reasoning behind it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, we're back where we started." Terriermon announced to everybody. I stared at our world, a slight frown on my face. A piece of chaos had hit the real world when Azulongmon made that cloud for us to get back on and I was worried that it did something to our world. "Now what?" I looked over to where the rest of the group was standing, also looking around awkwardly.

"I don't know, Yamaki made it sound like the tracks would be obvious." He told us before looking back at the DS. "We only have 30 minutes left, why doesn't anything ever work out the way we planned?" Takato asked, disgruntled.

"Yea, and it's almost time for nightfall." Ryo agreed as he looked around warily.

"That will make it difficult." Renamon agreed. I blinked. Say what now, Rika not following.

"Make what difficult? Renamon, what's wrong? You seem really distracted." I asked her, concerned. Renamon looked up.

"I feel...his presence." She told me. I didn't need her to tell me who 'he' was. Just then a dirty red scarf flew into her paws. Impmon's scarf.

"Can't believe he didn't die." I told her, thoroughly impressed.

"I'm pretty sure he's alive, Rika will you go with me to go find him?" She asked. I smirked and put my hands behind me head.

"Hell yea." I told her. Renamon smiled before looking at the rest of the group.

"We're leaving." She announced. "Rika and I have something we must do." Henry and Takato came running over towards us.

"What are you talking about?" Takato protested.

"No way! That's crazy talk!" Henry agreed.

"Hey, have you gone round the bend Renamon...I'm pretty sure Rika has but that's beside the point. We're going home!" Terriermon agreed. Normally I would have to hit for that statement, but naming your conscious usually falls into the category "crazy".

"**Talking to it classifies you as insane!**" Ruki informed me way to happily. And in response I punched her in the face. How can I do that? Because it's my mind and I can do anything. In fact, the reason I can do this is because I imagine a mental physical body for her. It's the exact same as mine except her spiked ponytail is low and while I was wearing a short sleeved shirt with a blue broken heart, jeans, and sneakers, she was wearing Adidas sport sandals, jeans shorts, and a white t-shirt that said "Whatever it is, I didn't do it".

...What? If I have to put up with a voice in my head I might as well make her more like my imaginary friend so when I'm sent to therapy, they won't send me into an insane asylum! And for that to happen, I need to be on the details that normally don't matter.

"Yes I know, but this is important, and we'll be back in time." Renamon assured them. Takato looked at us both of us, like he was judging us.

"What if I offered you a Klondike Bar?" He said slowly. Renamon looked at him confused, however I had this one handled.

"Not even for a Klondike Bar." That seemed to settle it for Takato.

"Be back her in twenty-five minutes." I smiled at his grudgingly approval. Ryo by this time had made his way over to see what the fuss was about, but I'm betting it was to get away from the idiot twins and zombie girl.

"No, it's not ok, but I bet you're going to do it anyways." He grumbled. I smiled and nodded my head proudly.

"Yep!" I told him with a big grin as he groaned and Takato and Henry sighed. "Don't worry, we'll be back in time." I assured them.

"I better carry you then." Renamon told me as she picked me up before I could say anything and sprinted away from the rest of the group. "I think I have some idea where he is." She informed me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So do you think Jeri is a zombie or just high on mushrooms?" I asked Renamon as I scanned the area.

"This Ruki asking or you?" She replied back coolly.

"Both." I admitted. "We both say she's a zombie, but Takato thinks it's mushrooms. Henry can go either way." I told her.

"What about Kenta, Kazu, and Ryo?" Renamon asked. I lowered my binoculars.

"What about them?" I asked her confused. Renamon sighed and walked over to me and picked me up again.

"Let's check this way." She told me. She dodged my question!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was something crawling on the horizon...something purple...something small...

"Impmon?" I asked uncertainly. Renamon squinted her eyes and then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Impmon!" We both began to run over to where the smart ass little Rookie lay. Impmon tried sitting up.

"Renamon?" He gasped, his body was all beaten up. Renamon bent down.

"Impmon...can you stand?" She asked worriedly. Impmon struggled to his feet.

"Course I can." He told us. This is the Impmon we all know and love. So macho...yet so weak. I held out his bandana.

"Impmon, we want you to come home with us." I told him. Impmon frowned at this.

"Are you out of your tiny minds? I'm not going anywhere!" He yelled at us. And there was the attitude and rudeness. That's Impmon all right. I smiled however and tied his bandana around his neck. This act of kindness seemed to surprise him. "Well...maybe if you ask real nice. You're not just playing a joke?" He asked, and I could see the fear and despair in his eyes and I could hear it in his voice.

"If so, the joke's on us, come on." I told him solemnly just as nightfall hit. I had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

Ruki44: Well, lots of tactless jokes in this one. Now I don't have anything against people who have Terets so before you flame me, it's a joke. This isn't supposed to be policically correct. On that same note, I guess I'll do a public service announcment and tell you all that drugs are bad. They mess with your head and just stay away from them. And if your in the Digitial World, don't pick up any funky mushrooms man b/c you can turn into a zombie, like Jeri!

Ruki: ...Get on with that other thing!

Ruki44: Right, a lot of you want me to follow the final battle in the manga. So do I...but I never read the manga. So if you can provide a link where I can read it online, or tell me how Rika gives Takato her power, that would be awesome.

Tetra: You cut some dialouge out that was in the show.

Ruki44: It was getting late, I was getting lazy, I covered the important crap. Anyways review guys and remember to give me that information!


	25. Chapter 25

Ruki44: Well this chapter is rather short, but then again, another chapter is coming out this week, possibly two. I figured I'm going to up the number of chapters per week so I can finally finish this thing before August ends. I'm on episode 42, so I have 13 chapters left.

Ruki: 13?

Ruki44: About that. The nine for the rest of the episodes, the two for the movies, the one for the CD Drama, and the one for the epilouge.

Tetra: Oh...I can't believe this is almost over.

Hinata: Too bad.

Rukia: What are you going to do after this?

Ruki44: Work on Twilight Rewrite.

Tetra: Yes!

Ruki: What about Dusk?

Hinata: What about The Demon Prince and The Rising of the Fallen?!

Ruki44: Ruki, you're story is going to be like Twilight Rewrite, updated about once a month, second main project story, and Hinata you know you're stories are on hiatus.

Hinata: Son of a bitch!

Rukia: Are you going to make a sequel to this story? Because people are probably going to ask.

Ruki44: Nah. That would require too much work and thinking. Though if anybody else wants to write one, go right ahead.

Ruki: Wow...you're lazy.

Ruki44: Yes, yes I am. Now I don't own anything! On to the story!

* * *

_Chapter 25_

"Impmon was right, we are out of our tiney tiny mind." Kyuubimon huffed as she sprinted across the desert back to where Takato and the others were. I was on her back, holding a sleeping Impmon in front of me.

"We'll make it." I assured her.

"Not at the rate I'm crawling along." She shot back. "I need more strength." I smirked and flipped open my card holder, pulling out a card.

"Got you covered!" I told her, as I swiped the card. "Digi-Modify! Hyper speed activate!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rika!" I squinted my eyes and saw Ryo on Cyberdramon flying towards me.

"Ryo?" I yelled out confused. What the hell was he doing? We quickly caught up to them and we both started heading back towards where the arc was.

"The arc is here! We need to get back! Takato is refusing to get on without you." Ryo yelled to me over the roaring winds. I groaned, that was so like him. I didn't know to be flattered or to hit that boy.

"That is so like him." I grumbled. All of a sudden I was able to make out some yelling. It seemed like 'Get on Takato.' Ryo started to speed up.

"Hey wait for us!" He yelled. I prodded Kyuubimon.

"Come on, you heard Ryo. Takato is being stupid and refusing to get on without me." I told her with a smile. Kyuubimon nodded.

"Hold on tight." She told me as we sprinted after Ryo.

"Look who I found!" Ryo yelled and I could see Takato standing on the ground, Calumon in his hands as the arc swayed in the sky, hovering it seemed...except it was sort of attached to strings.

"Rika!" Takato yelled happily! "I knew you would come back!" I smiled. Takato was sort of like a dog. You leave to go to the supermarket and when you come back an hour later he greets you like you've been gone years. I ran up ahead of Ryo and stuck my hand out.

"Hey there! Need a lift?" I yelled as Takato grinned even wider and grabbed on to my hand as Kyuubimon jumped into the arc, de-Digivolving into Renamon as we entered the arc. Ryo and Cyberdramon soon followed, but Cyberdramon de-Digivolved into a purple dinosaur, making us slam against the inside of the arc. Stupid purple dinosaur...I shall call him Barney! That will serve him right! The shame he will feel from being compared to a dinosaur that sings about love!

"Well Ms. Tardy, what do you have to say for yourself?" Kazu demanded as we managed to sit back up. I looked down at Impmon in my arms.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Kazu narrowed his eyes when he saw who it was.

"It's him." He growled before looking up at me. "Rika are you out of your chicken fried mind? You went back to save Impmon?" Kazu demanded, a sour look on his face. I nodded my head. Kazu looked at Jeri (who we still need to decide if she is a zombie or druggie) and sighed, placing his arms behind his head and leaned back against Guardromon.

"Well I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you're crazier then catfish." I didn't say anything because it was true...but I don't see how a catfish was crazy.

"**Because cats eat fish!**" Ruki told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed. In my mind, an idiot lurks.

"Crazier then catfish." Guardromon imitated Kazu. And outside of it I was surrounded by morons. Awesome.

"Hey! Come up with your own line!" Kazu yelled at his partner. I rolled my eyes. Like his was so great anyways. Just then Kazu looked around wildly before staring directly at Kenta's pants.

"**I see something with my little eyes that starts with gay clown.**" Ruki yelled. I sighed.

'Please stop quoting Little Kuriboh.' I told her. Stupid Yu Gi Oh Abridged series...

"**My voice gives me super strength!**" I don't remember taking in sugar...Just then Kenta's pocket began to glow and out came a D-Arc along with MarineAngemon.

"A Digivice." Kenta breathed amazed.

"HOLY &*%$ ON A SANDWHICH!" MarineAngemon yelled. Yea...pretty much sums up everything. I gave Takato a sidewise glance that said 'poor MarineAngemon' as Kenta began to gloat. The mega Digimon pretty much gets paired up with the most useless guy on this team. Takato nodded his head and I turned to see Kazu and Kenta arguing...again.

"Will you two knock it off. I'm getting a migraine." I growled giving each of them death glares. That prompted them to shut up rather quickly.

XxXxXxXxXx

We were still trucking along and Takato and Guilmon were talking about bread or something. I gave a side glance to the zombie Jeri and frowned a bit. I crawled to where she was and put my hand on Lucifer's head.

"Don't worry Jeri, we're almost home." I told her, petting the satanic sock puppet. I'm not going to lie, even touching that thing freaked me out, but I figure if I give her positive encouragement, she'd revert back from her Zombie state to her emo state then to her normal state. Perfect plan. "Hang in there, ok?"

"So tell me something Rika." I looked over at Ryo who was smirking at me. "What do I get for saving your life not once, but twice." That bastard was coming on to me! I gave him a sweet smile.

"I'll kick your ass." I told him. Ryo laughed.

"Yea right. You wish." I smiled even wider and was about to punch him right in the face when Takato placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked over to him and she shot me a stern look not to revert to physical violence. I frowned and kept staring at me and I sighed. Damn it.

Just then it seemed like something crashed into us.

"Why do I get the feeling this just isn't turbulence?" Kenta moaned as it seemed the arc seemed to sink back down. Well I'm not going to lie, I totally expected something like this to happen.

"What's happening?" Henry asked.

"Um...looks like the light track is disappearing, what does that mean Takato?" Guilmon answered. I can you what it means. It means we're pretty much screwed...again.

"I think it means we're going to die." Takato told Guilmon in an incredibly calm and straightforward way. If I didn't know better, I wouldn't believe him. He then looked at the Nintendo DS and frowned. "Damn it, what now." He muttered. "We're hanging in the middle of nowhere. Ugh...what else could go wrong."

"Henry, it feels like we're falling." Suzy suddenly piped up. And indeed, it did. Damn it Takato, you just had to say that!

"I think the arc has lost all of its strength." Lopmon informed us as she tried to get away from Suzy's hug of death. Like that was going to happen.

"Man, why do things keep going wrong? When will stuff stop going wrong?!" Kazu demanded, frustrated at the fact of our demise was coming sooner then we all had thought.

"With the tracks gone, the arc won't be able to find its way back home." Henry growled as he looked at his D-arc. I don't know what that's going to do. Takato placed his hand on the red little light.

"Arc, can you hear me?" Ok...so apparently I'm not the only insane one here.

"**Wow, compared to Takato, you seem perfectly normal...**" Ruki told me as we stared at Takato and began to wonder if he had sniffed a couple of those Digital mushrooms behind our back.

"I know you can hear me. Please you gotta help us, you're our only chance of getting out of here. Just a little further and we'll be home." Takato encouraged the arc. "Our parents are depending on you...please...help us!" Then all of a sudden two little tentacles came out of the light and hooked itself up to the Nintendo DS. "Thanks." Wow, did Takato just talk to a machine?

"I told you, it's a real good listener." Guilmon gloated. Just then, the arc started to move again...fast. Sort of like when my Grandma drives.

"Everyone hold on to something!" Henry told us as I got into the position I usually do when Grandma drives...that being the fetal position. Except it's much easier in here since I don't have a seatbelt.

"Guys the arc, it's starting to disappear!" Kenta yelled and I looked towards the back of the arc and sure enough, it was slowly getting deleted. Son of a bitch! Kazu started to freak out and placed both of his hands on the floor of the arc.

"Dude! Arc, if you get us through this, I'll wash you every day of the week! I'll vacuum and wax you...you name it!" Kazu yelled, his voice going a pitch higher than a male voice should. Just then it stopped shaking and I looked out the window to see the park. Oh my god we're home.

"**SWEET REALITY WHERE STUFF MAKES SENSE, I'VE MISSED YOU SO!**" Ruki yelled, crying happily. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe we're not dead...let's get out of this thing before it suddenly combusts." I said. Takato looked at me and smiled.

"Ah, always the optimist. But I agree with you, I wanna see my parents again." He said as he slipped out of the door. I rolled my eyes and followed him, helping the zombie Jeri along. She hasn't eaten me yet, so I figure I might be getting through to her. Either that or she hadn't gotten the taste of human flesh in her mouth yet. I looked up as I got out and saw that there was a lot of adults standing and staring at us...and I could see mom and grandma among them.

I ran up to where my grandmother and mother was, and I was soon smothered in my mother's embrace...and for once I didn't care. Grandma pulled out a jacket and a cup of hot chocolate and placed the jacket on my shoulders as she handed me the cup.

"Welcome home Rika." She told me as my mother smiled at me.

"I missed you Rika." She told me softly. I smiled and looked down.

"Thanks. I missed you both too." I replied back, my voice equally as soft. Just then I noticed Henry walking up to Yamaki and Riley and start to talk to them. I walked over to where Henry was.

"What's going on?" I asked him. Henry looked at me and frowned slightly.

"Jeri's parents aren't coming, I'm going to take her home." I frowned and took of my jacket and placed it in his hands.

"For Jeri." I told him as he nodded. "Don't let her bite you...I don't think she got the taste of human flesh yet so..." I trailed off with a shrug. Henry sweatdropped

"Yea...I'll keep that in mind." He told me as I he started to walk over to Jeri and waved his hand. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." I waved my hand as I watched him go. I then walked over back to my grandma and mother.

"What was that all about?" My mother asked my confused. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Henry is taking Jeri home...her parents aren't here." I told her. My mother frowned.

"Poor thing." Just then the arc rumbled and started to be slowly deleted, getting yells of surprise from everyone. What do you know, it did suddenly combust. When it completely disappeared, there was a shocked silence before my mom whispered so only Grandma, Renamon, and I could hear.

"It suddenly combusted." She breathed in amazement. I looked up at her shocked.

"That's what I said!" My mother looked back down at me, equally shocked.

"I know right!" She told me, obviously shocked that we both agreed on something for a change. Grandma however groaned.

"Oh dear lord, the one thing Rika had to find in common with Rukimo..." She moaned. Mom grinned at me and rubbed my head.

"That's my girl! Don't worry about Grandma, she doesn't have the gift we do." She told me. I smiled as Grandma sighed, muttering it was more of a curse then a gift.

* * *

Ruki44: Well there you are. Your first chapter of this week.

Ruki: Wow...you jumped on the bandwagon of stealing Little Kuriboh's jokes.

Tetra: And here you had some orginality.

Ruki44: Well if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would i be. I would be actually writing a book.

Hinata: You could use some of those fan fictions you wrote and change them around a bit and change the characters and that would be orginal.

Ruki44: Yea I know, I just haven't done that yet.

Rukia: Are you going to?

Ruki44: Probably not.

Tetra: My god you're lazy.

Ruki44: Yes I know. Anyways, review! And I'm sorry its so short! Expect the next chapter shrotly!


	26. Chapter 26

Ruki44: Well here it is...again...and it's rather short...agian.

Ruki: YOU UPDATED! HOLY SHIT!

Ruki44: I told you that I would.

Tetra: What would be really impressive if these chapters were longer. This one is what, four pages not counting our long winded opening and endings?

Ruki44: About that. I'll merge them if there isn't enough coverage of Rika. Which I don't think we'll have to worry about because its almost the Final Showdown.

Hinata: Everything seems to be on the final showdown.

Rukia: Pretty much. Bleach, Naruto...hopefully this Final Showdown doesn't suck ass.

Ruki: Speaking of which...**grins evilly**

Ruki and Tetra: LOVE TRIANGLE, LOVE TRIANGLE, THERE IS A LOVE TRIANGLE!

Hinata: T.T

Ruki44: Guys pretend to be nice! And don't worry Hinata. If you don't get Naruto, you'll get somebody else, I mean you've been paired up with pretty much every guy in the series...

Hinata: THAT'S NOT MAKING ME FEEL MUCH BETTER!

Ruki: Oh no! She's getting upset! To the Anti-Hinata Carange Bunker!

**Everyone but Hinata runs away**

Hinata: ...One of these days I'm going to have to figure out what they're talking about...anyways Ruki44 doesn't own nothing.

* * *

_Chapter 26_

"West Shinjuku has been officially closed to all traffic, area residents were evacuated yesterday and..." I frowned as I watched the news on TV and there was the phone that was ringing in the background.

"This wouldn't be happening if the D-Reaper hadn't followed us..." I said softly, frowning a bit. Why did things have to happen this way? We, among everyone else in the area, we're staying in a hotel. Luckily it was a nice hotel...mom being a famous supermodel did have its advantages.

"At least we'll be together as a family again." I blinked and looked over from the TV to see my mom looking at me with a smile on her face.

'Wow, mom's changed more than me.' I mused.

"**I don't think you really changed...you just a more positive attitude and found an outlet for your violent tendencies in fighting Digimon. You're still sarcastic, a bit violent orientated, prideful among other things...but you aren't afraid to show your softer side anymore, which is good.**" Ruki told me idly. I sighed and ignored her. Just then the phone rang again.

"Rika, it's for you." Mom told me handing me the phone. "It's Henry." I took the phone from her.

"Thanks Mom." I smiled and placed the phone to my ear. "Hey Henry, what's up?" I asked curiously.

"I need your advice." I looked at the phone curiously. Since when did Henry come to me for advice?

"Yea?" I asked nonchalantly. "What do you need?"

"...I told Jeri I liked her more than a friend." If I was drinking or eating something, I would have probably spewed it all over the floor. I am not going to lie, that totally came out of left field. I did not knew Henry liked her that way. In fact I didn't know Henry was interested in anybody at all.

"What did she say?" I asked finally, trying to keep a calm face about it.

"She read the ingredients of the boxed lunch I gave her." He told me. "I don't think she understood me or heard me at all. I think you were right...she is a zombie. Something is not right about that girl, and I'm not saying that because she shot me down in flames." Henry told me.

"Have you told anybody else about this?" I asked him curiously.

"Are you kidding me? No way in hell! I'm not about to tell my family for obvious reason...same with Kazu and Kenta. It would be weird if I told Ryo since really I just met him and I'm pretty sure at one point Takato also had a crush on Jeri so it would be awkward to talk to him about it. You're the only one I can talk to about this and not feel really awkward." Henry told me, a slight level of panic in his voice. My heart clenched a bit uncomfortably at his last sentence. I however ignored it.

"Ok...I get it. First off, I am curious to know when you started to like Jeri, second off, what do you need my advice on?" I asked sighing.

"Well, when you were the only one separated from us...Kenta and Kazu found us alone, they were talking about how you were so jealous of Ryo because he beat you in some card game tournament and Jeri pretty much bitch slapped them across the face. She then proceed to tell them off...and I dunno...I felt like a sense of admiration from that and it sort of grew over time. Sort of like your feelings for Takato." Henry told me.

"Don't make me hang up the phone." I threatened as I blushed bright red. Henry however just laughed.

"Relax Rika, I'm just teasing you." He told me. "But back on topic, the advice I need to figure out what to do. I mean I'm not going to lie, I really don't think she's a zombie...but I think we need to do some tests...without anybody getting suspicious. I mean what if by some off chance she is a zombie or even worse, the D-Reaper possessed her and using her as puppet to evaluate us like Kazu said. We need a plan." He told me urgently. I sighed.

"I think hanging out with us made you lose a couple of your brain cells." I told him flatly. "But alright, I'll help...mostly because I don't have anything better to do with my time. Hey...the military is fighting the D-Reaper." I told him as I looked at the TV.

"They are so gonna die." Henry told me as I agreed, walking into the living room where Mom were sitting and sat down on the floor in front of her. Renamon was in the room still and was leaning against the back of the coach, also watching TV.

"This isn't something that can be fought with guns, they'll be crushed." Renamon commented and I nodded.

"We're going to have to do something." I agreed.

"Against the D-Reaper?" Henry asked me over the phone with a sigh. "I don't know who influenced who in dangerous stupid ideas, you or Takato because both are pretty retarded. But then again you are generally more intelligent. Alright, just tell me when you make up a plan. See you later Rika." Henry told me as he hung up the phone.

"You two are going out there...aren't you?" I looked up at my mom who was looking down at me sadly. I jolted, totally forgot she was in the room.

"Mom...I..." I stuttered, not quite sure what to say...I mean here we were a family again and I'm going to go run off...again.

"You know when I got married...everyone kept telling me I was too young." She interrupted me and I groaned mentally in my head. But much to my surprise mom smiled. "Didn't listen...turns out my daughter is as stubborn as I was. You should be allowed to make your own decisions...like I did." I look at my mother completely shocked. She pulled a red bag out from the side of the coach...when did she have that there?

"If you're going out there...maybe you could wear this for me." I looked at the bag like it was a bomb. It better not be a skirt...or a dress...or anything of the sort. I took the bag though and took it out to see a shirt like I already had...but with the heart full.

"Oh mom..." I said slowly as I stood up and faced her, holding it up to me. Mom however grinned at me and started to unbutton her jacket.

"Besides...we match." She finished to show a shirt just like mine, except the heart wasn't blue and her sleeves were pink we're mine were sort of a blue with a green tinge. I grinned and laughed as she did too.

"Thank you." Renamon told my mother as she bowed her head a bit. Mom however scratched her head.

"It's no big deal. I get bragging rights. I mean who can say their daughter saved an entire city and possibly the world from a purple blob?" Mom said as she began to cackle evilly.

"...**I see where you get it**." Ruki told me as we watched my mother laugh and I changed my shirt and put my jacket on all while she was laughing evilly. I walked out the door and took out my cell phone and punched in some numbers.

"Hello?"

"Henry, I got a haphazard plan!" I told him as I heard him groan.

"Aren't they always? Anyways let's hear it..."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I rode on Kyuubimon's back as she sprinted down the empty street. In front of us was a road block. I snorted. Like hell that was going to stop me. Kyuubimon simply jumped over it. You know what this calls for? Inappropriate music in my head.

_Off the Florida Keys,_

_There's a place called Kokomo, _

_That's where you wanna go to get away from it all._

_Bodies in the sand, _

_Tropical drink melting in your hand_

_We'll be falling in love,_

_To the rhythm of a steel drum band,_

_Down in Kokomo..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walked over to the tunnel that connected the two towns and looked down from the bridge to see Takato about to walk in. I grinned, can't have him leave without me can I?

"Hey Gogglehead!" I grinned wider as Takato stopped and looked up toward me. "You weren't thinking about going without me, were you?" I demanded, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Rika! No...of course not..." He laughed nervously.

"So what are you doing down in that tunnel then?" I demanded, making him suddenly very nervous. I love doing this.

"Oh see Guilmon and I were going to find a phone and call you and...Hey wait a minute, you were about to go off against the D-Reaper without calling me weren't you?" Takato demanded. I smiled.

"I didn't have to, I knew you would do something retarded like this." Takato sighed.

"Hey! You can't call Takato retarded if this was your haphazard thrown together plan!" I heard Henry yell and I turned to see him riding toward us on a bike with Terriermon on his head.

"Oh sure you called Henry but not me. What's up with that?" Takato yelled up at me. I shrugged.

"Henry isn't retarded like us." Takato nodded his head.

"That is true. He doesn't have the gift." Henry stopped his bike next to me.

"So that's what you're calling it now?" He asked as he leaned his bike against the railing. I shrugged and placed my jacket on the railing as well.

"It's always been a gift, it's your fault for not recognizing it." I told him seriously. "Onwards! To our imminent death!" I yelled as I ran down to where Takato was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well nothing bad has happened so far...but it's still scary." Guilmon told us optimistically as we walked down the tunnel once again. Except this time we were going to kill something instead of save something.

"Wait until we face the D-Reaper." Renamon told him seriously. Terriermon groaned.

"Oh, why did you have to go and ruin the mood and remind us of that." Terriermon grumbled. There was a mood?

"Because we got to come up with a plan to handle it." Renamon replied seriously.

"You mean beating up isn't plan enough?" Terriermon asked aghast. I had to agree with him...that's always worked before. We just need to up the level of violence I think.

"If it frightens a sovereign, it is not to be taken lightly. And Rika, don't go and say anything about them being cowards." Renamon shot back and I began to whistle innocently because I was about to say that. Damn Renamon.

"It can't be taken lightly, it's the size of house." Terriermon wisecracked.

"I think Renamon's right Terriermon." Guilmon said. What now? "I mean she's always been right before, so why not now."

"Why thank you." Renamon thanked Guilmon, obviously surprised as I was of Guilmon's support. Terriermon however had a different opinion on the matter.

"Guilmon and Renamon sitting in a tree..." He began to sing and I all of a sudden had that feeling that somebody was staring at me. I turned to look to see the culprit was Takato and when he noticed he was caught, his cheeks turned red and began to stare at the end of the tunnel instead.

"Well what?" I demanded, confused to why he was staring at me.

"**Well I can think of a couple of good reasons...**" Ruki muttered. I ignored her.

"Oh...nothing." Takato said in that kind of high pitched voice when he was lying.

"Uh huh." I grumbled, wondering what would be the easiest way to get the information out of him. Beat him up, keep asking or just wait until he blurts it out accidently. He then turned back and looked at me.

"I just wanted to say that shirt looks good." I blushed as Ruki went into a fit of hysterics. For what, I don't know.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"That sure was a long tunnel." Takato commented as he opened the door. We walked out to hear explosions.

"Hey, that sounds like fireworks." Guilmon said happily. Oh boy, I love fireworks! I looked up into the sky. It was explosions, damn it!

"Oh no..." Henry groaned as he too watched the bombs go off in the sky.

"Does this mean we're too late?" Takato asked.

"I don't know, but I'll tell you what it does mean, now we have to deal with the D-Reaper and the army." Henry told us.

"Great, twice as much fun." Takato replied sarcastically. I however was focused on different matters.

"What are those birds?" I asked as this funky looking bird flew over us in the sky.

"The D-Reaper?" Henry replied confused.

"We know so little about it." I said glumly. Information was as important as any gun.

"Yea, except it can destroy us all." Takato muttered.

"It's like the final countdown." Henry said and Takato began to hum a couple of notes. All right, more inappropriate music time!

"_We're leaving together  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back  
To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground  
Will things ever be the same again?_" I began to sing. Takato joined in with me for the next verse.

"_It the final countdown, _

_The final countdown."_Then Takato took over the next verse.

"_Ohh  
We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall  
'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea  
With so many light years to go and things to be found  
(To be found)  
I'm sure that we'll all miss her so_."

"Guys! Stop! This is serious!" Henry yelled at us. Killjoy.

* * *

Lethe: ....

Riza: ....

Inner Moka: ....

Kallen: ....

Itachi: ...

Lethe: You, woman, with the red eyes and long black hair, I have never seen you here before, who are you?

Itachi: ...I'm Itachi Uchia, and I'm a guy.

Kallen: Bull shit!

Inner Moka: I highly doubt that.

Riza: I don't know guys he could be a guy...

Itachi: Thank you!

Riza: Once upon a time.

Itachi: I hate you all. Anyways why are we here.

Kallen: Because everyone is hiding from Hinata apparently.

Itachi: What? She's a meek girl.

Lethe: Apparently she's as scary as vampire girl over there when she's pissed off.

Inner Moka: It's true, I didn't believe it, but my god it's true. It's always the quiet ones...

Itachi: So what, are we in the line of fire or something?

Riza: Pretty much, all we got to do is wrap things up.

Itachi: All right then let's do it.

Inner Moka: The first song is is Kokomo by the Beach Boys.

Kallen: The second song is The Final Countdown by Europe.

Lethe: Please review.

Itachi: ...That it?

Riza: Yea.

Itachi: ...Then when was I called?

Kallen: For a human shield in case Carange Hinata comes.

Itachi: What!

Lethe: Speaking of which...

**Carange!!!**

Inner Moka: Quick! Throw the decoy!

Itachi: Hey wait a minute...HOLY CRAP THIS IS MORE HORRYFYING THEN THE NINE TAILS! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAVE ME!

Riza: I can't hear you over the sound of you being killed! Bye!

**Everyone runs off leaving Itachi to die**


	27. Chapter 27

Ruki44: Well here it is, now you're all wondering why I waited until Wednesday to put it up...

Ruki: It's Thursday.

Ruki44: No it's Wednesday.

Hinata: It's 1:00 AM, its Thursday morning.

Ruki44: I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU! IT'S NOT THURSDAY UNTIL I GO TO SLEEP OR ITS 6:00 AM!

Rukia: Wtf...

Tetra: You know, I'm going to regret asking this..but why?

Ruki44: Since unless I sleep the day doesnt pass, and the sun rises around 6 so I can't deny its the next day any longer.

Ruki: You're a retard.

Ruki44: So you said before. Anyways, I have a job as of now...

Tetra: WOAH BACK UP, WHO WOULD HIRE YOU!

Ruki44: A lot of people thats who!

Hinata: Aren't you going away to school in waht 2 weeks?

Ruki44: Yes, you're point is...

Rukia: What doesn't matter, you don't learn anything in school anyways...

Ruki: Um...actually, you sort of do.

Rukia: NO &*^%ING WAY! WHEN DID THIS START HAPPENING!

Tetra: This would explain why you failed pretty much all of your classes.

Rukia: Shut up, nobody wants your opinion. Anyways, school is for socializing and giving a false pretence of normalancy!

Hinata: Actually...

Rukia: Shut up! Nobody wants your opinion!

Hinata: ...**caranage mode awakening**

Ruki44: Great, you did it now, you awakened her caranage mode! Everyone, run while you can!

Ruki: The disclaimer, the disclaimer!

Ruki44: Don't worry, I put in that self destructing note!

**Ruki44, Ruki, Tetra, and Rukia runs away. I suggest you go and hide too.**

Self Destructing Note: Ruki44 does not own crap. Auto destruct in 3...2...1...BOOM!

**inside bunker**

Ruki: It didn't blow up.

Tetra: What?!

Ruki: Yea, it just yelled BOOM!

Rukia: Well that's crap.

Ruki44: Well yea, it's to lull Hinata into a false sense of security, so when she approaches it, BOOM!

* * *

_Chapter 27_

We ran through the park and stopped and stared at the sight before us. It was like straight out of a sci-fi movie...except you know, it was real.

"This isn't going to be easy." Henry announced to us as Takato agreed with him as we stared at the pink jello blob.

"Dude, why are they even bothering, shooting at that thing won't do any good...or will it. Damn it, now I wish I had a gun." I grumbled as I watched the Army hit the Chaos or D-Reaper or whatever the hell it is with every single thing they got.

"Oh dear lord, that's the last thing you need." Henry moaned. Takato however disagreed.

"Well we don't know what else to do. Maybe letting Rika loose with a gun isn't such a bad idea after all." Takato mused. I was about to thank him until something just appeared out of the trees.

"What the hell!" Takato yelped as he took a step backwards in surprise. I cocked my head to the side a bit.

"Eyes. Lots of them." I informed him. Just then the eyes formed into those bird things we saw earlier in the sky.

"I shall call them Mr. Tweetums, because that is an evil name!" I declared. Henry sighed.

"Honestly, can you go anywhere without quoting something? First you burst out into song, now you're quoting a spoof off a popular anime series including trading cards." Henry grumbled. I was about to say something (most likely going to quote some other random thing too to piss him off) but then a few of the hordes of Mr. Tweetums decided to invade our personal bubble.

"Are they Digimon?" Henry asked as one of the stared at him.

"Didn't you hear Rika, they're Mr. Tweetums. Honestly Henry, you got to listen more often." Terriermon shot back. "Anyways, I would know if they were."

"Maybe they're the D-Reapers pets...but why would he keep all his birdies on a leash?" Guilmon put his two cents in. Ok that its, from now on that jello thing is being called the D-Reaper and that's final.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Takato said, his voice cracking. Was he going through puberty?

"They must be some sort of advanced scouts." Renamon mused.

"I think their creepers!" I announced making Henry and Renamon groan.

"Why are they just staring?" Henry grumbled frustrated.

"Well you guys look pretty weird." Terriermon decided to enlighten us. Oh right, this is coming from the Digimon who can't decide if he is a rabbit or a dog.

"Guilmon!" I glanced over to see Takato stop Guilmon from touching one of the Mr. Tweetums. "Are you nuts? If that things part of the D-Reaper, then if you touch it, all of your data will disappear." Takato reprimanded the bread snarffing idiot.

"I knew that, I just needed a little reminder." Guilmon pouted as he lowered his claw. Just then more Mr. Tweetums started to multiply.

"Guys, what's wrong with this picture?" Henry asked. Besides the fact I can't find Waldo anywhere?

"Do you think we should run like crazy?" Takato suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." I then found myself being dragged along by Renamon. But I hadn't found Waldo yet!

We ran for awhile, but when I checked behind my shoulder, nothing was following us.

"Dudes, they're not following us." I informed of us.

"Who cares, we're hiding!" Henry yelled.

"Hey, I know a place where nobody would think we would go! The school!" Takato yelled out. I think a bit of me just died inside when he said that.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rika..." I groaned and shifted as somebody shook my shoulder. Why the hell was this bed so uncomfortable? "Rika, come on wake up."

"Not right now..." I mumbled as I turned over.

"Rika..." The voice persisted. I lazily swatted at the hand that was on my shoulder still.

"Wow, not only is she unconcerned with her surroundings when she is awake, she really doesn't give a damn when she's asleep either." I heard another voice comment. Note to self, beat up voice later. Sleep now.

"Looks like you're going to have to do something drastic." Another voice laughed. The first voiced groaned and muttered something I couldn't really make out. Oh well. It was quiet after that, the voices decided to let me sleep after all...

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE &*%^!" I yelped as I was drenched in ice cold water, shooting up to see a very scared looking Takato holding a bucket. Henry, Terriermon and Guilmon were using him as a human shield and Renamon was nowhere to be seen.

"**...I demand blood.**" Ruki growled. I slid off the desk I had been sleeping on, water dripping down my face as I punched my fist.

'I agree.' I told her as I smiled sadistically.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We can get something to eat here...as well as get Rika a change of clothes while hers dry off." Takato informed us as he unlocked the back door to his bakery. After Takato had dosed me with a bucket of ice cold water, I proceed to beat him, Henry and Terriermon up. Guilmon managed to escape somehow and Renamon was smart enough not to be caught in the vicinity while I was on my rampage. Though in the end, the only major injuries was Henry's bloody nose. So it was all good.

"Hang on right here, I'll get Rika a change of clothes while we wait for hers to dry." Takato told us as I walked off and I surveyed the kitchen. So this is where they made bread huh? "Ok, here we go. Rika, just go down that hall and to the left and you should reach the bathroom. When you're done, we'll just put your clothes over a heater or something warm that still works." Takato told me as he handed me the clothes.

I followed his directions and found myself in a small washroom. Unfolding the shirt I couldn't help but smile. It was white and it had the logo "It's funny how you think I'm listening" on it in English.

"**It's like it was made for you**." Ruki commented. I took off my shirt and placed on Takato's.

'Yea, probably was.' I wisecracked back as I put on a pair of Takato's sweatpants. As I folded up my t-shirt and jeans (there was no way in hell I was taking off my undergarments, freezing cold or not) Ruki decided to speak up again.

"**You know you're wearing Takato's clothes...**" I punched Ruki in the face before she could make a sexual joke (she calls them statements of facts) about it or something.

"Hey Rika, apparently we're making it from scratch!" Takato greeted me as I walked in with my wet clothes. I groaned.

"Well it's official, we're all going to get food poisoning." I groaned as Takato took my clothes and placed them on a heater.

"You got food poisoning once Rika if I remember correctly. Mexican Palace ring a bell?" I blanched at the memory.

"Everyone please wash your hands." I moaned as I made a beeline for the sink.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is it edible?" I asked as I poked the bread, being careful not to burn myself on the oven like Henry did. (He was nursing his wound in the back corner.)

"I don't know, let's make Guilmon eat it! He eats anything!" Terriermon suggested and everyone (including Takato) agreed whole heartedly. When he didn't get sick we all decided to sit down and eat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That's the best bread I ever had." Takato leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Yea it turned out great, now if only we could beat the D-Reaper by baking bread, we'd be set." Henry commented. Just then Renamon suddenly stood up.

"Renamon?" I asked her curiously.

"A car." She informed us. I grinned and slammed my hands on the table.

"Let's go hijack it!" I declared. Just then the doorbell rang and we all looked at each other and Takato went and answered the door.

"Who is it, oh Yamaki!" As Takato started to make small talk I turned to Henry and grinned wickedly.

"Let's go hijack their car."

"Keep away from my car." I turned to see Yamaki and two girls standing behind him. So he was a pimp...

"We came here hoping to know if you guys knew what that thing is." The red head explained to us.

"It's the D-Reaper." Henry told them like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yamaki just stared at us.

"The D-Reaper? How'd it get here?" He questioned us.

"We first saw it in the Digital World, and we think it followed us here." Takato continued the explanation like it was no big deal. Yamaki's eye twitched.

"This is starting to make sense." The blonde said nodding her head. "I wonder if this is what attacked Hypnos before."

"Listen Takato, it is vitally important that you tell me everything you know about this thing, do you have any idea what it wants with us?" Yamaki demanded.

"Our imminent destruction? He asked as he gave me a sidelong glance. However Henry caught it and decided to ruin our fun.

"No! No bursting out into random songs that eerily describe the situation we are in now!" He told us as the three adults stared at Henry then us. I leaned over and whispered in Takato's ear.

"Planet Hell by Nightwish when he's not paying attention." Takato nodded and just then there was a huge explosion. We ran outside to see what it was (I was still in Takato's clothes).

"They're starting to fight the D-Reaper again!" Takato exclaimed as we saw the military's little fireworks go off in the sky.

"I told them they can't beat it that way, they're only putting themselves in danger." Yamaki growled.

"We got to go stop them." Henry declared.

"Hang on let me go change back!" I yelled as I ran back into the bakery, frustrated yells of 'Rika!' from Henry ignored. I grabbed my clothes off the heating rack and they were still slightly damp but they would have to do. In record time I changed out of Takato's clothes and folded them and put them on the table we were at before sprinting out to where the rest of them where waiting, putting on my shoes as I ran.

"Sorry, my mom gave me this shirt for good luck." I explained as I jumped in the truck. Renamon didn't say anything (mostly because she was there when it happened) but Takato and Henry made sounds of approval.

"All right, buckle up kids." I turned to Yamaki to see him strapping himself in like he was on a roller coaster ride. "Riley is driving." I leaned over to see the red head behind the wheel and the blonde hair riding shotgun shaking like a leaf. I gulped and looked for the nearest rope.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh dear lord, stop here, you know what just stop here!" Takato yelled and as the black van screeched to a halt, in record time all of us unhooked from our restraints and tumbled outside. Henry and I dived to the ground and started to kiss it, I could hear Yamaki's screams of 'I'm alive' from the back of the van.

"Hey see that little guy flying around up there? I think that thing is the D-Reaper and the rest is it field. So all we got to do is beat the crap out of that guy, instead of the whole thing." Takato mused as he looked up at the sky, somehow finding the will to stand.

"Finally, we get to fight a little guy." Terriermon gloated.

"But what if you're wrong?" Henry asked as he stood up as Yamaki and the blonde hair finally managed to crawl out of the van, Riley following them muttering about how everyone was a bunch of wusses.

"Then we were no worse off than I came up with this idea!" Takato declared. So wait are we just going to ignore that car ride of death then? Because I'm pretty sure fighting the D-Reaper will be so much safer for our health then going in that car again. "And there is only way to test that out!" No, don't make me get in that car again! Takato then pulled out a card. Oh…OH! Thank god…

"Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" We yelled, swiping our card. As I watched our Digimon in their ultimate forms fly away, I had that sinking feeling we got in our heads again. But I get that feeling every single time I set foot in the car with Grandma, and now, Riley.

"Careful, those might erase you!" Takato warned WarGrowlmon as the 'D-Reaper' shot some of the blob at WarGrowlmon.

"Go get 'em Rapidmon!" Henry encouraged as Rapidmon let loose his Rapid Fire attack.

"Taomon, show them how it's done!" I yelled up at my partner. She cast her Talisman Spell as what looked like a rocket shot at her. WarGrowlmon and Rapidmon then took up that opportunity to attack the 'D-Reaper'. But…it blocked…with Taomon's Talisman Spell attack.

"**Ok what the shit?**" Ruki grumbled. Just then the 'D-Reaper' opened its mouth and WarGrowlmon's own Atomic Blaster attack shot out and hit WarGrowlmon right in the chest. "**I shall name it Ditto!**" Ruki exclaimed. "**And it shall be mine, and it shall be my Ditto!**" I sighed.

'Please quote things right. It's I shall name it Squishy, and it shall be mine, and it shall be my squishy.' I grumbled. Just then Takato flew back past me. Eh, what?

"Takato!" I yelled out worriedly. Henry then turned back to the battle.

"Rapidmon, watch out, he's copying our attacks somehow!" Henry warned.

"**I noticed that first…**" Ruki grumbled. Just then the Ditto (easier then saying the D-Reaper if we weren't even sure) attacked Rapidmon, inflicting pain not only on the rabbit-dog thing, but on Henry as well. Just then the Ditto turned its attention on Taomon and slashed at her…and when it slashed at her I could feel what Takato and Henry could. Incredible pain.

"**Dear lord, a machoist would** **be in freaking heaven right about now**." Panted Ruki. "**…You aren't a machoist are you?**"

'NO!' I yelled at her.

"**Oh yea…you enjoy inflicting pain on others. Right, my bad**." Ruki nodded her head like she was some sort of freaking sage or something. I imagined a frying pan and hit her on the head, knocking her out.

"If we're going to beat this guy, we're all going to have to biomerge!" Takato declared, holding his D-arc out. Nothing happened. Takato struck several posses, nothing happened but I did manage to get some good pictures on my cell phone. What, he looked absolutely ridiculous…good thing I knocked Ruki unconscious or I wouldn't be hearing the end of that.

"We're not data." Henry explained after he deemed I had enough pictures. We looked at him dumbly. "It worked in the Digital World because we were data there, but we're not data here, we're flesh and blood!"

"So you're just saying we just stand here and do nothing while our Digimon get beat up?" I asked innocently.

"Ah! I can't believe this!" Takato yelled in frustration, closing his eyes. "Why doesn't something good ever happen to us?" I was about to make a smart remark when I noticed a shadow on the ground below us. I looked up.

"Hey it's the Ghost Rider!" I exclaimed.

"Beezlemon." Takato corrected me. I shrugged.

"Like I said." I turned my attention back to the battle to see the Ditto attacking the Ghost…I mean Beezlemon. Oh did I mention that Ghost…damn it! I mean Beezlemon had wings now? Because that's a pretty noteworthy change. Beezelmon however shot a blast at him from his gun, severing the cord.

"TAILSMEN OF LIGHT!" Taomon cried.

"TRI-BEAM!" Rapidmon, catching on to the opening that Taomon noticed and the Ghost Rider provided, cried as well.

"ATOMIC BLASTER!" And of course WarGrowlmon couldn't be let out of the party…

And in a multitude of pretty colors, the Ditto was deleted and all was well…except not really. As our Digimon and Ghost Rider…I mean Beezelmon (I swear one of these days I'll remember) landed next to us Takato laughed happily.

"Well, at least we killed something!" Takato told us good naturally. "And that's always important."

"Yea, thanks to me." Beezlemon grumbled. Taomon nodded her head.

"You're right, thank you. We owe you an apology for not trusting you." Taomon told the Ghost…Beezlemon gratefully. Beezlemon however waved it off like it was no big deal.

"It's no big deal, just get you're tamer to remember my name." I began to whistle innocently and looked away, only for something to catch my eye.

"**Dude, was that zombie girl…I mean Jeri?**" Ruki asked confused. I cocked my head in confusion.

'I don't know...'

* * *

Edward Cullen: Wow what happened here, a note! It must be a suicide note how sad...**bomb blows up, blowing Edward to pieces and burning his remains**

**In the bunker**

Ruki: Uh oh...

Tetra: This bunker can stand against a legion of rabid fan girls right?

Ruki44: Do I look like a miracle worker?! NOTHING CAN STAND BETWEEN A LEGION OF RABID FAN GIRLS OUT FOR REVENGE! EVERYONE FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES!

Rukia: I'm failing to see what the big deal is...

Ruki: You know that hot sparkly vampire that is all the rage now?

Rukia: Yea, Edward Cullen, what about him?

Tetra: You know that guy we just blew up?

Rukia: Yea what about him?

Ruki44: THAT was Edward Cullen.

Rukia: ...Oh. Well, &*^%. Well nice working with you guys.

Ruki44: Well please review guys! And if I don't update later this week, that means the legion of Edward Cullen fan girls got to me! See ya!


	28. Chapter 28

**Pack of angry horde of Twilight fan girls:** Down with Ruki44! Down with Ruki44!

Ruki44: Down with Ruki44! Down with Ruki44! Down with...ok I think we lost them.

Ruki: Cannot believe that worked.

Tetra: How did that work?

Ruki44: Simple, when you're running from an angry crowd, the best place to hide is among the angry crowd since really, nobody will look among thier peers for the person their looking for. They figure that nobody is that stupid to hunt for themselves.

Hinata: Nobody but us.

Rukia: We're not stupid, we're just special!

Ruki44: Anyways, those who wished me good luck not getting maimed and offered me protection from the horde of Twilight fan girls, I thank you. Those who told me I was pretty much screwed, thanks for your concern, and those who joined the horde of legion of angry fan girls, I'm sort scared of you. So to appease you, I made a Twilight reference in here! And a Harry Potter one! And a Lords of a Ring one! And a FMA one! And a fandom war! This chapter is dedicated to the books out there that save people from becoming vegetables in front of our computer screens and television screens.

Rukia: Wait a minute, people read! For the fun of it!

Tetra: Yea

Ruki: Yea

Hinata: No.

Ruki44, Tetra, Ruki: ....

Hinata: What?! Honestly people, I'm a ninja! When am I going to read?!

Rukia: When your hospitalized?

Hinata: ....Thank you for that morbid thought Rukia.

Ruki: Oh hospitials are a fact of life for people like us, get used to it.

Tetra: Ha I can heal my own wounds with magic! Bitches!

Rukia: Oh yea! I can heal it with my Kudo!

Hinata: I can heal it with my chakra!

Ruki: Um...I'm the one inflicting pain usually...

Ruki44: I don't even know how I hurt myself anymore...anyways, I don't own nothing! Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 28_

I walked in the classroom that we had been calling home for the last few days yawning a bit. We would go to Takato's house for some food and to take turns taking showers. We don't need to be all disgusting while fighting the D-Reaper you know.

I then noticed that Henry was talking about seeing Jeri yesterday. I frowned, so Ruki and I weren't seeing things after all.

"Yea, I thought I saw her too." I told him as I stretched as Henry and Takato looked over at me in awe and then Takato began to freak out, something about aliens. Henry seemed worried, we (Henry and I) hadn't even started our investigation yet (since Jeri was pretty much hours away from what Takato was saying when I walked in) and weird stuff was already happening.

"**What about me? I saw her too!**" Ruki whined. I rolled my eyes.

'Yea, but wouldn't that be odd? I mean what am I supposed to say, Oh yea this voice in my head who is like my conscious with personality and I decided to call her Ruki...but like she saw her too. Like that's going to go over real well.' I shot back. This made Ruki grumble darkly because she realized that yes, I did have a point.

"Eh, that's funny, I don't remember opening a window..." Henry muttered and I looked over to see one of the classrooms blue curtains blowing in the window. Takato looked at us seriously.

"It was Jeri, or Jeri's ghost." He told us seriously. Henry looked at me and I could tell if he was deciding to crack up or be worried. He was the one after all who wanted to find out what was wrong with Jeri and why she was acting odder then usual... "I know it sounds crazy." Takato went on, seeing our looks "I mean she couldn't get here that fast unless she hitched a ride with a jet plane and the way that she looked I dunno..." Takato muttered walking away.

"Dude, we went over that already. Zombie conversation remember?" I rolled my eyes. Takato didn't say anything and simply petted a sleeping Guilmon on the head. Henry watched Takato with a frown on his face. He sighed and looked at me before deciding to speak up.

"Takato...we don't think something is quite right either. And while I'm disagreeing with Rika that Jeri is a zombie, I think something is up. I talked to Rika about this earlier, and we're trying to figure out what it is. Kazu might be right, the D-Reaper somehow could be using Jeri to spy on us. Either that or Lucifer has corrupted her so bad that she is following his will." Henry told Takato seriously. Takato looked at us.

"It's probably the last one." We all nodded in agreement at that. That sock puppet was evil after all.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey what's this?" We were at Takato's bakery to grab something to eat and Takato noticed a piece of paper stuck on the wall. He pulled it down and read it to Henry and me. "Kids, come to Rika's house at once." I stared at it.

"CREEPERS!" I yelled finally. Takato sighed and showed me the piece of paper.

"It's from our parents." He explained. I stared.

"Oh, well shit. I think the creeper might have been better." Takato and Henry looked at each other and then nodded, proceeding to drag me down the street.

"No! I don't think we should go!" I yelled as I struggled against them.

"Why?" Henry asked me as he and Takato still proceeded to kidnap me.

"What if it's a trap or something? What if it is a creeper!" I yelled as I tried to go the other way.

"Rika my folks aren't like that, maybe they just want to talk." Takato explained and I managed to break free only to run into Renamon who had reappeared in front of me. Renamon then proceed to pick me up and despite my best struggles, walk towards my house carrying me like it was nothing.

"I think they are right Rika." She told me as Takato and Henry started to follow Renamon.

"I don't believe this! You're so naive!" I yelled, trying to escape my parents grasp.

"Dudes! Jeri!" Takato yelled, pointing across the street. We all turned and looked and I could see Jeri and then I blinked and then she was gone.

"**...Ok that is pretty messed up, even for you guys.**" Ruki said finally as Henry was stammering like an idiot.

"Ok we are checking that out!" Henry yelled and started to run over where we saw Jeri. I managed to make use of Renamon's lack of attention towards me and break free and follow Henry. Guilmon, Takato and Renamon weren't far behind. Henry dropped to his knees and checked the area.

"Nothing." He grumbled. Takato frowned.

"Maybe Lucifer is using like his devil magic to whisk her around..." He mused. "Damn sock puppet!" Henry sighed and looked at me.

"Speaking of whisking around..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"OK IF THERE IS ANY CREEPERS HERE, I'M ON TO YOU..." I yelled, sliding my door to my house open to see our parents. "Huh, so it wasn't a trap set by a random creeper then." I mused as Takato and Henry pushed me into my own house.

"That's my girl!" Mom praised me, hitting me on the back and grinning and turned to my grandma who sighed. "This mom is why we don't need a security system." She gloated. Grandma pinched her nose as Takato's parents and Henry's mom laughed a bit.

"Well I hope you're hungry since we made you food." Takato's mom told us smiling. We were almost plowed over by Guilmon and Terriermon who sprinted to the kitchen yelling 'FOOD!' Renamon groaned at the other two rookies antics as we walked into the kitchen to see a whole buffet of food on the table. I sat down on the floor and grinned widely, Takato sitting next to me, whistling in appreciation at all the food.

"Your mother and I cooked all day, so eat up." Grandma told me as Guilmon went off on a song about Guilmon bread or something. I stared at mom.

"You can cook?!" I asked incredulously. My mother pouted.

"Of course I can cook. How do you think I stayed alive during college?" She asked.

"Ramen noodles?" I offered her. She pouted and gave grandma a glare out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yea I wish. Your grandmother wouldn't let me, she would make random visits and confiscate them all and the food at college wasn't so good either..." She muttered before shrugging. "So I stole her cookbook and went from there."

"So that's where that thing went..." Grandma muttered before it dawned on her what mom just said. "Hey wait a minute!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dinner was done and mom and grandma were still at it. During that time I talked to Takato and his parents. They seemed to like me.

"**Like you?! His mom wants you as her daughter!**" Ruki exclaimed before becoming thoughtful. "**So when you and Takato start to date, you pretty much have the green light from them**." I punched her in the face. Just then all our D-arcs started to beep.

"I'm getting a pretty big signal." Henry muttered as all our parents looked downcast (the beeping at first gave mom and grandma a heart attack before they realized what was going on).

"Renamon?" I questioned my partner. She nodded her head.

"I'll go check what it is." She told me before disappearing, Guilmon and Terriermon dashing out into the yard shortly after she disappeared. Takato started to stand up before he caught the look on our parent's faces.

"We're sorry...we don't want to go...we...just have to." He mumbled, not quite being able to meet his parents glaze. Not that I blamed him, I had a hard time looking at mom and grandma myself. As if on a rehearsed cue, all our parents stood up.

"We discussed it and we decided we don' t want you to go. The fact is, any other kid wouldn't be allowed to rush into danger like this and you know it. But...you're not any other kid, you're all very special, wither we like it or not, you're free to think what you think is right." Takato's dad announced. Mom and Grandma walked over to me and hugged me, same with Grandma.

"You're ok with this Mom?" I asked her amazed. My mom began to tear up.

"Of course I'm not, I wished you had nothing to do with any of this! I wished you were still a baby that I could keep safely at home." She wailed.

"Oh mom..." I sighed as Ruki laughed at the image of a baby me that I had thought up in my head.

"But you're not, are you?" Mom cried as she hugged me tighter.

"Take care of yourself dear." Grandma told me simply. I felt myself choke up.

"I will." I promised them. After five minutes of mom bawling on my shoulder, Grandma had to pull her off me. It was no easy task, let me tell you right now.

"It's hard to think while other kids are playing tag, you're out saving the world. With all our worrying, we probably forgot to tell you how proud we are of you." Grandma told us as Mom used her as a support, still sniffling. "Well we are, but if you all don't come in one piece, you're all in big trouble, got it?" Grandma told us. Takato and I mock saluted.

"Aye aye Captain!" We both yelled as Henry groaned and grabbed the back of our shirts and pulled us out of the house. Once out, Takato Guilmon digivolved to Growlmon and we used him as our mode of transportation. Because you know, a freaking huge ass dinosaur was the way to go.

When we got to the bridge, we could see the D-Reaper blob. Just then some of what I'm assuming its agents came at us.

"It's right over there!" Henry yelled as he jumped off WarGrowlmon. I jumped off too as I saw Kyuubimon dash by.

"Alright, some target practice!" Gargomon gloated and as Takato slid off his partner, he jumped on Growlmon's head. He then used Growlmon's head as a springboard and jumped off that and shot the D-Reaper agents on the bridge. Growlmon used his Pyro Blaster to destroy the agents on the bridge across from us.

"They're after something!" Kyuubimon yelled at us as she ran along the bridge Growlmon just shot at. Takato squinted and then pointed off into the distance.

"There, look!" He yelled. I raised my hand up to my forehead as a visor and sure enough a blonde goth girl with pigtails was running away from the D-Reaper agents that Growlmon just destroyed, only to run into some more.

"Kyuubimon" I yelled as Kyuubimon attacked the creepers that were attacking the girl. I grinned.

"Nice work!" I told her as we started to run up to where the girl lay on the street. Henry stopped and panted.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked her kindly. Takato however was thinking along a different lines.

"Who are you? Is that you Jeri?" He asked. I hit on the back of the head.

"Dude, she's a goth and blonde." I told him. "Plus do you see Lucifer anywhere?" Takato looked at both of her hands.

"No...I was thinking that you know Lucifer made her look like somebody else to fool us. He's a sneaky sock puppet you know." He told me. Just then the girl groaned and managed to stand up. She stared at us and I was wondering if she was a goth mime or something when she finally decided to speak.

"You're the tamers. We've been searching for you." The girl told us.

"**Creeper...**" Ruki told me in a sing song voice.

"Yea...that would be us." Takato replied a bit nervously. "Do we know you?" Tactless as usual Gogglehead. The girl looked down.

"I know you." She told us evasively. I growled.

"We would like some more information then that blondie." I told her. "Don't make me use my dumb blonde jokes." The girl sweatdropped at that statement.

"Takato." Growlmon whispered. "The doggy is no doggy, it's a Digimon." Takato looked surprised at this.

"You mean he's not a werewolf?" He asked dumbly. We all stared at him. "What, I've been reading Twilight lately. I heard it was a vampire book and I really like vampires. But it's kind of romantic...I'm starting to think its a romance novel." He trailed off lamely. Everyone (except for Growlmon) was staring at him like he was the world's biggest idiot, which he was.

"**How can he not know Twilight is a romance novel?!**" Ruki asked bewildered.

'How can he have walked down the streets and not here random fan girls raving about sparkly and hot Edward is or how hot that American guy that plays Edward is...' I replied back.

"**Oh yea, didn't he play Cedric Diggory in Harry Potter?**" Ruki asked me.

'Yea, oh you remember that one time with the Harry Potter fan...'

"**And that Twilight fan duked it out in the book store? Then that Fullmetal Alchemist fan joined in on the Potter kid's side yelling that there could only be one Edward pretty boy with golden eyes...yea pretty much epic.**" Ruki finished for me. "**Good times...good times**..."

"Is this the ones we are looking for?" The dog Digimon growled, shaking me back to the present where there was no obsessed fan fights and our lives were pretty much in danger.

"I think so...I wish they weren't." The doggy growled at us.

"Your partner looks kind of tense there. Want to feed it some chill pills?" Henry suggested as he eyed the girl's partner warily.

"Dobermon's just on his guard." She explained to us as he placed a hand on her partner's head. "He's been hunted mercilessly since he arrived in the real world. It wants to stop him...from his quest." She explained to us.

"Who does he think he is, Frodo or something?" I asked her. Henry sighed.

"We really need to stop with all these book references. We all know nobody reads anymore." He told me (and Takato too) wearily. And here I was thinking he was the smart one of the group...he's supposed to be **encouraging **our random book references.

"Um...if we get back to me, I have a message for you." Dobermon growled.

"A message? For us?" Takato asked confused, giving Henry and I confused looks. I simply shrugged in response. Just then these like purple ribbons like I don't know, something an acrobat would use? It then wrapped around the bridge behind blondie and Dobermon and it like laser cut the bridge off. Oh wait, that's not good...

"Holy crap, holy crap, HOLY CRAP!" Gargomon yelled as we ran up the bridge as it began to slope and fall downwards, a huge ass purple monstrosity behind us, trying to kill us. But that was nothing new. And so, like we always do, we resort to what we know best. Violence.

"Digi-Modify!" We all yelled out swiping our cards. "Matrix Digivolution acitvate!"

And like usual, our Digimon fought tooth and nail against they're opponent. And as always, their opponent was much too strong for them. And as usual, we're no help at all.

"Wish we could Biomerge. Then we would kick some ass." Takato said wistfully.

"There is a way." We turned to look at the blonde girl who was looking at us gloomily. "That's why I'm here." Say what now? She looked up at her partner. "That's why I brought him." Takato stood up from the ledge he was seated on.

"Dobermon?" He asked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I have been sent here by the Digimon Sovereign to help you." Dobermon explained. Henry cocked his head a bit as Takato and I just stood there lost.

"I'm the smart one and I'm lost." He told Dobermon as Takato and I shot him dirty glares, even if it was true. Blondie seemed opened her mouth and was about to speak up again but Dobermon cut her off.

"Alice, you know what I must do." He told her gently. I blinked and had that sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Yes I know but..." I had the feeling that I felt when Leomon got deleted and Jeri went from emo to zombie to possessed by Lucifer her sock puppet.

"I'll never forget what you've done...for all of us!" Dobermon declared as Alice (I'm assuming that's blondies name) began to cry. Just then Dobermon leapt off the edge of the ledge we were on. "The Digimon Sovereign are fighting the true enemy in the Digital World, but the enemy's most evolved part has waged war here, in your world! Only you, the Tamers can stop it, as fighting as one with your Digimon. To aide you, I bring a gift from the Digimon Sovereign. Remember, the fate of the world lies in your hands!" And with that he deleted into blue and red data, swirling all around us.

"Dude what's going on?" Takato asked confused.

"I think he's given us the power to Biomerge!" Henry exclaimed, somehow knowing this.

"Well then, let's not waste this opportunity!" I told him frustrated as our Digimon got battered down by the purple freak.

"Right!" Takato agreed as we all got out our D-Arcs. "Let's do this then!"

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!"

* * *

Ruki44: Cliffhanger!

Ruki: Or lack of one therefore.

Tetra: Well things are finally heating up, so we'll be seeing more Ruki and Rika and Renamon interaction next chapter!

Hinata: Which never pans out that well...

Rukia: I personally like Ruki better then Rika.

Ruki: Hey wtf!

Rukia: What! She's more fun! And you're...violent!

Hinata: And you aren't! Honestly all of you!

Tetra: *mutters* You're the most violent of us all...

Hinata: What?

Tetra: Um...LOOK A DISTRACTION!

**Hinata actually turns and looks and Tetra runs off, followed by Ruki, Rukia and Ruki44 who don't really want to deal with a possibly mad Hinata**

Hinata: Dammit! There they go again! Ugh...well I'll just like to close off. Ruki44 appreciates all your reviews, and she would like to reply to them, but she has been busy typing up the chapters and work and she actually has a life that she's kicking herself for not doing this sooner. Anyways, review!


	29. Chapter 29

Ruki44: I was going to post this at 3:00 this morning but my mom caught me up and kind of freaked so....yea

Ruki: Nice.

Ruki44: Anyways I still have a feeling that the Twilight fans are still after me for my little stunt I pulled in Chapter 27, I thought I should clear some stuff up. I don't hate Twilight. I think after the first book that the series goes downhill (come on the last battle they just stared and growled at each other! That's lame!) and really blowing Edward Cullen up, a joke since I couldn't think of anything else to do with the note. On that note, there are some Marvel/DC allusions in there, and so I don't get that fan base on my back too, I HAVE read the comics and watched the shows/movies but I don't see the appeal. Any reference I have made in this story, negative or positive I have read, played or watched so I have given them a try.

Tetra: I don't think that's going to get people from freaking out when you do something like you did in Chapter 27.

Hinata: Well that's different.

Rukia: How so?

Hinata: Everyone knows the Twilight fan base is rabid beyond despair. You're either for it or against it, though Ruki44 somehow manages to be in the middle...

Ruki: I don't see the appeal. He's a vampire that sparkles.

Hinata: Perfect example of against....well which one if you is for it?

Rukia: Never read it, unless its a manga.

Tetra: Romance novels isn't my cup of tea, even if it is about vampires.

Hinata: Well, for it, all you got to do is look around. If you are unsure if somebody you know is a Twilight fan, tell them that New Moon is coming out Novemeber 11 and that shall surely tell you if they are or not.

Ruki44: It's November 11?

Hinata: Think so...hey does anybody want to go that day?

Ruki: Um...I'll be out saving the world...yea...

Rukia: Me too.

Tetra: Me three.

Hinata: You can't all be saving the world! Ugh, what about you Ruki44?

Ruki44: Um...I'll be at um...I'll be washing my hair! That's it! I'm washing my hair that day.

Hinata: ...Then before or after you wash your hair.

Ruki44: I'm doing something stupid before and sleeping after.

Hinata: Damn it!

Ruki44: Well...um...yea, here's the chapter. I don't own anything.

* * *

_Chapter 29_

Sometimes I can't believe I'm the same person that thought only about fighting Digimon and downloading their data. Being the best was the only thing that mattered. But now I'm friends with Henry and Takato and the others...I realize that there is more to life than just fighting and that there is courage in friendship too. What makes it tough now is that I have to worry about someone else besides just me. Now I don't know if I want to fight at all seeing all the pain that its caused. I mean look at Jeri, I bet that's why Lucifer was able to posses her. But this isn't worrying about fighting, it's about having the strength to do what needs to be done to save the world!

"**Hey Renamon! Long time no see! When Henry told us that we weren't data and couldn't biomerge, I thought I would never be able to talk to you again!**" Ruki told Renamon happily.

"_Hey there Ruki, nice to see you again too. How's it coming with Rika?" _Renamon replied.

"**The same old, she's still as violent as ever.**"

"I'm right here you know..."

"_Oh dear, I've been trying to work on that..."_

"You know I'm still right here..."

"**She's going to get thrown in jail one of these days."**

"You know what, both of you are bastards." I grumbled.

"All right lets show this thing it can't push us around!" Henry declared as MegaGargomon stood up, somehow managing not to knock down the buildings.

"You know, more than it already has." Terriermon shot back. I landed on MegaGargomon's shoulder, who promptly shot me a look saying that they weren't a means for transportation. I however grinned at them and myself comfortable. Their own fault for being bigger then they need to be.

"We can do anything if we work together." Guilmon agreed and I turned to see Gallantmon standing on top of one of the buildings.

"**He looks like a hero or something. Like Batman!" **Ruki mused.

"_Batman...?"_ Renamon asked slowly.

"**My god don't you know Marvel! Jeez didn't Rika tell you anything!**" Ruki replied aghast. I sighed.

"Marvel sucks for the millionth time. I really don't see what's with you and American comics. They're a bunch of guys and girls running around in colorful spandex really." I replied with a sigh. If Ruki really was me, then she would realize that I didn't like American comics all that much.

"_Um not to be rude or anything, but we really do have a battle on hands...plus Gallantmon is talking."_ Renamon intervened, breaking up a fight that was about to happen. I then turned my attention to Gallantmon to hear it was Takato talking.

"We can't let Dobermon's sacrifice go in vain! We have to beat the D-Reaper right now!" And with that Gallantmon turned his hand into a lance and made his shield reappear. Seriously, how the hell that did that, I have no idea.

It was out of like Star Wars or something. The purple thing was shooting at Gallantmon and he was blocking with his shield and then Gallantmon used his Lightning Joust to blow them up to smithereens.

"**You know, what amazed me is that a shield was able to provide adequate enough protection against a rain of bullets**." Ruki mused thoughtfully.

"_When you're a Digimon, you can do things that doesn't make sense. I mean just look at the Digital World, it's nothing but contradictions._" Renamon informed the both of us. "_Speaking of which, when are we going to help Gallantmon?"_ I sighed.

"I suppose not, without us Gallantmon is pretty much screwed and will do something stupid." I replied as I jumped of MegaGargomon's shoulder as he launched an array of missiles at some more of the D-Reaper agents. "Let's go Renamon."

"Crystal Sphere!" A pink bubble surrounded us as a bunch of the purple things bitches began to shoot at us. Once the bullets rendered us no harm, we (Renamon and I, and by some wacked up extension, Ruki) expanded the sphere and deleted agents. MegaGargomon then deleted some more.

"Hey Renamon, want to have a contest against Gallantmon and MegaGargomon that only we know is going on?" I asked her.

"_Sure why not? What's the contest?_" Renamon replied back. I was about to answer but Ruki decided to do that for me.

"**To see who defeats the most of these bitches!**" Renamon snorted.

"_Sounds like a contest I don't want to lose, come on Rika, let's show them what we're made of!_"

"Amethyst Wind!" We cried out as a bunch of Sakura petals much like Bakayuya from Bleach used, except you know, ours were much cooler. As we deleted more of the D-Reaper agents, Gallantmon shoot his Lightning Joust at some others, killing slightly more.

"**Dammit, it looks like Takato is taking the lead! I'm joining in!**" Ruki declared.

"What can you do, you're me! Your power is my power!" I shot back.

"**No, I can use your subconscious power, the power you have not yet unlocked.**" Ruki told me.

"_Rika has more power?"_ Renamon asked curiously. "_Then why can she not use it while you can?_" Excellent question!

"**Rika cannot use this power until she grows older or some sort event unlocks it for her. The reason I can use this power while she cannot is because I am her subconscious. I can channel the power she cannot on her own for her.**" Ruki explained. This was confusing! Damn conscious, subconscious crap! For once in my life I wished I was normal...somewhat.

"_Well then, get to work, we need all the power we can get._" Renamon told Ruki. MegaGargomon used Henry's martial art skills to kill the purple monster. Though he pretty much squashed it like a bug and made it look cool. However that would have been too cool and the purple monster just wrapped a couple of its tentacles around MegaGargomon...holy crap tentacle rape!

"Holy crap it's raping MegaGargomon!" Gallantmon freaked out as he landed next to me.

"I'll teach it that no means no!" I assured him. I jumped up in the air. Ruki better come through for us or MegaGargomon was going to have to have his virginity taken.

"_**Spirit Strike**_!" We all yelled as a golden light appeared behind us and a green, red and blue fox spirit came out and attacked the bitches as the purple monster still sexually harassed Henry.

"**See how their blue, red, and green? That symbolizes all you, Takato and Henry!**" Ruki told me gleefully.

"_We were supposed to stop the tentacle rape._" Renamon told Ruki dully.

"It seems no matter how many we kill, more take their place." Gallantmon noted before an unsettling before he did an evil chuckle. "Guess that means we have to keep taking them down!" And then he attacked the D-Reaper agents again with his Lightning Joust, laughing maniacally as he did so.

"_You're right, without us Gallantmon would be pretty much screwed._" Renamon said surprised.

"You guys I'm getting sexually harassed here! Unless you do something, I'm going to lose my virginity!" Henry yelled before he added a thoughtful comment. "Guys can be raped right?"

"Yea!" Takato answered as he blew up some more agents. "We can!"

"That's what I thought, so help me!" MegaGargomon yelled. I sighed and jumped, using my staff to land a solid blow on the purple monster and making it loosen its hold on MegaGargomon.

"I thought you took martial arts Henry. Shouldn't you know how to keep back assailants, especially if they want to rape you?" I asked. MegaGargomon shook off the tentacles.

"They figured that the guys didn't need it. Thanks though." He told me. "Now you might want to duck since I'm pissed and irritable and I want to shoot stuff." I jumped up and landed behind him. Then every single possible opening opened revealing some sort of gun. "Mega Barrage!"

"Alright, pay back gang assault, my favorite!" Gallantmon yelled excitedly. "Shield of Just!" With that, he shot the same attack that drove back the Ghost Rider in the fight in the Digital World. With their two combined attacks and us driving back any of the bitches that tried to interfere, the purple monster was deleted.

"Bring it on D-Reaper! We can take whatever the hell you throw at us!" Gallantmon yelled at the pinkish blob. I think this fighting has gone to his head.

"Gallantmon, we can't just talk to it, we must destroy it." I told him with a sigh.

"Sakuyamon is right, the time for talking is over." MegaGargomon agreed. Gallantmon and I nodded as MegaGargomon used his rockets to lift us, we used our awesome hover abilities to follow.

"Damn that thing is still moving?" Terriermon groaned as we watched the pink blob take more of the city. "How many times do we have to destroy that thing before it stays destroyed?! It's like fighting Ganondorf from Legend of Zelda! No matter what you do, he always comes back!"

"Then we shall take a page from Link's book and keep kicking its ass! D-Reaper, by the power of the Triforce of Courage, I shall destroy you!" Gallantmon yelled, flying over to the pink blob. So if he has courage, does that mean I have wisdom? Just then a hand from the pink blob reached out and grabbed him.

"What is with this thing and sexual harassment?" MegaGargomon asked as Gallantmon struggled against its clutches. I sighed, time for Sakuyamon to save the male rape victim again.

"Let him go!" I yelled, whacking my staff against the blob. "For a blob, this thing sure is hard." I grunted.

"It's no use Sakuyamon. Get out of here before it grabs you too!" He yelled at me as the hand began to pull him into itself. That is so wrong on so many levels.

"Gallantmon, no!" I yelled frustrated, extending my hand out only for it to be in vain.

"The D-Reaper is pulling him inside!" I growled frustrated.

"**Everything about this thing is sexual.**" Ruki grumbled.

"_So is that mean Gallantmon is going to lose his virginity?_" Renamon asked. Holy crap!

"Takato!" I yelled at the pink blob, wondering if I should go dive there in after him. So far it's only been raping Henry and Takato so maybe it only likes guys...

"We got to save them before their deleted!" MegaGargomon yelled.

"Or they lose their virginity." I added.

"That too." MegaGargomon agreed. An awkward silence came between us. "So...how is this going to work?" I groaned, I had no idea.

"Look out below! The cavalry is coming in!" I turned around at Kazu's voice. He was up in the air on Guardromon's shoulders.

"Hey it's Kazu!"

"**Excellent, we can use him as our test subject! We'll just toss him in there.**" Ruki exclaimed and then both of us started to laugh evilly.

"_Ruki, Rika! Honestly you two, you shouldn't be thinking that way about your friends_..." Renamon berated us as Guardromon landed.

"I have come to offer my help!" Guardromon declared valiantly.

"It was my idea you big lugnut." Kazu growled at his partner.

"Oh right." Just then in the sky there was a flash of light and figure with a long scarf landed on one of the buildings. It was a Digimon, that much was sure.

"For some odd reason I am feeling an unknown source of annoyance and the unexplained wanting to punch that new Digimon in the face and I don't know why." I mused, slinging my staff on my shoulder. Just then the Digimon jumped off the building and like he was doing a belly flop and for some odd reason I wanted him to splatter on the ground.

"_Rika!_" Renamon chastised me, being able to hear what I what was thinking. I grumbled as Ruki laughed as the Digimon landed on its feet.

"I am Justimon! Cyberdramon's mega form, here to give the D-Reaper a taste of my Justice kick!" Damn so it was Ryo and Cyberdramon's biomerge form...

"**This would explain why you wanted Justimon to get hurt the moment you laid on him...**" Ruki mused as Renamon groaned at the upcoming bloodshed.

"That has to be the coolest dude I have ever seen." Kazu marveled. Does he even realize its Ryo? Even if he didn't on a conscious level, he obviously did on a subconscious.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Must not punch Justimon in face.

"**Hey let's send him in the D-Reaper, I mean since it likes raping guys**..." Ruki suggested and I could feel Renamon's disapproval but I ignored it.

"Yes, lets."

"_You two cannot be serious! I don't know which one of you is worse since you're both deadly serious!_" Renamon rebuked us.

"You ok Sakuyamon? You look like you want to strangle something..." MegaGargomon asked me worriedly before he realized what he was saying. "Oh yea...Rika hates Ryo..."

"It's Ryo?!" Kazu asked amazed. MegaGargomon and I looked like he was the world's biggest moron. And here I thought Takato's comment about not knowing Twilight was a romance novel couldn't be beaten...

"I had a feeling you needed my help." Justimon told us. "If we're going to save Takato and Guilmon and take out the D-Reaper, it's going to take all of us working together." By now the only reason that I haven't punched Justimon in the face was because Renamon and Ruki are holding me back somehow. Just then a growl that wasn't mine vibrated through the air.

"What's that?" Kazu asked as we all looked up to see something flying overhead.

"Woah, looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of reality!" MegaGargomon wisecracked. As if a rebuke to his joke, the Incredible Hullk (because that's what it looked like to me) bitch slapped MegaGargomon across the face, making him fall and create a huge crater in the ground.

"That is it! I'm tired of these jerks hitting my friends around! You want to fight, let's fight! You heard us, bring it on!" I roared jumping up into the air.

"**Jeez you are messed up, you don't really like to fight anymore, but that's the only way you can relive stress and frustration. Plus once the blood goes to your head, that's the first thing you do. You know who you are? You're Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, that's who you are**." Ruki told me.

"_Bleach? Ichigo Kursosaki?_" Renamon asked Ruki confused before shaking her head. "_You know what never mind, tell me afterwards, we have a monster we must deal with._" I moved my hand, singling the Incredible Hulk to bring it and it started to charge at me and I was totally going to own its ass before Justimon came out of nowhere and drop kicked it.

"Now get out of here!" He told me as it went flying. That bastard! He's stealing my kills! I bet he's one of those guys who in Super Smash Brothers that just comes in after a person is at high damage and just takes the kill. He's that guy!

"Are you kidding me! That guy is mine! Don't interfere!" I yelled at him as the Incredible Hulk tried to smash him.

"Go rescue Gallantmon! I'll buy you some time!" I growled. Dammit it all! He had a point, he actually had a point! Just then the Incredible Hulk sent him flying half way across the city.

"Well we should probably go rescue Gallantmon. I mean if we hurry enough, he might not have lost his virginity..." MegaGargomon told us. I nodded my head.

"Right, let's go." I agreed as we both flew off to who knows where.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well this is where we last saw Gallantmon, now get the hell of my shoulder! I'm not your mode of transportation." MegaGargomon told me. I shrugged.

"You're fault being as tall as a skyscraper. Anyways, leave it to us, we'll get in there." I told MegaGargomon as I used my staff to help me stand up.

"_**White high burns the fire as friendships strongest bond, no wall can obstruct!**_" And with that we swung our staff, making the pink two ovals intersect and providing a barrier around us.

"**You know, I still think these chants are stupid as hell**." Ruki grumbled.

"Suck it up, you're saying them. We need all the power we can get." I told her.

"**Just saying.** **It's like a cheesy pick up line." **Ruki shot back.

"_Please just deal with it. You both are impossible sometimes_." Renamon sighed.

"Is this going to protect us?" MegaGargomon asked us. I shrugged as I got myself comfortable on his shoulder again.

"That's the plan." I told him.

"Alright then! We're coming Gallantmon!" MegaGargomon yelled. "Hope we aren't too late...both in saving his virginity and his life." He told me worriedly. I agreed. MegaGargomon then entered the jello like substance and inside it was like something out of a sci-fi movie. It's like Déjà Vu all over again, except for me it happens more often that it should.

"Azulongmon is right, no matter where the D-Reaper goes it leaves nothing but a trail of devastation and chaos." MegaGargomon marveled. I stared at him.

"You actually paid attention?" I asked him. MegaGargomon shrugged, making me hold on from the sudden movement.

"Off and on." He admitted.

"Well then, let's make some chaos of our own." I told him, a wicked grin forming on my lips. Just then I noticed some trees falling. "Hey over there." I noted, getting off MegaGargomon's shoulder and floated over to where the trees were falling.

"Sakuyamon, wait!" MegaGargomon called after me. Like usual, I ignored him though. Just then I felt my power suddenly leave me.

"Ugh, what the hell?" I groaned.

"**It's the D-Reaper, it's eating your and Renamon's power. Don't worry, I'll bolster it best I can.**" Ruki told me.

"_Thank you. We're counting on you Ruki_." Renamon thanked my conscious. I groaned, I felt like I was going to throw up. I floated over and landed on the ground. Just then I looked up to see MarineAngemon staring at me right in my face. What was he doing here?

"SHIT!" He yelled and shot some hearts at me. As I absorbed them, I felt my strength return. I smiled and petted the top of the little Mega's head.

"Thank you." I thanked him as I stood up to see Takato, Guilmon and Kenta looking at me. "I'm glad that everyone is alright. And Kenta, what are you doing here?" I asked the glasses wearing boy.

"I'm a Tamer too, remember?" He told me, a bit insulted. He then seemed to look thoughtful as he looked me up and down and I had the sudden urge to hit him with my staff. "Did I ever tell you that you look hot like that Sakuyamon?"

"..."

"**..."**

"_..._"

"Let me beat him up." I pleaded with Renamon. Renamon sighed.

"_No._" I growled as Ruki cursed. Damn it.

"Hey we're all together, now let's get out of here." I looked up to see MegaGargomon towering over us. "But first we will need a door, Gargo Missile!" And with that he flew out of the hole he created. We all stared.

"Son of a bitch MegaGargomon!" I yelled out angrily before turning to Takato and Guilmon. "Can you biomerge." Takato shook his head.

"Not here." I groaned. Awesome. I bent down.

"Alright then, Kenta get MarineAngemon and get on my shoulder, Takato get on the other. I'll carry Guilmon. This is going to be a pain..." I sighed as Takato and Kenta got on my shoulders and I picked up Guilmon. "MegaGargomon is going to get his ass kicked when I get my hands on him." I grumbled as I flew after him, Takato and Kenta hanging on my neck for dear life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had dropped Takato, Guilmon and Kenta off the moment I got out of the D-Reaper and told Takato if he didn't Biomerge that I would be back for him shortly. I arrived at the scene where Justimon was fighting the Incredible Hulk and saw him kick him and I frowned. So he didn't defeat it yet. The Incredible Hulk got up again and was about to attack.

"I don't think so!" My sudden statement not only caught Justimon's attention but the Incredible Hulk's as well.

"_**Spirit Strike**_!" My attack just went through him, damn it!

"I brought you something!" I turned to see MegaGargomon with all of his guns out in plain view. Oh so that's where that ditcher bastard went. "Mega Barrage!" And a rain of missiles and bullets pounded down on the Incredible Hulk, leaving a big dust cloud.

"Kazu!" I turned to see that against my instructions, Kenta, Takato and Guilmon had followed us. I frowned and gave him a stern look. Takato caught my scowl and scratched his head sheepishly and whistled innocently.

"_At least now we can keep an eye on them_." Renamon told me in attempt to calm me down. I sighed.

"Guess you're right." I grumbled as I shot Takato a look that told him I would deal with him later. "I just don't like it when people besides me but their lives in immediate danger."

"**A trait I really wish you work on. I really don't want to die.**" Ruki told me. I shrugged.

"Where is this guy getting his power?" Justimon asked before he trailed off. "That red cord! Let's do it!" With that, just how Gallantmon's hand turned into a sword, Justimon's turned into a red laser sword knife thing. He then tried to sever the cord but failed horribly. The Incredible Hulk was about to bite him (I prayed he had rabies until Renamon told me off again) but was stopped by something pulling it back.

"I beg your pardon." It was a giant ass rabbit pulling back on the cord. Was this Lopmon's evolved form? Justimon saw his chance and cut the cord with his sword and deleted the Incredible Hulk as the rabbit fell ungracefully on its butt before standing back up and dusting itself off.

"Teamwork triumphs again." Justimon declared, grinning stupidly. The rabbit smiled.

"I was glad I could help, I was almost too late." The rabbit said.

"You arrived just in time, thanks Antylamon." Justimon said. So Antylamon was its name.

"It was my pleasure."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We were all back at my house and I was watching Guilmon tear around my yard looking for his partner.

"We never got a chance to thank her." I mused as I watched Guilmon round the bend. Renamon appeared from behind me.

"Who?" She asked me curiously. I looked back at her and then back into the yard and smiled sadly.

"That poor girl Alice." I told her. Just then Takato walked back with Guilmon and he saw me and gave me a sad smile before sitting down next to me.

"Hey Rika." He greeted me as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Hey Gogglehead." I greeted him back. "You look down, what's up?" I asked. Takato smiled at me again before sighing.

"It wasn't Lucifer after all Rika. It was the D-Reaper. Remember the first part of what Kazu said in the Digital World when we realized that Jeri had been kidnapped by Lucifer? The D-Reaper is using her Rika...and I feel so helpless. I could have done something to stop it...but..." I pulled him into a one arm hug awkwardly, making him so surprised that he stopped talking.

"Takato, don't blame yourself. There is nothing that you or I or anybody could have done. Leomon's death left a void in her heart that the D-Reaper took advantage of. It was a fresh and deep wound so it made it all the easier." I told him. Takato sighed as he moved closer to me, both for warmth and comfort.

"When did you become so deep Rika?" he muttered. I grinned at him.

"What are you talking about Gogglehead? Just because I'm immature most of the time, doesn't mean I don't have deep thoughts. I just choose to keep them to myself." I told him as I stood up and offered him my hand. "Come on Gogglehead, I'm hungry, let's go raid the kitchen before everyone else gets at it!" Takato smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Now that's the Rika I know and love." My heart skipped a beat at his last word but I didn't let it show. Instead I smiled like an idiot and I could feel Renamon's amused gaze behind me as I dragged Takato to the kitchen, Guilmon and Renamon following behind.

* * *

Ruki44: Ok I've been combining episodes in order to make the chapters longer. So the episode arc will be ending in 2-3 chapters. Then the Audio Drama CD, Battle of Adventurers, and Runaway Locomon, and an epilouge. After the epilouge there will be one more chapter but it will be a character profile chapter more or less. My hope is to clear up some confusion to the personalties of the characters and some stuff you might not have known that I was thinking.

Ruki: Such as?

Ruki44: such as, in this story, Kenta has a crush on Rika. Though I have touched upon this point in previous chapters, though some people might be surprised.

Ruki: Wait, four eyes has a crush on me?!

Tetra: Ahahaha

Hinata: Damn Ruki, you get around.

Ruki: Like you should be talking! You're paired off with every single character in Naruto pretty much!

Hinata: Right! And you're not?! You're paired off with people from that are even in your season! I think you're a bigger slut then I am!

Rukia: Oh this is getting good...

Tetra: Should we stop them?

Ruki44: No way, this is way too good to pass up!

Ruki: Right, like I can't help it that I'm awesome! Anyways you're like the Dark Magician girl in Yu Gi Oh!

**Bitch fight breaks out**

Ruki44: Ah...review and to watch the fight, $3!


	30. Chapter 30

Ruki44: Well next chapter will combine episodes 50 and 51 so that will be ending the episode arc sage. So that means after that there is only four chapters left, plus that bonus "chapter" that is just nothing but the character's personalities and random facts about them in this particular story.

Ruki: I can't believe it's almost ended.

Tetra: This will be your first major story that you've completed right?

Ruki44: Yea. And after this I'm working on my Zelda story, Twilight Rewrite and I'm going to finish that.

Tetra: Woo hoo!

Hinata: I'm feeling left out...what about your Naruto stories?

Rukia: Hey, what about me, I don't even have any stories, not even one that's in consideration and is being worked on!

Ruki44: Yea, sorry about that Rukia but I haven't felt any ideas coming from your series yet. Anyways if I do anything it will probably center around Byakuya and Hisana.

Rukia: My sister? Why?!

Ruki44: The whole concept seems interesting enough to work with.

Rukia: I don't believe this...

Ruki44: Anyways, for those worried I will completely disappear from the Digimon community, don't worry. I will make irregular updates still with a Day in the Life and I'm currently working on Dusk, though I'm on a slight writer's block. I have also another story idea called Flames of Violet, though that won't be posted until I am satsified with the story line and where I'm going with it and when I have a good portion of it done anyways. I'm also working on some other Zelda stories, so for those who also read Zelda (especially those who are Tetra/Link fans and Zelda/Link fans) might want to check out.

Hinata: I can't believe you're plugging your other stories before this one is done, and you're not plugging mine.

Ruki44: Yea, I don't know when I'm going to be updating yours though. I'm telling the good people if they like my work enough to check out my other stories, these are the stories to check out if they want updates, not the ones on hiatus.

Rukia: You're still plugging the damn things.

Ruki44: I'm an author, what can i say? Anyways people plug their work all the time. I'm not the only one.

Ruki: Ads for items don't count as plugging.

Ruki44: Yes they do! Their pretty much saying BUY THIS STUFF OR YOU CAN'T BE HAPPY!

Tetra: That is true. No matter where you turn people are yelling you to buy their crap. Frankly its annoying.

Ruki: Didn't you get arrested for beating up a street vendor or something?

Tetra: Almost arrested. I got away.

Hinata: I don't think this is something you should talk about like it's no big deal.

Tetra: I'm a pirate! Almost getting arrested happens all the time.

Rukia: She has a point.

Ruki44: Well before this thing gets longer the actual chapter (which might be a bit difficult since its 3 episodes long) we might want to get started. I don't own anything, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 30_

Gregory, one of Yamaki's workers was driving us somewhere and we were looking at a screen in the black of the truck and Greg was giving us a run down on the situation.

"That thing is absorbing several square miles a day, nothing can stand against it. Pretty soon the entire city will be absorbed." Greg told us. I frowned as I studied the map.

"Are we going to my house?" I asked him.

"I'm really sorry, but it's just not safe there anymore. Mr. Wong and Yamaki are setting up temporary headquarters and we're going to join them." He told us. "They're moving as much as the Hypnos network they can salvage. By the way, what happened to your friend Ryo?" My eye twitched at the implication that Ryo was my friend. Takato lay a hand on my shoulder in order to calm me down before he answered Greg's question.

"I don't know, when we woke up, he was gone." Takato said as I muttered 'good riddance' under my breath.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We walked through the crowds of people at the temporary headquarters of Hypnos and found Yamaki, Henry's dad, Shimbumi among other adults huddled around a computer. Shimbumi turned and noticed us and swallowed the riceball he was eating and walked over to us.

"Can I borrow your D-arc?" he asked one of us. We all just stared at him.

"Huh?" Henry asked, the sentiment of pretty much everybody. What did he want with one of our D-arcs?

"I know it's a personal thing, but I need it." He explained. We all look at each other and shrugged.

"Um...ok." Henry replied, taking out his D-arc and gave it to him. "What do you need it for anyways?" He asked as Shimbumi pressed a button and a USB drive opened up as he hooked it up to his computer.

"For Grani. Without our help, it won't be able to immerge in this world." Shimbumi told us simply. Who the hell was Grani?

"**Grani is a mechanical war horse**." Ruki told me.

'How the hell did u know that?' I asked her incredulously.

"**I overheard that lady talking about it when we got here**." She told me simply. Eavesdropping, of course!

"Put simply," Shimbumi continued "we're making our ideas real. This is more like teleportation then creation. Grani's original was damaged and returned to the Digital World. It could have just dispersed into Digital streams, but Grani is self aware and wouldn't let that happen. Grani held on to an image of itself that Daisy was able to rebuild. But it still exists as data only until we give it a form in the real world." He told us. Takato and I were pretending to understand what he was saying, while Henry actually seemed to comprehend every word. "That's where your D-arc comes in, it teaches to behave." He explained to us.

"Only if it would work." Henry muttered giving a look to Terriermon. "I bet Grani will though, you're going to copy the D-arcs program, right?" Henry asked Shimbumi. Takato and I stared at him.

"SMART PERSON! BURN THE WITCH!" Takato yelled, pointing his finger accusingly at Henry.

"Takato." Takato and I turned to see Guilmon who was pointing to some people in the corner.

"Who's that?" I asked Takato curiously.

"Jeri's dad and step-mom finally showed up." He explained to me. Oh.

"They must be devastated by her disappearance." Mrs. Matasuki's voice commented sadly from behind us as she walked up next to her son. Takato looked at his mother then back at Jeri's parents.

"I dunno, he looks pretty mad to me." Takato admitted as he walked away. I sighed and walked up the stairs to the roof and as I looked down I saw my mom talking to Mrs. Katou. I smiled as she looked up at me and continued on my way. Once I got outside I sat on one of the platforms and looked at the sky.

Boy do I have a lot to learn, how could I have been such a dork? Jeri only seemed happy and to enjoy things and smiled all the time. All I ever thought about was me and my stupid problems, I never thought about what her life was really like. She lost her mom then her partner. I mean ok, fine. My dad is also dead...but still. I was able to get through it eventually and I had a loving family but her dad seems like a total bastard.

"**I think you should give him a chance. You seem like a total bitch but really you're not...for the most part.**" Ruki told me before she sighed. "**Sometimes I wonder how the world spins sometimes. People like you who people seem to avoid are really those who are kinder then most and people like Jeri who seem the happiest are those who are hurting the most. While that may not be true for everyone, that's what it seems like to me from what I can see.**" Ruki told me.

'Humans are just that way Ruki.' I told her as I stood up and walked back inside. When I got inside Takato came running up to me.

"Mr. Katou hijacked Greg's truck!" He explained to me panting. I grinned wildly and Takato, understanding my grin, grinned as well.

"RESCUE MISSION!" We yelled, running off.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We got to the edge of the D-Reaper to see Greg's truck and Mr. Katou standing there, yelling 'Jeri, Jeri' over and over again.

"**See, what did I tell you**?" Ruki gloated.

"Mr. Katou?" Takato asked confused. Mr. Katou turned and looked at us.

"It her!" He insisted. "It has to be her!" And as if fate was trying to prove him wrong a huge ass multi eyed beast appeared out of the D-Reaper.

"You sure about that?" I asked as Takato groaned, muttering something like 'It just never ends' or something along the lines of that. From the mouths, Jeri's voice saying "destiny" came out over and over again.

"What the hell?" Mr. Katou asked confused.

"The D-Reaper has stolen her voice and is hiding her somewhere." Takato explained as the agent kept repeating 'destiny' over and over again. Just then one of its tentacle things shot down and revealed a camera which it must of stolen from somewhere. The camera then began to inspect Mr. Katou.

"Subject: Jeri Katou..." It was like a voice of like a super computer. "Scan completed. Takashi Katou, organic life form. Species: human, father of...father...father..."

"What's wrong with it?" Guilmon asked confused as it kept repeating the word 'father' over and over again as if it was confused.

"It doesn't understand the word. The D-Reaper and we Digimon don't have parents. It's a new concept for it." Renamon explained. Oh, so they didn't partake in the act of making babies. So that's why it's so desperate to rape Henry, Takato and any other male it can get its hands on! Sexual tension!

"Memory scan, subject: Takashi Katou." The D-Reaper spoke again, apparently going a different route.

"I'll do anything you want." Mr. Katou pleaded as the camera inspected him. "Just give her back to me, please give back my little girl. Take me instead, take me! Please!" Mr. Katou pleaded with the entity that was trying to destroy us.

"**You know with the D-Reaper liking men...that last sentence...could be taken...in a different way...**" Ruki informed me between bursts of laughter. Typical, heart wrenching scene and Ruki is laughing her ass off.

"Memory scan interrupted." Then it said something I couldn't understand, then it said attempt failed, and then it kept repeating failed like a CD with a scratch on it.

"Of course it failed you stupid thing!" I yelled at the D-Reaper. "How could you possibly understand human emotions?" The camera then got sucked back into the tentacle and it began to retreat back to who knows where.

"Hey wait, give me back my daughter!" Mr. Katou roared as he jumped on the tentacle and held on as it went upwards. The tentacle waved around, attempting to shake Mr. Katou loose but a father trying to get his daughter back isn't so easily tossed aside.

"Renamon." I turned to my partner as I watched the spectacle going on above me.

"Let's do it." She confirmed as I took out my D-arc.

"Biomerge activate!" I yelled as the warmth of Renamon surrounded me and once again not only could I hear my and Ruki's thoughts but Renamon's as well. I would never get used to the feeling this gave me. As the D-Reaper managed to shake Mr. Katou loose, I jumped up and caught him, doing a sweet ass frontal flip as I landed.

"Memory scan reactivated. Subject: Jeri Katou, initiating memory scan." This thing was starting to piss me off more than Ryo, and that was no small feat.

"Stop it! Get out of Jeri's head and stop messing with her feelings!" Takato yelled as he too got out his D-arc. "Biomerge activate!" And in a brilliant shaft of light encompassed both of them before it died down to reveal Gallantmon. As the D-Reaper reached down for the knight, Gallantmon charged it with his Lightning Joust and succeeded in deleting a part of its hand.

"Bow chika wow wow!" Gallantmon gloated. Then the hand grew back. "Son of a bitch! Just then it reached out and grabbed Gallantmon and shot tentacles at Gallantmon who dodged it somehow while still being manhandled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH THIS THING AND RAPING MALES!" Gallantmon roared frustrated.

"Justice Kick!" Justimon appeared out of freaking nowhere and deleted part of the D-Reaper's hand and Gallantmon was able to get free.

"Justimon!" Gallantmon declared surprised. I growled. Typical.

"_Rika, please keep your anger in check, Gallantmon is safe thanks to Justimon._" Renamon told me.

"Yea, but I was going about to save him until that guy showed up!" I growled, pointing an accusing finger at Justimon.

"**Yea but isn't the guy's job to save the girl, not the other way around?**" Ruki asked me.

"Do I look like a princess?" I growled.

"**No, but he looks like a knight**." She replied amused.

"_Quit it you two! Right now we have a fight on our hands." _Renamon rebuked us. "_Let's rock and roll_." Fine...

"Enough chit chat you two!" I yelled as they promptly agreed with me. We then jumped up only for the mouths to like grab our legs and arms. Holy crap, tentacle rape!

"**I thought it only like guys!**" Ruki freaked out before we noticed that more mouths were on Justimon and Gallantmon.

"_Seems like they still do._" Renamon noted. Just then the mouths began yelling destiny again.

"Screw you! We can choose our destiny!" I yelled and for my troubles it stretched me like I was on some Medieval device which I cannot remember at the moment since I am in pain and since I'm not a machoist, I'm not particularly enjoying it. Just then Mr. Katou drove the truck into the D-Reaper. While it didn't do any damage, it did make the D-Reaper throw us as it went after Mr. Katou instead but Gallantmon was able to save him. While Gallantmon kept it busy from the front, Kazu, Guardromon and Justimon cut the cord and deleted it from the back.

But then a large thing with a bunch of the bitches that shot lasers appeared and surprise, surprise they started shooting at us. Guardromon tried going up but he was shot down. Gallantmon and Justimon managed to delete some but more just took their place.

"We need to destroy the big one." Gallantmon informed us. Thanks Sherlock, I sort of figured that out for myself. Gallantmon and Justimon tried charging it, but they too got shot down like Guardromon did.

"That's not going to work." I told them helpfully. Just then the red clouds began to clear up above us and was replaced by a Digital Field.

"**Great last thing we need**." Ruki grumbled.

"_Maybe it is on our side_." Renamon told us optimistically.

"Yea but then again with our horrible luck, who knows."

"We've got to get up there!" Gallantmon growled. Did he mean up where the Digital Field is or where that huge agent that was sending its bitches with guns our way? It turned out it was the D-Reaper agent but he wasn't able to jump/hover that far so he just simply fell back down. However when he was falling, a golden rope ran from him to the Digital Field and seemed to connect to something. That something was a plane of some sort and it zipped under Gallantmon and caught him.

"**Ok that was weird.**" Ruki whistled as it hovered down before it zipped up again. Gallantmon deleted the bitches that dared oppose him before shooting through the head and coming out on the other side and cut its cords, effectively deleting it.

"_Anything with Takato is weird._" Renamon replied. Wasn't that the truth?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ryo and I were helping Mr. Katou walk since he had jumped out of the truck before he had shot it into the D-Reaper. And jumping and landing out of a vehicle that is moving rather fast sort of hurts in case you weren't aware of that. Takato had resumed Mr. Katou's task of yelling Jeri's name.

XxXxXxXxXx

We had returned to the headquarters (I had to sick Kazu on Takato and Guilmon to bring him back) and I was sleeping on the couch until I was rudely interrupted by Riley who proceed to kidnap me on her way to a "very important meeting" that I had to attend as well.

"What's all the commotion?" Yamaki asked as Riley sat down, he also looked like he was rudely interrupted from a nap as I was.

"Just watch." Riley told us and she pressed some keys on the computer. "We stumbled upon this when we were going through Grani's memory. They are images it recorded when it was in the Digital World." She told us as she brought up a screen. The images it showed on it were shocking.

It was a wasteland like where Scar lived in the Lion King. Wait that was called the Wasteland wasn't it? Oh well, anyways, still, holy shit. Murmurs of vulgarities from everyone, not just MarineAngemon, surrounded me. Some worse than others. Never knew Grandma had such a mouth.

"According to the data we pulled from Grani, about 47% of the Digital World has already been deleted and at this rate the whole entire plan will be wiped out in a matter of days if not hours." And old guy who I think name (or nickname) is Dolphin added on.

"It's the same for us. Come look at these images." Yamaki called us over to where another girl was sitting in front of yet another computer. I think she was the one who was also in the truck with us when Riley almost killed us with her driving. I looked over to where Yamaki and the other woman sat to see random buildings being consumed by the D-Reaper. "We got these satellite pictures from the government intelligence, so we're not the only ones under attack."

"Where else has D-Reaper appeared?" Mr. Wong asked Yamaki.

"A more accurate question is where hasn't it appeared!" The blonde girl replied, freaked out. Not that I blame her. If Ruki wasn't singing Don't Say Lazy from K-On, I would be freaked out too. "The D-Reaper has attacked communication systems in North America to Zimbabwe! It looks like the whole world is under siege!" She told us. Well then that isn't good...

"**Don't say lazy because I'm actually crazy**..." Ruki sung still. Catchy song...NO! Must...not...break...out...into...random...dancing...

"My family...what will they do?" One of the monster makers (I think her name is Daisy) started to cry.

"This is madness!" Takato and I opened our mouths but Henry stomped on our feet before we could say anything. "We've given it everything we got, we've put our children in danger, and for what?" Takato's dad freaked out. I could see where Takato got it from.

"We don't have any other choice. There is no Plan B so we have to fight and besides as long as we're here there's always hope." Yamaki declared before pretending he was Ratio from CSI: Miami and took off his sunglasses dramatically. "That's a lesson I learned from working with your sons and daughters Mr. Matasuki." Mr. Matasuki looked at Takato as Yamaki continued. "They don't give up and they fight with their hearts and souls. And now it's our turn." Awesome, let's do that. Now let me get back to my nap...

I was about to walk off to find that comfortable couch I was sleeping on when I was rudely interrupted before something came out of the center blob between two towers. Dolphin got out a video camera and used it as a makeshift telescope so we all can see. I looked into the screen to see that it had a ring around it with green plates connected by golden rods, with a golden ball in between every 5 plates or so.

"It seems the D-Reaper is trying to defend its core, the cornel of consciousness. I squinted at the screen and then I noticed something that caught my attention.

"Look! There's someone in there!" I alerted everyone, pointing to the screen.

"It's Beezlemon!" Renamon gasped.

"Let's give him a hand guys, what do you say?" Takato suggested. I grinned and ran out the door, nap forgotten. I stopped when I got outside and waited for the rest of them to catch up.

"I bet that's where Jeri is, in that kernel or something." Takato declared.

"Kernel is an un-popped piece of popcorn..." Henry sighed.

"Same difference!" Just then a bunch of those gun wielding D-Reaper bitches appeared.

"Dude, let's do this thing." I smirked as I punched my fist in my hand. Most of the people standing next to me inched away...

"Hang on Jeri, we're coming to get you." Takato declared as he took out his D-arc and in a brilliant shaft of light he transformed into Gallantmon. He then went on a killing spree yelling random things at the D-Reaper. I wasn't about to let him have all the fun.

"Biomerge activate!" I yelled as Ryo and Henry decided to copy me, the bastards. However that was forgotten as I felt the warmth of Sakuyamon flow through me.

"**Let's go kick some ass!**" Ruki declared valiantly before she began to laugh like she needed to be locked in an insane asylum and never let out. Ever. Just then the guns started to shoot at us so we had to use our kick ass ninja skills to dodge all the bullets, which let me tell you right now, was pretty hard. It was like a monsoon of them. Not a regular rain, a monsoon.

"Alright, enough of this shit. Let's show them what we got." I growled to Ruki and Renamon.

"**Finally some violence, bout damn time.**" Ruki yelled as a smirk played upon her lips.

"_Sometimes I wonder who is influencing who..._" Renamon sighed.

"_**Spirit Strike!**_" We yelled, deleting a good chunk of the little bastards, but more just filled in their spot. Justimon destroyed some more, but his results were the same as mine.

"Bastards don't know when to stay down." I growled as Justimon and MegaGargomon landed next to me. Just then Grani flew over us. So I see his tune-up is complete.

"Gallantmon, we'll keep the agents busy for awhile, you go and find Jeri!" MegaGargomon suggested as Gallantmon destroyed some of the D-Reaper agents.

"What, all by my lonesome?" Gallantmon called surprised.

"That's sort of the plan..." MegaGargomon replied.

"But what if I get raped again! And no one there is to rescue me! I'm mentally traumatized from the last attempt as it is!" Takato told MegaGargomon. We all sighed.

"I'll go with you, come on. Dear lord Gallantmon..." I sighed as Gallantmon beamed.

"Come on Grani!" He yelled up to his trusty flying machine and jumped on and looped around and I jumped on behind him. "Thanks Sakuyamon." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I told him, as I had to steady myself on Grani. "Hey, isn't that the Ghost Rider?" I pointed to a figure outside the D-Reaper brain. Gallantmon squinted.

"It is." He confirmed. "Hey Beezlemon!" He yelled pulling up next to the winged demon. Beezlemon turned and saw us.

"Hey it's about time you showed up. Jeri and Calumon are trapped inside whatever that is." Beezlemon informed us. He then looked at me, then Gallantmon. "Isn't it the job of the knight in shining armor to rescue the fair maiden by himself?" Gallantmon shrugged.

"There is no way in hell I'm going in there all by my lonesome. That thing likes to rape people, guys in particular! Anyways, whoever established that rule is stupid because there is strength in numbers." Gallantmon protested. "Anyways I have a plan, if we all attack together we should be able to get to her."

"Sounds like a plan." Beezlemon agreed before making his gun appear. "Chrono Blaster!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"_**Spirit Strike!**_" Our attacks joined together and hit the wall dead on, but it didn't even make a scratch or a dent. Well damn.

"Come on!" Gallantmon grumbled darkly. "That's bull."

"**Argh and now we got more trouble. The Mr. Tweetums are back.**" Ruki informed us as I looked to see that indeed that the Mr. Tweetums have surrounded us.

"_Awesome, this is just great._" Renamon said sarcastically. Gallantmon waved his lance around in every direction he seemed to fancy, almost hitting me on occasion. I almost fell off if Beezlemon wasn't there to steady me.

"Back! Back Mr. Tweetums, back!" Takato yelled. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye to see a screen showing a naked Takato before showing Gallantmon. My eye twitched slightly.

"_Enjoying the show Rika?"_ Renamon teased me. I growled at her as my face heated up. I didn't see his whole body dammit! All I saw was his torso! Guys walk around with their shirts off all the time.

"**You know, you'll probably be shown as naked on the big TV screen too...**" I paled at that thought.

"Why do I have to be naked in here anyways?" I asked both Ruki and Renamon.

"_Digimon don't need clothes._" Renamon informed me as I groaned.

"Dear lord this isn't funny, Ruki something you can do?" I asked her desperately.

"Nada." She confirmed. I groaned. Awesome, I was going to be on TV completely naked where a bunch of people can see me and then it will be my luck some pedophile will hunt me down and try to have his way with me because of that.

I was shaken out of my misery by a bunch of the little bitches shooting at Gallantmon and me. Perfect way to let out steam. I smirked evilly and I'm pretty sure a couple of them actually flinched. Just then the D-Reaper brain (as I liked to call it) began shooting out lasers at us.

"Tch, bring it on!" Beezlemon roared. And the D-Reaper brought it all right, it shot Beezlemon back.

"Beezlemon!" Gallantmon cried out worriedly. "Hang on Sakuyamon!" He cried as he urged Grani to go after Beezlemon. Just then two of the green plates separated from the defense of the brain and one came in the front and the other in back. They then separated into smaller plates.

"Hoy boy, what now." I asked worriedly. My question was answered as the plates acted like blades and shot at us and let me u, they hurt like hell. Eventually Grani was able to get us out of the fray, but like homing missiles, the little bastards followed us.

"Tch, they're still following us Gallantmon!" I informed him as Grani dodged left and right trying to shake the plates.

"Rika? Takato? Can you both read me?" I heard Yamaki in my head. Awesome, last thing I needed was more voices.

"Yamaki?" I heard Takato ask. Ok this wasn't funny.

"**What do you want?**" Ruki asked. Dammit Ruki!

"Oh good they can hear us." Yamaki said relieved as someone gloated in the background.

"Ok Takato, Rika, both of you listen very carefully." Yamaki instructed us. Hey didn't notice that wasn't me? Ruki and I did sound similar but still...must not argue with her with Yamaki listening in. "Grani is equipped with a powerful weapon called the Yugoth Blaster. I want you to use it on the D-Reaper."

"With pleasure. Over and out." Takato replied.

"I didn't see what this had to do with me!" I grumbled darkly.

"Hang on tight Sakuyamon, we're going to go blow shit up now!" Gallantmon told me, a grin forming across his face before he shot towards where Beezlemon was fighting. Hey what happened to those plates.

"Beezlemon!" I yelled as we approached him. "Watch out, Gallantmon is about to open a can of whoop ass all over the D-Reaper." I warned him as we approached the D-Reaper, feeling proud that I managed not to call him the Ghost Rider for a change. Beezlemon smirked and moved out of the way and Grani unleashed this super blue mega beam and blew up the defense wall of the D-Reaper. Bitchin.

Beezlemon rushed into the explosion, determined to save Jeri.

"Jeri! Listen to me, Beezlemon is hell bent on saving you, let him help you!" Gallantmon pleaded as I could see her in the pretty much emoest corner you would ever see and Calumon freaking out. Beezlemon then got to the bubble and started to punch it as much and as hard as he could, curses flying off his tongue with every punch.

Just then what happened next surprised me, Beezlemon used Leomon's Fist of the Beast King.

"_I don't think that was such a great move on his part..._" Renamon told me worriedly as Gallantmon and I watched with open mouths.

"**He opened it but probably screwed himself over doing it.**" Ruki agreed.

"Damn it Jeri, take his hand!" I roared when I noticed the bubble closing in and she still hasn't moved, Takato urging Grani forward fast as he possibly can.

"Rika?" I heard her ask. "Is that you?"

"Damn it Jeri, please!" I roared as I jumped off Grani, Gallantmon right behind me. We landed on the bubble as Beezlemon started pounding on the bubble again. We were about to help Beezlemon until the plates that were following us earlier made their return and decided to hone in on Beezlemon.

"Beezlemon, watch out!" Gallantmon warned, but alas it was too late. The plates hit their mark and Beezlemon fell from the bubble, fizzing in and out.

"I just want to save you Jeri!" Beezlemon cried out as he fizzled in and out. "One more chance, please!"

"I'll get him!" Gallantmon told me as he jumped on Grani. "You work on getting Jeri out of there."

"All right." I agreed as Gallantmon dove after Beezlemon. Beezlemon began to dissolve and Gallantmon picked up his speed but all of a sudden more tentacles shot out and held him back. "Argh, damn it." I growled as Jeri whimpered. "Hang in there Beezlemon!"

"**We should go after him!**" Ruki urged.

"_We wouldn't be able to catch up in time_." Renamon told Ruki sadly. I grimaced, I hated this. I couldn't do anything! I couldn't do anything but watch as Beezlemon completely disappeared and fell into the D-Reaper. Just then Grani went after where Beezlemon fell and after a few seconds, he brought back Impmon and cut the cords that were holding back Gallantmon before bringing Impmon to me.

"Thanks Grani_._" I thanked the flying machine as I took the little imp off his back as Grani went back to fetch Gallantmon.

"Looks like he'll be ok." I told Renamon and Ruki relieved.

"**Right, then let's get back to rescuing Jeri**." Ruki declared as Renamon agreed. We were about to attack the bubble that held Jeri and Calumon captive but Yamaki interrupted us.

"Takato, Rika! You and everyone pull back!" Yamaki barked at us.

"What why?" Takato protested.

"We're getting word that the Global Task Force are about to attack." Yamaki told us.

"Up there's!" I declared as Takato agreed with my statement with a few choice curses himself.

"Listen you two, the planes are coming and we can't reach them. If you're not out of there in less than a minute you won't have a prayer." Yamaki told us.

"Screw them. We're not leaving." Takato told Yamaki off.

"What? Why not?!" Yamaki asked, obviously frustrated with both of us.

"Jeri is in here where I am, I can see here!" I yelled as Takato agreed with me.

"Do you think you can get to her?" Yamaki asked.

"I'm standing on the bubble, yea I'm pretty sure I can get to her." I growled.

"Tch, you guys have to leave immediately." Yamaki told us after I could hear him talking to some people.

"What part of no don't you understand, the n or the o? Anyways I bet we can stop those bombs." I told Yamaki as Takato backed me up .

"Not an option. You guys are only hope. We can't risk losing you, now pull back." I used some choice words that I had learned from MarineAngemon.

"Tch, let's split up guys, let's see what the task force has in mind." Gallantmon announced to all of us. I growled and looked at Jeri and Calumon who were looking at us.

"Don't worry, we'll be back...I promise." I told her and smiled at Calumon before I jumped off the bubble and Gallantmon and Grani flew under me and caught me.

"Come on Sakuyamon, let's see what these guys got." He told me as he flew near MegaGargomon and hovered near his shoulder. The planes came and dropped what look like blue little balls into the jello and I watched as bright patches of light kept on lighting up, pulsing. Wonder what they did? Just then Impmon woke up.

"Jeri..." he moaned.

"Don't talk, save your strength**.**" I told him as Impmon moaned.

"Yea, we'll blow this guy to hell!" Gallantmon added in, before all of a sudden red lights shot out of the D-Reaper. "As soon as we figure out what the hell is going on, Sakuyamon do you have any idea?"

"Nope." I told him. Just then like these red tentacle things grabbed the towers that held the brain and lifted it up in the air. Oh come on, what now?! Then the jello surrounded the brain that turned into a headpiece and I groaned and Gallantmon and I both swore...which then lead off into a swearing match...which ended when we had to dodge a geezer.

"Tch, forget this. Let's go in there and save Jeri!" Gallantmon declared and both of us were about to charge in before MegaGargomon stopped us.

"In case you two have forgotten, even though we're megas, we can't hold our form inside of that thing." He reasoned with us. "Gallantmon, you lost yours and Sakuyamon almost lost hers and I would have lost mine if I didn't get out of there when I did." MegaGargomon told us both, make Gallantmon stop Grani in his tracks.

"Tch, what a pain. We better pull back and think of a new plan of attack." I told him and Gallantmon growled but reluctantly agreed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's been a week since our last attack on the D-Reaper and Takato seemed to be stir crazy. He was so bad in fact that Henry and I have been told to watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

"I know we need a new plan of attack, but I feel we're just giving up." Takato grumbled.

"Don't worry Takato, we're working on something, we just need a little time to put it into action." Mr. Wong told Takato in attempts to calm him down as we were having another board meeting as I liked to call them.

"But Jeri is still out there, I just know she is! We have to get in there and save her before it really is too late. Takato protested.

"We'll get to her Takato...as long as we...still can..." Dolphin said slowly. Oh shouldn't have said that buddy. I looked at Takato at the corner of my eye to see how he'd react. He looked like he was about to cry. I sighed and stood up.

"Come no Takato." I told him softly. "Let's go." Takato looked at me before nodding his head and we got up and left the room, I waved to Henry as I left. He was staying since he was the only one of us who understood what these guys are doing/saying. He can talk nerd.

"You must really like Jeri." I commented idly as we walked down the hall.

"**That was blunt.**" Ruki told me as Takato simply shrugged.

"I had a crush on her once...but I don't know anymore. But I still feel like I have to protect her and do everything I can to save her, you know?" Takato told me a bit glumly. "I just wished I saw the signs. If she didn't have that demonic sock puppet, I bet we could have realized that Jeri was being controlled by the D-Reaper and could have gotten to her before it evolved this much." I nodded my head in agreement. Just then, what he said next surprised me. "Thanks Rika."

"Huh, for what?" I asked surprised. He smiled at me, it was a sad smile, but a smile all the same.

"If it wasn't for you...I probably would have done some stuff I wouldn't be proud of. And you always got my back, no matter what." He told me and I couldn't but blush and look the other way.

"Nothing that nobody else would have done." I mumbled as Takato laughed at that.

"Yea but nobody else did, did they? And to think everyone called you the Digimon Ice Queen. They obviously don't know you like I do, otherwise they would have realized that you're anything but ice. In fact you're pretty much the opposite. You're a raging fire, people think it destroys life but really it creates it and humans can't survive without fire." Takato answered me as he flicked my nose. I rubbed it, hoping to rub the red out of my cheeks as well.

"Thanks I guess." I replied. Takato grinned at me.

"Anytime. Anyways I have to get going, we're living in a shack above the sea. Visit me when you have a chance or if you manage to escape that formal resturant your mom is making you attend, you can hide out there." Takato told as he gave me a brief hug before he ran off his way. I managed to get my bearings straight when he was half way down the hall.

"I'LL HOLD YOU UP ON THAT!" I yelled after him and he waved his arm in response.

"**Can you feel the love tonight...**" Ruki began to sing before I punched her, my blush returning again. Stupid Ruki.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rika, hold still." My mother complained as I fidgeted, looking for the quickest and nearest escape exit.

"You think a fancy place like this could afford cushions for the stupid seats." I grumbled, fidgeting in my chair.

"I heard that." My mom told me frowning. I frowned as well.

"Good." Couldn't we have had family time in a fast food restaurant? If we're going to be served crap, might as well make it cheep crap that at least looks like it's something edible.

"Rika." I turned to Renamon, who also looked like she was going insane being here.

"Yea?" I asked as I began playing with my fork.

"I don't think I can just sit here any longer." Renamon told me. I sighed and took a sip of my Pepsi.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do at the moment." I told her. Renamon sighed.

"So Renamon, you're a girl right?" Mom asked Renamon, who turned over to my mom in interest.

"Actually, we Digimon aren't divided into genders." Renamon informed my mom.

"But only a woman can wear fur that well. I don't care though, you're still part of your family." Mom told Renamon sighing and I grinned as Renamon fidgeted a bit, obviously embarrassed but happy.

"Rika." I turned to my Grandma, who was sipping the coffee she had ordered. "I know this isn't the way you like things to be, but I think it's important to spend time as a family right now, okay?." She told me and I nodded my head, clutching my D-arc. Like Takato though, I couldn't stop thinking about Jeri. I sighed and blew some bubbles in my drink, only to be rebuked my mom. Stupid fancy restaurant.

XxXxXxXxXx

I was outside the hotel we were staying at when my D-arc started to glow. I took it out and examined it.

"Henry's calling, time for us to go Renamon." I informed my partner. Renamon nodded her head.

"I know." Geez, what's the point of me telling her then? Oh well. I looked back at the door.

"Sorry Grandma, Mom. I'll be back before you know it." I promised. I held up my D-arc. "Biomerge activate!" I yelled and the warm feeling I got whenever I merged with Renamon. It was awesome, I will never get used to it.

"**Heh, there is nothing stopping us this time. That D-Reaper scum better watch its back**." Ruki gloated to both of us. I laughed.

"Got that right, together we're unstoppable."

"_This time will be the last time_." Renamon told us. "_You two ready for it?_"

"**What a stupid question, of course we are. Like Rika said, together, we're unstoppable.**" Ruki replied, no negative mood was going to get her down.

"_Then let's do this_." I grinned. We were going to rescue Jeri this time, I'm sure of it.

* * *

Ruki44: Heh, managed to fit in some Rukato in there. When I was typing this up, I realized that unless I made some drastic changes, or if made some explanations, it would seem that its a Jurato with one sided Rukato. In this Takato orginally like Jeri, like he did in the show. However by the time of the D-Reaper attack, his crush has went (though he isn't totally sure of that himself yet, he's a kid so naturally he's confused) but he feels still protective of Jeri. However, his feelings towards Rika will be explailned later, by him in one of the later chapters. I can't tell you which one b/c that would ruin all the fun. Anyways, next chapter get ready for Chaos Gallantmon! Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Ruki44: Well orginally I was going to finish the Audio Drama CD and post two chapters consectivuely, but I'm only half way through, and I was like "you know it screw it, I'll just post it."

Ruki: Nice, why the change in heart.

Ruki44: I have three days left before I go, so I figured just post it and finish the audio drama tommorow...well technically later today since it IS 2:30 AM but...oh well.

Tetra: Three days till what?

Ruki44: Till I go to school.

Rukia: How many times do I have to tell you, you don't learn ANYTHING in school?

Ruki44: Well I'm not going to lie, Chaos Gallantmon part was sort of hard for me to write, and when you read you'll understand why. So if you're disappointed with it, I'm sorry but I tried the best I could. Anyways I didn't think the final battle was that epic, since it mostly revolved around Gallantmon so to keep it from being boring, I added Sakuyamon to the actual getting Jeri back and not fighting the zit rescue team. Well anyways, just tell me what you think, so this story has a total of four chapters left of the actual storyline, 5 if you count the character profile chapter as a chapter. So anyways, I don't own anything!

* * *

_Chapter 31_

"When we become Sakuyamon, anything seems possible." I told Renamon and Ruki as I flew over the city, the stars in the sky shining brightly behind me. "You know?"

"**That's because it is. The D-Reaper is going to be screwed man**." Ruki declared. There was a three second pause before Renamon started to creep both of us out and start to laugh uncontrollably. When she was finally able to calm down enough to speak between fights of laughter, she decided to enlighten us.

"_D-Reaper...tentacle rape...males...I think it wanted that all along_." It was safe to say that Ruki and I were both deeply disturbed. Sure it was one thing coming from Ruki, it was a completely thing all together coming from Renamon.

"Sakuyamon!" I was luckily distracted from my mental trauma at the sound of Gallantmon's voice. "Hey boy are we glad to see you!" I paused to see Gallantmon and Grani coming up along side of us. I slowed down and waited for Gallantmon to catch up. He stopped Grani beside me and grinned.

"Hey. You here to see what's the deal with thing too?" I asked him, gesturing to the ball above the D-Reaper. Gallantmon nodded.

"Yea, come on, I'll give you a lift." He told me and made some room for me as I hopped on Grani. As we approached the ball, we both jumped in it and as soon as we entered, Renamon and I separated back into our usual selves, same could be said of Takato and Guilmon. As we fell in I noticed Terriermon and Henry waiting inside for us.

"Hey Henry!" Takato cried out as we floated down to where he was.

"We were waiting on you." I informed him as Henry laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, my dad, you know?" Henry gave us an explanation that if we weren't friends, would have made no sense what so ever. Terriermon then leaped on to Guilmon's head, giving him a hug.

"You missed it, I had to be quiet!" He announced before leaping over to Renamon and giving her a hug too.

"Imagine that." Renamon replied sarcastically.

"It was impossible!" Terriermon declared. That wasn't that hard to believe.

"It was worth the wait." Henry told all of us. "Shimbumi made this card for us so we could fight inside the D-Reaper." He told us, showing us a card that looked like the blue card, except it was red. And at Shimbumi's request, we had stopped calling him Mr. Mizuno because 'it made him feel old'. Someone was going through a mid-life crisis.

"So what do we do with it?" I asked him as I examined it.

"Well Rika, I'm guessing the usual." Takato answered me. I grinned at him.

"Make crap up as we go along?" Takato nodded like he was a wise sage.

"Exactly." This made Henry groan. You think by now he would get used to this kind of thing but no...

"You two, just get out your D-Arcs." He told us as he took out his own. Takato and I shrugged and took out our D-Arcs and we were about to do our thing before an unwanted visitor came inside the bubble. And when I mean unwanted visitor I mean Justimon.

"You weren't planning to leave without us?" Justimon asked as he separated into Ryo and Cyberdramon.

"Yes." I grumbled under my breath as Ryo greeted us and sauntered over to us. He stopped next to me and winked and I was about to punch him but Henry and Takato came to his rescue, Takato pulling me between Henry and him, and Henry distracting Ryo.

"Ok guys, D-Arcs out." He commanded us and we all held them up and it looked like he was about to card slash, but instead he threw it to Ryo who held his D-arc so it would go right through it and as the card flew past Ryo, Takato did the same, as did I until Henry caught it again and slashed it through his own D-arc. "Digi-Modify!" He yelled as we held up our D-arcs and once again we biomerged with our Digimon into our mega forms.

"**For some reason I think we got screwed over somehow**." Ruki told us worriedly as we followed MegaGargomon into the D-Reaper.

"_Well hold that feeling off until we beat this thing._" Renamon told Ruki as we entered the D-Reaper. Once inside it was like looking at a wasteland...a red wasteland.

"Well now what, it looks the same to me." MegaGargomon asked as we flew through the D-Reaper and unlike last time, I didn't get sick. All right, that card must have done the trick!

"We wing it!" I reminded him as Gallantmon agreed, and Justimon, who was riding on MegaGargomon's shoulders (I was riding with Gallantmon on Grani) pointed to Gallantmon and I with a look of 'are they serious?' to MegaGargomon.

"Hey look over there! That looks promising." MegaGargomon cried, pointing to the headpiece that had appeared the last time we had fought the D-Reaper.

"Violence time! Let's go Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon declared as he turned his hand into a lance. I grinned, this was going to be epic. Sure I didn't fighting anymore, but it's what I was born to do. Plus I had all this power to protect everyone, it would be a shame to let it go to waste.

"And it looks like the first victims have come out to play." I announced as a bunch of agents came our way and the both of us laughed evilly, effectively creeping out Justimon and MegaGargomon.

"I think we need to do some mercy killing before Sakuyamon and Gallantmon get their hands on them." Justimon declared. "Justice Burst!" He yelled, destroying all the agents.

"**Killjoy**." Ruki grumbled before a shadow loomed over us. I looked up to see this purple and green...thing with wings...those are wings right?

"_Their wings_." Renamon confirmed for me. "_Any nicknames for it?_" She asked as MegaGargomon then began to shoot at it.

"Yea, fatso." I told her as the thing opened its mouth and shot a beam sort of like Lucario's final smash in Super Smash Brothers Brawl at us, we were able to dodge it thanks to Grani's epic maneuvering skills. However that short lived as another agent was waiting for us and swiped at us, effectively knocking us off Grani. Like I was going to take this lying down!

"_**Amethyst Mandela!**_" We yelled, enclosing fatso in light and effectively destroying him as we fell.

"Got you!" I heard Gallantmon yell as an arm wrapped around our body. "You ok Sakuyamon?" He asked as he lowered me to the ground. Luckily he couldn't see me blushing, but Renamon and Ruki did, and they were laughing at me.

"**Yea, thanks Gallantmon.**" Ruki and Renamon thanked him since I was too embarrassed to say anything.

"I'm glad." He told me before looking at the headpiece. "You think Jeri is in there?" I shrugged.

"Worth a try." I told him and he nodded. We both began to sprint towards the headpiece.

"Justimon and I can be a distraction." MegaGargomon offered as he flew above us. Takato nodded thankfully before turning around to look at the fallen Grani.

"Hang tight Grani! We'll be back once we get Jeri!" He promised as we picked up our pace.

"This place is even crazier than the Digital World." MegaGargomon grumbled. "But if Shimbumi got us in here, my dad can get us out." I sure hope so, otherwise there was going to be a pissed off red head.

"Can't believe this is all real, that we're actually going into battle." Gallantmon sighed as he sprinted next to me.

"Little more than a card game." Henry agreed. "Can you imagine when all this started that we would have to save the world?" He asked.

"How could I? I was too busy calling myself the Digimon Queen and running from all the fan boys." I sighed, shuddering at memories of my obsessed stalkers.

"Well, why not?" Ryo asked me. "You are the Queen, second best to me, the King." Gallantmon, anticipating me about to jump up there and beat the crap out of him, grabbed my hand and made sure I kept to the ground and away from Justimon.

"Please no attacking our allies." He told me in an undertone. "Beat the crap out of him when we're out of the D-Reaper and out of danger." I nodded, as long as I still got to hit him.

"_Doesn't usually Takato talk you out of hurting Ryo period?_" Renamon asked me.

"**Somebody is getting jealous.**" Ruki said in a sing song voice. "**Bow chika wow wow!**"

"Shut up you!" I growled as Renamon laughed. Just then a tug from Gallantmon pulled me back to my senses and back into reality...which sort of sucks right about now.

"The D-Reaper is bad mouthing us again. Let's go kick it's ass." Gallantmon told me. I grinned.

"About time." I smirked as Gallantmon jumped up and flew up at the D-Reaper, I followed close behind. This was going to be good... Just then there was a blinding blue light. My eyes, they burn! I managed to rub the blindness out of my eyes. When I was able to see again, what I saw, I didn't like. A bunch of tentacles were rising out of some hole that wasn't there before.

"MORE TENTACLE RAPE! SAKUYAMON, SAVE ME!" Gallantmon cried, hiding behind me. Then the tentacles joined together and it looked like a zit...with a mouth.

"Dude, it's not going to rape you, it's just a monstrous zit that wants to DESTROY US ALL!" I freaked out. Gallantmon stopped hiding behind me.

"Oh, ok then. That, I can deal with." I looked at him.

"Eh?" Just then Gallantmon charged him and jumped up high enough so he was level with the mouth.

"Shield of the Just!" Not surprisingly, it didn't do anything. Then one of the strands separated and it had a sickle at the end. "Oh shit..." Was all he was able to say before he got knocked down, hard. I sprinted over to him as MegaGargomon landed next to the fallen knight.

"You ok?" MegaGargomon asked as Gallantmon struggled to his feet.

"I think so." Gallantmon groaned. Just then Justimon jumped off MegaGargomon's shoulder and sprinted towards the giant zit.

"I've had just about enough of you D-Reaper!" He yelled, making his arm larger than it should be. A sickle attacked Justimon, but unfortunately, he blocked it with his disproportioned body part. "It's too strong!" Justimon growled as he struggled not to be crushed and killed against the weight of this thing. In response, Mega Gargomon jumped up and unleashed his Mega Barrage, like hell I was going to miss this!

"_**Spirit Strike**_!" I smirked as the zit glowed. That should pop it. Just then I heard a scream. Was that Jeri?

"_I don't see who else that can be._" Renamon told me as we looked in the direction of the headpiece.

"Takato, we'll focus on handling this, you go find Jeri." Justimon commanded Gallantmon. Gallantmon nodded.

"Thanks Ryo...but I'm stealing Sakuyamon." He replied and with that he grabbed the back of my neck and proceed to kidnap me in another rescue mission to get Jeri. "Bye!"

"I can run myself, no need to drag me!" I yelped as I managed to get myself free. Gallantmon let me go and Renamon and Ruki we're laughing hysterically in my head and together we're singing that song that Pumba and Simon sing in the Lion King when they see Nala and Simba together...I think it's called 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'.

I ignored them both and followed Gallantmon as we pretended to be ninjas and run up the body part that held the head piece. We were almost there when a demented version of Jeri's face popped out from it. It opened its mouth, and dear lord it needed some breath mints.

We fell and Gallantmon crashed into the ground right after I did. Now that hurt like hell. I groaned and I got back up and I looked to see Gallantmon shaking. I was about to ask what the hell was wrong with him and if he got hurt or anything of the sort. However when he looked up, I could tell he was enraged.

"Gallantmon?" I asked uncertainly as I put my hand on his shoulder and that's when it happened. Looking back I'm not even sure how it happened. I wasn't even sure what the hell was going on. One moment I was inside Sakuyamon with Ruki and Renamon inside the D-Reaper...then black. I had no idea what was going on, none what so ever.

What I can tell you is that is a mix between black and red. And I felt all sorts of emotions that weren't mine, and I knew they weren't Ruki's or Renamon's either. Despair...anger...rage...the need to destroy everything in my path. And through that I could hear Takato's voice screaming at the top of his lungs. Then I saw him...he was inside a black data bubble and it reminded me of when Beezlemon killed Leomon...it was that exact same face. I would never forget that face.

"Takato...?" I asked hesitantly as I took a step forward and Takato looked up at me and he was crying. When he saw me, he reached for me and I held my hand out for him and as our fingertips brushed against each other there was a blinding light and I was once was back inside of Sakuyamon, Renamon and Ruki were freaking out inside of me.

"**What the hell happened to you! If you didn't have me here, we would have regressed. I had to take control of your body!**" Ruki freaked out on me.

"What...happened?" I asked weakly as I surveyed my surroundings. My head was spinning and I wasn't feeling so well.

"_Well when you placed your hand on Gallantmon's shoulder, a beam of dark light engulfed both of us and Gallantmon's armor changed color. Apparently he is now Chaos Gallantmon, his lance is the diabolic Balmung and his shield is the Gorgon Shield. His attacks are Chaos Disaster and Judecca Prison. And while he transformed, we could no longer feel your conscious. Only when Ruki and I managed to get away did you return. You had us worried Rika._" Renamon explained to me. I looked over to see Gallantmon...no...Chaos Gallantmon standing up, struggling to his feet and then he saw me lying on the ground and stumbled over to me.

"Rika..." He whispered, his voice pained as he bent down and picked me up and I groaned. I wasn't feeling too well and even though Renamon and Ruki had just explained everything to me, I was still confused.

"Ugh...I'm all right...just disoriented." I mumbled as he helped me stand up. Chaos Gallantmon looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Rika...I..." I looked up at him and offered him a smile.

"Nice color change there big guy. Now come on, Jeri needs our help." I told him as I looked up at the thing and grinned. "It's going to need more than some rancid breath to keep us down." I encouraged him. Chaos Gallantmon smiled and grinned and once again we ran up where the D-Reaper Jeri face was again. Once again it got ready to attack us, but we were ready this time.

"Chaos Disaster!" Chaos Gallantmon roared, causing a purple-blue wave to emit from his sword, Balmung.

"_**Spirit Strike**_!" I cried, and my fox spirits surrounded his attack and our attacks combined managed to defeat that thing.

"**All right!**" Ruki cheered as I began to follow Chaos Gallantmon back up the side of the thing to where the headpiece was, moving out of the way for the occasional building. It would be much quicker I bet if Grani wasn't damaged.

"_Here comes more trouble. Hope we can handle this._" Renamon told us worriedly as more agents came our way.

"**It will be fine, relax. Sure Gallantmon may have mode changed, but he's still Takato and Guilmon. They're just more like Rika...all the blood is rushing to their head. They just can't control it**." Ruki told Renamon good naturally. You would think since Ruki is me she would have nothing but nice words, but no...

"Come on Chaos Gallantmon. Let's go show these bastards what we can do." I declared as I used my staff to knock back and delete some of the agents.

"Agreed! Judecca Prison!" Chaos Gallantmon's attack was similar to Gallantmon's Shield of the Just attack except when it impacted it surrounded its targets in a certain radius before it blew them to smithereens. I grinned and looked up and I noticed that the sphere Jeri was in was cracked. Finally, some good news!

"Chaos Gallantmon, that sphere Jeri is in up in the headpiece, it's cracked!" I informed as I swung my staff at a couple more agents. Chaos Gallantmon used Balmung to destroy a few more before looking up himself.

"Come on Sakuyamon, this is our chance!" Chaos Gallantmon declared as we both began to run about again. "We're coming Jeri!" He yelled.

"Negative subject Chaos Gallantmon, subject Sakuyamon." A computerized Jeri's voice cried as it came out of the thing we were running up of. It looked like a freaked up version of Jeri with wings. That must have the drone the D-Reaper used to spy on us! It opened its mouth and like the first Jeri face it used it's rancid breath and we would have fallen if Chaos Gallantmon hadn't stuck his Balmung into the D-Reaper and grabbed my hand. The D-Reaper Jeri then flew near us and began to smash Chaos Gallantmon's head, but despite that, his grip on me did not loosen. "Humans and Digimon exist only to destroy or be destroyed and yet exist in continuity! Humans desire total annihilation, therefore their existence is pointless." The D-Reaper agent Jeri growled at us as it tried to smash Chaos Gallantmon's head in. As the crushing continued, Chaos Gallantmon's hold weakened on me and I could feel his strength fading. If I didn't do something, both of us would die.

Just then a rather crazy idea came to me. If I gave him my strength, he might be able to overcome this agent.

"**What about us then? It will leave us vulnerable to attack Rika!**" Ruki growled.

"I'll just give him mine! Ruki and Renamon, you keep yours." I told them. "That way we won't be totally defenseless."

"_You sure about this Rika?_" Renamon asked me worriedly.

"No, but we don't got any other options! I'm counting on you guys!" I told them and I closed my eyes and poured all my power and energy into Chaos Gallantmon's.

"Nyah! Rika, I can feel your strength and spirit! It's giving me the power I need, thank you!" Chaos Gallantmon yelled as he pulled out his sword from the D-Reaper and we fell a few hundred yards before he stuck it back in and slammed both of us against the wall and he hoisted us up to his sword so we could hang on. As the D-Reaper agent came at us, after making sure we were hanging on to Balmung, he jumped up and punched the agent as hard as he could. However, that didn't do anything for the agent caught him and began to wail on him before doing a hard punch to the head, sending him spiraling downward.

"Chaos Gallantmon!" I yelled out as we stuck out our staff.

"**Spirit Strike!**" Renamon and Ruki yelled before the agent could go after Chaos Gallantmon. Even though it hit, it didn't do jack except turn the D-Reapers attention on us. The agent came and did an axe kick to our head, making us loose fingering of Balmung and began to fall. I felt myself fizz in and out of consciousness. Was this how it was going to end?

"Sakuyamon!" All of a sudden I was caught in two arms and I opened my eyes to see Gallantmon...with wings. He had returned to the red and gold and he looked more like a knight angel then anything.

"_Gallantmon, Crimson Mode._" Renamon told me and I vaguely wondered where she was getting the information from. "_He wields the sacred sword Blutgang and the spear Gungnir. His attacks are Quo Vadis, Invincible Sword, and Final Justice._"

"Since when could you fly?" I asked him with a small grin. I just seemed to be a punching bag today for this stupid thing. But I wouldn't let it win, no way in hell. As long as I had Ruki and Renamon with me, I could still fight.

"Grani gave me the gift of flight...but your power...if you hadn't given it to me I would have been Gallantmon Chaos Mode instead of Crimson mode. I much rather be crimson, don't you agree?" He explained before looking at me sadly. "I'm sorry Sakuyamon, it's because of me you and everyone else is getting hurt." I laughed as I broke free of his grip and hovered next to him.

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself. I don't need you to help me do stupid stuff. I get hurt on my own...I'm just clumsily I guess. Don't let it bother you. If it wasn't for you I would...we all would be probably be dead by now." I told him as I looked up at the Jeri D-Reaper agent.

"No." I looked over at Gallantmon Crimson Mode. "It's because of you that we're not dead, or that we haven't done anything that we would regret later. I know that for a fact. Rika...when I was becoming Chaos Gallantmon, I was angry and in despair. But then I saw you and when our hands brushed for that smallest instance...you gave me hope. You gave me hope...if you weren't there, I would have done more than simply change colors and have more dark based attacks. I would have done something that would probably make me worse than Beezlemon when we were back in the Digital World. Rika, you have the power to dispel the darkness in the hearts of man, so you're the hero here, not me." He told me, finally finishing his speech. "Now come on, let's go beat that thing...together!"

"...Right. I'm behind you all the way." I said finally, blushing deep red. Takato really thought that highly of me. Gallantmon Crimson Mode grinned.

"Then come on!" We both flew up and began our attack on the Jeri D-Reaper agent again. Ruki and Renamon's spell attacks and Renamon and I physical attacks, combined with Gallantmon's Crimson Mode's physical and special attacks didn't even seem to faze this agent. Come on, really? What the hell? The D-Reaper Jeri managed to push Gallantmon Crimson Mode into the D-Reaper thing that was holding the headpiece up. I swung my staff and landed a solid hit on the back of its head. It was about to hit me but then Gallantmon Crimson Burst out and used Blutgang to skewer it through the gut.

"Nice one." I congratulated him as D-Reaper Jeri was deleted. Gallantmon Crimson Mode shrugged humbly.

"It was both of us. Now come on, Jeri is waiting." We flew up (Gallantmon Crimson Mode more or less dragged me up since I was apparently flying too slow) and landed on the base of the cracked circle. We looked around for signs of Jeri or Calumon everywhere. "Do you see her?" He asked me as he scanned the area.

"Nothing yet." I told him before something caught my eye behind me. "No wait, up there!" I yelled as I pointed behind us. Jeri and Calumon we're in a blue bubble.

"Come on Sakuyamon!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode urged me and we both started to fly over to where the two of them lay waiting for us. Quiteliterally, Jeri seriously looked like Sleeping Beauty. We were almost there when I felt the same sense of weakness from the first time we entered the D-Reaper make its nasty return.

"**What's going on?**" Ruki freaked out. "**I can't hold Sakuyamon any longer, Renamon?**"

"_Neither can I..._" Renamon replied and that was the last thing she said to Ruki before we de-biomerged and I noticed that we weren't the only ones. Takato and Guilmon...Ryo and Cyberdramon...and I had no idea where the hell Henry and Terriermon were.

"Rika!" Takato cried to me worriedly as he reached for my hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me in closer to him. "Are you all right? What just happened?" He asked me confused. I shrugged, I still had some strength in me thanks to Ruki.

"Doesn't matter, go get Jeri." I commanded him. Takato nodded his head.

"Right!" I grabbed his one hand and Guilmon reached out and grabbed the other. And so like very long ago when Henry and I flung Takato to reach Guilmon, Guilmon and I flung Takato to reach Jeri. Renamon floated over to where I was and scooped me up in her arms.

"Rika," she said worriedly. "You alright?" I shrugged and looked over to where Ryo and Cyberdramon were and noticed Henry and Terriermon rising out of the vortex. Cyberdramon grabbed Ryo and Henry (Henry was holding Terriermon in his arms) and floated over to us.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Ryo asked grimly. I shrugged, I was much too tired to even think about socking him.

"That's a good question." Takato replied thoughtfully. "It's not just like we can call a cab..." No sooner had he said those words then a giant bubble incased us. Ok what the hell? However my questions (and no doubt everyone else's) was answered by Kenta's voice.

"Hey you guys!" I looked up to see Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon, Lopmon and of course MarineAngemon coming at us in another bubble.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm really happy to see you guys." I told the idiot twins relieved. Kazu turned hurriedly to Kenta.

"Please tell me you brought the tape recorder or some sort of recording device!" He begged the glasses wearing boy. Kenta stared at him oddly.

"No, that was the last thing on my mind." This made Kazu go into a set of tears, crying about the only time I was going to complement them and he didn't have a recording to prove it was real.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We were out in the park, and the worm hole that sent the D-Reaper away was just a black pit with the golden light of the gate to the Digital World dancing above it.

"The park has never looked so beautiful." Henry commented as he sat in the grass, bruised and injured like the rest of us, but very much alive.

"Dude, everything looks beautiful." Kazu replied as he lay in the grass, also exhausted from what I could gather from his and Kenta's ramblings, trying to avoid the police and the army. "I could kiss the dirt."

"It's finally over, we did it." I said relieved, watching the Digital Portal. I would never believe if you had told me back when I first met Renamon that I would get great friends, befriend my inner voice, merge with my partner, and save the world. I would pretty much stop believing you at the great friends part, but that was besides the point.

"Takato, I'm glad we're home. I'm hungry." Guilmon told his tamer, making Takato groan and everyone else laugh. However the laughter was cut short by Jeri.

"Impmon?" I turned to see Impmon by a tree with two little kids.

"I'm glad you're ok." Renamon told the little rookie relieved. Impmon shrugged shyly.

"Yea...well...I want you guys to meet my Tamers. Ai..." He gestured to the little girl wearing a purple D-Arc around her neck, before turning his attention to the little boy standing next to her "and Mako."

"Well hello there." Renamon said kindly. I looked up at her and beamed. Just then Impmon took a few tentative steps forward.

"Jeri...I..." He began before he was cut off by Jeri.

"Impmon, I'm so glad you're alright! You have to believe me, I never wanted anyone to get hurt." Impmon shook his head.

"Jeri...will you um...what I mean is..." he stumbled among his words before finding the strength to say what needed to be said. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Of course." Jeri said promptly. Impmon looked like he was about to cry and he began to glow and out of the corner of my eye I noticed Renamon was glowing too. So was every Digimon here! What was going on?

"Renamon!" I freaked out as Renamon began to shrink.

"I feel strange..." she moaned and I threw my arms around her in hopes she would stop doing whatever the hell she was doing.

"Henry! Lopmon, Terriermon!" I looked up to see Suzy and Henry's dad come running (in Suzy's case) and walking (in Mr. Wong's case) towards us. Mr. Wong, of course! He could explain what's going on with Renamon and the other Digimon.

"Dad, help us!" Henry pleaded as I recognized that Renamon had reverted back to her in-training stage of Viximon.

"Viximon...?" I asked, tears through my eyes. For once, I wished to god I didn't know what was going on.

"Viximon?" Henry asked me before realizing the implications. "You mean, they're De-Digivolving?" He narrowed his eyes and glared at his father. "Dad tell us! What's going on?" He demanded. Mr. Wong looked away before he began to speak.

"Henry I...the whole world was in danger and I...there was only one way out and I had to take it. Even if it meant losing the Digimon." He explained, obviously having trouble.

"**Losing...the Digimon?**" Ruki asked in shock. "**Renamon is leaving us?**" She began to cry and her tears joined mine as I hugged Viximon closer to my chest. I couldn't lose her, not now!

"What do you mean loose? Where are they going?" Kenta asked, a mass hysteria rising in his voice. The hysteria that was raging in the rest our hearts.

"They have to return to the Digital Plane or they will have to disappear forever, like the D-Reaper." Mr. Wong explained. "They were never meant for this world." Bull shit! Viximon...Renamon...she belongs here with me! She's part of my family! She's my friend...she's my partner...she's my sister! I love her!

"But Guilmon is meant to be with me, he's a part of me, I promised we'd always be together, I promised." Takato wailed, tears running down his face. I hugged Viximon tighter.

"No..." I whispered. "No this can't be...I won't let it happen!" I cried as I buried my face into her fur. How can this happen? I need Renamon! Takato needs Guilmon! Henry needs Terriermon! We all need our Digimon! How can you tell us now after we risked life and limb that we have to give them up?

"You knew, didn't you?" Henry accused his father. "You knew this would happen when you scanned Terriermon."

"I had no other choice, the fate of the world was at stake." He said before looking right at his son. "I couldn't let everything and everyone we love be destroyed Henry."

"Renamon stay, you can fight this, can't you?!" I pleaded with her as I felt the Digital World pull my partner away from me.

"Rika, I know we'll see each other again one day." She told me as she was pulled out of my arms by an invisible force.

"No Renamon please, I love you!" I yelled after, reaching for her as she floated away from me.

"Stay strong Rika!" Viximon yelled at me as she and the rest of the Digimon floated into the Digital World before it disappeared. I fell to my knees and cried, and I felt Takato's arms wrap around me and his reassuring words attempted to calm me down.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After Renamon left I thought my world would never be the same again. And in many ways it wasn't. I had friends now and I got along great with my mom and Ruki and I...we reached a new understanding...sort of. And in many ways it got back to normal before I met Renamon. I fought with the local neighborhood doucebags, I was alone during the school hours, and I hated Ryo's guts. But as months passed and I got used to the concept that she just wasn't there anymore, looking over my shoulder and watching my back. But it was a hard concept to get used to. I believed that I would never see her again...

"Rika!" I turned around to see Takato running towards me, waving his hand like an idiot. It seemed that he had been waiting for me to get out of school. I waved back and gave him a small smile as he reached me. "I found it." He told me, a big smile on his face. "I found it!"

I didn't need to ask what he had found for there is only one thing that was missing. I smiled and tears of joy began to roll down my face as I began to laugh, Ruki shouting,

"**Renamon, we're going to see Renamon again!**" In my head over and I got caught up in the moment and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he spun me around, the both of us were laughing happily. And for that moment in time, everything was right with the world.

* * *

Ruki44: So tell me what you think and if I did a good job or not with Chaos Gallantmon b/c I really did try. I also tried to add some Rukato fluff in there. Or if you want to comment just about the chapter in general, review! I need to go to sleep now so see ya!


	32. Chapter 32

Ruki44: Well I think that has to be the quickest update ever, 14 hours.

Ruki: That is impressive.

Tetra: How was it doing the Audio Drama?

Ruki44: LONG! Though I give a special thanks to whoever translated it. You are awesome.

Hinata: So when are you starting on the next chapter?

Ruki44: Midnight?

Rukia: Why midnight?

Ruki44: I have a social life you know...

Ruki: BULLSHIT!

Tetra: I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU!

Rukia: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!

Hinata: ITS THE END OF THE WORLD, RUN FOR THE BUNKERS! **Hinata runs away**

Ruki44: Isn't it...

Ruki: The other way around?

Tetra: Yea...

Rukia: LET'S GO GET ICE CREAM!

Ruki44: YEA! I don't own anything so...

* * *

_Chapter 32_

It had been weeks since Takato had found the portal to the Digital World. It was in Guilmon's shed, just like where it was last time. Apparently Takato had been going there every day since the Digimon disappeared, and his diligence paid off. We were going to go into the Digital World, all of us (and I mean ALL of us...that included Jeri...Kenta and Kazu...Ai and Mako...Suzy...Ryo, and Takato, Henry and me of course) to look for them. However Hypnos and the Monster Makers found about our plan and quickly put a stop to it.

Apparently the portal was too unstable to go into the Digital World, and even it was, it was dangerous, something we all could attest to from our last visit. So we were forced to sit back and wait and let the people who took our Digimon away from us in the first place figure out a way to contact them.

"Rika?" I didn't answer as the door to my bedroom slid open. "There you are! Jeri, Henry, she's over here in her hidey hole!" I looked over to Takato as I lay in my bed. He (and he would either bring Henry or Jeri, or both to help him in kidnapping me) visited me every day and brought (dragged, kidnapping remember?) me outside. I had gone into an emotional funk when I learned that I couldn't go into the Digimon World after Renamon.

"Hey Rika!" Jeri squealed as she ran over and hugged me. Henry had explained to me that when Takato and I went to rescue her from the D-Reaper (I had to remind him that he went to rescue her too) that I had somehow (he wasn't quite sure) brought her hero worshipping towards me to a whole new level. He figured it was like how I stopped Takato in the Digital World from doing something he would regret and how I kept his mind about him when he transformed into Chaos Gallantmon.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked them as I patted Jeri awkwardly patted her on the back. Despite Jeri hugging me every single time she came here (Ruki had grumbled about how it wouldn't kill me to take a page from Jeri's book and hug Takato and I pretty much hit her with a frying pan).

"I got some good news!" Henry announced. I looked at Jeri, then at him, then at Jeri again. Henry got what I was insinuating and shook his head, his face blushing. "We figured out a way to get our Digimon back!" I brightened considerably at this.

"They're going to let us go in the Digital World!" I asked excitedly.

"No, we're going to record a message in a bottle!" Takato exclaimed. I stared at him.

"**What?**" Ruki summed up everything I was thinking and feeling perfectly with one word.

XxXxXxXxXx

I sat in front of a microphone, waiting for the red light to single me that it was recording. Somehow Takato, with the help of Jeri and Henry managed to talk me into doing this. I'm not quite sure how...I think it was the promise of ice cream...I like ice cream. The idea was to record a message and then send it into the Digital World...sort of like a message in a bottle. Apparently the Digimon will realize that once they approach it, I don't know how. Henry tried explaining it to all of us, but we either stopped listening, fell asleep, or both.

"**Ok the light is red.**" Ruki informed me. I nodded my head and licked my lips.

"Hello Renamon? It's Rika...and Ruki..." I started off, and I closed my eyes and I saw Viximon leaving me and I felt a sense of despair well up in me. "Renamon...you're horrible. I know it's not your fault. But you really...you really are horrible. You suddenly turned smaller and went back home...and you said convenient things like 'We'll see each other again.'" I sighed and shook my head.

"...Sorry. I know I'm the one saying horrible things. Ever since then...I've been feeling like a shell. Every day feels like time is going by really slowly. I was simply being desperate back then...but the time I spent with you strung me up somehow. I don't know which is better for me now. Those fights, when my life was put into danger numerous times...to be honest, I don't feel like I want to them again...Ruki is really thankful about that." I sighed again.

"But...then...what should I do? I don't even playing card fights anymore." This was getting depressing, subject change time! "Lately, I've been getting along pretty well with Grandma and Mom...It's kinda strange though. It's not that I don't like it...I think...But you know, I don't feel like I've lost my partner Digimon. I...Maybe this will sound strange, coming from me, but...Renamon, you stayed with me at first and followed my orders to make yourself stronger in battle...right? It was the same for me. It was my top priority as your tamer to make you stronger and...actually that was my only reason. But, after staying together all this time, and going to the Digital World together, and becoming one, and evolving...When we became Sakuyamon, I remember a warm feeling surrounding me, a warmth I'd never felt before.

It sort of felt like the big sister I never had. That's what I feel from you, Renamon. Strange isn't?" I laughed a bit. "Even I think so...Hey Renamon. I wanted...to talk to you more. I've been able to talk normally with Mom and Grandma these days...even Ruki to extent even though she still is an annoying bitch sometimes...but...not about everything. You were so similar to me, Renamon...but you aren't me. You're much...much stronger. That's why I feel like you're my big sister. Although that's a recent thought of mine. That's why...I wanted to talk to you about so many things. Not just battles...or Ruki...but like...about my father who died...and stuff." I laughed at the thought of the 'stuff' I was thinking about.

"I guess you wouldn't really understand stuff like that. I'll get Ruki to explain it to you. But...you were the one who understood my feelings the best. Thanks to you...and Ruki I suppose...I realized what my true self wanted to say, as well as the things I really wanted. And you don't need to make a lewd sexual comment about that...Ruki already got that covered. I'm sure that now...I can become much more honest with myself...Ruki's pretty much forcing me to be. At any rate, I think I'll be able to speak to you honestly about my feelings.

In the confusion when we parted...it was only intuitive to me, but there was one thing I understood then...that we can't be separated from each other like this. That's why...I couldn't say goodbye to you, Renamon. But I still couldn't smile and say we'd meet again. I felt so frustrated with myself after that...and Ruki wasn't really helping matters much at all either. It was kinda pitiful. I don't even have a clear idea about my own future, so I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I'd just become an adult like this. I felt so disgusted with myself. I couldn't help it.

The person who I am right now...I hate her. What should I do...? Should I act like Takato and the others, and live positively with hope while believing we'll meet again? Don't ask for the impossible. Even I know...that things can't stay like this. I'm sick of thinking hesitantly everyday. If I'm not living for the fighting then...I must learn to just live here in the present and enjoy the air that surrounds me...right? Renamon...You'll answer me with a 'That's right Rika!'...right? That voice…I want to hear it so badly. I want…to hear it right now. I guess I'm no good." I bit my lip, frustration at myself that has been building up since Renamon left and Hypnos and the Monster Makers wouldn't let us into the Digital World after them bubbled inside me, it was like I was going to pop.

"Get angry at me, Renamon! Then I can do my best! You don't have to baby me, but angry at me when I deserve it! Like a big sister, I guess. I can't think of an example, but, Renamon, you really were…just like Mom said before once…you were a part of my family!" I sighed again, but this time I smiled.

"I didn't really want to do this at first…I thought it was the stupidest idea ever, I wanted to go in the Digital World after you when Takato found the gate…but then again…you would freak out wouldn't you? Thank you Renamon. For coming to me." I blinked that sounded a stupid way to end this recording.

"…Ah, no, I don't want to leave it on a strange note like that. But…if I cut things off then you'd be pretty disagreeable to me later on, won't you? I wonder if the Packet that this message is put into will drift about like the Dust Packets we saw in the plains, until it reaches you, Renamon. Henry said that if you get close to it, you'll realize what it is…but it sounds like…one of those stories where you put a message in a bottle and let the sea carry it away." I scratched my head and I couldn't help but wonder what Takato and Henry and everyone else was saying.

"There are many things you don't know yet, Renamon. I'll tell you about them next time. So…we'll defiantly, defiantly meet again! Because we're family! Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Jeri…and even Ryo if you really, really stretch it. All of us had different bonds with our Digimon, but those bonds have an enormous strength in them. Being able to meet each other to create those bonds makes us fortunate, don't you think?" I sighed and took a deep breath. "Starting tomorrow, I'll do my best. I don't know what I'll do my best on, but I'll work hard and find something I'll be good at it! I won't say goodbye today either because…I'll believe as well!" I clicked the red button, signaling that I was done recording and leaned back in my chair.

I hoped Renamon would get it…and soon. I don't think I could last much longer without her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's been a month since those message in a packet things, and true to my word I've been trying my best. Like, not needing anybody to hold me back from punching Ryo when he tries flirting with me. I also made a new friend during that month, Alice. Apparently she's Dolphin's kid. For some odd reason she likes Ryo of all people and I'm trying to get them together. She's happy, I'm happy, Ryo is alive, everyone wins out!

I've been hanging out with Takato, Henry and Jeri without them having to drag me outside. Speaking of Henry and Jeri, they're dating now…sort of. It's not official but you can tell the way they look at each other they're love sick. Takato and I have been helping them along. When I mean helping them along I mean making up elaborate plans to make them be together, like locking them in a closet, and then uniting them in their need to beat the crap out of us. Luckily, the fight with the D-Reaper has allowed us the ability to avoid certain death.

"Rika!" I looked back and my eyes widened and I soon myself being thrown into the grass, Takato on top of me, hugging me tightly. I had been walking into the park before Takato suddenly attacked me. I blushed as I noticed our position…it was slightly…compromising. Ruki started laughing her ass off because of it.

"Ugh Takato, get off me!" I grumbled, pushing the goggleheaded boy off me. "Jeez, next time you assault me please make it a less compromising position."

"I like the fact that you're not telling me to stop assaulting you all together." Takato replied with a grin, giving me a dopey smile. "Anyways, I have great news!"

"They're making another season of Digimon?" I asked excitedly. Takato shook his head, grinning even wider.

"Better! We reached them! We reached the Digimon! Yamaki and them are stabilizing the Digital Gate right now, they'll be here in a couple hours at most!" Takato told me before he grabbed my shoulders gently. "Rika…we're getting our Digimon back…they're coming back for real this time!" He told me and I stared at him before I realized that he was telling me the truth and tears began to slide down my face. I was going to see Renamon again. My family was going to be whole once again.

* * *

Hinata: **reading note** Dear Hinata, we're out to get some ice cream so tell the reviewers about the poll and remind them to review, Thanks, Ruki44. Ugh that bitch. Ok, since the main story arc has ended, Ruki44 is going to start a new poll that won't close until the official last chapter is posted. The results will be posted in the character profiles during our rant. The poll is, who is your favorite character in this story. Remember, Ruki and Rika are seperate people, as is Sakuyamon, Chaos Gallantmon, Gallantmon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, MegaGargomon, and Justimon. Votes for like Kyuubimon will be voted for like Renamon since only the Mega forms of the Digimon will be counted as different. So review, and don't forget to vote!


	33. Chapter 33

Ruki44: Well here it is, Runaway Locomon. I had finished this earlier but I just didn't post it.

Ruki: Well so two more official chapters and ur done.

Tetra: Plus the character profile one.

Hinata: I can't believe its ending already.

Rukia; I know I thought this would continue on for like another year.

Ruki44: Yea, I know right? Anyways in this chapter, the POV will shift from Rika to Ruki for a brief stint of time. You'll see why when you read this chapter. Also about Battle of Adventurers, it actually takes place before they can Biomerge, probably when they were fighting the Devas. But to make it fit in this story line, im changing the time period line a short time after the events of Runaway Locomon. Runaway Locomon takes place in the early spring, which is when Rika's birthday is...I want to say sometime around March or April. Battle of Adventures will take place between June or August. Everything will make sense when I post it, which will be sometime tommorow. In fact I'm hoping to get both chapters out tommorow. Anyways I don't own anything!

* * *

_Chapter 33_

"I told you watching cherry blossoms is dumb. They're not even blooming yet!" I argued with Takato over the phone as I walked down the train platform. Mom and I had just come back from an art museum, which in itself was surprising. Something was suspicious here…and I wanted to know what.

"Erm…no…that's not what I meant…uh…" Takato stumbled over his words. I rolled my eyes.

"Then WHAT?" I demanded of him, I wasn't in the mood to playing any games.

"Um…well…I know you're going to freak out…but…um…we're throwing you a birthday party. Surprise?" Takato stuttered. My eye twitched. What the hell?!

"Nobody asked you to do that sort of thing!" I yelled into the phone before I took a deep breath and continued on in a much less aggravated manor. I was trying my best at 'anger control management'. "Besides, why did my family know before me? Explain!" I demanded as I looked back at my mom who caught my glare and began to whistle innocently. "Hey, ANSWER ME!" I heard Takato yelp and fumble with the phone.

"Well…you see…You're always busy and…" Takato stumbled trying to explain himself before he went a different route. "Well the truth is, today is your…I TOLD YOU TO HIDE!" I heard some scuffling in the background and Guilmon complaining. "Guilmon!" He must be at a pay phone…he wouldn't have to hide Guilmon at home.

"Hold it, Takato!" I yelled as the scuffling continued and I couldn't help but smile. "It's so obvious…stop it alright?" Just then I heard a noise coming from the train tracks and I turned around to see a train blaze past us.

"**What the hell!**" Ruki cried out as I raised my arms to protect myself from the backlash wind it was giving out since it was going so fast. "**I don't think that is quite right…**" I ran to the edge of the platform and watched it speed along the way. I growled as I sprinted back to terminal that connected the platform to the city, mom yelling after me.

"Takato, there is a runaway train on the tracks." I yelled as I sprinted. "I think it's a Digimon!"

"Yea, I see it on the news, defiantly a Digimon. We need to stop it. It looks like it's coming this way, I'll see what I can do, meet up with you in a bit." Takato told me briskly before he disconnected the line. I snapped my phone shut as I kept running up some stairs and followed the street down before I reached a part where I could jump over the railing and slid down a grassy slope to the street below. I ran up to the fence and peered down at the tracks.

"It still hasn't passed by here." I discerned as I checked over the area before I started to continue my run, traveling up some stairs, Renamon phasing in and running beside me. I looked over to her out of the corner of my eye. It had been a couple of months now since she and everyone else returned…and Ryo disappeared…again. I didn't know to be happy or mad. Happy since he was gone, or mad since he hurt Alice. Eventually I decided on beating the crap out of him, violence solves everything!

The day that Renamon had come through the portal that Hypnos and Monster Makers somehow stabilized I had run up to her and given her a hug. Well best as I could without suffocating her since they had to be in their In-Training level to return to the Real World. But even though Henry and the other smart old nerds tried explaining it to me a million times, I just didn't get how that message in a bottle thing actually worked. However Renamon cleared it all up for me explaining it was magic.

"What do you intend to do, Rika?" Renamon asked me, shaking me out of my revere.

"That, I don't know." I admitted as I paused at the street, letting a car go by. Thank god Mom and Grandma nailed into me 'look both ways before you cross the street' or I would have been hit, Renamon would have killed the driver, and this whole thing would be a mess. "But there has to be a way to stop it. I'll find a way." I continued on as I made sure no other cars were coming before I continued on my way.

I ran for like five more minutes until I found what I was looking for, a bridge that went over the train tracks that Digimon train was running on. As I peered over the edge I could see the train coming my way. I smirked, perfect timing.

"It's here." I informed Renamon who phased back in before running to the other side of the bridge and getting up on the railing. "Let's go Renamon!" I yelled as I jumped off and Renamon grabbed me from the behind and we landed in the coal that kept the train running. I jumped down into the engine room to see Takato staring at the controls, looking very confused.

"What are you doing, Takato?" I asked him as I walked up behind him. Takato turned around and when he saw it was me, he looked relieved.

"Rika! Renamon!" he greeted us happily as Renamon jumped into the engine room behind me. I peered around him at the engine.

"We have to hurry up and stop it." I told him. Takato scratched his head sheepishly.

"I know…" he said quietly as I walked over to the control panel and began pulling on random levers and switches. This train was an old model, that was sure. Not that I knew much about trains in the first place… "I was going to use this card but…" I turned to see Takato offering me a modify card.

"Guilmon isn't here?" Renamon asked surprised. Takato frowned slightly as he handed me the card.

"I think Guilmon is coming, but…" he shrugged. "Growlmon tried stopping him back at the station I was at, but Locomon was too strong." So we have a name to the crazed train, excellent. I looked over the card that he had just gave me, and I had to say it was a good card.

"Ok then, let us handle it then. Digi-Modify! Shellmon's Hydro Pressure!" I slashed Takato's card through my D-arc making Renamon hold a ball of water between her paws before she shot it at the engine, making it steam.

"Hot!" Takato yelped, lapsing back into that time period way back when where he loved to state the obvious…a lot (but not as much as Henry).

"It's quite hot." Renamon agreed. "The water is not strong enough." She explained. Takato hung his head.

"Sorry." He apologized. I went back to playing with the controls of this stupid train.

"That's not the only thing you need to apologize about." I told him, making him stutter.

"Eh…ah…that's…" Ruki chuckled at his nervousness.

"**Look at that, he's nervous. Now while it could be very well he's nervous because he's terrified that you will beat him into next week, I'll be a bit more optimistic and say he's nervous because he likes you.**" I rolled my eyes as Takato finally managed to make a coherent sentence.

"The truth is, Jeri suggested the party, and I was…"

"I know that." I cut him off, rolling my eyes. Sure he was cute and all but sometimes he was rather slow……and you were busy and all so…" he plowed right on. I sighed, if I didn't stop him soon, he would never shut up. I reached out and messed up his hair with my free hand, effectively catching him off guard and making him shut up. Renamon shot me a smirk but I ignored her.

"That's enough already." I told him as I lifted my hand from his tangled mess of hair and resumed to press and pull levers in hopes of stopping Locomon. "Right now let's concentrate on stopping Locomon!" Takato's eyes widened and he nodded his head.

"Uh…right." Just then I heard a roaring sound of what I think was a motorbike come up alongside on the train tracks. I peered outside the window to see Beezlemon and that bike of his speeding along side of us. "Beezlemon!" Takato cried out surprised.

"I'll take care of it." He told us crisply as he speed up a bit so he was next to where the wheels were. He took his gun out of his holster and began firing shots not only at the wheels but at Locomon as well. Just then one of the wheel axel things popped out and destroyed his bike, making Beezlemon flip out and skid down the tracks.

"**That bike never seems to catch a break.**" Ruki commented as Takato, Renamon and I left the engine room and started to go towards the back of the train where the passenger cars were. Takato no doubt was going back there so he could see Beezlemon, I went back there in hopes of finding an emergency break. Speaking of emergency brakes, couldn't those bums at the train station stop this thing?

"What are we going to do Rika?" Takato asked me nervously. I looked around the cabin, looking for any levers.

"Well…there has to be an emergency breaks in one of these cars, right? That has to be some sort of safety regulation so if we just find that…" I started to explain before my cell phone began to ring. Confused, I took out of my pocket and answered it.

"Rika, it's Yamaki." I frowned, I hated that guy still for being in part of taking Renamon away from me then not letting me go after her. I suppose I'll forgive him after some amount of time, but at the moment…I frowned and handed the phone to Takato. He was much more forgiving then I was and probably would be able to talk to Yamaki without biting his head off. Confused, Takato took the phone and held it up to his ear.

"Mr. Yamaki!" He cried out surprised and I watched him as he listened to whatever that bastard was saying on the other end of the line. "Yes, we understand." Takato answered before he hung up my cell as he turned to me, grinning stupidly. "We'll leave it to Yamaki then!" He told me as I clicked my tongue impatiently.

"So what?" I asked, pouting like a small child. Takato looked at me confused, unable to understand my sour attitude, but tried to calm me down anyways.

"But Guilmon's not here…" he trailed off, not saying the next part of the sentence and that being he was totally useless without Guilmon. Henry and I were the only Tamers that knew enough to defend ourselves without our Digimon. Jeri could go at it pretty well though when she's pissed off, I'll admit. But this whole thing frustrated me.

"I don't trust adults." I growled as I stomped outside of the car, Takato and Renamon staring after me. Sure I trust mom and grandma but they earned it…I walked back into the engine room and look around for something that would stop this stupid thing and saw an oversized wrench. Perfect!

"**I don't really think you with all people with a wrench without any supervision is such a great idea**." Ruki told me nervously as I lifted the wrench and grasped with it with two hands, positioning myself like a swordsman would do when he was on the defensive with no shield.

"I'll stop this thing." I told her, and at the same time, myself, and I raised it up to my shoulder and was about to swing it like a baseball bat when out of the corner of my eyes I noticed something coming out where the fire was. I gasped and my world went white and when I could see again, I was no longer on the train…in fact I had no idea where I was. That's when I heard THAT song…The Song of the Setting Sun. I swallowed as I began to walk towards where the singing was coming from. I then noticed a red swing set and I squinted trying to make out who there. Unable to discern who it was through the fog I walked towards the swing set before I was able to make out a young girl no older then 5 on the swing, singing, and a man pushing her as she sung.

The girl has fiery red hair, pulled back in the same spiky ponytail as I wore, violet eyes just like me and was wearing a denim dress that didn't go past her knees, a green long-sleeved shirt underneath. My eyes traveled over to the man, still slightly confused why I was seeing a 5 year old me singing and swinging on a swing set (it wasn't that hard to figure that out) and I gasped.

"Dad!" I yelled and then all of a sudden it was me on the swing. I looked up and stared at my father, a million emotions running through me at a million miles per hours. He smiled at me and I looked down, knowing what that encouraging smile was asking of me.

"I hate singing." I muttered…however…if dad wanted me to sing, I would.

_One person governs their heart,_

_Suddenly jumping to come by._

_Being there for just a moment,_

_Gratefully coming to embrace._

_This kind of loss_

_Is really the first time so_

_Look outside the forest._

_Stuff it into your pocket._

_I want to go walking…_

Without missing a beat a jumped off the swing and grabbed my father's arm happily, dragging him toward the sun, resting my head on his arm as I continued to sing.

_We're always together and_

_That setting sun, we made our promises._

_Lonely times and _

_Viewing the stretch of orange…_

As I sung that verse, father slipped out of my hold and walked into the sunset, disappearing and I felt my heart break for the second time. I finished the song as I stared up at the setting sun, wondering once again why dad had to die that day…

_For sure I'm alright,_

_That setting sun comes whispering,_

_Now it's there, easily._

_And that feeling,_

_Please…_

_Tell me._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I was freaking out. I couldn't contact Rika at all, when I did all I would see was fog and once a glimpsed a man, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get to her. Rika's body…our body was being controlled by something and that thing was no doubt that is what is cutting me off from Rika and making her body sing a song as I recognized as the Promise of the Setting Sun. I growled, I knew that song was special to Rika.**

**Rika's body walked between Takato and Renamon as she finished the song, Takato calling for Rika dumbly.**

"Rika, what's wrong?" **Takato asked and I tried to take possession of Rika's body back from whatever was controlling Rika. Just then Rika's body began to swing the wrench at Takato and Renamon and it took everything in my power to make it miss as Takato and Renamon dove out of the way.** "Rika, just what…" **Takato asked before Renamon jumped in front of him.**

"You're wrong." **She informed him as Rika's body was forced to speak.**

"Don't get in my way, I just want to sing…" **I growled, maybe I could manage to get my own voice out there to warn Renamon and Takato that Rika was acting against her will.**

"**Shit…" I growled as Takato questioned Rika again and even though our voices sound pretty much exactly the same, Renamon's eyes widened she mouthed 'Ruki' before Rika once again swung the wrench. Renamon managed to dodge it somehow.**

"Damn it!" **Renamon growled, instantly understanding the situation. Rika was forced to swing the wrench once again and this time I wasn't able to control it enough and it hit Renamon, making her sail out the window. Takato managed to crawl away as Rika was forced to go wild with the wrench.**

"Stop this, Rika!" **Takato pleaded. I growled, I had to warn him somehow that this wasn't Rika…but if I did that I would have to reveal my existence and I don't think Rika whenever she woke up would be that pleased…but…she would probably do something drastic if Takato was hurt because of her. My mind up, next time she was forced to talk, I would warn him. **"Rika!"** When Rika said nothing, he opened the door and ran out, stumbling. Rika's body took this opportunity to make a couple of swings at Takato, but I managed to make her miss again. Takato noticed a few rungs that led to the roof of the train and as Rika made another swing I made her miss completely and gave Takato the opportunity to climb them.**

**I sort of expected her that whatever was possessing Rika would make her climb up after him, but no…it floated up without using the stairs. Well that was going to be a major tip off that something isn't quite right. Just then Rika's cell phone rang, and Takato answered it seeing as that he still had it in his possession. A laser from behind us came and destroyed the phone. Ok if that wasn't a tip off that this wasn't Rika's fault, then I don't know what was.**

"Rika, just what is it…?" **Takato asked, obviously confused as what the hell was going on and what the happened had happened to his friend.**

"I won't let you get in the way. **I am**…I just want to sing!" **I growled, I wanted to warn him that this wasn't Rika, but the stupid thing wouldn't let me. Damn it!**

"We'll all be going to the Digital World with Locomon if we don't stop this!" **Takato argued. Dear lord, how slow was this boy. But then again I don't think that he knew his best friend was in love with him…so I guess he was pretty slow.**

"I found you Takato!" **I looked down at the hole that laser created and saw Guilmon. Oh thank god!**

"Guilmon!" **Takato was obviously to see his partner too. Just then Guilmon let loose a Pyro Sphere and it showed that something was on our back and finally Takato realized that Rika was being controlled. Takato narrowed his eyes and growled.** "Let go of Rika! Give her back!" **He demanded****.**

"I want to…sing." **Rika was forced to answer.**

"Damn it Rika, wake up! I know you can fight this thing!" **Takato pleaded with a girl who mentally wasn't there. However I was and whatever this thing was obviously realized by now that this girl had another consciousness that wasn't under its control so it stopped using Rika's body to do it's attacks and started to shoot lasers at Takato. Takato dodged and started to roll off the train, but managed to grab the side just in time before he fell. Rika was being forced to walk towards where Takato was, no doubt to finish him off and I tried making her fall flat on her but all I managed was a stumble.**

"Rock Breaker!" **I felt whatever was controlling Rika leave and I fell towards the ground, exhausted from preventing this thing from making Rika kill or harm her loved ones. I felt the world around me go black and I closed our eyes, hoping that Rika wouldn't have any memory of this because even though it wasn't her fault…she would go into depression over it. That's just the kind of person she was.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I opened my eyes slowly. What was going on, why was I on top of a train, and what had happened to dad? As the train started to shake I began to roll off and my eyes widened as I could hear Takato call me name and I started to scream as I realized that I was going to fall off the edge.

"Rika!" Takato yelled and he lunged over and caught my hand right before I fell off and he tried me to pull me back up on the train but he wasn't as strong as I was…plus gravity just wasn't helping much either.

"Takato!" I cried out as his hand began to slip but he managed to get a firmer grip on my hand.

"Locomon digivolve to Grand Locomon!" Awesome, just what we needed. Just then his grip momentarily weakened again before he pulled me up. I frowned, if he didn't let me go he could die too.

"Let me go!" I cried out. "If not the two of us will…!"

"Idiot!" Takato cut me off as he continued to struggle to keep his hold on me. "I know! Why must you always be like that? Don't give up!" He encouraged me.

"Rika!" I looked down out of the corner of my eye to see Renamon was all beat up and injured. What had happened to her?

"Renamon!" I cried out.

"Hurry up, Renamon!" Takato pleaded as he lowered me down to where my partner was and she took me in her arms and brought me back inside the train. I was about to ask if she was ok when the car began to shake.

"That bastard is trying to cut us off!" I growled as I ran off. I don't know what was going on, but I'm betting that huge ass parasite monster I had spotted on top of Locomon while I was hanging on for dear life had to do something with what's going on and if my knowledge of Digimon was correct (and it usually is) that Digimon was Parasimon. As I opened the door a bunch of green tentacle things grabbed me and I had a sudden sense of Déjà vu. It's like the tentacle rape of the D-Reaper all over again!

"Rika!" I heard Takato yell and I could make him out top of the train, Guilmon by his side.

"Help me! Takato!!" I yelled as the tentacles pulled at me, pulling me back no matter how much I struggled forward. I didn't want to lose my virginity!

"Rika!" I could hear him yell and I struggled against my attacker with all my might. Eventually I was pulled into the front of the train, and I noticed that the tentacles that held me bound belonged to Parasimon…bastard rapist! Then Gallantmon landed in front of me, Guilmon and Takato must have biomerged.

"Let go of Rika!" I could hear Takato demand from inside Gallantmon.

"Takato!" I cried out. I didn't want to be raped!

"This guy looks tasty." Parasimon cackled as he shot some tentacles at Gallantmon, who simply sliced them off. Oh so he wanted to eat us not rape us that's much better…NO WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING NO ITS NOT! I watched as Gallantmon used his shield to struggle against Parasimon's onslaught as he cut away at the tentacles. Roaring, Parasimon used me as a shield but Gallantmon luckily missed me and cut away my bonds, propelling me forward into Renamon who caught me.

"Renamon." I said thankfully as Gallantmon put himself between us and Parasimon.

"It's all because of Parasimon." Gallantmon growled. "Locomon and Rika, he's taking you both over." I blinked, what? What had happened?

"**It's fine…everything is fine.**" Ruki told me quietly. I narrowed my eyes. Something was going on here. Did something happen to me?

'Ruki…are you alright? What happened?' I demanded of her. Ruki however shook her head and smiled at me.

"**Relax…nothing you need to worry about.**"

"But it's because of that we could listen to this beautiful song…" Renamon said, bringing me back into the real world. I SANG?! What the hell happened? Gallantmon kicked Parasimon in the eye making blood spill everywhere.

"This is in appreciation of Rika's song! Here you go!" Gallantmon declared, raising his lance up in the air. "Lightning Joust!" He cried as he skewered the bastard would be rapist/cannibal right through the eye. However Parasimon just laughed…he must be a machoist!

"I did it! GrandLocomon, you will keep running forever!" Oh so this is all part of its evil plan…just then something shot out of its behind and I was really hoping that's where its mouth was because that would just be nasty. My eyes traveled upwards to see like a Digital something in the sky. It wasn't a Digital Zone…it was like a whirlpool of purple with a column coming straight down from it…but I didn't know what else to call it so I'm calling it a Digital Zone.

I watched as lots of something was coming from the Digital Zone…wonder what it could be…

"**Digimon?**" Ruki pointed out helpfully. "**Oh…wait…more Parasimon.**" Awesome, more of those rapists?

"Locomon's purpose of running away was to save himself in the Digital Zone!" Gallantmon started before I finished for him.

"And Parasimon will be able to come to the Real World!" Gallantmon nodded his head.

"To link and invade the Real World!" I frowned at Gallantmon's words.

"Like I'll let them do that. Biomerge activate!" I yelled, pointing my D-arc up into air and in the first time in months and the first time since Renamon came back, I felt myself being surrounded by Sakuyamon's warmth and power. I noticed MegaGargomon flying beside us…when did he get here? Oh well, means of transportation! I landed on his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Sakuyamon." MegaGargomon greeted me.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" I asked.

"See that yellow car right there? We've been following you." I looked slightly below MegaGargomon to see a yellow card right beside us and I could make out Kenta, MarineAngemon, Kazu, and Guardromon. How could I not see that before?

"_Because you were trying not to die?_" Renamon replied as Ruki laughed.

"**I've missed talking to you, Renamon.**" She told my partner.

"_I've missed you too Ruki…and thank you._" Renamon replied.

"Thanks, for what?" I had a funny feeling something was going over my head.

"**Nothing.**" Ruki replied a little too quickly for my tastes.

"_It's nothing Rika._" I growled but let the subject drop. I would ask Takato after all this was over what had happened to me when I was being controlled. The only thing I could remember was my dad…

"Let's stop them at the gate to the Digital Zone!" Gallantmon declared as he landed on MegaGargomon's other shoulder. MegaGargomon nodded his head and blasted off to where the Digital Zone was and landed on the ground near the portal and Gallantmon and I jumped off and began skewering all the Parasimon in sight. Which was a lot.

"**Ha! I've missed this!**" Ruki declared as MegaGargomon took care of the ones flying down from the sky. "**No use in denying it…fighting is in our blood. This is what we're born to do!**"

"Awesome." I said as I held off a couple of Parasimon with my staff. "The one thing I'm good at, is the one thing I've been trying to stop."

"_Well, maybe we can make a positive use of it._" Renamon told me. Hope so, or I am so screwed.

"They just won't stop coming." Gallantmon growled as he surveyed the area. Man, Shinjuku cannot just catch a break, can it? "Something is coming!" And then Justimon flew out and landed on MegaGargomon. I just can't catch a break, can I?

"Hi everyone!" Justimon greeted us.

"Go to hell." I growled as Gallantmon took his eyes off the battle for a moment to make sure I wouldn't go and try to kill Justimon while we were in a middle of a battle. When he saw I wasn't going to, he turned back to the battle and went on his merry way of killing all the Parasimon.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon cried out as he jumped off MegaGargomon's shoulder and made his arm grow as he slammed it against the ground killing many of them. He then turned around and I found myself back to back with him. "There are just too many…" He commented.

"This is impossible…" I growled as I jumped forward as a Parasimon tried using its tentacles to ensnare me again. I turned around to see Gallantmon being crushed by a Parasimon. "Gallantmon!" I cried out worriedly and tried to go to him and help but I was stopped by the Parasimon, the little bastards.

"We'll never lose…" Gallantmon growled as he struggled against the tentacle rape. "We will defeat Parasimon!" And with that a bright red light enveloped Gallantmon, effectively destroying the Parasimon that held him bound, and the light shot up in the sky and when it dimmed it revealed Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

"Pretty…" I commented, being able to marvel at Gallantmon's new form. The last time I had saw it was during the D-Reaper battle…

"**Yea and we were fighting for our lives…say do we have something like a Crimson form?**" Ruki asked.

"_Who knows? Remember Gallantmon was able to reach Crimson Mode thanks to Grani?_" Renamon told Ruki.

"**And the reason that he wasn't Chaos Mode was because Rika had given him her power? Yea, I remember.**" Ruki told Renamon as we stared up at the scene, watching him fly into the vortex.

"Wonder what he is going to do?" I asked and my question was answered with a bright light, no doubt Gallantmon Crimson Mode's doing, shot from the vortex and deleted all the Parasimon. Gallantmon Crimson Mode came and landed in front of us and I heard a train stop behind us and I turned to see GrandLocomon…except he was Locomon again.

"Locomon?" I asked tentatively.

"I have to hurry, I have to keep running!" And with that being said he went into the disappearing Digital Zone and back into the Digital World.

"What's with that guy?" I heard Kazu ask and I looked up to see the Idiot Twins being carried by Guardromon. "He just wants to run…won't even stay and chat!" He commented.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Happy Birthday!" I sighed as two confetti streams were let loose all over my hair. I was forced to attend my own birthday party…Takato and Henry had to drag me all the way there. I stared at all my friends and family looking at me from across the table or dancing stupidly (cough Kazu and Kenta cough) next to me.

"Well, blow out the candles!" Jeri urged me with a smile as Takato carefully removed some of the confetti from my hair. I sighed and decided to humor them and blew them out in one breath because I am that awesome, making everyone cheer.

As everyone had cake, Jeri decided to start up a Karaoke thing…right now Suzy was singing and Lopmon and Terriermon were dancing next to her. It was a cute sight, even I had to admit it. When the song ended, after she took her bows, the kid pointed straight at me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Next is Rika!" I almost spat into my drink. Say what now?

"Eh? Rika?!" Ryo asked, mirroring my surprise. Kazu however smiled.

"Rika! Sing for us!" He called as Takato, who was in the kitchen help cleaning up sprinted into the dining room and tried to shut Kazu up.

"Ah! Don't ask her to do that!" He told Kazu, making the said boy looked confused.

"Why? You were the one that said she was a beautiful singer." He commented with a pout. I sighed and walked out of the room. I really didn't want to deal with this right now. I walked out to where I could see the pond and sat down, staring at the setting sun. I couldn't remember much from when Parasimon supposedly took me over…but I remember memories of my father.

"Hey Rika, you ok?" I turned to see Takato sitting next to me. I shrugged a bit.

"Guess so…I was just thinking that's all." I told him truthfully. "Um…when Parasimon was controlling me…what happened?" I asked tentatively. Takato seemed surprised by this.

"Don't you remember?" He asked as I shook my head. He stared at me before smiling. "You sang for me and Renamon." He told me simply.

"How did I get up on top of the train and why was Renamon hurt?" I asked him out right, I couldn't bully Ruki into telling me but I sure could with Takato. However, like Ruki, Takato simply shook his head and much to my surprise pulled me closer to him.

"You're a good kid Rika. Don't worry about things that are not in your control." He told me as it took all my will power not to blush from being in such close contact with him. "Speaking of which Rika…never tell me to forget about you and leave you behind ever again." I looked up at him in confusion. "I know this sounds really selfish of me…but I don't want to lose you…ever. To anything…or anybody. Rika I know this sounds really corny and mushy and crap…but I'm lost without you. I don't really understand it myself but I want you to stay beside me forever. Sorry…I know this is random and everything, but that's how I really feel." My heart was pounding all the while he was making his speech and when he ended it, Ruki was yelling happily and a smile covered my face as I shook my head.

"I don't think that's corny or anything at all. I think that's really sweet. And I would be more than happy to stay with you forever, if that's what you want." I told him as Takato's eyes widened.

"But I don't want you to be unhappy because of me!" I laughed and gave him a noogie, making him yelp in surprise.

"Stupid, how can I possibly be unhappy because of you? You were one of the main reasons that I'm no longer such a bitch…well as much as a bitch." I told him.

"I never thought you were a bitch." Takato told me, his voice slightly muffled. "I always thought you were misunderstood. Even back then…you did look out for our best interest. You just had a different way of showing it then most people…that still holds today. Like I said you're a good kid Rika. Anybody that knows you can easily attest to that. Without you…a lot more would have been lost. You've saved us all in one shape or another. Whenever things looked grim you would always be there saving the day or giving us the strength we need to continue to fight." I blinked, he had that high of an opinion of me, even back then?

"But I'm not that special." I protested, relinquishing my hold on him. "I really didn't do anything…" Takato shook his head as he stood up, offering me his hand.

"Say what you like Rika, but to me, you are special. And if nobody else can see that, that's their problem." He told me as I grabbed his hand. "I don't know where our future will take us…but let's go there together ok?" I smiled as he hoisted me up.

"Sure." I agreed. "Together." And I turned to the setting sun and smiled and I could hear the echoing of the song dad taught me so long ago…

_We're always together and_

_That setting sun, we made our promises._

* * *

Ruki44: Well this might sound a bit different from the English Runaway Locomon besides the ending...because it is. I managed to find a subbed version of the movie on Youtube. Well that's pretty much it. Review and tell me if you like the ending, I tried my best on this chapter since this movie to me was like proof of the Rukato in the series...but they pretty much screwed up the ending. now I want to make it clear right now they aren't out right dating...it's like that relationship where its not official but everyone knows there is something going on there. Like there will be no making out or crap like that since Rika is 14 (it was her birthday remember?) and Takato is 13. Like i don't know how to describe it, but I'll try to show it in the next two chapters.


	34. Chapter 34

Ruki44: Well this is going to be a double post for this chapter and the epilouge and since I'm supposed to be in bed I'll say everything that needs to be said right now, right here. Even though I have changed the status to "complete" i will still post the character profiles whenever I have spare time since I am going to be busy now. But hopefully very soon. Second of all, thank you all for staying with me until the end and I appreciate you reading my story and a special thanks who reviewed and gave me tips, suggestions, and ideas. It meant a lot to me. I had fun writing this, I'm not going to lie. I'm planning on posting some stuff I wasn't able to fit in here under my story "A Day in the Life" so if its a scenerio from this story I wanted to add but couldn't, I will say so in the beginning, so look out for that. All in all I hope you guys liked this story, it's my first major one I completed and hopefully my writing will just get better and better. Also, there is no sequel to this story, nor will I write one. If anybody out there that wants one, you have my full permission to go and write one. Same thing with a campaign piece. I will not write a campaign piece, though if anybody wants to write one, once again, feel free. This whole story, without my intro and endings is 336 pages long...the size of a small novel. Anyways, I hope you enjoy these last two enstallments and I will see you in the future hopefully reading one of my other fan fictions! I don't own anything and review!

* * *

_Chapter 34_

"Hey!" I yelled as I jogged next to Takato who was dragging a suitcase behind him, Guilmon following him in a cardboard box. "You going to your cousin's today?" Takato looked over and saw it was me and nodded his head.

"Yea, I haven't seen him since the D-Reaper thing so I'm going out to visit him. Henry is also going out for vacation in the same area so we're going to be flying on the same plane." He told me. I nodded my head as I kept up with him. It had been months since the Locomon incident and nothing much has changed between Takato and I…except we were closer. We weren't dating or anything like that, we still were trying to get Jeri and Henry together and we were still trying to comfort Alice because Ryo had run off **again**. I told her to beat the ever loving shit out of Ryo when Takato wasn't around.

"That sounds like fun, give me a call whenever you get a break from all your fun things you will be doing ok?" I told him as we got the airport.

"Will do, and nice outfit by the way." He commented with a grin as we walked through the doors. Since it was summer and therefore hot as hell, I had traded in my traditional heart shirt that mom had given me and my jeans for a red stripped spaghetti strap shirt and jean shorts along with a pair of brown sandals. I was also wearing a straw hat that my mom had forced me to where before I left the house, saying it looks cute with my outfit. I had also grabbed a pair of sunglasses because there was no way in hell this stupid hat was going to cut it.

"Hey there you are Takato, hey Rika!" Henry called to us as he ran up us, waving his hand wildly. Terriermon was riding on his shoulder. "You ready to go Takato…and why the hell is Guilmon in a box?" Henry asked as he stared at the box Guilmon was attempting to hide under but his red tail was sticking out. Takato stared at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So I can bring him to Okinawa with me." He answered promptly.

"You do know they'll run the box through airport security, right?" Henry asked with a sweatdrop. Takato cocked his head a bit.

"Yea, why?" Henry and I looked at each and other sighed. That boy was too slow for his own good.

"Never mind, forget it. If we don't hurry, we'll miss our flight." Henry answered, shaking his head before he turned to me. "See you later Rika, you and Renamon will be fine here all by yourself?" I smirked.

"This is me we're talking about. Of course we'll be fine. It's you two I'm worried about. The moment I take my eyes off of you, you seem to get yourself into trouble." I answered, referring back to the old days when we first got our Digimon and our friendship started. Henry laughed at that.

"Guess so. Take care." He told me as he gave me a hug.

"You too." I told him as I hugged him back. The friendship between Henry and I was thick, not as thick as Takato and mine was, but it was pretty thick. I viewed Henry as part of my family as he did likewise.

"See ya Rika." Takato told me as he took his turn in hugging me, but also giving me a light and awkward peck on the cheek making Henry chuckle a bit.

"Take care Gogglehead." I answered him as I returned his hug and kiss, mine less awkward and Henry grinned.

"Ok, I'm sorry Rika but I'm going to have to kidnap Takato or else we'll really miss our flight." Henry told me as he grabbed Takato by the back of his shirt, dragging him away as Takato yelled good bye to me, attracting the attention of the airport customers…some of them recognizing me as Rukimo's daughter or as the Digimon Queen or both.

"**This is messed up!**" Ruki complained as we hightailed it out of there. "**We save the freaking world and we're famous for being a model's daughter and being the champion of a children's card game. This sucks! It's like being in Yu Gi Oh! Except you know…we do more than just play children's card games all day long and we're just much cooler.**"

'The Yu Gi Oh fans might skewer alive for saying that.' I warned her as I rounded a corner.

"**Ha, let them try!**" She declared. "**I fear nothing! Not even the end of the world!**" She told me.

'And apparently according to the Mayan calendar, that will be in what, 2012?' I told her.

"**Yea, that is the day when the Harry Potter fandom and the Twilight fandom will face off against each other in the epic battle of all time. It shall be epic and I shall be watching on the sidelines with a bag of popcorn and a glass of Pepsi.**" She told me. I sighed, once again Ruki proved herself to be an idiot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had managed to avoid the fan boys and I was walking around the city when I looked up at the screen that was playing an advertisement for some virtual pet. It was a small little dog, which was stupid because everyone knew foxes we're way cooler.

"Just imagine, you're very own Virtual Pet! You'll never find a more realistic Digital friend!" I laughed at that.

"Come on Renamon." I called my partner as she phased in beside me and I looked up at her and grinned. "Want to go the arcade? I think I can finally beat you in that racing game!" I asked her hopefully as Renamon chuckled.

"We shall see. Let's go then. Hopefully no Wild Ones will show up." She told me as she scooped me up in her arms.

"Psh they won't, they're too scared of our awesomeness." I assured her. Renamon laughed at that before she sped down to the arcade, startling a couple of non residents. The residents were used to us tearing through the streets with our Digimon by now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rika, come here!" I was at my house, wandering around the place, bored. Renamon once again had totally destroyed me in that stupid car racing game. How was that even possible? I walked into the room where mom was at to find Grandma on the computer. Weren't old people supposed be utterly confused by the concepts of technology? "I got an e-mail from your mother." I leaned on the back of her chair.

"What's it say?" I asked her curiously.

"That she is in Paris and is coming back soon…oh look at that." I noticed one of those stupid dogs playing on the computer screen. "These virtual pets are so cute." I was about to say something about them but Grandma beat me to it. "And just because they're not foxes like Renamon doesn't mean they're not cute…oh look there is a picture!" She clicked on a link and a picture of mom standing in front of the Tower of Pisa holding up a peace sign popped up. "You know, we should get you one of these V-Pets." She told me.

"Ah…no thanks…" I told her as I inched out of the room.

"You should be more open to technology, you're supposed to be a teenager!" Grandma called after me as I walked to my room.

"Rika." Renamon phased in next to my dresser. "A Digimon has appeared." She informed me. I nodded my head and ran out of the house, but making sure to tell Grandma where I was going first.

"Bye Grandma! I'm going to go beat up some Digimon now!" I told her as I ran out the door.

"Ok, try not to cause too much collateral damage!" Grandma called after me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You sure this is the place Renamon?" I asked her. I didn't even know where the hell we were. A factory maybe? A power plant? I have no freaking idea.

"Of course." She assured me. Just then a massive fire suddenly appeared. Well then, guess Renamon was right... Renamon smirked at me as what looked like a machine bird Digimon appeared…sort of like a Skymory from Pokemon would be the best description. "Told you." She gloated before she rushed into battle, dodging missiles it shot at her. Looks like she could use a hand.

"Digi-Modify!" I cried, swiping a card. "Tomahawk, activate!" Renamon used her new battle axe to seriously wound her advisory before finishing it off with a Diamond Storm. She turned to me as I walked up to her, surveying the destruction that was around us. Technically I wasn't the one who caused the collateral damage…

"There was something different about that Digimon." Renamon informed me. I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Something strange…we had better stay on our toes…" She warned me. Oh come on! Seriously, every single time I think I can just relax something like this happens…I should really get paid for this…

"**That's a great idea! We should make this our career!**" Ruki told me excitedly. "**This is how we can make your violent tendencies into more productive means!**" I grinned, that did sound like a good idea.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mom's coming home soon." I said idly as I looked at my calendar. She better not bring back some of that native food from France like she did last time. "Come on Renamon, let's go do something to do before I'm bed ridden with food poisoning." I told her, making her laugh.

"**I'm getting sick just thinking about it. Why can't the French make any normal foods? I mean really, frog legs, fish eggs?**" Ruki complained.

'I'm sure they do…Mom just doesn't bring it home.' I told her with a sigh. Couldn't she be like normal mom and bring home chocolate or something?

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Rika, there is a Digimon nearby." Renamon told me as I was eating a hamburger. I figured I should get all the food I like in before mom gets home and I will be feeling too sick to eat it. "Another strange one." I swallowed before answering.

"All right, all right, we can handle it. Just don't expect me to part with my beef." I told her as I took another bite as I walked down the street. Just then water erupted from the streets, coming out of the pot holes. I took a step back to make sure my hamburger wouldn't get wet.

"Rika, get out of here!" Renamon commanded me. Just then what looked like a water Meramon appeared. Renamon charged him and tried to ninja kick his ass but water Meramon froze her and as she landed the ice around her broke.

"Renamon!" I cried out worriedly, my words muffled thanks to the hamburger in my mouth. Renamon wasn't going to take that laying down and she got up and tried a new tactic, her never failing Diamond Storm attack. However Meramon wasn't affected and he sent like I don't know, a counter shock wave back at her. "Renamon!" I yelled, swallowing as I ran to where she landed, the hamburger still in my hand. I told her I wasn't leaving the beef. Just then water Meramon tried attacking me, but Renamon pushed me out of the way in time and got hit instead. Then Renamon began to glow and she digivolved to Kyuubimon. And with her new found power, she laid the ass whooping to water Meramon.

"Rika." She told me and I grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Yea, we still kick some major ass. Just then I noticed Calumon floating towards us.

"Calumon, what are you doing here?" I asked the little catalyst as he floated around me.

"Takato is in trouble!" Calumon told me. Again?! Seriously I take my eyes that boy for one minute and he finds a way to get in trouble. "It's bad, really bad!" I took the little In-training Digimon into my arms.

"Calm down." I told him as a giant beam of light came out of the sky.

"Rika, Kyuubimon." I looked up, ok what the hell? "Come with me, I need the help of the DigiDestined!" It's Tamers there big guy. DigiDestined was only on TV. However before I got to tell him that I, Kyuubimon and Calumon we're whisked away in the light. Lucky for the talking voice he brought the hamburger too or there would have been some major problems.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

We were riding down a tunnel with a big Digimon I recognized as Omnimon. Henry and Gargomon were with us and Omnimon was explaining what the hell was going on.

"A Digimon has entered the Real World to try to destroy it but I cannot leave this dimension so it's up to you to defeat it. I just hope we're not too late." Omnimon told us.

"**So basically it's the same thing as last time? Beat the crap out of it?**" Ruki asked me.

'Seems that way.' I replied. 'But then again that's our answered to all of life's problems.'

"Look out!" Omnimon warned us and I saw ANOTHER Skymory coming at us. Great, just what I need. More stalkers. Omnimon made quick work of them with one hit.

"He's so powerful, if he's worried about that Digimon, this is going to be tough!" Henry told us as we followed him. I snorted.

"Psh, when we go Mega we don't have to worry about a thing. Saved the world from a runaway program? Hello?" I reminded Henry. Just then I heard a cliché random villain speech. We must be close! Cue awesome music time!

"Here I stand! Look around!" I started to sing as I entered to wherever Omnimon brought us and was cut short by Henry who landed ungracefully on top of me as he too entered the fray. "Damn it Henry!" I grumbled as I pushed him off me.

"Rika! Henry!" I turned to see Takato, Growlmon, and a couple of other random people I didn't know.

"Heard you could use some help." I told him, trying to act cool as I looked at what the hell was causing everyone so much grief…and it looked like a goat with wings. I started to laugh. He looked like a complete retard!

"Hey! Why are you laughing!" The goat Digimon with wings demanded. "Stop it, I command you!" That however made me laugh harder. Seriously, this is what Omnimon got his panties up in a bunch about, a goat?

"Rika! Stop laughing for a second and destroy him, then laugh!" Takato told me. I waved Kyuubimon to sic him as I continued to roll around the floor laughing.

"Is she always like this?" I heard an adult male ask as Takato sighed as he pulled me to where everyone else was standing.

"Yup." Henry confirmed as Gargomon and Growlmon went after the stupid goat too. However the goat just used a rainbow attack to throw our Digimon back. I stopped laughing. He hurt Kyuubimon, that demands blood. "And now that she stopped laughing, that means he's screwed." He continued on. Just then we were transported to a large body of water. That's right, he better send us somewhere where I can't beat the ever loving crap out of him.

When I landed in the water, the first thing I noticed was that I could breathe. The second thing I noticed was a city.

"Oh my god it's the lost city of Atlantis!" Takato cried out. "Quick, Rika, take a photo on your cell phone! We can prove this exists now!"

"Stupid mortal! This is not the lost city of Atlantis, this is a Digital Zone I created to destroy you!" Goat breath's voice rang from all around us. Been there, heard that. Give us something new for a change.

"Rika! He called me stupid!" Takato cried as he latched on to me, he was such an emotional boy. I patted his head as Growlmon unleashed a Pyro Sphere. Goat chin however dodged us and taunted us…again.

"Ha! You think you can defeat me with such weak attacks?" Well I'm bored and this guy is pissing me off and he made my hamburger wet…so I'm going to kick his ass. I held out my D-arc in order to Biomerge with Kyuubimon…but nothing happened. What the hell!?

"**He created this space, remember? Maybe he changed our wavelengths so we couldn't biomerge.**" Ruki told me, deciding to take Henry's role and explain what the hell was going on.

'Oh right, a villain thinking THAT far ahead, that's rich.' I shot back.

"**Hey, once in a blue moon it happens.**" Ruki told me with a shrug. Son of a bitch! This makes me even angrier then the fact that my hamburger was ruined.

"You bastard…" I growled. Takato and goat face had been shooting the clichéd taunts back and forth and my sudden words startled them both. "You ruined my hamburger…prepare to die."

"Ha, we shall see." Goat chin sneered.

"Bring it, you bastard." I growled. "You'll see why people don't mess with me. Sic him, Kyuubimon!" I told my partner as she jumped up in front of me.

"Foxtail Inferno!" She cried out, but goat chin just brushed the attack like it was nothing. Anger level rising…

"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon roared, deciding to take his turn in attacking the bastard. However that didn't affect him either and he just raised his hand and used something that in my head was similar to Ganandorf's dark magic attack and shot Gargomon…and Kyuubimon…and Growlmon back. Shit!

"None of our attacks our working!" Henry growled, frustrated.

"He's just too powerful…" Gargomon complained as he floated by.

"Then let's Biomerge!" Takato declared, taking out his D-arc.

"Tried it, doesn't work." I told him with a sigh. Henry and Takato both dropped their heads and sighed.

"I heard about your ability to biomerge, so I changed your wave lengths so you couldn't!" Goat chin gloated. Holy son of a bitch!

"**Bow chika wow wow! I was right!**" Ruki gloated. I growled, normally I would punch her but that would just egg her on in this case.

"Well you think that's going to stop us, you're dead wrong!" Takato declared, pointing his finger and goat chin dramatically.

"Get him!" We all yelled as our Digimon charged again.

"Lapramon, get out of there, NOW!" Growlmon warned the little dog that goat chin was holding in his hand, no doubt was about to be his next meal. He's probably like the chubracabra or something. Lapramon got out of goat chin's hold and Growlmon unleashed a Pyro Sphere, which sailed above goat chin.

"Ha, you missed!" Goat chin gloated.

"Not exactly…" Growlmon gloated back and I laughed as a flaming ship crashed into the stupid goat. Takato grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me back from the explosion since I was too busy laughing at goat chin's misery to worry about the explosion hurting me. Just then some rainbow colored data started to float all around us deleting the space stuff we were in…awesome!

"Is it over?" Takato asked warily. Henry shrugged.

"Hope so." I replied. "I want a new hamburger." I complained, crossing my arms. Takato laughed as we landed next to the other people who I had no idea were yet.

"I'll buy you one once we get out of here, ok?" He told me with a smile. I grinned. Yes, food!

"You ok Minami?" The man asked the little girl who was crying. Ok one name down, two more to go.

"Poor thing." The surfer boy said sadly as Takato nodded his head in agreement. He then turned to Takato and me. "So...you must be Rika. I'm Kai, Takato's cousin, nice to meet you." Kai introduce himself, extending his hand which I took and gave him a firm handshake.

"Likewise." I replied and Kai grinned at me.

"Well, welcome to the family." I blinked and Kai grinned wider. "Well you two are going to marry and have little demons also known as children running around, right?" Both of our mouths dropped open at that. We weren't even technically dating yet.

"Kai!" Takato protested, his face bright red.

"Kai, embarrass Rika and Takato later! Goat chin isn't dead after all!" Henry freaked out and we turned to see goat chin rising out of the ashes. "And he digivolved into Golfmon!" How the hell can he tell, he looks the same to me!

"**What do you mean, Golfmon is uglier than his previous Digivolution!**" Ruki told me quite seriously. Of course, why didn't I see that before! Our Digimon floated back up to open another can of whoop ass on this asshole. Growlmon and Gargomon managed to land a couple of hits on Golfmon, but when Kyuubimon tried, Golfmon simply swatted her away into a rock. That son of a bitch! I would have gone in there and fought myself but Takato and Henry were sort of holding me back…again... Growlmon and Gargomon also got knocked down as Kyuubimon got back up and she started to dodge random large rocks that were being hurled her way.

Then Golfmon stopped moving and our Digimon saw this opportunity and did a synchronized attack. However that did shit and the mouth on his abdomen (that sent Ruki into a set of hysterics just in case you were wondering) opened up and shot a purple laser at our Digimon, knocking them, and us, back. And Calumon flew over them worriedly as Golfmon laughed triumphantly thinking he had one. What he didn't know however was that Calumon was the light of Digivolution and he made all our Digimon digivolve into their Ultimate form.

"Guys, just because we can't Biomerge doesn't mean we can't become one with our Digimon!" Henry said suddenly. Takato and I stared at him, he was speaking nerd again! When he saw our lost faces Henry sighed. "Just pour all our emotions into the D-Arc…" We shrugged and did what we were told. "Ok everyone, attack on three!"

"One!" Takato yelled out as WarGrowlmon turned into a red light.

"Two!" Henry cried as Rapidmon turned into a green light.

"Three!" I yelled as Taomon became a golden light and they all became together in a form of a giant phoenix…sort of like Ra's final form in Yu Gi Oh. With that, they pierced his stomach and destroyed Golfmon. I stared.

"Does anybody want to enlighten me how that worked?" I asked looking around. Takato shrugged.

"I sort of chalk it up by magic by now." He admitted.

"Whenever I try explaining it to you, you fall asleep!" Henry complained as I shrugged. It was true, but it was so boring…

XxXxXxXxXx

It was really awkward to have to call Grandma up from Okinawa to explain to her that a Digimon had kidnapped me to beat the crap out of another Digimon and that I wasn't going to be home when Mom came home. She told me that as long as I brought back some edible food from Okinawa, it was no big deal. She was worried about Mom's taste in food too.

So I stayed with Takato and Kai for the rest of the week and true to his word Takato did get me a replacement for my hamburger. We also spent hours on chasing Kai and Henry who had seemed it fit to use elaborate plans to get US together. Of course, unlike Henry and Jeri, I was much more physically fit then both of them so I usually caught them and usually beat the ever loving shit out of them.

…Well ok, not so much the ever loving shit. I did manage to give Henry a bloody nose, but that was really the worst of it. I just traumatized them, that's all. Let's just say they wouldn't be walking around at night anymore…

But in the end, everything worked itself out and I spent the rest of the summer hanging out with Takato and everyone until it was time to go to school. I talked my mom until transferring me into public school with Takato and everyone else and I got into Ms. Asagi's class with Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and surprisingly Alice. It was pretty safe to say that Ms. Asagi fainted when she saw us all together in her class.


	35. Epilouge

_Epilogue_

It had been years since our Digimon returned to us. We went to college and now we each had our own lives and jobs. I was working for a section of Hypnos called D.A.T.S full time and it was my job to take care any wild ones that may have appeared at any point. Like Ruki once said, it was what we were born to do. Ruki was still a part of me, and besides Renamon, Takato now knows about her too.

Takato found out about Ruki because…well…I told him. We were engaged and we were planning on marrying sometime in the summer. Takato works for D.A.T.S part time as well, but he's mostly a manga artist…in fact he drew our lives in manga which he called "Digimon Tamers". His current project is still Digimon, but it's called "Digimon Frontier". I can't really reveal much about it except the kids turn into Digimon themselves…they don't have partners. Takato said he got the idea from our biomerging.

Henry, he's dating Jeri and is currently trying to work up the courage to ask her to marry him. Like me, he works for D.A.T.S…but he is mostly dealing with the technical crap of it. Sure he goes out and fights the wild ones, but only if their mega ones. He is currently working on a Digivice that will allow our Digimon to be stored inside, sort of like a PokeBall. The idea came to him since he realized that Guilmon was just too bulky and too hard to hide to go anywhere that people didn't know about Digimon and he figured that later Tamers might have the same problem.

Jeri, like I said was dating Henry. She was also taking over her family business. She also was given Leomon back thanks to the participation of Henry and Impmon. It took some time, but he's back. You should have seen his face when he saw Jeri all grown up. It was priceless.

Ryo…I have no idea where the hell he was. Probably in the Digital World…not that it matters. Alice stopped going after him a long time ago. Now she is with Kazu believe it or not. She says he's "funny"…I don't see what she sees in him, but I guess anybody is better than Ryo. Alice and Kazu are married, and they work for D.A.T.S as well…they train the new Tamers so that they can fight against Wild Ones. They currently found this kid and let me tell you she's a handful…her name is Yoshi or something like that.

Kenta has been traveling abroad in his search of a 'soul mate'. So far no luck. Not even MarineAngemon can help him. It's sort of sad in a way.

Yamaki and Riley are now married. Apparently they had this "thing" going on…Ruki calls it sexual tension. We were all invited to their wedding. Luckily Yamaki had thought ahead enough to call a driver so no one would die because of Riley's lack of driving skills. Really it's a miracle she still has her license…though the same could be said for Grandma.

Grandma was still kicking, same could be said for mom. Mom still does her modeling career and Grandma still spends all her time on the computer. So nothing really has changed there except Calumon now decided to live at my old house. Grandma and Mom were more than happy.

Suzy, Ai, and Mako? They all work under me at D.A.T.S...not they're official members or anything. But they still report to me. I have to say, Suzy is a pretty damn good tamer now that she grew up some. And Ai and Mako, they're an amazing tag team...it helps that Beezlemon is their partner but still. Pretty damn scary kids to cross. However thankfully, all of them, including the Digimon were afraid of me after I beat the crap out of a rookie Digimon without Renamon there. I think they figure if I can do that to a Rookie Digimon by MYSELF, I would have no problem with them. Which is fine, I don't have to worry about a munity and controlling them like Kazu and Alice do with Yoshi.

All and all I really don't where our future was going to lead us, nor do I care. Like I had promised Takato so many years ago, I would go wherever it took Takato and I…together.


	36. Character Profilies

Ruki44: For those who stalk me on my profile will know by now that I am in college.

Ruki: WHAT?!

Tetra: When in hell did this happen?

Ruki44: It's been a couple of weeks now. And for anybody that knows anything about college is that the proffessors like torturing you with a cruel and unusual form of torture also known as "homework". Anyways that means I'll try to update my stories but it won't be as often as I hoped. But you all should be used to that by now. I hope to have an updating streak during breaks, but no promises. It depends if fan fiction wants to corroporate because when I tried to upload this yesterday, it did not want to work and it took me three times today to get this stupid thing up.

Rukia: So wait you're in college.

Ruki44: Yes!

Hinata: We're trying to grasp that your apparently mature enough to be living on your own know.

Ruki44: I'm a good actor :D

Ruki: That means she's just bullshitting stuff as she goes along.

Ruki44: Just like my homework! Anyways these we're actually pretty hard to write, especially for the lesser characters. I did have a poll going on but only like 3 people responded so yeah. I don't feel like looking back in my reviews to look. Speaking of reviews, 272 reviews for this story, you guys rock! And to address the most common one about the sequel, follow up piece, whatever. One of the main reasons I'm not doing one is because I'm fearing I'll screw it up. Writing this was easy because I was watching the episode as I did so. Plus I really wouldn't know how to follow up with this, I mean the only idea I have is that they're the orginal members of D.A.T.S. I will be trying to tie the other two seasons in it somehow, mostly Digimon Savers and I don't know how I would be able to pull that off. Like I said earlier, if anybody else wants to give it a whirl, go right ahead. I don't own any character I may have used except Ruki to some extent.

* * *

_Character Profiles_

Rika: The main character and story teller. A tough kid with a heart of gold, she may not act like it sometimes but she cares for her friends deeply. She was cold in the beginning, but she really did care for those around her. She needs the occasional push in the right direction...ok shove but once you get her started down that road she'll follow it until the end. She's a bit random and acts childish sometimes, although that is unsure if that's because of Ruki's 'negative' influence. She has a great deal of power and is a good fighter, which is shown threw Sakuyamon. She is also the 'light' of the group...the person that people come too when they're having a hard time. She has a major crush on Takato throughout the story.

Ruki: Rika's 'inner' voice...she is Rika's conscious more or less. Ruki is the one that made Rika accept the facts that she denied (like the fact she liked Takato) and sent her down the right path. She is extremely childish, a bit stupid at times, and rather sarcastic and it's not below her to make lewd remarks. But on the same level she's also really deep and she puts Rika's mental well being above everything else. She has the ability to control Rika if she not mentally there (she did so when Rika saw Takato when he went into Chaos Gallantmon mode and she wasn't technically in her body, also she controlled Rika or attempted to when Parasimon was controlling Rika). She also has access to the powers that Rika cannot yet control or have not yet 'unlocked' and is able to channel them for Rika (like she did with Sakuyamon). The only other person that knew about her in the story was Renamon, but Takato knows at the end.

Renamon: Rika's Digimon partner. She is Rika's best friend and also a sister figure to Rika. She makes sure that Rika doesn't go out and kill herself, though that's easier said than done. She also stops Rika from beating the crap out of someone if she believes that Rika will actually HURT the person. She easily takes things into stride (such as Ruki). She is also incredibly strong and has a big heart. She is also incredibly good at arcade games, much to Rika's frustration.

Takato: Rika's second best friend and love interest. He is very non-serious for the most part, he joins Rika quickly when she's goofing around during serious situation such as singing inappropriate music. He's also kind on the slow times sometimes (like with the whole Twilight not knowing romance thing) but he holds all his friends in the highest regards and will do anything to protect them. Originally he had a crush on Jeri but sometime that sort of just like dissipated throughout the story. He really does rely heavily on Rika because she really does keep him in check since he's such an emotional boy. The first time he actually realizes this is when she prevents Megidramon though.

Guilmon: Takato's partner, he's pretty much the same bread snarffing dinosaur doofus he was in the show.

Henry: Rika's and Takato's best friend. He's the brains and the 'straight man' of the group. He makes sure that Rika and Takato's immaturity doesn't get them and everyone else killed. Which is harder said than done. He also understands 'nerd' as Rika puts it and usually understands what's going on. He seems to get hurt a lot (physically) by Rika, but he respects her deeply. He gets a crush on Jeri when they're in the Digital World but is too afraid to act upon it for numerous different reason…it takes the combined efforts of Rika and Takato doing random ridiculous stunts to make him finally confess and ask her out. He seems to understand Rika without many change of words, he was the first one to tell her to her face that he thinks she has a good side to her. He confides in her, especially when he has girl problems.

Terriermon: Pretty much the same as in the anime. However, he seems to enjoy making random references to Rika's violent nature.

Jeri: She is Rika's best female friend and was Takato's original love interest. She seems happy-go-lucky, but she has some serious shit turning about her deep down. She respects Rika's strength and looks up to her and like Takato, relies on Rika heavily. She sees Rika as the person who has all the same problems as her (such as a parent dying) yet was still able to make it out ok and is able to get through it (the general negative attitude and the violent tendencies Rika has is completely lost on her somehow). It was Rika (and Takato somewhat)that inspired her to start fighting the D-Reaper when she noticed that Rika (and everyone else) was giving it their all to save her. It made her feel like she was actually worth something to people. She has a satanic sock puppet that everyone has dubbed Lucifer.

Leomon: Pretty much the same as in the anime.

Kazu: A part of Rika's 'friends' circle. He is funny and sarcastic and is more than willing to join up with Rika on stuff such as attempting to destroy Takato's Tamers Flag. Incredibly loyal, he can always be counted on in a pinch, but most of the other time he's completely useless and rather annoying. He is one of 'Ryo fanboys'. Alice likes him in the end because he's 'funny'. How he managed that nobody really knows.

Guardromon: Pretty much the same as in the anime.

Kenta: His goal in life is to pick up chicks, as he announced when they were leaving for the Digital World. Unfortunately with his lack of people skills (let alone being able to talk to girls) leaves him for a life of alone. That and the fact he REALLY likes Rika besides the fact that she scares the living crap out of him and she likes Takato. It's sad that for the fact he is a pathetic excuse for a human being, he has one of the strongest Digimon as his partner. Not only is he a Ryo fan boy, but he is Kazu's lackey.

Marine Angemon: Kenta's partner. He has terets, but other than that he's pretty much the same...except he's NOT quiet. At all. In fact he won't shut up. He's more of a help with the D-Reaper then his partner was however.

Ryo: He is 'Mr. Perfect'...and Rika pretty much hates his guts. In fact saying that would be an understatement. It would be closer to say that Rika wishes that he went and died in a ditch and a zombie ate his remains. He's a good tamer and fighter...he's just a douchebag. He, like Kenta, is in love with Rika, believing that the two of them were meant to be together, him being the Digimon King, her being the Digimon Queen. The only reason he isn't dead yet is because Kenta and Kazu keep being witnesses and Henry, Renamon and Takato prevent her from killing him. He keeps disappearing into the Digital World and breaking Alice's heart.

Cyberdramon: Same as in anime.

Alice: Goth girl who later on becomes Rika's friend. She originally liked Ryo but after him running off for the millionth time she marries Kazu. She is the only Tamer without a Digimon...however most Digimon listen to her anyways after the news of her beating up a creeper Sukamon quickly became known throughout the Digital World.

Dobermon: Same as in anime...though Takato mistakes him for Jacob Black.

Moltres: Pretty much the same as in the anime, but he respects (though he'll never ever admit) Rika's strength.

Azulongmon: Same as in anime. We yet have to do a 'most annoying' competition with Tea from Yu Gi Oh and him to see which is worse, Tea's friendship speeches or his regular speeches in general.

Absol and Torterra: Did they even play a significant role at all?!

Rukimo: Ruki's mother and famous super model. She is originally viewed as the "voice of doom" among other negative things by Rika in the beginning. However Rika attitude warms up to her when she returned from the Digital World. She and Rika both have the amazing ability to scare the general population in their general vicinity. Rukimo at first seems rather shallow but she has Rika's well being in mind and wants to connect with her daughter.

Seiko: Rika's grandmother. She is the only human in Rika's family that understands Rika. She is a calm and collected woman and isn't startled by much. She wants Rika to be happy (however this doesn't mean she won't pass up an opportunity to make Rika uncomfortable) more than anything and after Rika's dad died she was the primary caretaker of Rika. Despite being an old lady, she is the most technical savvy person in the house. She is also into extreme sports and should not be trusted behind a wheel. Ever.

Yamaki: Aka, Mr. Stalker Guy. He's a creeper that went from douchebag to good guy. He gives the Tamers the COM device, aka the Nintendo DS before they go off to the Digital World. Rika is still confused why it won't play her Digimon World Dusk. He had a thing going on with Riley even before they got married. He is also a pimp, according to Rika.

Riley: A genius behind the computer. She also drag races (her arch-rival is Seiko) which might explain her need to go well above the speed limit.

Suzy: Henry's younger sister. She's pretty much useless in the story but she later become a better fighter then her brother. But only when she's mad...therefore Rika pisses her off before every battle by hiding her Disney Princess dolls.

Lopmon: Pretty much the same as in the anime.

Ai/Mako: Did they even do ANYTHING in this story? Anyways, they're the same as pretty the anime but they every day in winter they dress up as Ice Climbers. It is needless to say they are pretty much the coolest kids of their generation.

Impmon/Beezlemon (aka Ghost Rider): Pretty much the same as in anime.

Gregory: One of Yamaki's workers. Is secretly a Power Ranger but don't tell anybody, it's a governmental secret.

Anybody else: If I forgot them, they are obviously not important.

* * *

Ruki44: Well that's it. I'm glad that you guys liked it so much! Thanks for staying with me all this time!


End file.
